Nunca te metas con un Uchiha
by emilyvedder
Summary: AU. Sasuke y Sakura nunca se han llevado bien, ella le hace una broma muy pesada a él y él se desquita no tomando en cuenta las consecuencias. OC de todos lo personajes, hay que cambiar un poco no?
1. Nunca te metas con un Uchiha

**Hola!! Aquí yo de nuevo con otro fic, pero les prometo que éste será menos largo que el de "Daría mi vida por protegerte", es un SasuSaku obvio, pero al principio es NaruSaku aunque no durará mucho es sólo para desarrollar la trama.**

**Igual éste capítulo les resulta un poco aburrido, es más de explicar los personajes y lo que hacen, sus mini historias y demás, es un universo alterno en donde todos van en la universidad. Pero bueno espero que les guste ^^ y va dedicado a todas las niñas que leyeron mi kilométrico fic n.n**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Nunca te metas con un Uchiha.**

* * *

_Sakura y Naruto, la pareja más envidiables de la Universidad de Tokio, la Universidad se llamaba "Universidad de Konoha" un pequeño poblado, pero no por eso feo, de Tokio. Ella era de estatura promedio, más bien un poco flaca pero su cuerpo estaba bien formado, tenía el cabello rosa pálido un poco más debajo de los hombros. Naruto era el típico popular, sonrisa envidiable, musculatura no muy exagerada pero que derretía a todas las mujeres que estudiaban en esa Universidad, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules._

_Ella estudiaba medicina y él administración de empresas, llevaban saliendo más o menos tres años pero se conocían de toda la vida, Naruto tenía un amigo que era igual de guapo que él, Sasuke era su nombre, el estudiaba administración de empresas junto con Naruto y sus señas particulares eran el cabello negro azulado, ojos negros y alto como su mejor amigo Naruto. Las personalidades de los dos eran demasiado diferentes, las personas que apenas los conocían no entendían porque eran mejores amigos y aún sus amigos que ya llevaban tiempo de conocerlos no lo entendían, nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, nadie excepto Sakura._

_Naruto y Sasuke eran un año más grande que Sakura; Ino, la hermana de Naruto y Hinata, la prima de Sasuke._

-Oye babosa, ¿puedes quitar tu estúpida mochila del camino?

-Lo haría, pero me caes demasiado mal viborita. Además quiero que te quemes con el café que traes.

-Pues eso estaría mal mi querida Sakura, porque si no lo recuerdas tú eres la doctora aquí y dado que me quemaría la mano o cualquier parte del cuerpo te harían, por la fuerza, curarme.

_Sasuke sonrió mientras pateaba la mochila de Sakura y la hacía a un lado, ella gruñó y puso la mochila en su costado para luego fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke. Él tenía razón hasta cierto punto, Sakura era la hija de la directora de la Universidad que a su vez también era médico, su nombre era Tsunade, por lo mismo le ordenaría curar a Sasuke._

_Se me olvidaba decirles que Sasuke y Sakura no se llevaban bien, nunca se llevaron bien pero lo único que los mantenía "unidos" si esa era la palabra adecuada era Naruto. Los tres se conocían desde el kínder, sabían sus puntos débiles de cada uno y eso claro era una ventaja para los dos que siempre peleaban a cualquier hora._

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no seas grosera con el teme.

-No es que sea grosera Naruto, pero sabes que Sasuke nunca me ha caído bien. Es demasiado arrogante, presumido, acosador de mujeres, pervertido y demás adjetivos que me da un poco de flojera mencionar en estos momentos.

_Se encontraban en la cafetería de la Universidad de Konoha, y con se encontraban me refiero a Naruto y a Sakura antes de la intromisión de Sasuke que sólo lo hacía para ver rabiar a Sakura. Estaban esperando a sus demás compañeros a que se les unieran pero como Sasuke le encantaba hacer enojar a la peli rosa siempre llegaba antes que lo demás._

-Siéntate teme, ¿ya hiciste el trabajo final?

Suspiró. –No, no lo he hecho. No he tenido tiempo, Itachi quiere que le ayude con el bar.

-¿No será que la viborita está ocupada tratando de decir mentalmente quien podrá ser su próxima presa para llevarla a la cama?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado para luego inclinarse y ver a los ojos a Sakura.

-No, babosa. Te equivocas, mi apetito sexual está relajado. Ahora que si quieres decirle a Ino que estoy disponible por mí no hay problema.

_Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar a Sasuke mencionar a su hermana Ino, era menor que él justo de la edad de Sakura y ellas eran muy amigas desde que se conocieron pero la sola idea de que alguien quisiera tener algo con su hermana le hervía la sangre. En pocas palabras Naruto era un tanto sobre protector con la inocente y demasiado desarrollada Ino._

-¡Hey!, ¿qué te traes con mi hermana?

-Nada dobe, pero tú hermana es una de las pocas que no ha pasado por mí. Además tu novia la babosa empezó.

_Sakura gruñó ante ese comentario y respiró profundo, cualquiera pensaría que le iba a soltar un tremendo golpe a "la viborita" como ella lo llamaba, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo por ella porque había decidido cambiar con Sasuke y se contuvo por su novio Naruto, habían pasado toda su vida juntos y lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Sasuke, era que en los próximos meses iban a anunciar su compromiso._

_Naruto le había pedido matrimonio una semana atrás y ella con gusto le había dicho que sí, ya tenían todo preparado para darles la noticia a sus amigos, familiares y conocidos, Sasuke aún no lo sabía pero había notado un cambio en Sakura desde hace ya varios días._

_Al principio no le tomaba importancia pero desde que dejaron de pelear, o por lo menos Sakura dejó de pelear con él, se le había hecho un tanto extraño por lo que en cada momento que tuviera la oportunidad lo hacía y vaya que se sentía bien._

_Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió. _

_Le encantaba hacerla enojar, no tenía nada en contra de ella, no la quería ni la odiaba, se le hacía indiferente; eso al principio, pero en cuanto su mejor amigo Naruto y ella habían iniciado una relación y ya no iba a tener tiempo para estar con él como antes lo enojó demasiado por lo que le inventó un apodo… "babosa", en parte era porque en realidad Sakura era una babosa, una tonta, una resbalosa, mira que en fijarse en su amigo para tener toda su atención, eso era caer bajo… demasiado bajo._

_Una voz, para ser exactos la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones._

-Sakura-chan, dame un beso.

_Sakura sonrió y besó a Naruto en los labios mientras sonreían los dos. Sasuke puso cara de asco mientras que con su dedo derecho lo metía a su boca y hacia el gesto de querer vomitar._

_No podía soportar esas muestras de cariño por parte de los dos, esa zorra le había quitado tiempo de calidad con su mejor amigo, el tiempo de calidad se resumía en terminar las clases ir a casa de alguno de los dos para luego jugar videojuegos, hacer tarea y si era jueves o viernes ir a un billar, al bar de su hermano Itachi ubicado cerca de la casa de Naruto, enredarse con algunas mujeres y luego irse a dormir. _

_Todos los días era la misma rutina, había veces que incluían a Ino, Sakura o Hinata, la prima de Sasuke, pero la mayoría de las veces eran sólo ellos dos. En definitiva odiaba a esa peli rosa cara de babosa._

-Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿no te da un poco de asco cuando la frentona se besa con mi hermano?

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía con esa cara de asco y repulsión, de Ino era creíble ese comentario, pues ver a tu hermano besarse con tu mejor amiga no es nada agradable._

_Ino llegaba a la mesa acompañada de Sai, Hinata y Neji, éstos dos últimos eran hermanos, Neji y Sasuke eran iguales en el carácter hablaban lo necesario, Sasuke hablaba un poco más pero sólo era para lanzar insultos o algunos sarcasmos para Sakura. _

-¡Hey, frentona!, deja al baka de mi hermano comer en paz.

_Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras que las mejillas de Naruto se teñían de rojo._

-No es justo Ino, nunca me dejas besar a Sakura-chan a gusto.

-Así como tú tampoco me dejas ni siquiera agarrar la mano de Sai frente a ti, así es que estamos a mano.

_Los presentes soltaron una carcajada pero alguien en particular le llamó la atención a Sasuke. Hinata parecía retraída, cuando llegaron la vio bien, como si Hinata no se hubiera dado cuenta que Sakura y Naruto estaban haciendo un espectáculo con eso de los besos y demás arrumacos pero en cuanto Ino le dijo a Sakura que dejara en paz a Naruto el rostro de Hinata se volvió triste._

_Sasuke alzó una ceja y comenzó a meditar acerca de lo que acababa de ver. Los demás seguían platicando y riendo, los únicos callados eran Hinata y Sasuke, Neji se había retirado de la mesa minutos después para ir con su novia TenTen, él era un año más grande que Sasuke, Naruto y Sai y estaba cursando la maestría en relaciones públicas. _

_De hecho Sasuke no sabía el por qué su primo estaba estudiando esa maestría, sólo hablaba lo necesario y siempre estaba serio, pero su familia siempre había sido rara así es que no le tomó importancia._

_La hora del almuerzo finalizó y todo se retiraban a sus respectivas clases, Ino se iba con Sakura a la facultad de medicina que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí mientras que Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían a la facultad de administración._

-Oye dobe, adelántate, te alcanzo en el salón.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero decirle algo a Hinata, no molestes y ya vete.

-Está bien, adiós Hinata. Nos vemos en la noche en el bar de Itachi.

_Sasuke miró a su mejor amigo irse y volteo la cara para ver el rostro de su prima quien lucía un poco triste._

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?

-Nada Sasuke, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque te noté rara en el almuerzo, sabes que no somos muy allegados aunque seamos familia, pero pude notar como cambiaba tu cara cuando Ino les dijo al dobe y a la babosa que se separaran.

-No sé por qué lo preguntas Sasuke-kun.

_Sasuke suspiró ante la respuesta de su prima y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, no eran muy allegados sí, pero hace poco Hinata había sufrido la muerte de su madre a causa de un paro cardíaco, Sasuke se sentía identificado de cierta manera con Hinata y Neji, el había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad y habían sido cuidados él y su hermano por su tío Madara, después de que ambos cumplieron la mayoría de edad Madara decidió deslindarse de ellos y ver por su propia empresa._

_Itachi tenía un bar llamado "Akatsuki", que estúpido nombre para un bar, también atendía la empresa que su padre dejó al morir ahora que Madara ya no estaba, dinero no les faltó nunca pero si la presencia de sus padres._

-Por ésta vez te dejaré ir, pero la próxima vez que te pregunte quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

-Sí Sasuke, te lo prometo. –_Hinata esbozó una sonrisa más que forzada_ –Tengo que irme, ya comenzó mi clase. Te veo en la noche en el bar de Itachi.

_Sasuke vio como su prima caminaba a paso lento y apretando su mochila con sus dos brazos, le dolía verla así, pero si ella no quería decirle que era lo que le pasaba no iba a forzarla. Todos los Uchiha eran así, aunque Hinata y Neji no se apellidarán así sino Hyuga, su madre era hermana de la madre de Sasuke así que de todos modos eran familia. _Tomó su camino para ir a clases y decidió no pensar en el asunto.

_Las clases que faltaban fueron rápidas y como era viernes ya todos querían salir y des estresarse un poco. Al salir Sasuke se encontró con Ino sentada en una banqueta que daba hacia la calle._

-Sasuke-kun, ¿has visto a Naruto?; me dijo que no me fuera con Sai en la salida que él iba a llevarme a nuestra casa.

-Lo siento Ino, Naruto se fue con Sakura hace como veinte minutos.

_Ino se levantó enojada sacudiéndose la tierra de su pantalón de mezclilla._

-Maldito hermano, ¡me pudo haber avisado!, esa frentona me las paga. Justo hoy tenían que irse a hacer quien sabe qué a quien sabe dónde.

_Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró a la hermana de su mejor amigo con una pose arrogante._

-Lo siento Sasuke, es que… ¡mi hermano me desespera!; no sé como lo aguantas.

-Yo tampoco sé… vamos te llevo a tu casa.

_Sasuke le abrió la puerta de su coche último modelo a Ino para luego subirse él. El trayecto de la Universidad hacia la casa de los hermanos Uzumaki era un poco largo y como a Sasuke no le gustaba la música a todo volumen como le gustaba a Ino decidió apagar el radio._

_Ino conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a Sasuke pero siempre se le había complicado hablar con él, no la ponía nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, su época de estar enamorada de Sasuke había terminado casi tan rápido como empezó y eso fue cuando ella iba en la primaria y Sasuke se encontraba iniciando la secundaria._

-Y dime Sasuke-kun- _Ino rompió el silencio que reinaba en el coche_ –Karin y tú, ¿son algo?

_Sasuke suspiró con frustración ante tal pregunta._

-No.

-Siempre tan hablador, ¡oh vamos! Me puedes decir, si crees que me romperás el corazón estás muy equivocado. Mi enamoramiento por ti fue tan rápido como Karin.

_Sasuke sonrió de lado, Ino era demasiado habladora y un poco chismosa tal y como su hermano pero le caía bien._

-No somos nada. Nunca fuimos nada, aunque yo quería… ya sabes, saciar una necesidad, pero de un momento a otro me ignoró completamente.

_Ino soltó una carcajada a lo que Sasuke la miró confundido por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía manejando._

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada Sasuke, es sólo que el plan de Sakura funcionó.

_Sasuke apretó las dos manos al volante y crujía la mandíbula en señal de estar sumamente molesto, con tal sólo escuchar nombrar a Sakura le podía alterar los nervios._

-¿Plan?, de qué hablas Ino. –_Trató de hablar lo más sereno posible pero a esas alturas Ino reía más fuerte de lo que Sasuke hablaba._

-Sí, ya sabes. Tú le haces esto Sakura te hace aquello. –_Ino reía y Sasuke no podía entender lo que trataba de decir._

-Ino, habla más despacio no te entiendo. –_Le estaba crispando los nervios, si Ino no le decía que hizo Sakura para que Karin no se enredara con él la iba a bajar en ese mismo momento y poco le importaba dejarla a media calle aunque fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo._

-¿Recuerdas cuando le ponchaste la llanta a su coche? –_Ino calmó su risa y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza._

_Claro que lo recordaba, era el primer día de Sakura como residente en el hospital de Konoha, su madre Tsunade era la dueña de ese hospital y para hacer que castigarán a Sakura le ponchó no sólo una sino las cuatro llantas de su coche. Qué bien se sintió Sasuke cuando Naruto le dijo que Sakura iba a estar castigada por tres meses por haber llegado tarde a su primer día de trabajo como residente. _

-Bueno pues cuando Tsunade la dejó salir fue a mi casa. Ahí estabas tú hablando con mi hermano acerca de Karin, le decías a Naruto lo que querías hacerle a ella y todas las fantasías que tenías, que por cierto que mente tan pervertida te cargas ¿eh Sasuke?

_Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe a Ino, si tan sólo no fuera mujer lo habría hecho._

-Sabemos que tu fuerte no son las relaciones formales y por eso te buscas a tus mujerzuelas pero Karin tenía un especial cariño por ti. Para no hacértela larga Sakura se las ingenió para que volvieras a hablar con Naruto de Karin y lo grabó todo, se lo enseñó a ella. Karin le dio las gracias a Sakura por haberla salvado de tus garras pero no sabía que si había resultado su plan.

_Ino volvió a reír, eso no le hacía gracia a Sasuke. Él ya quería dejar de ser un soltero empedernido que sólo busca satisfacer sus deseos con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente y por eso había buscado a Karin. Se le hacía bonita y no era tan zorra como los demás decían, de hecho ella había tenido una relación muy larga con uno de los que trabajaban en el bar, pero por su forma de vestir y de comportarse todos la catalogaban así._

_Sasuke en serio quería tener una relación seria con Karin, y no podía decirle eso a Naruto cuando hablaban sobre ella, Naruto seguramente se burlaría y eso no le iba a hacer gracia a Sasuke por eso decidió guardar eso como un secreto._

_Había quedado con Karin de salir un día al cine, esas cosas se le hacían demasiado empalagosas pero por algo se empezaba, pero el mismo día en el que habían quedado de ir al cine juntos Karin llamó para cancelar argumentando que no era el juguete de nadie y que conociendo como era Sasuke él iba a burlarse de ella y a dejarla. Sasuke se extrañó por la llamada, por supuesto que se enojó, si todo hubiera salido bien Karin sería su primera novia pero tenía que meterse esa pelo de chicle y arruinarlo todo._

-Ya llegamos a tú casa Ino.

_Al ver el semblante serio de su acompañante Ino se asustó demasiado, lo conocía desde hace muchísimos años ya pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Bajó del coche con cierto temor mientras que Sasuke detenía la puerta y la cerraba demasiado fuerte._

-No le dirás nada a Sakura, ¿verdad Sasuke?; en serio lo siento, no sabía que Karin era importante para ti.

-No le diré nada Ino. –_Siseó para darle una de esas miradas que no quieres que te lancen jamás._

-Perdóname Sasuke, en serio. Lo siento demasiado.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

_Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de odio a Ino y se volvió a meter a su coche para arrancar y hacer rechinar las llantas contra el pavimento. _

-Creo que no le debí de haber dicho eso. -_Susurró_

-¿No le debiste de haber dicho eso a quién Ino? –_Por un momento Ino sintió un balde de agua fría encima de ella, cerró los ojos volteándose para encarar a su mejor amiga._

-A Sasuke, lo que pasa es que ya ves como se pone cuando hablan mal de Naruto y pues hablé mal un poco de él y bueno… se enojó. –_Gracias a Kami que Ino era de esas personas que mentían con facilidad porque sino Sakura la hubiera atrapado en la mentira._

-Ah. Acerca de eso… perdón Ino, sabíamos que te ibas a enojar pero teníamos una pequeña urgencia. Espero que nos puedas perdonar.

-Sí, claro que los perdono. Cualquiera tiene una urgencia –_Sonrió un poco nerviosa_ -¿Y si era urgente?

_Sakura bufó ante el comentario de su amiga cruzando los brazos y alcanzo una ceja._

-Te acabo de decir que sí, no sé porque todavía algunos dudan de que eres hermana de Naruto.

_Ino sonrió nerviosa, siempre que sacaba ese comentario Sakura ella tenía con que defenderse diciendo que "Naruto se le cayó a su madre cuando lo estaba bañando por eso era tan estúpido" pero no pudo defenderse de lo nerviosa que se encontraba._

_¿Y si Sasuke le decía a Sakura que Ino le contó la verdad?, no quería ni pensarlo, una Sakura enojada valía por dos Sasuke enojado, ojalá que Sasuke cumpla y no le diga nada a Sakura porque sino Ino estará muerta, más que muerta, Sakura se encargaría de matarla no sólo una sino tres veces para luego colgarla y volverla a matar ahorcándola si eso fuera posible._

-Por cierto Sakura, ¿sabes dónde está Naruto?

-Sí, está adentro con tus padres. Yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche con Itachi.

_Ino se despidió de su amiga con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, tenía que contarle a alguien la estupidez que acababa de cometer, así si la mataba Sakura alguien la iría a buscar… o tal vez no._

_Toda la tarde Ino se la pasó pensando en quien podría confiar lo suficiente para contarle lo que había hecho, Naruto quedaba descartado totalmente, él era amigo de Sasuke y novio de Sakura lo pondría entre la espada y la pared y no quería eso para su hermano porque a pesar de que se pelearan siempre lo quería._

_Pensó en llegarle a contar a Hinata pero también quedaba descartada, era prima de Sasuke y con la pérdida de su madre no tenía cabeza para otra cosa. Pensó en Sai pero él era muy sincero y a cualquiera de cambios diría un comentario no apropiado y todo se vendría abajo._

-Ojalá que vaya Shikamaru.

-¿Dejarás a tu novio el asexual por Shikamaru?, me agrada la idea. –_Escuchó la voz de Naruto en su cama ¿a qué hora llegó?, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni lo escuchó entrar._

_Ino volteó a ver a Naruto con cara de espantó mientras que él reía._

-No, idiota. Tengo que hablar con él, ¿y a ti qué te interesa?

-Nada Ino, pero Shikamaru me cae mejor que el asexual de Sai. Al menos cuando andabas con él eras más alegre. A veces tengo teorías.

-¿Cuáles teorías? –_Ino siguió maquillándose ignorando un poco al hiperactivo de su hermano._

-La primera es que Sai está en un culto satánico y que te quitó el alma sin que te dieras cuenta, la segunda es que como es asexual no te complace y la tercera es que estás enamorada todavía de Shikamaru y estás con Sai por compromiso.

_El padre de Naruto e Ino, Minato, era el dueño de una franquicia de discografías pero se había ido abajo con pocas ventas en los discos por la piratería y demás cosas, Sai era un cantante que apenas empezaba y él le ayudó a su padre a subir las ventas de los discos. Ino se sentía agradecida con Sai y acababa de romper con Shikamaru, se le hizo fácil darle las gracias a Sai siendo su novia, no lo quería pero vamos, con el tiempo se puede llegar a querer a una persona, ¿no es cierto?_

_Ino dejó de maquillarse para ver a través del espejo a su hermano._

-Es la tercera opción, lo supuse desde un principio. Nadie te está obligando a hacerlo y mucho menos nuestro padre.

-No voy a hablar contigo acerca de mis relaciones amorosas. –_Ino le aventó un muñeco de peluche que tenía a la mano en la cabeza a su hermano._

-¡Papá, Naruto me está molestando!

_Naruto bufó, sabía que no podía molestar a la princesa de la casa sino su padre lo regañaría, pero quería a su hermana y quería ayudarla lo más que pudiera. Si eso significaba molestarla entonces lo haría con tal de verla feliz a lado de alguien al que ella quisiera._

-Deja en paz a tu hermana, Naruto.

_Minato hizo acto de presencia en el cuarto de Ino, nunca se enojaba cuando sus hijos peleaban, le daba gracia verlos así por lo mismo nunca los regañaba en serio, eran su adoración al igual que la adoración de su madre, Kushina._

-Ella empezó, ¿la vas a dejar salir con esa ropa?, se ve demasiado provocativa y ya ves que mis amigos no son nada santos, en especial Sasuke.

_Ino aguantó el aire que tenía en los pulmones haciendo que le ardieran, Sasuke… lo iba a ver en unos minutos y seguramente la iba a echar de cabeza._

-Es cierto Ino, ponte una falda un poco más larga. Naruto tu madre te quiere dar algo para Sakura-chan.

-Está bien, pero si no se quita esa falda no la llevo.

_Naruto salió refunfuñando del cuarto de su hermana y su padre se puso detrás de ella._

-Te ves hermosa princesa, no te cambies vete así. Ya ves como es tu hermano, no le hagas caso sólo lo hace por protegerte.

Ino sonrió y abrazó a su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias papá.

-De nada, pero vete ya si no quieres que Naruto se ponga histérico por el tamaño de tu falda.

_Ino río y bajó las escaleras corriendo, pudo ver como su madre Kushina le daba una caja a Naruto y lloraba pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad. No se le hizo raro ver ese gesto por parte de su madre, siempre lloraba cuando se trataba de Naruto, lo quería tanto que había veces que lo defendía de Sasuke. Su hermano se ganaba burlas por lo mismo pero Naruto era niño de mamá así como ella era niña de papá._

-Ya vámonos, tarado, se nos va a hacer tarde. Adiós mamá nos vemos mañana.

_Los hermanos Uzumaki se despidieron de sus padres y fueron a recoger a Sakura a su casa. Se veía como siempre, hermosa pero no más hermosa que Ino, según ella._

_Sakura siempre vestía con faldas un poco más arriba de la rodilla, camisetas tipo polo y una diadema. En esa ocasión Sakura llevaba una falda azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca tipo polo._

_Los tres se dirigieron al bar de Itachi donde como siempre tenían su mesa lista para empezar a tener una noche de diversión, aunque no fuera tan sana, pues Itachi desde que cumplieron la mayoría de edad les empezó a vender alcohol._

_La música sonaba fuerte y se estaban divirtiendo, todos excepto Ino y por alguna razón Hinata, hasta Sasuke estaba pasándosela de lo lindo que eso era raro en él. Él sabía el por qué del comportamiento de Ino, habló con ella casi en secreto diciéndole que no diría jamás lo que ella le había confesado unas horas antes acerca de lo que hizo Sakura con Karin. Esto dejó a Ino un poco tranquila y se dedicó a festejar, ¿festejar qué?, ni ellos mismos lo sabían pero cada viernes era festejo obligatorio._

_Ino se encontró con Shikamaru pero optó por no decirle nada, ahí estaba Sai pero como era uno de los cantantes más populares de Tokio no le hacía mucho caso a su novia y por eso Ino agradecía siempre que Sai se encontraba con una fan y la dejaba respirar por unos minutos, confiaba en Sasuke y si alguna vez la traicionaba iba a contárselo todo a su ex novio._

_Sasuke observó el comportamiento de Hinata, ella ponía cara de tristeza cada que Naruto y Sakura se besaban o manoseaban discretamente, ahora ya lo comprendía todo. Hinata sentía cierto cariño que no era de amigos hacia Naruto._

-Hinata, ¿podemos ir a la parte de atrás?

_Hinata asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir a su primo, "la parte de atrás" significaba ir a uno de los cuartos que tenía el bar, en ellos había una cama, un reloj y un pequeño ropero. No significaba que Itachi rentara los cuartos para alguna pareja caliente que quisiera pasar un rato agradable sino que los tenía ahí para sus empleados que luego se desvelaban trabajando en el bar y querían descansar un poco o para él, amigos y familiares que terminaban la fiesta demasiado tarde o demasiado borrachos y no quería que hubiera algún accidente automovilístico. _

_Sasuke y Hinata entraron en el primer cuarto del pasillo, eran en total ocho, pequeños pero acogedores, como los denominaba Itachi._

-¿Me vas a decir ya qué es lo qué tienes?

-Sasuke… no puedo.

-¿No puedes?, te he visto Hinata. No es posible que te pongas así cada que el dobe bese a Sakura, ¿lo quieres, verdad?

_Hinata asintió con la cabeza un poco triste, eso iba a ser más sencillo para Sasuke de lo que pensó._

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-Sakura-chan es mi amiga, no puedo hacerle eso. Además ¿qué le diría?; "estoy profunda y completamente enamorada de Naruto-kun desde que tengo uso de razón y quiero… no, exijo que lo dejes para que yo pueda ser feliz a su lado" - _Hinata dejó salir un par de lágrimas que luego limpió con su mano._

-No lo haría Sasuke, yo no soy así. Sakura-chan lo ama y no quiero quitarle su felicidad.

_Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, lo que decía su prima era razonable. Suspiró y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir negro._

-Está bien, te doy la razón. No lo harás, no tiene caso que siga perdiendo el tiempo tratando de ayudarte. Vete, estaré aquí un rato me duele la cabeza.

_Hinata asintió y abrazó a su primo demasiado fuerte, esto dejó a Sasuke helado. Ella nunca había sido así con él, Sasuke supuso que era una manera de darle las gracias, él le correspondió el abrazo y a los pocos segundos se separaron._

_Su prima salió para reunirse con sus amigos en el bar, y Sasuke de pronto esbozó una sonrisa un tanto maléfica._

_Sasuke sabía la verdad acerca de la relación que tenía Naruto y Sakura, sabía exactamente el punto débil de "la babosa" como él la llamaba, y si su plan funcionaba mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Le quitaría lo que más quiere a Sakura y haría feliz a su prima._

-Puede que tú no Hinata, pero yo si lo haría. Nunca te metas con un Uchiha, Sakura… puede que no te agrade.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**

**En serio si quiero saber, es mi primer AU que hago aparte de la adaptación de la saga de Crepúsculo, pero porfa díganme si les gusto o no.**

**Actualizaré rápido como siempre, todavía no decido si los jueves o los viernes pero será un fic semanal, me choca estar esperando demasiado por un capítulo de algún fic así es que bueno ya saben, próxima semana el jueves o viernes n.n**


	2. El plan de Sasuke

**Que onda!!, pues yo súper puntual (algunas ya lo saben que actualizo cada semana) pero para las que no saben actualizaré los jueves.**

**Muchas gracias a las que pusieron el fic en favoritos, a las que se tomaron la molestia de mandar review y por toooodos sus comentarios súper buena onda, se los agradezco mucho. El fic está un poco raro y ya verán por qué, Sasuke es un vengativo que sólo quiere destruirle la vida a Sakura pero ella… ya lo verán. **

**El fic va realmente rápido, lo estoy intentando hacer así porque mis fics son de 40 capítulos y espero que éste me salga de al menos 10 u 11 o menos, jaja pero qué bueno que les está gustando, en la parte de abajo responderé sus reviews ^^**

**Cuídense!!**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**El plan de Sasuke**

* * *

_La venganza que había estado planeando Sasuke para Sakura estaba próxima a llegar, se habían graduado ya todos con honores a excepción de Sai que dejó la Universidad dos meses antes de terminar alegando que quería ponerle más atención a su carrera como solista. _

_Ino y Sai cortaron su relación porque no daba para más, Ino respiraba aliviada de nuevo, no tenía que fingir algo que no sentía y Naruto estaba más que contento por ella, se juró a sí mismo encontrarle a alguien que la quisiera y obviamente que Naruto pudiera vigilar, Sasuke estaba entre sus opciones pero no lo diría abiertamente._

_La relación entre Sasuke y Sakura era igual, no había cambiado mucho y eso se debía a que si Sasuke quería hacer su plan bien tenía que actuar como normalmente lo hacía. _

_Se encontraban cenando en un local, sólo se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Sasuke._

-Víbora rastrera, ¿me pasas el azúcar?

-Por si no lo sabías las babosas se arrastran, y no pídeselo a Ino –_Sasuke se metió un bocado a la boca para no seguir hablando con Sakura y esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo._

-Toma Sakura, aquí está el azúcar –_Ino sonrió amablemente cuando le pasó el azúcar a Sakura, ella no se creía que desde antes que salieran de la Universidad Ino y ella no pelearan como lo solían hacer, y aunque Sakura peleaba con Sasuke no era lo mismo, necesitaba su buena ración de insultos con su mejor amiga._

-Haz estado muy extraña hermanita, hace mucho que no llamas a Sakura-chan "frentona"

-No me pasa nada Naruto, lo que pasa es que ya maduré… no te la puedes pasar toda la vida insultando a alguien que quieres demasiado.

_En parte era cierto, Ino quería mucho a Sakura, tanto que la consideraba su hermana pero por otra parte Shikamaru le había dicho que mejor tratara bien a Sasuke así cumpliría su palabra en no decirle nada a Sakura. Estar con Shikamaru le había traído cosas buenas a su vida, tanto que había cambiado sin que ella se diera cuenta._

-Eso mismo deberían de hacer ustedes dos, deberían de seguir el ejemplo que les da mi hermanita. Mira teme, ¿a poco no es bonita?

-Sí, lo es. –_Sasuke contestaba sin mucho ánimo, no podía negar que Ino era bonita pero él estaba encaprichado con Karin, tanto que iba a poner a andar su plan en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto que se organizaría en el bar "Akatsuki" propiedad de su hermano Itachi._

-¿A qué hora llegará Suigetsu? –_Preguntó Sakura mientras revolvía con una cuchara su chocolate caliente._

-No sé, dijo que estaría aquí a más tardar a las ocho –Sasuke contestaba sin ánimo de voltear a ver a la peli rosa.

-¡Ven!, ¡¿ven como hasta se siente diferente el ambiente cuando no se hablan con sus apodos?!

_Sakura y Sasuke emitieron un bufido, tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta que no se hablaron con sus típicos apodos como era costumbre._

_La peli rosa tomó de la mano a Naruto para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios, se acercó a su oído y empezó a decir una serie de palabras que nadie de los presentes entendió y la verdad es que poco les importaba. En primera Ino no se metía en la relación que tenía su mejor amiga con su hermano y en segunda a Sasuke le valía un reverendo cacahuate lo que dijera o no Sakura._

-Sí, entiendo. Yo creo que será ese día –_Naruto le respondió a Sakura en voz alta y besó su frente. El rubio se veía un poco extraño, como si de pronto toda la energía que había tenido minutos atrás se hubiera desvanecido por completo pero eso sólo lo notaron Ino, Sasuke y Suigetsu que acababa de llegar para encontrarse con sus amigos._

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué esa cara larga Naruto? –_Suigetsu le hablaba al aludido mientras saludaba a los presentes._

-¿Cuál cara larga?, estoy perfecto y más porque estoy con mi novia a la que quiero mucho. ¿Verdad que es tierna?, mira como se sonroja. –_Naruto tocaba la cara de Sakura con ternura y cambiaba su semblante serio por su característica sonrisa._

-Naruto basta, no hagas eso. – _Sakura se sonrojaba y reía un poco apenada._

_Suigetsu contemplaba la escena un poco enternecido, siempre le había dado un poco de celos la relación que tenían Naruto y Sakura. El había tenido una relación años atrás con Karin, la misma de la cual estaba encaprichado Sasuke, pero por problemas con su padre lo obligó a dejar su relación con la peli roja. Aún se lamentaba por eso._

-¿Dónde estabas Suigetsu?

-Trabajando con tu hermano, pero Jūgo se quedó ayudándole. Me dijo que tomará la semana libre, pero me aburro si no estoy trabajando.

-¿Entonces no estarás para el cumpleaños de Naruto?

-¡Claro que estaré!, pero Itachi dijo que no trabajara. Siempre que van ustedes trabajo y me divierto no sé porque ese afán de Itachi en no querer que trabaje. Por cierto ¿ya tienes la lista de invitados Ino?

_Ino movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, ella se encargaba de organizar las fiestas de sus amigos, hermano y de ella. Le gustaban esas cosas y Naruto no se iba a negar en que su hermana hiciera algo por él._

-Nadie sabe por qué eres adicto al trabajo, y la verdad no me importa saberlo.

-Cállate víbora, deberías de aprender a Suigetsu, el al menos le ayuda a tu hermano, en cambio tú te la pasas viendo quien será tu próxima conquista aunque sólo el gusto te dure cinco minutos.

-Sakura-chan, ¿tú cómo sabes que el teme dura cinco minutos?

Sakura alzó una ceja ante el comentario de su novio.

-¿Estás insinuando que éste y yo tuvimos algo que ver?

-Esté… no para nada. –_Naruto tragó saliva y continuó hablando titubeando_ -Sólo que… es común tu sabes, mejor olvida mi comentario.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

-Sí la niña bonita no estuviera contigo Naruto ya la hubiera hecho mi novia, tenlo por seguro.

_Ese era el apodo que Suigetsu tenía para Sakura, nunca había negado que Sakura era atractiva y demasiado bonita, alguna vez llegó a hablar con Sakura sobre una posible relación pero ella se negó argumentando que no tenía tiempo para salir con nadie por las investigaciones, trabajos y tareas que le dejaban en la Universidad._

_Suigetsu no estudiaba con ellos, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estudiaba o más bien estudió. Tampoco nadie sabía en dónde trabajaban sus padres o que hacía para estar ocupado todo el tiempo y llegando tarde a todos lados, nadie excepto los hermanos Uchiha y Naruto._

-¿Te gusta que te traten mal Suigetsu?

-¿Y a ti no, Sasuke?

_Sasuke bufó ante el comentario, obviamente nadie lo iba a tratar mal y mucho menos Sakura Haruno. Era bonita y muchos hombres la deseaban, algunas veces tuvo que ayudarle a Naruto a pelear contra algunos mirones que se querían pasar de listos con ella, pero sólo lo hacía por Naruto._

-Lástima que Sakura-chan se haya fijado en mí y no en ti, creo que hago mejor pareja con ella que si lo hubiera hecho contigo –_Naruto rio ante su comentario y le siguió Suigetsu, había veces en las que "se peleaban" de manera amistosa por Sakura pero a ella no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos._

-Déjalo niña bonita, te pongo casa, te pongo un hospital, te pongo lo que quieras. Es más, te doy todo lo que tengo ahora.

-Sí, unos audífonos viejos, una sudadera rota y unos converse que van por el mismo camino.

-¡Oh vaya!, Ino ya se encelo. A ti también te pongo casa, pero lo hacemos sin que tu hermano se entere. –_Suigetsu le guiñó un ojo a Ino y ésta sonrió. Él era del tipo de hombres que hablaba mucho pero no hacía nada, o al menos no que ellos supieran._

-Está bien, tienes mi número hablamos al rato.

_Naruto rio y se imagino por un momento a Suigetsu con su hermana tomados de la mano caminando, él era su segunda opción en el dado caso de que Sasuke no quisiera nada con Ino. Le caía bien para cuñado, era demasiado hablador como él, cariñoso y al menos le podía dar a su hermana la vida a la cual ella estaba acostumbrada._

_Era el mes de octubre, exactamente el día diez. Se celebraría el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Naruto en el bar "Akatsuki" propiedad de Itachi, todos estaban ansiosos por que la fiesta empezara ya que Naruto anunció que iba a tener una sorpresa. Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba maquilando su plan, quería que su amigo dijera la sorpresa pero cuanto antes pusiera en marcha su plan mucho mejor, ya había esperado muchos meses para eso y nadie se tenía por qué enterar._

_Ahí se encontraban los amigos de Naruto, algunos amigos de Itachi que como ser Naruto el mejor amigo de Sasuke y se conocían de la infancia el rubio se llevaba bien con los amigos de Itachi._

_La fiesta era todo un éxito y había personas que querían entrar aunque ni siquiera conocieran a Naruto, pero con el simple hecho de que fuera hijo de Minato Uzumaki, dueño de una de las empresas discográficas más grandes de Tokio era creíble que intentarán pasar aunque sea para darle algún demo a él o a Ino. _

-Jūgo, pásame las bebidas que te dije que prepararas.

-Sí Sasuke, ¿pero no crees que te estás pasando un poco?

-¿Pasando?, ¿pero por qué lo dices?; yo sólo quiero que mi mejor amigo y su novia se la pasen bien, y que mejor que poniéndolos borrachos. Además se van a quedar a dormir en los cuartos de la parte trasera.

_Jūgo asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido y le pasó dos vasos que a simple vista se veían normales, con alcohol y un poco de refresco pero lo que nadie sabía era que esas bebidas contenían alcohol adulterado y un poco de droga que le había dado Zetsu, uno de los amigos de Itachi, sólo para emborrachar a su amigo y a su novia para llevar a cabo su plan._

Giró la cabeza y observó a Hinata su prima un poco cohibida ante Naruto quien le estaba hablando acerca de sólo ellos dos sabían.

-Pásame otro.

_Jūgo alzó una ceja, con una bebida de esas era más que suficiente para poner a alguien extremadamente borracho. Había que tener cuidado cuando tomaran esa mezcla rara que fue inventada por Zetsu, los únicos que la tomaban eran los amigos de Itachi y eso muy rara vez, sólo cuando se reunían los diez amigos contando a Itachi para despejarse un poco de las presiones que tenían con sus respectivos trabajos._

-Que me lo pases. –_Jūgo dudó en hacerlo a lo que Sasuke habló_ –Es para mí, ¿contento?

_El peli rojo sabía que a Sasuke nunca le había gustado tomar esas cosas que sólo los amigos de su hermano tomaban, pero se lo dio, al fin de cuentas era el cumpleaños número veinticinco de su mejor amigo y Jūgo creía que quería celebrarlo hasta cansarse._

_Sasuke le dio las gracias a Jūgo y se dispuso a ir con su mejor amigo y su prima._

-¡Teme!, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito un favor. Quiero que apagues la música en más o menos diez minutos, Sakura y yo queremos hacer un anuncio.

-Sí lo que sea. Mira te traje esto, es cortesía de la casa –_Sasuke le sonrió a su amigo sin pensar todavía en las consecuencias_

-¿Qué es?

-Tómatelo, ¿crees que te voy a drogar o algo por el estilo?

_El rubio negó con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo el sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba drogarse como lo hacía Itachi._

-Toma Hinata, te traje uno.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun

_El rubio y la peli azul comenzaron a tomar de sus respectivos vasos y felicitaron a Sasuke, la bebida en verdad sabía bien. Fase uno completa, ya les había dado las bebidas a su mejor amigo y a su prima, lo hacía por ella más que nada. Ahora le faltaba la fase dos y esa iba a estar un poco más complicada._

-Ahora vengo, voy con Sakura.

-¿Con Sakura-chan? –Naruto escupió la bebida y miró a Sasuke con duda -¿Para qué quieres verla? ¿Y por qué dices su nombre y no te refieres a ella como siempre?

-Es tu novia, ¿no? –_Naruto asintió con la cabeza_ –Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no? –_El rubio volvió a asentir con la cabeza _–Ya estamos grandes para los apodos ¿no así lo dijo Ino?

-Sí, pero tú nunca hablas con Sakura a menos que sea para insultarse.

-Es para hacer las paces, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones ¿de acuerdo?

_Naruto no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió platicando con Hinata quien de un momento a otro cambió completamente su personalidad, ya no era la retraída y tímida Hinata sino ahora ya hablaba sin titubeos y parecía que estaba tratando de coquetear con Naruto. Bueno el plan estaba funcionando. _

_Sasuke se acercó sigilosamente con el último vaso que le faltaba por entregar hacía Sakura, ella se encontraba platicando muy animada con Suigetsu y Karin. Sasuke en cuanto vio a Karin recordó por qué estaba haciendo eso._

_Había pensado en desistir en la venganza, el ya había cumplido veinticinco y eso de las venganzas ya no iba con él pero se juró internamente que iba a ser la última que le haría a Sakura y todo por meterse en donde no la llamaban. ¿A ella que le importaba si sólo se quería acostar o no con Karin?, volvió a enojarse y estaba a punto de desquitarse pegándole a algo, en verdad Sasuke quería tener algo serio con Karin y llega Sakura y lo arruina todo._

_Sasuke se calmó respirando profundamente e intento poner su mejor cara, haría lo que fuera porque Sakura se bebiera todo lo de ese vaso y si eso implicaba seducirla lo haría, de todos modos Naruto y Hinata no iban a verlos pues estaban muy ocupados platicando._

-Entonces le dije: "No creas que voy a decirte que sí sólo porque me llevaste a cenar y me regalaste un costoso collar", le hubieras visto la cara que puso. Obviamente lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

_Sakura soltó una carcajada ante la anécdota que estaba contando Karin cuando Suigetsu se le declaró, en verdad que Suigetsu era un romántico empedernido._

-Pero al final me dijiste que sí. No te puedes quejar de nada.

-En eso tienes razón Suigetsu, no me quejó de nada… sólo de la parte en dónde terminamos nuestro noviazgo.

_Suigetsu y Karin se miraron a los ojos y Sakura se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ese momento hubiera sido romántico si no hubiera llegado el pesado de Sasuke a interrumpirlos. Karin no podía ver ni en pintura a Sasuke desde la grabación que le mostró Sakura hace ya mucho tiempo, habían dejado de hablarse y cada que se veían era en reuniones como esa._

-¿Qué hacen?

-Nada, contándole a Sakura como llegamos a ser novios Karin y yo. Nada importante –_Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza con una mano mientras sonreía inocentemente._

-Ah ya, Sakura ¿puedes venir un momento?

_Eso había sido raro, que Sasuke la llamara por su nombre y más aún que le dijera que fuera con él a solas era porque tramaba algo. Sasuke notó la expresión de desconcierto mezclada con enojo que hacia Sakura._

-¿No les importa que me la lleve?, parecían muy entretenidos.

-No para nada, me imagino que tienes cosas que hablar con ella sino por qué otra cosa le estás pidiendo que vaya contigo.

-Así es Suigetsu, quiero hablar con Sakura. –_Se dirigió hacia Sakura y esbozó una sonrisa _-¿Me acompañas?

_A Sakura no le quedó otra más que acompañar al peli azul dejando a sus amigos solos, tal vez era lo mejor así podrían arreglar sus diferencias y puede que hasta reanudar su relación._

_Sasuke la llevó a un lugar apartado, donde no había ruido que los molestara para ser más exactos la llevó al pasillo en dónde se encontraban los cuartos que tenía Itachi con camas._

-¿Qué quieres? –_Sakura se cruzaba de brazos y hablaba con cierto aire de brusquedad, no le agradaba estar con Sasuke en lo absoluto._

-¿Por qué la agresividad?, sólo quiero hablar.

-¿Conmigo?, creo que estás tomando mucho viborita. –_Sakura señaló el vaso que Sasuke llevaba en la mano con cierto desprecio._

_Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo poniendo un brazo arriba de su cuello._

-No he tomado casi nada Sakura. De hecho éste vaso es para ti, tómalo como un regalo de "reconciliación". Eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, por desgracia nos conocemos de toda la vida y por lo visto no saldrás pronto de mi vida así es que mejor comportémonos como adultos y hagamos las paces.

_Sakura entrecerró los ojos para ver si su acompañante no estaba mintiendo, algo dentro de ella le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí pero lo podía hacerlo. Ahora que se iba a convertir en la esposa de Naruto tenía que llevarse bien con Sasuke quisiera o no, de todas maneras así como el peli azul lo había dicho, iban a tener el resto de su vida para aguantarse aunque no lo quisieran así._

-Está bien, dame el vaso. Acepto ésta tregua.

-Creo que ya me estás empezando a caer bien. Vamos, tómatelo

_La peli rosa dudaba en tomárselo y cuando se iba a llevar el vaso a la boca Sasuke se lo arrebató con la mano libre que le quedaba, la veía un poco insegura y seguramente iba a tomar del vaso para luego escupirlo o tirarlo por ahí y eso no le convenía a Sasuke para nada._

-No tiene nada si eso es lo que crees, mira… –_Sasuke se llevó el vaso a sus labios y tomó un trago. De todos modos no le iba a hacer mucho efecto la extraña combinación si sólo era un trago._

-Ves, estoy bien. Ahora prueba tú.

_Sakura observó a Sasuke unos segundos, estaba analizando las pupilas de su acompañante, si el vaso tenía algo sus pupilas se dilatarían pero vio que no pasó nada así es que se llevó el líquido a su boca._

-No sabe tan mal.

-Te lo dije, no soy tan mala persona como piensas.

-No, creo que no. –_Sasuke suspiró para luego darle otro trago al contenido del vaso._

-Regresemos sino es que quieras que Naruto piense que estamos besándonos.

-Sí, pero no creo que lo piense. Sería lo último que haría.

-Yo también.

_Ambos rieron y regresaron a la fiesta, era un poco tarde ya y el anuncio que iba a hacer Naruto y Sakura nunca se hizo pues de la nada el rubio y misteriosamente Hinata habían desaparecido del lugar._

-¿Y Naruto?, teníamos que anunciar algo muy importante.

-No lo sé, pero si quieres lo puedo ir a buscar.

_Sakura meditó por unos segundos y miró a Sasuke a los ojos._

-No, déjalo. Seguro ya se fue, ni modo tendrá que ser otro día.

-¿Era muy importante su anuncio?

-Algo, le había dicho que lo hiciéramos hoy pero creo que será mejor hacerlo después.

_Ahora Sasuke ya se había interesado en ese anuncio que iban a hacer Naruto y Sakura, no le prestaba mucha atención a su relación pero algo le decía que tenía que averiguar más sobre el asunto._

_El bar casi se vaciaba, de sus amigos ya no había nadie. ¿Qué se había tardado tanto en hablar con Sakura?, decidió no darle importancia al asunto y volvió a fijarse en Sakura. Ese trago que le dio a la bebida preparada por Jūgo lo había dejado un poco desorientado y como si todo lo viera en cámara lenta. _

_Sasuke se preguntaba internamente si Naruto, Hinata y Sakura la estaban pasando igual o peor que él, suponía que peor ya que el sólo le había dado un trago al vaso que le entregó a Sakura._

-No me siento bien…

-Te llevo a un cuarto, yo tampoco me siento muy bien que digamos.

_Los dos se encaminaron a la parte de atrás del bar y a lo lejos escuchaban las risas y plática de los amigos de Itachi, no sabían a ciencia cierta si era porque se encontraban lejos o porque en realidad todo lo escuchaban muy lejano._

_Entraron tropezándose en la habitación que se suponía que pertenecía a Sasuke, él todavía tenía uso de sus facultades, aunque no de todas, por lo que supuso que si su plan estaba funcionando no era conveniente llevar a Sakura a la habitación en donde comúnmente se quedaba con Naruto cuando se les había pasado un poco el alcohol._

-¡Oh por Kami, Sasuke!… creo que vomitaré

-No Sakura, es sólo algo mental. Respira profundo y cierra los ojos.

-No puedo se me mueve el piso.

_Sasuke acostó a Sakura como pudo en la cama, el se posicionó junto a ella y tomó su cara con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba acomodarla._

-No se te puede mover el piso porque estás acostada.

_Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke con un toque que a él le pareció inocente, nunca se había fijado que Sakura tenía esa mirada cuando estaba borracha… o drogada, o las dos para ser más específicos._

-Sabes Sasuke-kun. Me gusta tu nariz, Naruto no la tiene igual.

_¿Desde cuándo Sakura le decía Sasuke-kun?; ¿y desde cuándo Sakura acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke de manera tierna?_

_Sasuke no podía articular palabra alguna, quería decir algo pero no podía, estaba sumamente sorprendido por la actitud de Sakura y aunque su cara mostrara seriedad le impactaba saber que a Sakura le gustaba su nariz._

-Siempre me has gustado, pero nunca te dije nada. Pienso que no me harías caso ni aunque fuera la última mujer en el mundo, por eso para evitar pensar en ti te insultaba. Me enamoré de ti desde muy pequeña, cuando iba en último año de primaria. –_Sakura sonrió de manera tierna y dulce. _–Pero me enteré que a Ino también le gustabas, quería la felicidad de mi amiga por eso no hable. Después me enteré que tus padres fallecieron en ese accidente, de verdad quería acercarme a ti y poder consolarte de alguna manera pero no podía, me daba miedo que descubrieras lo que sentía.

_Sakura suspiró y con un dedo empezó a acariciar la cara de Sasuke como si se tratara de porcelana._

-Pasó el tiempo y yo no dejaba que cualquier hombre se me acercara por miedo a que no quisieras nada conmigo pero fue inútil, quería que te encelaras y que te enojaras porque otro hombre intentará algo conmigo. Pero nada… nunca hiciste nada, por eso acepté salir con Naruto. Lo único que hacías era ayudarle a pegarles a los que se me acercaban pero sólo para ayudar a Naruto.

-Sakura yo…

-Shh, no digas nada. Ya no importa de todos modos nos vamos a casar.

_Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, bueno, desde que Sakura empezó a hablar lo había tenido así, con la respiración un poco agitada por su confesión pero nunca se espero que Sakura y Naruto se casaran._

-¿Se van a casar?

_La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza mientras que se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos._

-Ese era el anuncio que teníamos pensado hacer hoy. Yo siento que Naruto no quiere casarse y lo comprendo, de alguna manera el perdió el interés en mí. Estoy con él porque lo empecé a amar, y de verdad lo amo por eso quiero casarme pero si el pospuso el día en el cuál dijéramos sobre nuestra boda es por algo.

_Sasuke desvió su mirada en la mano derecha de Sakura, no se había percatado que traía un anillo de compromiso. Ese anillo lo había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba en donde._

_Por eso Sasuke ese día que estaban cenando en el local observó a Naruto un poco triste y serio cuando Sakura le habló al oído. Demonios, le arruinó la vida a Sakura, ahora Naruto estaba haciendo no sé cuantas cosas con su prima Hinata mientras que la peli rosa lloraba por el amor no correspondido de Naruto. Y era no correspondido porque él sabía muy bien que el rubio se le había declarado a Sakura sólo para competir contra Sasuke._

_Desde niños habían tenido competencia por todo, desde quién tenía los juguetes más nuevos hasta quién tenía a la novia con mejor cuerpo. Sasuke sabía que Sakura no era fea y que todo los hombres que conocía la deseaban, por eso el quería hacerla suya antes que nadie para una vez más competir contra Naruto pero el dobe se le adelantó._

_Naruto no quería a Sakura, era sólo para satisfacer algunos deseos y de paso arruinarle la satisfacción a Sasuke de decir que él había sido el primer hombre que pasó por ella. El rubio tenía sus aventuras sin que nadie supiera, nadie con excepción de Sasuke, él era el que siempre tapaba todo lo que hacía su amigo y en cierta manera le daba gusto que Naruto engañara a Sakura con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente._

_Pero no contaba con que la peli rosa se enamoraría de él y quien sabe quién de los dos propuso la idea de una boda, Sasuke se había metido en un lío muy gordo._

_Sasuke no supo ni como pasó, no supo que fue lo que le ordenó hacer lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez sentía pena por Sakura al verla en ese estado tan vulnerable y sabía que eso no era lo correcto pero simplemente su cuerpo se movió._

_Abrazó a Sakura con la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, con la mano que le quedaba libre tomó de nuevo su cara pero ahora de forma delicada y la comenzó a besar, ella no se opuso pues ya le había confesado que lo amaba pero el sólo quería demostrarle cuanto arrepentimiento tenía pero obviamente eso no se lo iba a decir a ella._

_Terminaron el beso cuando se les acabó el aire y se miraron a los ojos._

-Sasuke-kun, te amo.

-Duerme Sakura, estaré junto a ti pase lo que pase.

_La peli rosa sonrió y cerró los ojos durmiéndose al instante._

_Ya vería como se las arreglaba para tapar de nuevo una de tantas aventuras que tuvo Naruto, pero lo peor era que esa aventura había sido con su prima, por eso la había entregado en bandeja de plata a Naruto pero no contaba con la boda de la peli rosa y su rubio amigo… _

-Tsk, soy un idiota, un completo y verdadero idiota.

* * *

**Titaternura: **sí!! Es qué imagínate Sakura le hace algo a Sasuke, él se lo regresa y bueno historia de no acabar, aparte Sasuke es como muy así pero como viste aquí Sasuke se hechó para atrás con lo que hizo, la continuación la pondré el jueves ^^

**Hayabusa Sasuke: **calla!!, si ya te conté un poco la historiaaa no por nada eres mi confidente en fics jaja (y fanarts), espero que me hagas el encargo que te dije porque con lo que pasó con Karin en el manga no creo que tengas muchas ganas… pero en verdad si quiero!! Porfaaaaa jojo, nos vemos por msn

**Sumebe: **bueno supongo que ahora ya leíste lo que hizo Sasuke, pero ahora falta saber qué es lo qué hará para remediarlo si es que lo hace jaja, pobrecita Sakura, de verdad me da ternura.

**DarkNina: **Gracias!!, espero poder leer una crítica de éste capítulo y saber si te está gustando o no ^^

**setsuna17: **gracias!!, sabes que siempre los sigo jaja, ya sabes todos los jueves ^^

**beree: **el lío aquí es que Sasuke no le cae bien Sakura y a ella tampoco le cae bien él, aunque por lo que leíste en éste capítulo te debiste de haber dado cuenta que onda, y no jaja no habrá incesto, no me gusta es algo que nada más no, ni incesto ni yaoi y tampoco yuri verás en mis fics, (aunque puede que sea leve por la amistad que tienen Naruto y Sasuke pero nada de yaoi), así es que no te preocupes ^^

**Takahashi Kumiko: **ya sabes qué hizo Sasuke, ese pedazo de burro… pero ahora qué hará para arreglar todo?? Esa es una incógnita que se contestará en el capítulo que sigue jaja

**Karina Natsumi: **muchas gracias!!, todos los jueves actualizaré ^^

**Silvermist23: **no importa que andes de latosa por mi fic!! Al contrario jaja. Y a mí también me sorprendió lo rápido que puse la nueva historia pero era algo que ya lo necesitaba hacer, después del meloso fic "Daría mi vida por protegerte" ya necesitaba algo de acción jaja

**Edison: **muchas gracias!!, yo digo que mi fic no es como los otros… bueno al menos puse acción y desarrollé un poco a los personajes para que le entiendan más o menos que pasa con tooodos, y ya sabes la conti los jueves ^^

**shadowofsasuke801: **hola!! Que bueno que te pases por aquí!! Sí, según yo está interesante jaja pero habrá que ver que opinan ustedes los que leen el fic, el jueves ya sabes!! No lo haré como la otra que actualizaba dos veces por semana porque son capítulos muy largos y la historia tendrá pocos pero espero verte por aquí ^^

**_sakura-san_: **hola!! Muchas gracias, estará difícil pero no imposible jojo, espero verte por aquí en el próximo capítulo ^^

**Kunoichi2518: **hola!! Muchas gracias, sí a mí también me gusta más el SaiIno porque veo más a Shikamaru con Temari, pero bueno esto es para ir desarrollando a los personajes, no sé todavía quien terminará con Ino porque como ves me estoy centrando y me centraré más en el SasuSakuNaru pero más adelante seguiré con las demás parejas que se vieron afectadas por la tontería que hizo Sasuke ^^

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación!!**


	3. Las consecuencias

**Hola!! El tercer capítulo del fic… se pondrá más interesante todavía jojo. Hay una parte en dónde Itachi les da algo para bajarles "la borrachera" pero si se acuerdan Sasuke les dio a Naruto, Hinata y Sakura un especial de Zetsu… sólo relaciónenlo con como es Zetsu en el manga (una planta grandota) y que siempre en lo fanarts lo ponen como el "diller" entonces pues ajá… de todos modos si tienen preguntas ya saben con un review n.n**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo jueves**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

**Las consecuencias**

* * *

-¿Sasuke?

-Mhm

-¿Por qué estás acostado junto a Sakura-chan tomados de la mano y abrazándola?

-¿Eh?

-Que por qué estás acostado junto a Sakura-chan tomados de la mano y abrazándola.

_Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y efectivamente estaba acostado junto a la peli rosa, tomados de la mano y abrazándola. No se acordaba muy bien cómo llegó a estar con ella en el mismo cuarto, su mente daba vueltas, sentía la boca pastosa y estaba un poco desorientado. _

_Con cuidado soltó la mano de Sakura y la observó profundamente dormida, se talló los ojos con las dos manos y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su hermano parado junto a la cama._

-Ven, necesito hablar contigo. –_Itachi tenía cruzados los brazos y se veía demasiado molesto, trató de no gritar para no despertar a Sakura y al parecer lo logró._

-¿Ahora? –_El peli azul giró de nuevo la cabeza para ver a Sakura dormida, y dudó en ir con su hermano mayor, sabía la que se le esperaba._

-Sí Sasuke, ahora.

_Sasuke bufó y se levantó a regañadientes para seguir a su hermano quien lo guió hacia el bar, ahora sólo estaban ellos dos en la barra. Seguía el bar intacto tal y como Sasuke recordaba que lo había dejado antes de irse con Sakura a la habitación._

_Itachi se paró detrás de la barra y delante de él tenía cuatro líneas con un polvo blanco un poco separadas una de la otra. A Sasuke nunca le había llamado la atención drogarse como lo hacía en muy contadas ocasiones su hermano._

-Agarra eso y métetelo por la nariz.

-¿Qué haga qué?, ¿qué te pasa Itachi?; a mí no me gusta drogarme

-Que lo hagas, es para que se te baje.

_El peli azul miraba con recelo a su hermano, él tenía muchos trucos para que no se te notara que andabas "cruzado" como su hermano y sus amigos decían. Sasuke lo tenía que hacer de todos modos, era como un castigo por parte de su hermano._

_Terminó de aspirar la línea con el polvo blanco y sintió como le ardía demasiado la nariz, sus ojos estaban rojos y le costaba respirar un poco. Miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano mayor._

-Para la próxima no quiero que obligues a Jūgo a prepararte el especial de Zetsu, y mucho menos que se lo des a tus amigos, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

-No importa como lo sé, no quiero que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. Hinata es nuestra prima, tenemos que cuidarla ahora que su madre murió y vas y le das el especial de Zetsu. ¿Dónde está?

-No sé, ayer cuando regresé con Sakura no estaba.

-Búscala, y quiero que la encuentres. Trae a Sakura antes para decirle que haga lo mismo que tú.

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a caminar cuando la voz de Itachi lo paró en seco._

-¿Hiciste algo con Sakura?

_La verdad es que sólo recordaba que se habían besado y que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos, no recordaba otra cosa por lo que negó con la cabeza aún dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor._

-Sé que Naruto no la quiere como Sakura-chan a él, pero ese no era motivo por el cuál de un momento a otro quieras meterte con ella. Sólo espero que en verdad no hayas hecho nada.

-No hicimos nada Itachi, ¿no nos viste?, teníamos la ropa puesta. Ahora la traigo.

_Sasuke se sintió demasiado frustrado por las palabras de su hermano mayor, Naruto no quería a Sakura, sólo andaba con ella para competir con Sasuke y a su hermano nada se le escapaba pero se sentía un poco feliz en saber que Sakura lo quería, en saber que ella había pasado casi toda su vida esperando a que él le hiciera caso. Tal vez si su plan resultaba podía intentar algo serio con ella._

-Al diablo con el plan, esto se me salió de las manos.

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

-De nada Sakura, de nada… ¿Te sientes mal?

_La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza mientras se tocaba la cara._

-¿Qué paso?, lo último que recuerdo fue… -_En ese momento Sakura recordó sus labios contra los de Sasuke, se tocó instintivamente con la mano derecha sus labios y miró a Sasuke asustada._- ¡Oh por Kami!

-No pasó nada, sólo nos besamos. Traes la ropa puesta ¿no es cierto?

_Sakura asintió_ -No le dirás anda a Naruto, ¿verdad?

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza _–No, ven acompáñame. Itachi quiere darte algo para que te sientas un poco mejor.

_Sakura trataba de levantarse pero no podía, todavía se le movía el piso como lo había descrito la noche anterior. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura pues se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de caerse, de nuevo sus malditos impulsos hacían que su cuerpo se moviera solo._

-Te ayudo.

-Gracias… no tienes porque hacerlo.

-No tengo pero lo estoy haciendo.

_Sakura sonrió tímidamente y caminó con Sasuke hasta donde se encontraba Itachi, el rostro de su hermano mayor había cambiado en cuanto ellos entraron por la puerta trasera. Ahora ya no mostrada enojo ni decepción, tenía una sonrisa sincera que le regalaba a la peli rosa._

-¿Cómo amaneciste Sakura-chan?

-No tan bien como tú, Itachi. No sé por qué me siento así, antes he tomado y nunca me había pasado lo que ayer.

-Tal vez tomaste muy rápido.

-A lo mejor fue eso, pero siento que me muero juro que no volveré a tomar… hasta mi cumpleaños, pero lo juro.

_Itachi soltó una carcajada y Sasuke sonrió de lado, dejó a Sakura en una de las sillas que estaban en la barra mientras Itachi le decía una pequeña mentira._

-La verdad es que uno de los muchachos que trabaja aquí se equivocó y les dio a ustedes unas bebidas que acostumbramos tomar unos amigos y yo… lo siento de verdad.

-¿Eran adulteradas?

_El Uchiha mayor negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír._

-Pero tenían algo que sólo nosotros tomamos, mis disculpas Sakura-chan. Sabes que a mí no me gusta darles a ustedes lo que tomamos…o aspiramos… pero éste es un caso especial, si no lo haces te seguirás sintiendo mal por mucho tiempo. Tu eres doctora y lo sabes.

_Sakura asentía con la cabeza para luego pasar su mirada por las líneas blancas que se encontraban en un vidrio._

-¿Tengo qué…?

-Por favor, lo hago por tú bien. Te prometo que no te harás adicta ni nada por el estilo. Te doy mi palabra.

_Itachi subió la mano derecha haciendo una promesa y Sakura asentía con la cabeza. De todos modos ella lo quería como un hermano mayor y siempre que iba a la casa de Sasuke, obligada por Naruto, prefería irse con el Uchiha mayor a jugar videojuegos, platicar o sólo pasar el rato._

-Ve a buscar a Naruto y tráelo.

-¿Qué?, ¿no saben dónde está Naruto?

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, está dormido en una de las habitaciones… también trae a Hinata.

Sasuke asintió y dejó a Sakura con Itachi quienes platicaban de lo sucedido ayer, sólo esperaba que Sakura no dijera nada sobre su beso aunque no había por qué esconderlo, al menos Naruto tendría un pretexto para poder cortar su relación con Sakura.

El Uchiha menor abrió cada uno de los cuartos y pudo observar a todos sus amigos dormidos, todos con ropa.

_-Al menos no se portaron mal. –Pensó Sasuke._

_Cuando iba a abrir el último cuarto que le faltaba decidió marcarle al rubio a su celular, sabía cómo era Naruto y si estaba con su prima lo más probable es que estuvieran desnudos y la verdad no tenía ganas de ver a su propia prima con la que había crecido desnuda junto a su mejor amigo._

-¿Hola? –_Naruto habló con voz un poco adormilada._

-Dobe, ¿dónde estás?

-En un cuarto con… -_Naruto giró la cabeza para ver con quien se encontraba, muchas veces había pasado por lo mismo, ya ni le importaba saber con quién despertaba al siguiente día_.-Oh, oh…

-¿Con quién estas dobe?

-Con Hinata… perdón Sasuke, yo no…

_Las sospechas de Sasuke eran ciertas, Naruto había dormido con Hinata, su prima, la única mujer de la familia. Pero no tenía por qué quejarse el mismo Sasuke se la había puesto en bandeja de plata._

-Sí, ahórrate las disculpas para después. Sal, te espero en el pasillo.

_El rubio se quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo y una vez más comprobó que Hinata ya no era la niña plana que recordaba, en verdad se había hecho mujer, ¡y qué mujer!_

_Con tan solo recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior le daban ganas de volver a repetirlo. Se golpeó mentalmente ante esos pensamientos, ¡Hinata era la prima de Sasuke!, ellos habían hecho un pacto secreto en el cuál se meterían con cualquier mujer que se les atravesará menos con Hinata e Ino, Sakura era otro cantar y bueno como el primer novio de Sakura fue Naruto no había por qué poner regla sobre eso._

_Naruto se puso su pantalón que encontró tirado por algún rincón de la habitación y salió a encontrarse con su mejor amigo quien lo veía con cara de pocos amigos. Pero eso sólo era una fachada que Sasuke tenía, por dentro gritaba victoria al saber que por lo menos su prima pudo ser feliz con la persona que amaba por tan solo una noche._

_El rubio salió con la cabeza agachada, ya se esperaba el peor de los regaños por parte de Sasuke, no quería ni imaginarse que le diría pero lo único que obtuvo fue la imagen de su mejor amigo llamándolo con un dedo para que entrara en otra habitación que suponía el estaba desocupada._

-Perdón Sasuke, te fallé.

-Eso no importa Naruto, ahora Sakura te está buscando. Todavía no lo sabe y no le diré nada… espero que Hinata tampoco lo haga.

_Naruto suspiró demasiado fuerte y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se sentada en la cama._

-También le fallé a Sakura-chan. Íbamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso ayer en la noche. Yo no quiero casarme todavía y menos con alguien que no amo, Tsunade insistió en que nos casáramos y le tomé la palabra. Soy un idiota, ¿con qué cara voy a ver ahora a Sakura-chan?

-Ya cálmate, siempre has engañado a Sakura con cualquier mujer no sé por qué te pones así ahora.

_Naruto quitó sus manos y encaró a Sasuke._

-¡Por qué lo hice con tu prima!, ¡la mejor amiga de Sakura-chan!

-Cállate nos van a escuchar. –_Sasuke suspiró_ –Yo hablaré con Hinata para que no diga nada. Las cosas pasan, ni modo.

-Gracias Sasuke, por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

_-Los mejores amigos no drogan a tu prometida para luego besarla- Pensó Sasuke en ese momento._

_Su dichoso plan se había salido de control, él sólo quería que Hinata estando borracha y drogada a la vez le dijera lo que sentía a Naruto, Sasuke sabía que su mejor amigo se sentía atraído por su prima y seguramente se besarían pero nunca se imaginó que lo terminarían haciendo. Lo que Sasuke en verdad quería era separar a Naruto de Sakura y así Sakura se sintiera impotente ante eso, pero ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no sabía cómo tratar de arreglar las cosas._

-¿Usaron algún tipo de protección?

_Que pregunta tan más estúpida, Naruto nunca usaba protección cuando se enredaba con sus mujeres. Sasuke siempre lo había reprendido por eso, porque aunque no quisiera a Sakura y la odiara hasta cierto punto, no quería que su mejor amigo le transmitiera algún tipo de enfermedad._

-No me acuerdo, creo que sí.

_Sasuke alzó una ceja y por esa vez le creyó, él sabía que su amigo no era tan estúpido como para hacerlo con su prima sin usar algún método anticonceptivo y mucho menos sabiendo que su prima era virgen._

_El Uchiha menor le dijo a Naruto que fuera a despertar a Hinata, se vistieran correctamente y fueran a la barra donde los estaba esperando Itachi._

_Naruto llegó con Hinata como si nada hubiera pasado, se trataban igual que siempre, Naruto haciendo reír a Hinata y ella sonrojada. El rubio en cuanto vio a Sakura sentada en una de las sillas optó por comportarse normal, cualquier indicio que le indicaría a Sakura que él había hecho algo fuera de lo común lo delataría y terminarían hablando, Naruto no quería eso, no quería decepcionar a Sakura más de lo que ya lo había hecho en el pasado._

_Después del medio día, todos fueron a sus respectivas casas Naruto iba con Ino y con Sakura quien en ningún momento besó en los labios a su novio, argumentando que no se había lavado los dientes y su aliento apestaba. Pero la verdad era que Sakura no quería besar a Naruto después de haberlo hecho con Sasuke, sonará tonto pero la peli rosa era una romántica empedernida además de que se había confundido ya en lo que sentía tanto por el rubio como por el Uchiha menor._

_Los hermanos se despidieron de la peli rosa y ella entró a su casa un poco sumida en sus pensamientos._

-¿Cómo te fue Sakura?

_Una voz que provenía de la cocina la asustó al grado de brincar, se dio cuenta de que la dueña de la voz era Shizune, su tía que fungía también como cuidadora de su casa. Era una especia de dama de llaves, secretaria, madre adoptiva y demás ya que la madre de Sakura, Tsunade, se la pasaba trabajando y no tenía tiempo de ver por la peli rosa._

_Por eso mismo Tsunade había animado a Naruto y a Sakura para que se casaran, nunca había tenido tiempo para ella y pensaba que Naruto le haría buena compañía, Naruto le pidió matrimonio a Sakura sabiendo todo lo que sufría por no tener a su madre en casa pero también sabía que en cualquier momento que tuviera la oportunidad él se enredaría con alguna mujer para poder satisfacer o más bien llenar un vació que tenía desde que empezó su relación con Sakura._

-Bien Shizune, gracias. Perdón por llegar a esta hora.

-No te preocupes, Itachi llamó y dijo que habían terminado muy tarde de celebrar a Naruto. Por cierto ¿anunciaron su compromiso?

-No, se nos olvidó. –_Una mentira no le iba a hacer daño a nadie, de hecho al que se le había olvidado era a Naruto pero Sakura siempre lo tapaba ante los demás._

-Es que la fiesta seguía y seguía, decidimos hacerlo otro día. Me dio un anillo que pertenece a Kushina, es bonito ¿no?

_Sakura le mostraba el anillo de su mano derecha a su tía Shizune y ésta sonreía tristemente._

-Sabes que no tienes que casarte si así no lo deseas.

-Lo sé, pero en verdad quiero casarme. Quiero saber que se siente tener una familia, lo más allegado a una eres tú, ya sabes como es mi madre que siempre está trabajando.

-Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿lo amas?

_La peli rosa dudó un poco, si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta unos días antes hubiera dicho que sí sin dudarlo, pero ahora ya no lo sabía. No sabía a ciencia cierta de que manera quería a Naruto y de qué manera quería a Sasuke. Ese beso la desubico por completo y ni ella sabía por qué se habían besado, sólo fue un impulso, aunque no precisamente de ella, pero ese beso le hizo entender muchas cosas y pensar en otras._

-Me iré a bañar, me siento pegajosa. Ya sabes el sudor, el alcohol y demás…

_Shizune suspiró ante la contestación de su sobrina. Ella esperaba un sí o un no pero no un "me iré a bañar". No quiso averiguar mucho sobre el asunto, Sakura era muy reservada en cuanto a su vida privada y muy pocas veces, como la vez que Naruto le pidió matrimonio, Shizune podía hablar con ella._

-Haré la cena, te espero en la cocina.

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza y fue al segundo piso dónde se encontraba su habitación y se metió al baño, dejó abrir las llaves del agua para que se llenara la tina metiéndose en el agua mezclada con el jabón._

_Estaba meditando sobre lo que había pasado con Sasuke, con ese beso sintió lo que nunca había sentido con Naruto pero se lo atribuía a que estaba drogada, y cabe aclarar a que fue por accidente. _

_Si tan solo no estuviera comprometida con Naruto podía intentar que Sasuke la besara de nuevo y poder comprobar que lo que sintió fue producto de la droga. Ojalá fuera así porque si así era se estaba evitando muchos problemas que no tenían solución._

_Su celular comenzó a vibrar y a tocar una melodía, miró de re ojo la pantalla y vio el nombre de "víbora rastrera", era Sasuke llamándola._

_Suspiró para luego hablar._

-¿Dime?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Acerca? –_Ok, se estaba portando un poco cortante con Sasuke, pero no sabía cómo comportarse con él y mucho menos después del beso, su relación siempre había sido así y no de otra manera._

-De lo que pasó anoche.

_Se formó un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, Sakura no sabía que decirle a Sasuke, si quería hablar con él pero no sabía cómo hacerlo._

-¿Qué quieres saber? –_Colocó los dedos de la mano libre en el puente de su nariz masajeándolo. _

-No me lo vas a poner fácil, ¿no es cierto Sakura?

-No es eso Sasuke, lo que pasa es que no sé que quieras saber.

-¿Tienes que ir al hospital?

-No, salí de vacaciones. Estaré libre dos meses.

-Mañana paso a tu casa, al medio día. Naruto ira con su padre a hacer promoción del disco de Sai.

-Sí me había comentado eso. Está bien aquí te veo.

_Cortó la llamada, nunca había sido de despedirse de Sasuke o de saludarlo cada que se veían y no tenía por qué cambiar ¿cierto?, de todos modos sólo había sido un beso con alguien con el que tenías una relación no muy agradable._

_Por un momento se le olvidó que Naruto estaría fuera del país por un mes, por eso era que iban a decir acerca de su compromiso el día de su cumpleaños. _

_Le dolía la cabeza pero sabía que no era por haberse emborrachado anoche, era por pensar tanto, su madre se lo decía, "cuando piensas mucho te duele la cabeza", tal vez se debía a su borrachera pero siempre que le dolía la cabeza recordaba lo que le decía su madre así es que se levantó con cuidado de la bañera y salió tapándose con una toalla._

_Se puso la pijama, al fin y al cabo no iba a salir ya. Bajó las escaleras y en cuanto dio un paso en la habitación vio el cabello rubio de su novio, se encontraba platicando muy amenamente con su tía Shizune quien estaba terminando de preparar la cena._

_Dudo en entrar, no quería ver a Naruto, no quería hablar con Naruto, no quería ni pensar en Naruto pero ahí estaba, en su cocina, hablando con su tía. Suponía que se había ido a despedir así es que sería rápido, era lo mejor así ella podía volver a pensar en todo lo que quisiera sin tener que fingir estar bien._

-Hola.

-Hola Naruto.

_Se miraron a los ojos y ahí fue cuando Sakura intuyó que algo no andaba bien, los ojos de su novio reflejaban culpa y arrepentimiento algo no muy común. A veces los orbes azules de su novio reflejaban eso pero no le prestaba mucha importancia ya que él por alguna razón la consentía en todo momento._

-Mira, te traje esto. –_El rubio le daba un paquete con un moño rosa a Sakura, ella sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la sala._

-Es un regalo de despedida.

_Sakura abría el paquete con cuidado para sacar una chamarra de talla pequeña roja con detalles blancos en la espalda y a los costados de los brazos tenía un cierre rojo._

-Es preciosa, gracias Naruto. –_Sakura iba a besar a su novio en los labios cuando él la detuvo cariñosamente para besar su mejilla y acariciarla._

-Combina con la falda roja que te di hace tiempo, cuando te la pongas me mandas una foto para verte, ¿está bien?

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Naruto._

-Siento que es una despedida.

-Lo es, pero no para siempre, regresaré en un mes.

_La peli rosa se recostó en el pecho de su novio mientras que él acariciaba su cabello un poco ido de la realidad._

_Ella sintió un nudo en su garganta y sintió sus ojos arder, le había hecho la mayor de las traiciones a su novio, se besó con su mejor amigo y no tenía el suficiente valor como para contarle._

-Tengo que irme, Ino está haciendo mi maleta. Ya sabes que no soporto hacer eso pero mi madre quería que te pasara a ver hoy y no mañana en la mañana como habíamos quedado.

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar unas lágrimas las cuales se limpiaba sin que su novio se diera cuenta._

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

_Ambos se levantaron del sillón de la sala de la casa de Sakura y lo guió hacia la puerta tomados de la mano, ella apretaba con su mano libre la chamarra que le había regalado Naruto minutos antes mientras que la mano libre de él la tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón._

-Perdóname Sakura.

-No tengo nada de que perdonarte, te vas por trabajo y eso lo entiendo.

-Cierto… -_Naruto bajó la mirada_ –Pero de todos modos quiero que me perdones. No podré dormir tranquilo.

_Sakura sonrió levemente_ –Eres muy dramático, ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé –_Naruto soltó una carcajada muy leve._

-Pero te perdono, así dormirás tranquilo.

_Se besaron fugazmente en los labios pero Sakura no sintió ni siquiera cosquillas, ese beso le confirmaba todo. No estaba enamorada de Naruto, sólo había sido un capricho muy estúpido y andaba con él para que Sasuke sintiera celos aunque jamás haya visto ella que él los sintiera. Que estúpida se sentía en esos momentos._

-Naruto

-Mhm

-Te quiero.

-Yo también, Sakura-chan… yo también.

_El rubio caminó hacia su coche último modelo y la peli rosa cerraba la puerta de su casa tras despedirse de su novio con la mano._

_Entró a la cocina y cenó con su tía, no pudo dormir de tan sólo pensar en Sasuke y la traición a la relación que tenía con Naruto, se sentía una de esas mujeres que solo usaban a los hombres para sus propios beneficios, que en parte así era, pero a ella no le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y mucho menos con alguien tan bueno como Naruto, o al menos eso pensaba ella._

_

* * *

  
_

**Karina Natsumi: **pues sí lo es… pero el enredo de todo esto no es lo que parece, eso se verá más adelante como por el capítulo seis que es el que estoy escribiendo ahora jeje

**Titaternura: **gracias!!, ya sabes los jueves actualizo ^^

**Silvermist23: **hola!! Es que éste fic será un poco más corto, ya ves el otro fue de cómo 64 capítulos o algo así entonces por eso actualizaba dos veces por semana, con éste son los jueves más o menos a la hora que actualicé la vez pasada y ésta vez para que calcules jaja, es que no me gustan lo fics tan melosos, aparte el otro no lo iba a terminar me daba flojera pero con éste espero poder sacar rápido la historia en mi cabeza que de hecho sólo tengo hasta la mitad pensado jaja, nos vemos el próximo jueves!!

**Kunoichi2518: **que onda!! Sí, así es la historia es que de verdad me gusta leer fics dónde Naruto es como el culpable de todo y que no es tan bueno como aparenta, por eso lo quise hacer así en mi fic, la relación que tienen Sasuke y él es como yo veo la historia en el manga, siempre compitiendo yd e hecho siento que compiten también por Sakura en el sentido de a quién le hace más caso (en la primera temporada) y bueno por qué no ponerlo en un fic y más si es universo alterno jaja. Y si se le fue la mano pero más adelante se verá el verdadero por qué de todo jeje.

**Sumebe: **pues lo de Naruto y Hinata… uff es que es un enredo grandísimo el que se viene, eso será en el próximo capítulo y lo del SasuSakuNaru se verá igual más adelante, no puedo adelantar cosas porque sino piérdela emoción del fic jaja pero muchas gracias por tu review si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en hacérmela ok??

**Hitorijime: **hola!! Lo que hizo Sasuke fue como un arranque de ira, ya sabes lo que le dijo Ino acerca de Karin… pero se irá viendo en la historia que todo fue un enredo y eso de que si quiere a Sakura lo dejaré en incógnita jaja, aunque es predecible digo es un fic SasuSaku n.n cuídate!!

**Kixanie-Rioyin: **todos los jueves hay continuación jojo, no me tardo tanto en subirla en serio

**adrienne: **jaja no mueras,aquí está la continuación ^^

**M-Manakel-K: **sí!! Maldito, pero sólo espera y verás que habrá alguien que se compadecerá de Sakura e intentará arreglarlo todo para poder verla bien (no es ni Sasuke ni Naruto) lo dejo en incógnita jeje

**_sakura-san_: **sí es que sino quien pondría emoción en el fic aparte de Naruto?? Los tres hacen cada cosa que bueno… y así somos tooodos jaja cuando nos ponemos ebrios soltamos las cosas, aparte después de una vida de estar juntos y que no se dijeran nada ya era mucho, por eso Sakura tomó el primer paso, ya sabes los jueves es el día de las continuaciones en mi fic n.n, cuídate!!

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación!!**


	4. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Que onda?? Qué les pareció el capítulo anterior?? Por sus reviews al parecer se sorprendieron jaja, pero hay más cosas que van a ir saliendo poco a poco, ninguno de los tres es malo o bueno (me refiero a Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura) los tres tienen sus razones y ya verán en éste capítulo que Sakura da un giro completamente diferente.**

**Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews!!, los contestaré abajo del fic.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo jueves**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**¿Y ahora qué?**

* * *

_Se levantó y se vistió con la falda roja que le había regalado Naruto hace algunos meses atrás, se puso una camiseta tipo polo blanca que le quedaba pegada a su cuerpo, una diadema roja y por último la chamarra que le había regalado un día anterior su novio con motivo de su despedida._

_Eran poco más de las doce de la tarde y el timbre de su casa sonó. Era Sasuke quien vestía una playera de manga larga blanca con una camiseta negra arriba de ésta, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus típicos tenis negros._

-Pasa.

-No, te llevaré a un lugar.

_Sakura alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos, por cómo era Sasuke ella pensaba que seguramente quería aprovecharse de ella ahora que no estaba Naruto y besarla, manosearla y hacerle sólo él sabía que cosas._

-No te haré nada, sólo quiero platicar. –Sasuke pareció leer la postura de Sakura y sonrió de lado.

_Sakura aceptó a regañadientes diciéndole a su tía que volvería un poco más tarde, salieron de su casa y se encaminaron al coche de Sasuke quien manejó hasta el parque central del pequeño pueblo de Tokio en donde vivían._

_Todo el camino estuvieron callados, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar una conversación sin decir sarcasmos, insultos o tonterías sobre el otro._

-¿Quieres un helado?

-Creo que sí

-¿Crees? –_Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sakura a los ojos_ –Ahora vuelvo, quédate aquí.

_Al poco rato Sasuke llegó con un helado de fresa en una mano y un café en la otra, Sakura suponía que el helado era de ella y el café de él._

-Siempre tan amargado, por eso toma café. –_Siseo Sakura._

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, que seguramente está un poco amargado tu café. ¿Quieres azúcar?

-¿Y de dónde pretendes sacar azúcar?

_Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su helado y se recorría en la banda en la cual estaba sentada para dejarle espacio a Sasuke._

-¿Acaso eres de las maniáticas que llevan siempre sobres de azúcar en su bolsa?

-Puede… pero no te gusta el azúcar así es que nunca lo comprobarás. –_Sakura le guió un ojo y sacó la lengua a lo que a Sasuke se le hizo gracioso y sonrió moviendo la cabeza._

_Volvió el silencio incómodo, no era que no les gustara estar en silencio, siempre que se quedaban solos nunca hablaban pero se supone que estaban ahí para hablar de algo ¿no?_

-Sakura

-Mhm

-Quisiera preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ayer me dijiste que iban a anunciar su compromiso Naruto y tú. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, no tengo por qué mentirte. Éste anillo me lo dio ayer por la noche cuando se distrajo Ino, íbamos de camino al bar.

_Sasuke alzó una ceja ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Se suponía que Naruto era el romántico y él el amargado que no le gustaba declararse, pero que le hubiera entregado el anillo así nada más… eso era falta de tacto y más sabiendo que Sakura era de esas mujeres que les gustaba vivir la vida de manera rosa así como su cabello._

-¿No te lo entregó en una copa de champagne?, ¿adentro de un pastel?, ¿no te tapó los ojos para luego ponerte el anillo?

-Vaya Sasuke, nunca pensé que así quisieras proponer matrimonio.

-No lo digo por eso, sino porque se me hace absurdo que el dobe te lo hubiera dado como si fuera un papel.

-Pues así fue, no tengo por qué mentirte.

_Sasuke no podía echar de cabeza a su mejor amigo en decirle a Sakura que él no se quería casar con ella, no sabía acerca de la entrega del anillo, fue tan simple que no supo ni por qué se enojo. Si él estuviera en la posición de Naruto en casarse con alguien que no quisiera al menos hubiera hecho el intento de entregarle el anillo de manera "romántica y cursi" así como a las mujeres les gustaba._

-¿Y tú te quieres casar?

_Sakura dio un largo suspiro y su mirada se perdió en algún punto del lado del parque en dónde se encontraban._

-Hace unos días sí, pero ahora ya no estoy segura.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

_La peli rosa guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta que no tuviera nada que ver con su confesión de la noche anterior pero no encontró ninguna. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, así estaba desde que se despertó por o que mejor decidió decirle la verdad a Sasuke, de todos modos él no sentía lo mismo que ella y se podría decir que era su oportunidad para desahogarse de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza aunque fuera con la persona que le quitó el sueño por muchos años y el culpable de su estado emocional actual._

-Tú

_Guardaron silencio y Sasuke se quedó pasmado, no era que no recordaba su confesión pero que se lo dijera ya sin estar borracha y drogada, eso tenía méritos no cualquiera en su sano juicio se le declara a otra persona y mucho menos si están solos._

-¿Yo?

_Sakura suspiró._

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer, acerca de que toda mi vida había estado enamorada de ti y que sólo le dije que sí a Naruto para que te encelaras pero nunca lo hiciste?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. –_Sasuke trataba de no tomarle importancia al asunto pero sintió como su corazón se quería salir de su pecho de tantos latidos que tenía en esos momentos, sintió sus manos sudar algo que nunca le pasaba, al menos no que él recordara, pero trato de verse sereno y tranquilo._

-Hasta ahí creo que todo iba bien hasta que me besaste… ¿sabes? –_Sakura giró la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke y éste le correspondió la mirada._-Lo que sentí con ese beso nunca lo sentí con Naruto, ni la primera vez que nos besamos.

_Sasuke se perdió en los ojos verdes de Sakura y ella en los orbes negros de él. Así duraron unos segundos cuando Sakura giró de nuevo la cabeza para mirar de frente._

-Por eso estoy confundida, me hiciste sentir cosas nuevas, cosas que ni siquiera imaginaba que existían.

-No quise que eso pasara… perdóname Sakura.

-¡Oh! No tengo nada de que perdonarte Sasuke, de todos modos tú no sientes lo mismo que yo siento. Está bien, al fin de cuentas me voy a casar con Naruto sólo para complacer a mi madre.

_Ok, esa parte no la sabía Sasuke, ahora le intrigaba más saber acerca de la boda entre su mejor amigo y la molestia rosa. Además ni el mismo sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de saberlo, el también sintió cosas que no supo cómo explicar con ese beso pero no lo diría porque ante todo tenía su orgullo y no dejaría que Sakura lo pisoteara, ¿qué tal y que era una de esas bromas pesadas que se jugaban uno al otro?, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esa declaración de amor que le había hecho Sakura a Sasuke la noche anterior era producto de una broma que creó ella en su cabeza rosa solamente para confundirlo y que cayera rendido a sus pies._

-¿Tsunade los obligó a casarse?

-No, no nos obligó. Lo que pasa es que… no me gusta hablar de esto, sólo lo sabe Naruto, pero mi madre se la pasa trabajando, casi nunca está en casa y eso pasa desde que yo tengo uso de razón. En cuanto mi madre supo que Naruto y yo éramos novios se alegró demasiado y cada que lo veía le decía cuando él y yo nos casáramos ella iba a poder trabajar en paz sin tener la "preocupación" de cuidarme.  
Naruto lo sintió como si fuera su obligación y me propuso matrimonio pero así como estamos hablando tú y yo fue cuando me dijo que me casara con él. Acepté porque en verdad quiero saber lo que significa tener una familia, saber que te esperan cuando regresas a casa, saber que te quieren… no sé, es muy complicado.

-No sabía eso, nunca veía a Tsunade por tu casa pero suponía que tenía tiempo para ti.

-Y lo tenía, pero no el suficiente como a mí me hubiera gustado. Shizune es como mi segunda madre, tú sabes que no sé quien es mi padre. Un día traté de averiguarlo pero lo único que obtuve fue el peor regaño de mi vida.

-Siempre pensé que tu padre se había separado de Tsunade, no tenía idea de lo que me estás diciendo.

-Es lo que les digo a todos, pero la verdad es que mi madre me tuvo sola. Ella odió a mi padre y bueno lo sigue odiando por eso no me atrevo a preguntar ya acerca del tema.

-Yo perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico.

_Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar esa confesión, según ella sabía por lo que había escuchado a Sasuke contarles que en realidad era poco, era que sus padres estaban de viaje y que regresaban cada navidad o día festivo como eran cumpleaños de Itachi o de él y luego regresaban a atender sus asuntos en la empresa. _

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-Sé que no lo sabías, nadie lo sabe ni Naruto, siempre me pregunta cuándo puede conocer a mis padres porque al único que conoce es a mi tío Madara, el que me crió. Itachi nunca me saca de mi mentira, dice que si así soy feliz no importa lo que me invente.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué me cuentas sobre tus padres?

_La mirada de Sasuke estaba perdida, alzó los hombros y la miró a los ojos._

-Tal vez porque me contaste cosas que nadie sabe sobre ti.

-¿Entonces eso significa que somos una especia de mejores amigos?

_Sasuke sonrió._

-Sí, supongo que sí.

_El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, se preguntaban mentalmente qué es lo que los había impulsado a decir esos secretos que tenían muy guardados y que nadie más sabía, después de todo jamás se imaginaron estar platicando sin insultarse y mucho menos sin que alguno de sus amigos que tenían en común estuviera con ellos._

-Deberías de quitarte el anillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te queda, tu mano es demasiado flaca y tienes los dedos muy pequeños para ese anillo.

_Sakura soltó una carcajada, nunca pensó que Sasuke le hiciera un comentario de ese tipo sin insultarla, de hecho hasta el comentario había caído en gracia por Sasuke, el también sonrió._

-Engreído.

-Molesta.

_Los apodos que se decían no eran por molestar sino los hacían jugando, a tal grado que los dos soltaron una carcajada, a esas alturas cualquiera que los viera en la banca del parque pensaría que eran los mejores amigos pero poco les importaba lo que la gente pensara sobre ellos. _

_Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que ya era hora de que regresaran a sus casas, subieron al automóvil de lujo de Sasuke y se encaminaron a la casa de la peli rosa, ya no había silencios incómodos, ahora eso había sido reemplazado por risas por parte de ella y por comentarios un poco absurdos por parte de él, era raro porque Sakura no conocía a Sasuke en esa faceta._

_Los días pasaron y como sus demás amigos estaban tan ocupados trabajando ellos salían todo el día como si fueran una pareja de novios sólo que omitiendo la parte de los besos y tomadas de la mano._

_Pasaron tres semanas y el Uchiha menor y la peli rosa se encontraban en un café cerca del centro._

-Le dije que no lo hiciera pero aún así lo hizo, ya ves como es Naruto con su pose de "si me retan lo hago", por eso termino nadando en la alberca desnudo.

-Pero tú lo retaste, además ¿quién iba a pensar que había sido por eso y no porque tenía calor?

-Sí pero nadie lo supo, bueno ahora sólo sabes tú.

_Soltaron una carcajada, recordaban ese día, había sido el fin de cursos de la preparatoria y todos sus amigos habían ido a la casa que le pertenecía al padre de Naruto a pasar unos días ahí y festejar que todos iban a entrar a la Universidad. Eran buenos tiempos, cuando nadie tenía preocupaciones y distracciones, sólo vivían para divertirse._

-Sasuke, nunca me has dicho por qué no trabajas.

_Sasuke se re acomodó en su asiento y acomodó la gorra que tenía en la cabeza._

-Porque me estoy tomando un año sabático. Itachi se encarga de la empresa y tenemos un acuerdo en el cuál cuando yo entre a ocupar el puesto que me corresponde como dueño él se tomará un año sabático también. Me encargaré del bar y de la empresa. Además Neji está en mi lugar, a él le gusta tomarse en serio ese tipo de cosas y estuvo de acuerdo con el trato que hicimos mi hermano y yo.

-Yo quisiera hacerlo, he estado en el hospital desde que salimos de la preparatoria, pero sé que mi madre no estará muy satisfecha con eso.

_Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos mientras ella jugaba con una cuchara en sus dedos._

-Te propongo algo Sakura, si Tsunade te deja darte un año sabático te prometo llevarte a cualquier país que desees visitar, corre por mi cuenta.

-Está bien, pero si no me deja tomarlo tú empezarás a trabajar en tu empresa.

_Sasuke pareció meditarlo unos segundos._

-Hecho, acepto. ¿Cuándo le preguntarás?

-No sé, supongo que cuando la vea. Hace como dos semanas que sólo llega a comer y a dormir.

-Bien decidido, le preguntarás y me mantendrás informado acerca de su decisión.

_El celular de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó de la bolsa del pantalón y vio que se trataba de Hinata. Se le hacía extraño pues ella estaba de viaje con su padre en Europa y se suponía que llegaba mañana por la mañana._

-¿Sí?

-Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué no estabas en Europa con el tío Hiashi?

-Regrese hace dos días, no me sentía bien. Por eso mismo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

_Su prima se notaba un poco nerviosa y eso lo preocupo._

-No, te cuento cuando llegues a mi casa, pero por favor no tardes.

_Sasuke suspiró, de verdad se la estaba pasando bien con Sakura pero tenía que ir a ver lo que le ocurría a su prima, cuando era algo serio recurría a él o a Itachi pero supuso que no había hablado con Itachi pues en lugar de recibir la llamada de su prima hubiera recibido una llamada de su hermano mayor._

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, Hinata regresó de viaje. Quiere darme unas cosas que compró.

-Bueno Sasuke entonces será mejor que vayas, pero más le vale que me haya traído algo.

_Sasuke soltó una carcajada._

-Está bien, si tiene algo para ti te lo llevaré a tu casa.

_Sasuke pagó la cuenta y llevó a la peli rosa a su casa, tomó el camino para ir a casa de Hinata, algo le decía que lo que tenía su prima era demasiado grave por lo que se apresuró en llegar._

_Tocó la puerta y Hinata le abrió, estaba llorando y eso era no muy normal en ella, siempre que lloraba lo hacía a escondidas y en silencio, nunca se dejaba ver con lágrimas en los ojos._

_En cuanto Hinata vio a su primo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo y acarició su cabello._

-¿Qué tienes?

-Ven a mi habitación, ahí te cuento.

_Subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Hinata, Sasuke observó que toda la ropa que suponía él se había llevado al viaje de negocios que hizo con su padre estaba tirada en el suelo. Se sentó en la cama y espero a que su prima hablara, pero al ver que no lo hacia el habló primero._

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo qué tienes?

_Hinata gimió y se hincó en el piso llorando._

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo tres semanas de embarazo.

_Sasuke se levantó de la cama demasiado rápido para dirigirse a la pared y pegarle con el puño cerrado. Se sentía realmente enojado, quien le hubiera hecho a su prima no tenía perdón, ella era inocente y casi virginal, casi porque ahora ya estaba embarazada._

-¿Y quién es el padre?, te juro Hinata que quien te haya dejado así y no quiera responder se las verá conmigo.

-Es Naruto.

-¿Cómo que Naruto?

_¡Mierda!, ya estaba jodido. El plan que había ideado semanas atrás para separar a Sakura y al dobe de su mejor amigo estaba completo, pero en lugar de que se sintiera feliz le daba demasiado coraje e impotencia. Había tenido unas semanas realmente buenas con Sakura y, lo que menos quería era hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho confundiéndola con ese beso que se dieron, el cual no se volvió a repetir en las semanas siguientes._

_No le podía hacer eso a Sakura, no podía. Eso era caer muy bajo, ¿qué le iba a decir?; "Sakura quiero que sepas que tu prometido va a tener un hijo con mi prima, pero no te preocupes Naruto siempre te ha engañado con cualquier mujer que yo le ponía enfrente así es que una más una menos no importa"._

_Sasuke se agachó para estar a la altura de Hinata y le levantó la cara con cuidado._

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, me sentí mal en Europa pero supuse que era por el cambio de horario. Los malestares siguieron y fui a ver a un doctor. El me lo confirmó con unos estudios que me hizo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Sasuke?, Naruto es novio de Sakura, no puedo quitárselo así como así. ¡Es mi mejor amiga!

-No te preocupes Hinata, encontraré la solución para que Naruto se haga responsable. No le digas nada a nadie hasta que yo te diga lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?

_Hinata asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su primo, le daba las gracias por ser tan bueno con ella desde que se murió su madre, él la cuidaba lo que Neji, su hermano, no hacía. Pero todos sabían que Neji había enfrentado el dolor de la pérdida sumido en su trabajo por eso tomó el cargo de Sasuke y no porque quisiera mucho a su primo sino porque con las ocupaciones que tenía tanto en su empresa como en la empresa de sus primos dejaba de pensar en el dolor que le causó perder a su madre._

_Después de tranquilizar a Hinata Sasuke se dirigió a su casa, tenía mucho que pensar y cosas por arreglar. No podía decirle a su hermano la estupidez que cometió al haber enredado a Naruto y a Hinata y que ahora ella tendría un hijo. Sasuke sabía que Itachi sospechaba algo pero él nunca lo diría de frente, no aún._

_Decidió no hablar con Sakura en esa semana, ella le había marcado varias veces por teléfono para salir, la peli rosa era del tipo de persona que no aguantaba estar mucho en su casa y Sasuke lo sabía por eso le invento que tenía que ayudarle a Itachi con el bar "Akatsuki", ya que su hermano tenía que arreglar algunas cosas en la empresa. _

_Para eso Sasuke le dijo a Itachi que él se encargaría del bar durante dos semanas y que no se preocupara por nada, la excusa de Sasuke fue "te ves cansado, me encargaré del bar", Itachi se opuso al principio pero accedió sólo a que fueran dos semanas ni un día más ni un día menos._

_Naruto llegó un viernes a Tokio, le pidió a Sasuke que fuera por el al aeropuerto pues a su padre, Minato, le había salido otro compromiso para promover a Sai en el extranjero._

-Qué bueno que viniste teme, Ino no me quiso recoger, dijo que estaría con Sakura-chan en no sé dónde. Adivina qué, conocí a una rubia de ojos verdes, tenía un cuerpo de lujo, yo creo te hubiera gustado pero bueno ya ves como soy y me dije "Naruto, si el teme no está aquí para que disfrute de esta bella mujer entonces hazlo tú" y ¿qué crees?, tengo una más en la lista.

_Naruto calló de pronto al ver la cara de su mejor amigo, no estaba como siempre, se veía preocupado y a la vez enojado por quien sabe qué cosa, el rubio sabía que en cuanto le contara a Sasuke que había pasado por una mujer más el seguramente alardearía que el pasó por dos y así sucesivamente pero esta vez Sasuke no dijo nada._

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Hinata está embarazada.

-Oye que bueno, me alegro por Hinata; ¿y se va a casar?

_Naruto se alegró por Hinata, en verdad la quería no le era indiferente a decir verdad hasta la deseaba, aún después de que el rubio la hubiera hecho mujer._

-Eso es lo que quiero, que se case.

-¿El que la embarazo no la quiere?, ¿o por qué lo dices?

-Porque resulta que el estúpido está comprometido. –_Sasuke miró de reojo a su rubio amigo mientras que éste subía su maleta a su automóvil de lujo._

-¿Quieres que te ayude a hablar con él?, le hacemos como siempre, tu lo agarras y yo le pego.

_Al parecer Naruto no iba a entender las indirectas, a pesar de ser muy hábil con las mujeres, negocios o dinero era un estúpido cuando se trataba de captar indirectas. Sasuke cerró la cajuela y se cruzó de brazos para encarar a su amigo que lo veía esperando a que le contestara._

-El padre eres tú, embarazaste a Hinata.

_El rubio abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, no podía creer que la primera vez de Hinata, que por cierto fue demasiado experta para haber sido su primera vez, hubiera pegado y la hubiera dejado embarazada. Después de unos minutos de que asimilara lo que Sasuke le había dicho habló por fin._

-Me haré responsable, te prometo que iré a hablar con Hiashi y me casaré con ella. No le faltará nada, nunca he incumplido una promesa.

_Esa contestación se la esperaba de su amigo, pero ¿y Sakura?, ¿en dónde iba a quedar?_

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con Sakura?, ella todavía no lo sabe. El único que sabe soy yo y ahora tú.

_Naruto resopló, acomodo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miró al cielo._

-Estoy en un lío, ¿verdad?

-Y en uno muy grande.

-Piensa Naruto, piensa. ¿Qué le dirás a Sakura?- _Naruto habló más para sí mismo que otra cosa, mientras que Sasuke ya tenía un pequeño y absurdo plan que posiblemente y sólo posiblemente ayudaría a su mejor amigo a salir del enredo en el que se había metido._

-Yo hablaré con ella antes, ahora lo que debes hacer es ir a tú casa y pensar en lo que harás. No te preocupes por ella, ahora tienes que preocuparte por lo que harás y le dirás a mi prima.

-Tú no te llevas para nada con Sakura-chan, no te creerá.

-Lo hará, confía en mí. Nunca te he fallado ¿o sí?

_Naruto negó con la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo. El rubio no entendía por qué su mejor amigo, primo de la persona a la cual le había quitado su inocencia y ahora traía un hijo suyo en el vientre lo estaba ayudando, el se esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de Sasuke, el hasta donde sabía su mejor amigo y su novia no se llevaban para nada y ahora quería hablar con ella para sacarlo del problema; en esos momentos Naruto lo consideraba su hermano, le daba las gracias infinitas por ayudarlo con un problema del cual no tenía derecho a salir, por única vez su manía por estar con mujeres le había traído consecuencias y esas eran tener un hijo con una mujer a la cual deseaba, sí, pero no amaba._

_Sasuke por su parte deseaba arreglar aunque sea inconscientemente y sin admitirlo el lío que había creado él solo y por eso mismo no reaccionó como acostumbraba ante esas acciones, no era que su prima se la pasara embarazándose de cualquiera, pero si alguien la llegaba a tocar el se encargaba de desaparecerlo, aunque no literal, de la faz de la tierra._

_Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la casa de Naruto y se despidieron, Sasuke le había dicho que en cuanto terminara de hablar con Sakura el sería el primero en saberlo pues iría por él a su casa, Naruto iba a ponerle de pretexto tanto a su madre como a su hermana que iba a salir de juerga con sus amigos pero que era noche de hombres, Ino no se negaría y su madre tampoco._

_Sasuke se dirigió a la casa de la peli rosa sin hablarle antes o al menos avisarle, el Uchiha menor sabía que Sakura no saldría sin Ino, Naruto y ahora sin Sasuke; por lo que le había dicho Naruto Ino se encontraba en su casa pues ahí estaba su coche. En cuanto llegó a la casa de Sakura pudo ver que ahí también se encontraba el coche de Sakura así es que todo iba a ser más fácil, o al menos eso creía._

_Respiró hondo y tocó el timbre de la puerta de entrada._

-Hola Sasuke, ¿no tenías que estar en el bar? –Sakura abrió la puerta un poco espantada, nunca se imaginó que quien tocara la puerta fuera su más reciente mejor amigo.

_Ella vestía un short corto y una playera de mangas cortas, al parecer ya iba a dormirse o estaba viendo una película._

-¿Está Shizune?

-No, salió… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio, ¿me dejas pasar?

-Sí, lo siento. Es que no entiendo el por qué de tu visita.

_Sasuke suspiró hondo y entró a la sala, había palomitas en el sillón y una imagen en la televisión que estaba pausada. Se sentó con cuidado y esperó a que Sakura se sentará junto a él._

-Sakura, lo voy a decir sin rodeos.

-Dime Sasuke, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

-Hinata está embarazada.

_Sakura abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que Sasuke fuera a esa hora de la noche a decirle eso, y tampoco imaginó que la virginal Hinata estuviera en ese estado, Sakura no podía articular palabra por lo que Sasuke continuó._

-Es de Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Titaternura: **nadie… nadie lo entiende jeje

**love-sasusaku4ever: **hola!! Muchas gracias los jueves actualizo sin falta n.n pero si lo seguiré

**setsuna17: **gracias fiel lectora jaja n.n

**Edison: **que onda!! Sí, así es jaja se pone cada vez más emocionante y espérate a ver lo que sigue jojo. Pues lo de Naruto y Hinata como habrás leído no usaron y quedó embarazada la pobre, ni modo Naruto se tendrá que hacer cargo y sí dio un giro y darán varios éste fue el primero jaja, cuídate!!

**Hitorijime: **efectivamente tienes toda la razón, jaja pero Naruto no es tan malo ya lo verás en el capítulo que sigue n.n

**kiracu17: **hola!!, yo creo que los tres tienen razones para hacer lo que hicieron, bueno al menos te digo esto porque cualquier persona estando en la situación de cada uno lo haría, y de hecho no era competencia en saber quién era el primero en estar con Sakura era competencia por tener las mejores cosas, que Sakura se entregó con Naruto ya fue otra cosa jaja, Sakura hará las cosas a su manera también Naruto y Sasuke, no adelanto mucho acerca de la historia pero saldrá la verdad de todo más adelante jaja no te enojes, tranquila todo pasa por una razón y pronto se sabrá jojo

**Kunoichi2518: **hola!! Pues todos tienen su parte mala y buena pronto Naruto no será tan mala onda como que le caerá el veinte así que no lo odies jaja, a mí me gusta leer a Naruto malo malo como que cambia el personaje y es divertido jojo a poco no??

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **hola!! Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi fic!! Te lo agradezco y sí!! A mí también me gusta leerlo así, hay veces que si cambian a los personajes sale algo padre en el fic jeje, cuídate!!

**sumebe: **muchas gracias!! Jaja qué te pareció éste?? Igual, mejor o peor??

**Catalunaa: **qué es un HDP?? Jaja me dejaste con la intriga, ya seeee Hinata es muy sobrevalorada y por eso ese personaje también dará un giro en la trama ya lo verás, no es tan santa como dice ser

**katia: **hola!! A mí también me encantaría ver como lo soluciona jaja, no es por mala onda pero no he terminado de escribir el fic pero habrá un personaje que se meterá en éste lío y a lo mejor lo resuelve o a lo mejor no

**Silvermist23: **jajaja sobre Naruto!! Todo sobre él, pero no es tan malo, ya lo verás en los capítulos siguientes n.n cuídate!!

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación!!**


	5. Decisión

**Lo siento, si faltaba un capítulo jaja perdón error mío… sólo entren a éste capítulo (que es el que ya leyeron) y váyanse al 4, se llama ¿Y ahora qué?, creo que mi nuevo método de poner lo capítulos sin nombre no funcionó :S perdón perdón pero bueno ésta semana les doy otro capítulo de regalo jaja, osea el jueves actualizo y el viernes o sábado también, lo siento mucho!! Fue error mío gracias a Kunoichi2518 y sumebe por avisarme n.n**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo jueves**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Decisión**

* * *

_Sasuke le contó la verdad, a medias, claro que él no iba a decirle que provocó todo eso y que se le había salido de control, tanto que ahora sentía pena por Sakura. La había llegado a conocer en esas tres semanas lo que nunca la llegó a conocer en toda su vida._

_Se sentía el ser más vil de la tierra por quitarle a su prometido, pero sabía muy dentro de él que era lo mejor. Naruto nunca la había respetado como novia y tampoco la quería, tal vez como amigos pero nunca como algo más. Se golpeó mentalmente por haber iniciado esas estúpidas competencias con el rubio en el cual ambos demostraban que podían más que el otro con estúpidas competencias para ver quien tenía las mejores cosas o tenía a las mejores mujeres, aunque no anduvieran con ella, pero era como un trofeo personal por parte de los dos._

_Sakura lloraba en silencio mientras que Sasuke la veía con un semblante frío, común en él, pero con un poco de arrepentimiento en los ojos._

-¿Alguno de los dos sabe que yo sé?

_El Uchiha menor negó con la cabeza, claro que Naruto lo sabía pero Sasuke nunca le diría a Sakura que estaba ayudando a su amigo, al fin de cuentas Sasuke quería ayudarlos a los dos pero sin entrar mucho en detalles._

-Sasuke, ¿tú sabes si Naruto me engañó alguna vez?

_La pregunta de la peli rosa lo desubicó por completo, ¿acaso ella sabía lo que hacía su novio cuando no estaba con ella?_

_Sasuke suspiró y atrajo a Sakura hacia su pecho para consolarla, lo que le iba a confesar era algo que quizá después se arrepentiría y Sakura lo sabía, ella ya intuía algo por el estilo pero ella no tenía cara para reclamarle a Naruto al fin de cuentas ella se había besado con el mejor amigo de éste._

-Sí, muchas veces. Perdón por lo habértelo contado antes

-Lo entiendo, entre hombres se protegen. Pero ¿sabes?, lo comprendo… nunca sentí que Naruto me quiso de verdad y no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar junto a él.

-¿Qué no eres buena para él?, pero que idioteces dices Sakura, cualquiera que te conociera moriría por estar contigo y créeme que al principio me daba gusto que Naruto te engañara.

_Sakura levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Sasuke y gruñó._

-Bueno, sabes cómo era nuestra relación. Yo no te soportaba y tú a mí tampoco… pero en estas tres semanas me he dado cuenta de que Naruto fue un idiota por hacerte eso, yo mismo estoy arrepentido de haberle presentado a algunas mujeres. Siempre te he hablado con la verdad y no tengo por qué esconderlo.

_Sakura se levantó del pecho de Sasuke y se sentó a su lado._

-Tienes razón, para ti siempre fui la molesta novia de Naruto, la que le quitaba su tiempo de calidad. Yo también lo hubiera hecho si tuvieras una novia que fuera amiga mía.

_La peli rosa suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos, ya no lloraba, se sentía tranquila por una parte pero por la otra decepcionada._

-Entonces, ¿qué harás? –_Le pregunto el peli azul._

-Creo que el anillo si me queda algo grande para tener la mano tan pequeña.

_Sasuke sonrió de lado, Sakura quitó sus manos de su cara y miró a su acompañante a los ojos._

-Hablaré con él, pero quiero que esté Hinata y también Itachi.

_El Uchiha menor se preguntaba por qué quería hacer eso Sakura, era demasiado estúpido, ¿hablar con Naruto y con la persona que se embarazó de él?, no la conocía de esa manera pero intuyó que no saldría nada bueno de eso._

-Quiero que estén para dejarles claro todo, imagino que Hiashi todavía no sabe sobre el embarazo y también sabe que Naruto y yo tenemos… teníamos una relación, Itachi escuchará lo que tengo que decir y se lo comunicará a Hiashi. Así Naruto no quedará como el malo de la historia y podrá hacerse cargo del bebé.

_Eso sonaba lógico, pero Sakura quería a Naruto, a esas alturas el peli azul no comprendía mucho si ella lo amaba o no pero sí lo quería. Tal vez ella tenía un plan para que Naruto no fuera el malo de la historia, tal y como ella lo había dicho._

-¿Podrías decirles que mañana iré a tu casa por la mañana?, tienes que trabajar en la noche en el bar y no quiero que se compliquen tus horarios.

-¿También quieres que éste yo?

-Sí, pero no te preocupe son le diré nada a Naruto sobre lo que me contaste… ya sabes de qué me engañaba y todo eso, tengo un plan que quizá resulte.

_Si al peli azul le agradaba la peli rosa durante esas tres semanas ahora le agradaba más, mira que proteger a Naruto y también protegerlo a él… eso no lo hacía nadie, en realidad Naruto había cometido la peor de las estupideces engañando a Sakura y usarla como trofeo. Sasuke le estaba empezando a tomar cariño, no sabía por qué si unas semanas atrás la odiaba y también planeó separarla de Naruto pero eso se le había salido de control totalmente, él sinceramente no creía que si Sakura se llegará a enterar de que todo lo que le estaba pasando era su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría y tampoco trataría de ayudarlo._

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y estuvo con Sakura un rato más platicando sobre el mismo tema, ella quedó dormida en su pecho después de muchas horas de platicar con él y como Sasuke vio que no llegaba Shizune decidió llevarla a su habitación._

_Él también se sentía cansado, había tenido muchas noticias ese día y quería descansar, Sasuke la dejó en su cama y cuando se disponía irse escuchó la voz de la peli rosa que lo llamaba._

-Quédate por favor, Shizune no llegará hasta mañana y mi madre se fue a un congreso. No quiero estar sola, no hoy.

_Sasuke asintió y se quitó los tenis para luego acomodarse junto a la peli rosa, ella se acomodó y usó de almohada el pecho bien formado de Sasuke mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura._

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

_Sakura cerró los ojos y cuando su respiración se volvió lenta y pausada Sasuke salió de su trance._

-Buenas noches… y gracias.

_El Uchiha menor no sabía por qué le había dado las gracias a la peli rosa, tal vez porque de verdad se sentía agradecido de que ella sacrificara algo que realmente deseaba con todas sus ganas como era la boda con Naruto para darle un poco de felicidad a su prima, que aunque Sakura no sabía que Hinata siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto, el peli azul se sentía agradecido de que su prima fuera feliz, aunque fuera a costa de la desgracia que sentía Sakura._

_El celular de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar, no le gustaba que sonara se le hacía ridículo y un poco estúpido, se despertó y sintió un peso en su pecho, bajó la cabeza y pudo ver el cabello rosa de Sakura. Suspiró y contestó su teléfono que sonaba por cuarta vez desde que despertó._

-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-¿Por qué no me marcaste anoche?, me quedé preocupado… ¿hablaste con Sakura-chan?, no voy a tener cara para verla de nuevo.

_Sasuke se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura y salió de la habitación, comprobó que no hubiera nadie en el piso de arriba y bajó las escaleras para entrar a la cocina. Tenía que tener cuidado en hablar sobre el tema, no quería que Sakura lo escuchara._

-No pude marcarte anoche, pero ya hablé con ella. Lo tomó mejor de lo que yo esperaba… aunque quiere hablar contigo y con Hinata hoy como a las doce en mi casa.

-¿¡Qué; para qué quiere hablar con los dos y en tu casa!?

_El peli azul no quería decirle las verdaderas razones a su amigo, dejaría que sufriera de todos modos él había embarazado a su prima y se despertó con el sentimiento de querer ayudar aunque sea un poco a Sakura, aunque eso fuera algo raro en él._

-No sé, ya ves como es de molesta. Es tu novia Naruto, yo que voy a saber, tú la conoces mejor que yo.

-¿Lo tomó bien?

-Sí, al parecer sí.

_Sasuke escuchó como su mejor amigo suspiraba pero no supo exactamente si fue de alivio o de frustración._

-Entonces hablaré con Hinata, iré a su casa y después vamos a la tuya.

-Está bien, yo llevaré a Sakura. Te veo allá.

Sasuke colgó la llamada y se quedó en la cocina pensando, no sabía que tan bueno era para él ponerse de lado de Sakura ya que Naruto era su amigo y su prima estaba embarazada, para los ojos de todos el culpable era Naruto pero en realidad el culpable era Sasuke.

Sakura bajó minutos después y lo encontró ahí, sentado en una silla viendo por la ventana pensando.

-Hola. –_Saludó Sakura a su acompañante._

-Hola.

-Sasuke, perdón por haberte pedido que te quedarás anoche, no tenías que hacerlo.

-No, no tenía. Pero aún así lo hice.

_Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, Sakura se había dado cuenta en el poco tiempo que pasó con Sasuke que cuando estaba molesto o frustrado no decía muchas palabras y lo entendió, ella le agradecía infinitamente que la ayudara pero dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer mucho por él._

-Cámbiate, te llevaré a desayunar, después iremos a mi casa.

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza y fue a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse. Bajó las escaleras y para sorpresa de Sasuke Sakura usaba la misma falda roja, la camiseta blanca y la chamarra roja que llevaba el día que iniciaron su amistad, le pareció raro pero no dijo nada._

_Después de que desayunaron tomaron el trayecto a la casa de Sasuke, no habían hablado más que lo necesario, cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos y aunque ya se llevaran algo bien tenían sus reservas en algunos temas que jamás tocaban._

_Sasuke se estacionó frente a su casa y observó el coche de Naruto justo delante del suyo. Ayudó a bajar a Sakura abriéndole la puerta y entraron a la casa._

_Hinata en cuanto miró a su primo acompañado de la peli rosa ahogó un grito, al parecer ella no sabía que Sakura iba a estar presente. El Uchiha menor intuyó que Naruto le había dio que era sólo una plática entre ellos dos con Sasuke pero que jamás mencionó a la peli rosa._

_Sasuke obligó a Sakura a sentarse frente a los presentes mientras que él se sentaba a un lado de Naruto._

-Te queda bien la chamarra que te regalé, Sakura-chan.

-Gracias…

_El Uchiha menor sintió que el ambiente se tensaba y decidió levantarse. _

-Iré por Itachi.

-¡No!, ¿para qué? –_Se levantó rápido Naruto algo espantado, no era que no le cayera bien Itachi pero le daba un poco de miedo la reacción que tuviera._

-Sakura quiere que éste presente, ¿no es así?

_La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke salió de la sala para ir a buscar a su hermano mayor pero ninguno de los presentes hablaba, era algo incómodo para los tres y ahora que Sasuke había dicho que Itachi también estaría presente se iba aponer fea la cosa._

-Hola a todos, ¿a qué se debe ésta reunión improvisada?

_Itachi entró con su mejor cara, Sakura pensó que él no sabía el motivo por el cual estaban reunidos por lo que empezó a hablar._

-Es para anunciar unas cuantas cosas Itachi pero quiero que estés presente… serás como un tipo moderador, ¿no te importa?

-No Sakura-chan, en lo absoluto. Pero parece ser serio.

-Sí, un poco.

-El motivo de ésta reunión es para aclarar ciertos puntos. Sé que no tienes nada que ver Itachi pero siempre has sido como un hermano para mí y quiero tu opinión.

_A Sasuke le impresionó realmente el semblante de Sakura, no se notaba triste, deprimida y enojada, más bien parecía tranquila. Itachi asintió con la cabeza y miró a Sakura mientras que Naruto y Hinata estaban muy entretenidos viendo el piso de la sala._

-El día del cumpleaños de Naruto pasó algo de lo cual me arrepiento, espero que no te ofendas Sasuke.

_El aludido negó con la cabeza, se estaba poniendo interesante la conversación._

-Sasuke y yo nos besamos, pero no pasó a mayores. Los dos estábamos muy borrachos y bueno sé que se escuchará un poco tonto de mí parte pero me arrepiento haberlo hecho pues como y a todos ustedes saben Sasuke y Naruto son los mejores amigos que conozco.

-¿Pero qué demonios?, ¡¿te besaste con mi novia y no me dijiste nada?! –_Naruto le gritó a Sasuke un poco irritado._

_Sasuke se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, así como lo había dicho Sakura él también se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, al menos eso quería que aparentara su semblante porqué tanto la peli rosa como el Uchiha menor sabían que no era así aunque no hubieran tocado el tema del beso desde que hablaron el día que fueron al parque._

_Itachi fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke, el ya lo sabía, pero tampoco iba a ser él el que se lo dijera a Naruto._

-Y dime Hinata, ¿cómo va tu embarazo?, ¿todo bien, no tienes ningún malestar? –_Le preguntó Sakura a la peli azul con toda la naturalidad del mundo._

_Itachi abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, si todo era como lo había pensado ahora Hinata tenía en el vientre un hijo del estúpido de Naruto._

-Lo siento Sakura, yo no quería…

-Sé que no querías Hinata, eres mi mejor amiga pero me lo hubieras contado antes. Ahora ya no importa, lo principal es que te encuentres bien.

-Perdóname Sakura-chan, sé que te fallé pero todo tiene solución, mira yo…

-No hables Naruto, los dos cometimos errores y no hay por qué pedir perdón. Toma –_Sakura sacaba de la bolsa de la chamarra el anillo que le dio Naruto, se estiró para dárselo y él lo tomó sorprendido._

-Ya sabrás que hacer con el, pero no me corresponde a mí sino a Hinata.

-¿Se iban a casar? –_Itachi preguntó un tanto sorprendido._

-Sí, pero era más por obligación que por otra cosa. Mi madre estuvo con la misma cantaleta desde que iniciamos nuestro noviazgo, ninguno de los dos quiere hacerlo y que mejor que lo haga con Hinata, ella lo necesita y el bebé necesita un padre.

_Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver hacer a Sakura, todos menos Sasuke, él intuía por donde iba la peli rosa con esa acción. Hinata lloraba mientras que Naruto veía a la nada. Itachi recargó los codos en sus piernas y miró a Sakura._

-¡Oh vamos!, no se pongan así. Ni Naruto ni yo nos queremos tanto como para casarnos, los dos sabemos que nuestro noviazgo era sólo para pasar el tiempo, ¿no es así Naruto?

_Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto tenía su mente en otro lado y le dio un codazo para que reaccionara._

-Sí, bueno sí eso es verdad Sakura-chan. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo conmigo.

-No fue pérdida de tiempo Naruto, en verdad agradezco que hayas pasado tu tiempo conmigo pero creo que es hora que te hagas cargo del bebé de Hinata.

La peli rosa miró a Itachi.

-Itachi, quiero que por favor le digas a Hiashi la situación de Hinata, dile que Naruto es el padre y que él y yo ya no éramos nada desde hace ya vario tiempo. Quiero que lo convenzas de que Naruto no lo hizo de mala fe. También quiero que le digas que cualquier cosa que necesite Hinata aquí estoy yo para darle los cuidados necesarios, creo que mi madre estará complacida con ayudarlo.

_El Uchiha mayor asintió levemente con la cabeza y Sakura continuó._

-Por favor no le digas que Naruto y yo nos íbamos a casar, quiero que esto quedé como un secreto entre los cinco… aunque bueno mi madre y tía ya lo sabían también los padres de Naruto. ¿Ino sabía?

_Naruto negó con la cabeza un tanto ausente._

-Bien, entonces no habrá problemas por ese lado. Naruto dile a tus padres que tenías miedo de decirles que tú y yo ya no éramos nada, sé que Kushina estaba emocionada por la boda, si quieres puedes decirles que te dije que no al último momento y cortamos nuestra relación. Puedes inventar lo que quieras, pero avísame por si algún día Minato o Kushina me llegarán a preguntar, ¿de acuerdo?

_El rubio asintió de nuevo con la cabeza pero en ningún momento habló, eso era ya muy raro en él._

-No te preocupes Hinata, todo se solucionara. –_La peli rosa tomó la mano de su amiga y con una sonrisa la cual Sasuke no pudo identificar prosiguió_ –Si te hace algo Naruto no dudes en decírmelo que yo lo pondré en su lugar por ti.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, nunca pensé recibir éste apoyo de tú parte. Tenía miedo en decírtelo…me siento fatal, no sabía nada acerca de tu compromiso con Naruto-kun

-No te preocupes Hinata, ya dije que no era importante. Para eso están las amigas.

_Sasuke cerró los ojos, nunca pensó que ese fuera el plan de Sakura. ¿Se había vuelto loca o qué?, ella misma le dijo que amaba a Naruto. Mujeres, nunca las entendería, lo que había hecho estaba mal, eso según Sasuke, pero si trataba de hablar con Sakura ella seguramente le diría que lo hizo por el bien del bebé._

_Ahora sólo faltaba que Naruto se hiciera responsable, pero no dudaba ni tantito en que no lo hiciera porque si no se las vería con él, con Itachi y ahora también con Sakura, así como lo había dicho ella._

-Bueno yo tengo que irme. –_La peli rosa se dirigió a Itachi_ –Siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo.

-No lo perdí Sakura, créeme que no.

-Bueno… nos vemos, y Hinata.

_La aludida seguía llorando pero miró a su amiga a los ojos mientras se levantaba._

-Cuida a ese bebé, ¿De acuerdo?

_Hinata asintió y Sakura comenzó a caminar cuando la voz de Sasuke la detuvo._

-Te llevo a tu casa.

-Está bien, gracias Sasuke. Nos vemos.

Nadie de los presentes contestó con excepción de Itachi. Sakura les sonrió por última vez y se encaminó hacia la puerta, Sasuke la siguió y le abrió la puerta del copiloto de su coche. Una vez dentro Sakura estalló en llanto.

-Lo hice por ese bebé, ¡no quería hacerlo pero lo hice por él!

_Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo y arrancó, iba lo más rápido que podía, sintió una vez más que había cometido la peor de las traiciones, era un imbécil, un estúpido, un idiota que no se fijó en las consecuencias cuando ideo su "magnífico plan" para separar a su mejor amigo de la peli rosa._

_Se estacionó en una calle algo deshabitada y por impulso abrazó a Sakura, en esos momentos aceptó que no podía verla llorar sobre todo porque era su maldita culpa y nadie lo sabía, quería decirle que fue su idea en darles esas bebidas para desinhibir a su prima y alocar un poco a Naruto, que fue su idea en darle también a Sakura esa bebida para que estuviera con él y verla sufrir pero en cambio ella le había confesado que lo amaba, que lo amó desde la primera vez que lo vio y Sasuke nunca se dio cuenta de eso, si tan sólo se hubiera percatado de los sentimientos de la peli rosa él hubiera andado con ella y no Naruto, ella hubiera sido su primera relación formal y no Karin como el peli azul tanto deseaba, que la persona con la cual se casaría Sakura hubiera sido él y no Naruto, el peli azul nunca la hubiera engañado con otra mujer, no sabía cómo era eso de la monogamia pero lo haría sólo por ella._

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó. –Le dijo él tranquilamente pero con cierta frustración en su tono de voz.

-¡La tuve!, de no ser tan estúpida y haber podido retener a Naruto para que no se fuera con cualquiera nada de esto hubiera pasado. Él nunca me hubiera engañado y no culpo a Hinata, tampoco lo culpo a él sino la culpable de todo soy yo.

Sasuke sintió unas ganas terribles de decirle a Sakura que el verdadero culpable era él pero no lo hizo por su maldito orgullo.

-No la tuviste, tranquila.

-¡Lo amo Sasuke, le di todo lo que tenía y aún así no pude hacer que se quedara a mi lado!

-Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, el dobe no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo. Sé que tengo que apoyar a mi prima pero ahora la que necesita ayuda eres tú.

_Sakura se separó de Sasuke y limpió sus lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados, se había contenido las ganas de llorar frente a todos en la casa de los Uchiha pero no lo había hecho para no demostrar debilidad. Ella era débil por naturaleza y Sasuke se había dado cuenta de ello en esas tres semanas las cuales sólo se separaban para ir a dormir en sus respectivas casas._

-Sasuke, no quiero que pienses que soy una estúpida por amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?, ¿de qué hablas? –_Sasuke sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando pero como típico hombre se hacia el desentendido. _

-De ti y de Naruto. Yo… no sé, no me hagas caso. Olvida lo que dije.

_Sasuke la miró a los ojos y la besó, de nuevo sus impulsos lo hacían hacer cosas que su mente negaba pero su cuerpo le pedía gritos hacer. Fue un beso tierno y dulce justo como la primera vez._

Sasuke se separó de Sakura bruscamente después de unos segundos de seguir con el beso.

-Eso está mal, no debí haberlo hecho. Estas vulnerable y no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

_Por primera vez habló su sub consiente, al escucharse decir eso sintió un balde de agua fría, tal vez le estaba tomando más que cariño a Sakura. Ella lo entendió y se acomodó en su asiento._

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa? Quiero estar sola.

-Te llevaré pero no estarás sola, me quedaré contigo.

-No Sasuke, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-No tengo pero quiero hacerlo, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que cuándo te pones de necia eres una molesta?

_Sakura rió pero no lo suficiente como para borrar la tristeza que tenía en esos momentos y negó la cabeza._

-Vamos, te prepararé algo de comer allá.

-No tengo hambre.

-Yo tampoco pero si no comes te pondrás más flaca y a ningún hombre le gusta una mujer en los huesos.

-Está bien, tú ganas.

-Yo siempre gano, nunca te metas con un Uchiha. Siempre ganan. –_Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Sakura lo miró enternecida. Él arrancó su coche y mientras iba manejando pensaba en lo último que él había dicho._

_Los Uchiha siempre ganan… claro por eso logró su cometido de separar a Sakura de Naruto y que Hinata le confesara que lo amaba, el peli azul se prometió mentalmente jamás usar esa frase y mucho menos decírsela a Sakura._


	6. Arrepentimiento

**Hola!! Perdón por la equivocación de la semana pasada!! Pero bueno fueron dos capítulos jaja y éste está un poco largo, aquí está la relación de Sasuke y Sakura y como dije antes entra un personaje que quiere intentar las cosas peeeeeero descubrirá otra cosa que no no bueno… y como han visto la historia tiene muchos giros, ahora llevo escrito algunos capítulos que hasta yo me emociono cuando los escribo.**

**Pero bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, como dije es muuuy largo y está entretenido jeje, abajo les respondo lo reviews ^^**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo jueves**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Arrepentimiento**

* * *

_Sakura se encontraba en su casa, había pasado una semana desde que habló con Naruto, Hinata e Itachi. Su madre, Tsunade, se encontraba en su casa descansando después del congreso al que asistió a dar unas pláticas y Shizune se encontraba atendiendo unas cosas de la Universidad de Konoha, la cual le pertenecía a ellas._

_Tsunade se encontraba en la cocina leyendo unos papeles y la peli rosa entraba para tomar un poco de café. No le gustaba el café pero desde que era muy amiga de Sasuke le había pegado esa maña, sólo lo hacía cuando estaba estresada y aunque no quisiera también fumaba, hábito que también le pegó Sasuke pero ella no lo hacía delante de su madre porque ella estaba en contra del cigarro._

-Oye Sakura, ¿por qué no ha venido Naruto?

_Sakura suspiró y miró a su madre._

-Ya no somos novios.

-¿¡Cómo que ya no son novios!?

-Pues no, sencillamente me di cuenta de que ya no lo quería. No puedo estar con una persona que no quiero y que tampoco amo como para casarme.

Era una mentira pero así se libraba de algún regaño por parte de su madre, ella la quería y si Sakura no amaba a Naruto no la iba a obligar a estar con él por mucho que Tsunade quisiera que Sakura ya se casara y no estuviera sola como ella lo estuvo.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?, perdóname por no estar a tu lado Sakura no sabía.

-Hace como un mes –_Mintió_ –El día de su cumpleaños cuando me dio el anillo sólo lo hizo para que no te decepcionaras de nosotros, pero en realidad nuestra relación ya había terminado.

_Tsunade suspiró con pesadez, se sintió mal por no estar con su hija en los momentos que consideraba importantes como fue la ruptura de Naruto pero aunque Sakura hablara con mucha naturalidad ocultando su tristeza y corazón roto su madre no le creía lo suficiente para decir que a Sakura no le importaba o más bien que no amaba al rubio._

_La madre de Sakura iba a replicar pero la interrumpió el teléfono de la cocina que sonó de pronto a lo cual ella se le hizo raro. Casi nunca sonaba el teléfono, o al menos mientras ella estuviera ahí, si fuera algún paciente o alguna urgencia por parte del hospital o alguna urgencia de la Universidad para eso tenía mínimo tres celulares y su localizador prendidos siempre. _

-¿Diga?

_-¿Tsunade?_

-Sí, ¿quién habla?

_-Sasuke, no sabía que ya habías regresado de tu congreso. Me da gusto que estés de vuelta._

_Tsunade alzó una ceja, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha hablaba a su casa?, no era que no le cayera bien, de hecho era uno de los mejores alumnos que tenía la Universidad, era educado y nunca le faltaba el respeto a ningún profesor. ¿Pero para qué hablaba a su casa?; según ella sabía que Sakura y él no eran muy buenos amigos y sólo se soportaban porque tenían a Naruto en común._

-Sí, regrese ayer por la noche. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

_-Quisiera saber si está Sakura, no me contestó el celular y me preocupé un poco._

-Sí, aquí está. Te la comunico.

_Tsunade le pasó el teléfono a Sakura quien seguía revisando el agua para el café que se estaba preparando, ella se extrañó y tomó el teléfono. Su madre no le dijo de quién se trataba, y se le hacía raro pues siempre que le marcaban era al celular, casi nunca a su casa pues sabían que nunca se encontraba ahí._

-¿Hola?

_-Hola Sakura, ¿estás en tu casa?_

_Sakura soltó una carcajada._

_-Cierto, si no estuvieras no abrías contestado… Entonces sal y ábreme la puerta estoy afuera._

_Sakura abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, no era que Sasuke no la visitara, de hecho siempre le hacía lo mismo aunque ella estuviera en fachas así la obligaba a salir con tal de no verla deprimida, por un lado se lo agradecía pero por otro odiaba que hiciera eso._

_La peli rosa colgó el teléfono y a Tsunade le pareció raro, la siguió hasta la puerta un poco alejada de ella y observó que el Uchiha menor se encontraba ahí, traía una mochila en su hombro derecho lo cual se le hizo raro a Tsunade, se escondió detrás del muro de la cocina y escuchó la conversación pero no por mucho tiempo._

-Mamá, sabemos que estás ahí.

-Sí, lo siento. Es que se me hace raro…

-¿Verme aquí? –_Sasuke sonrió de lado_ –Últimamente he venido a hacerle compañía a Sakura.

_Tsunade sonrió, al menos Sakura no estaba sola y ahora era acompañaba por Sasuke._

-Bueno ¿y a qué se debe tu visita?, no es que se me haga raro pero… ¿no tenías que estar con Itachi?

-No, me dijo que fuera el bar en la noche. Hoy es cumpleaños de Konan y está preparando todo, ¿irás verdad?

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¡Oh claro que irá!, no te preocupes por eso –_Contestó Tsunade emocionada, por lo que le había dicho Shizune, Sakura ya no salía_ _como antes por las noches y le preocupaba pero ahora entendía el motivo, seguramente Sakura no quería toparse de frente a Naruto y evitar explicaciones con sus demás amigos._

-Pero mamá yo…

-¡Pero nada!, Sasuke te está invitando ¿no es así?

_El aludido asintió con la cabeza y pasó a la cocina junto con Tsunade y Sakura._

-Tsunade, ¿no te importa que me quede todo el día aquí hasta que sea hora de irnos?

-No, para nada, es tú casa Sasuke.

_La peli rosa frunció el ceño, al parecer ya tenía preparado el Uchiha menor quedarse con ella todo el día, no era que no tuviera ganas pero había momentos en los que la desesperaba su silencio. Era buen amigo, de eso no había duda pero a veces los silencios eran incómodos._

_Sakura le sirvió una taza de café a Sasuke y se fueron a la sala a ver la televisión, no tenía muchas ganas de salir y lo iba a hacer esa noche así es que qué caso tenía cambiarse dos veces ese día. Antes no le hubiera preocupado eso pero ahora no estaba de humor._

-Me voy, tengo que ir al hospital. Surgió una operación de emergencia, Shizune vendrá mañana en la mañana, te veo cuando salga del hospital.

Tsunade besó a Sakura en la cabeza y se despidió de Sasuke, en cuanto cerró la puerta Sasuke buscó en su mochila y sacó un paquete el cuál le entregó a la peli rosa.

-¿Y esto?

-Un regalo.

_Sakura alzó una ceja con escepticismo, Sasuke le había contado después de su ruptura con Naruto que todos los regalos que le hacía eran porque se arrepentía de haberla engañado con alguna mujer y lo hacía para disculparse aunque Sakura no lo supiera._

-¿No me estarás ocultado algo, verdad?

_Las facciones del peli azul se tornaron serias y miró a Sakura a los ojos acercándose más de lo necesario a la cara de la peli rosa, ella sentía casi su aliento chocar con el de Sasuke y su corazón empezó a latir._

-Tal vez, pero eso nunca lo sabrás.

_Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder y sus manos estaban sudando, no sabía por qué la acción de Sasuke la había puesto de esa manera. No era que Sasuke se la pasara tan cerca de ella, porque casi nunca lo hacía, o más bien nunca, las únicas veces que lo había hecho fue cuando se besaron por primera vez y cuando ella corto su relación con Naruto pero en ninguna de las dos ocasiones sintió lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos._

_La peli rosa reaccionó y empezó a reír nerviosamente._

-Creo que no, nunca dices las cosas que haces. Siempre hablamos de Naruto pero nunca de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- _Preguntaba Sasuke con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, no quería seducir a Sakura, él no la quería para eso pero se estaba enamorando de ella o al menos eso era lo que suponía pues nunca había sentido las cosas que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos._

-No sé… ¿te ha gustado alguien?, quiero decir, siempre te había conocido mujeres con las cuales pasabas sólo un rato, para mí eres el típico mujeriego al que no le importan los sentimientos de una mujer y cosas por el estilo.

-No conocías a Naruto, el era más mujeriego que yo… sin ánimos de ofender.

-No me ofendes… ya sabes todo sobre mí y quiero saber algo sobre ti.

Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia el techo.

-Me han gustado dos mujeres en toda mi vida, las demás como dices, eran por pura diversión.

-Ah, ¿y por qué no has tenido novia?

-¿Por qué no abres tu regalo y dejas de hacerme preguntas?

_Sakura bufó ante la contestación y Sasuke sonrió de lado. Ella comenzó a desenvolver el pequeño paquete y el peli azul la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, quería saber cuál iba a ser la reacción de su ahora amiga, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ahogó un grito._

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

_El Uchiha menor se encogió de hombros y la miró con desinterés._

-Tengo contactos.

-¿Contactos?, pero todavía no sale a la venta y es original. ¿No la habrás robado?

-Tsk, ¡claro que no!, ya te dije tengo contactos, aparte he visto que te gustan esas tonterías de películas románticas. Son una basura, el amor no existe pero veo que para ti sí existe, así es que simplemente la conseguí. Deja de hacer preguntas.

_Sakura bajó los ojos y los posicionó en la película que tenía en las manos, cuando se quedaban en su casa para ver la televisión ella siempre hacía un pequeño berrinche por ver alguna película romántica y Sasuke siempre accedía pero maldiciendo entre dientes. Sasuke la conocía a la perfección y sabía que esa era su película favorita pues lo había obligado a los pocos días de haber iniciado su amistad a ir a la premier de esa estúpida película romántica, a la peli rosa le encantó y le dijo que se identificaba con el personaje principal. Un amigo de él resultó ser una de las personas que se encargó de hacer esa película y en cuanto tuvieron la primera copia para Dvd Sasuke se encargó de que esa copia fuera precisamente para Sakura, pero eso claro ella nunca lo sabría porque si lo haría la peli rosa deduciría que Sasuke también era un romántico empedernido y eso pondría en duda su reputación._

-Gracias Sasuke-kun

-Que molesta eres, y no llores sino me voy a mi casa y olvídate que te llevo al cumpleaños de Konan.

-Prometo no llorar, pero es que Naruto siempre me regalaba ropa o accesorios para que yo pudiera usar, jamás se puso a pensar en que me gustaba y que no.

-No me compares con el dobe, yo no te engañaría si fueras mi novia.

_Hubo un silencio en los cuales los dos trataban de procesar lo último que había dicho Sasuke, ella lo tomaba como una señal de que Sasuke la quería y sólo tal vez alguna de esas mujeres de las cuales habló segundos antes se trataba de ella pero rápidamente desechó la idea, Sasuke nunca se fijaría en ella sólo eran amigos y jamás pasarían de ser eso. Pero para Sasuke una vez más había salido a relucir su sub consiente que hablaba por él, tenía que pensar antes de hablar más seguido y no hablar para después pensar en las idioteces que decía que tampoco eran una idiotez pero se había dado cuenta de una cosa… quería amarla pero tenía miedo de perderla cuando se enterará de la verdad, demasiado miedo._

-Me voy a bañar.

-Te acompaño.

-¿Eh?

_Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de que su corazón latiera como normalmente lo hacía._

-Mejor me quedo aquí.

_Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza y meditó por unos segundos._

-No, acompáñame… así te digo donde puedes bañarte y cambiarte. Tardaremos menos si lo hacemos así y te dará tiempo de que le ayudes a Itachi con los últimos preparativos.

_El Uchiha menor tomó su mochila y la siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con esa situación, ambos se querían, Sakura había dado el primer paso hace muchísimo en decirle que lo amaba pero Sasuke no estaba seguro en si debía decirle que el también empezaba a sentir lo mismo o no, es más, el tampoco sabía si lo que sentía por Sakura empezó antes de la confesión de la peli rosa o en esas últimas semanas que habían estado juntos._

_Estaba muy confundido, no quería pero si quería, la amaba pero no la amaba, en esos momentos ni él mismo se entendía. Sentía cosas por Sakura que jamás sintió por otra mujer ni siquiera por Karin que ella solo le gustaba, ahora que lo pensaba bien cuando estaba con Karin nunca se ponía nervioso, el corazón no le latía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se le quisiera salir del pecho y tampoco le sudaban las manos, eso sólo le pasaba con Sakura._

_Ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez lo que sentía por Karin era pura atracción física y por capricho quería estar con ella como su pareja, no tenía nada en contra de Suigetsu, el también era su mejor amigo pero Sasuke cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía fuera como fuera. Tal vez era hora de conseguir a Sakura y enamorarla, más de lo que ya estaba, para que pudiera estar con ella y así comprobar si lo que sentía Sasuke era enamoramiento o sólo curiosidad por estar con la peli rosa._

_Sasuke se encontraba en el cuarto de huéspedes dentro del baño y metido en la bañera, se golpeó con el filo de ésta en la cabeza._

-Es muy pronto Sasuke. Sakura todavía no olvida a Naruto, no la quiero hacer sufrir.

_En otro lugar de la casa se encontraba la peli rosa vistiéndose para la fiesta de Konan, no quiso tardarse mucho bañándose porque si Sasuke le ganaba en arreglarse se la llevaría como estuviera, eso ya le había pasado una vez cuando solo le faltaba ponerse los zapatos pero aún así la sacó Sasuke cargando; después de un berrinche típico de Sakura el peli azul se compadeció de ella y bajó a comprarle unos zapatos en una de las tiendas del pequeño pueblo en donde vivían._

_Sakura sonrió mentalmente, eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado de él. Su relación había avanzado tanto esas últimas semanas que había veces que cuando iban a comer a algún restaurante o caminaban sin rumbo fijo la gente los confundía con una pareja aún sin que se tomaran de las manos. La peli rosa ya no sabía qué era lo que sentía por Naruto y por Sasuke, ella sentía dolor pero ¿dolor de qué?, de saber que Sasuke no la amaría como ella a él o de la traición que le hizo Naruto._

_Había veces que sentía que su corazón le dolía y que le faltaba una parte, algo que no sabía describir muy bien con palabras pero aún así lo sentía, ese hueco sólo se llenaba cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke, se golpeó mentalmente, claro que se llenaba, cuando estaba con él cuando eso pasaba se le olvidaba todo lo el dolor que sentía y toda la desesperación que reinaba en ella cuando estaba sola._

_Ella podía asegurar que se había enamorado una vez en la vida y que había querido a muchas personas, no sabía cómo había pasado eso pero lo aseguraba, tal vez Sasuke era esa pequeña pieza que le faltaba, tal vez él era el hueco que la llenaba por completo._

-¿Pero en qué tonterías piensas Sakura?, nunca te haría caso.

-¿Quién no te haría caso?

Sakura abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa mientras giraba su cuerpo lentamente, no podía ser que Sasuke hubiera entrado en el momento en el que habló sola. Era una costumbre para ella hablar sola en su casa cuando no había nadie pero se le olvidó por completo que Sasuke estaba ahí.

-Ah pues… es que estaba pensando en que… -_Dudó un poco, le costaba mentir pero tenía que intentarlo_ –En que a Ino se le ve mal un pantalón, la hace ver gorda y pensaba decirle que no se lo pusiera…ya sabes, las mujeres y la ropa.

_Sasuke alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, no se iba a tragar ese cuento barato que inventó Sakura sólo para zafarse de la pregunta que le hizo. Él ya había aclarado un poco las cosas con su cabeza como consejera, ese día iba a hablar con Sakura y no le importaba que alguien le dijera algo._

-Entonces yo pensaba en decirle… pero ella nunca me haría caso, ya ves como es Ino.

_Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama de Sakura mientras se maquillaba, ambos estaban nerviosos y ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse a través del espejo. Iba a ser una noche muy larga para los dos._

_Sakura terminó de maquillarse, tomó su bolsa y salió con Sasuke de su cuarto. Ambos iban pensativos lo cual ya no era raro, rara vez lanzaban un comentario y el otro lo contestaba con una respuesta corta._

_Llegaron al bar el cual estaba alumbrado por unas velas, los amigos de Itachi eran raros, se podría decir que el Uchiha mayor era el único cuerdo entre esa bolita. Las mesas de madera tenían puestos unos manteles de color rojo y algunas mesas con manteles de color negro, o los amigos de Itachi eran emos o querían entrar en huelga. _

_Las paredes que eran rojas desde siempre estaban adornadas con origami, ese era el pasatiempo preferido de Konan y como era su cumpleaños había que adornarlo así. De todos modos siempre que se celebraba una fiesta privada y el anfitrión era alguno de los amigos de Itachi se adornaba el bar con algo que les gustara._

_Entraron y al primero que vieron fue a Hidan, Sakura no conocía muy bien a los amigos de Itachi pero los lograba identificar por nombre y cara, él los saludó y le dijo a Sakura que tenía una cuenta pendiente con Naruto, le preguntó que si no iba a ir ese día a lo que la peli rosa negó con la cabeza explicando que ellos ya no eran novios desde hace tiempo, el mismo cuento que les había dicho a todos sus conocidos y a su madre. Hidan lamentó la ruptura pero ánimo a Sasuke para que "se la ligara" esto acompañado con una serie de insultos que hacían ver menos la hombría de Sasuke._

_Dejaron a Hidan, a Sasuke nunca le había caído bien, era demasiado… para resumirlo era un patán, mira que hablar con malas palabras frente a una mujer la cuál ni conocía lo suficiente para luego decirle que "estaba muy buena" y que "si Naruto ya no era su novio que haber cuando se daba una vuelta por su casa" no eran las palabras apropiadas para tratar a la peli rosa._

_Fueron a la barra y se sentaron en una de las sillas, Sasuke se disculpó un momento y fue con Itachi quien le hablaba porque Deidara iba a pagar algo de lo cual ya adivina Sakura de que se trataban. Todos los amigos de Itachi se la pasaban tomando y platicando, algunas veces reían muy fuerte y no era que eso le molestar a Sakura pues sus amigos eran igual pero se sentía un poco incómoda. El único que tenía trato con ellos era Naruto y eso porque Sasuke y él jugaban fútbol con ellos o hacían apuestas por sus equipos favoritos cuando veían un partido por la tele, a ella no le gustaban mucho los deportes y ni siquiera entendía por qué un hombre iba corriendo tras una pelota durante dos horas, no lo veía entretenido en lo absoluto._

-Hola niña bonita, hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Y Naruto?, se me hace raro que no haya venido y estés con Sasuke.

-Hola Suigetsu, yo tampoco te veía desde hace algún tiempo. Y acerca de Naruto, pues decidimos terminar la relación.

-¿Rompieron?, se veían muy enamorados.

-Sí pero nos dimos cuenta de que sólo nos queríamos como amigos.

_Suigetsu le sonrió a Sakura y le sirvió un vaso con refresco, ella no quiso alcohol era como si se acordara de la noche en la que besó a Sasuke y no quería hacer lo mismo, no por las cosas que había estado meditando unas semanas antes._

-¿Y cómo vas con Karin?, ¿ya hablaste con ella?

_Suigetsu suspiró mientras le entregaba unas bebidas a Jūgo y éste las llevaba con los amigos de Itachi._

-No, bueno sí. No sé es muy complicado, te prometo ir a verte a tu casa o al hospital y contarte todo, necesito el consejo de una mujer.

_Sakura sabía que Suigetsu no era de los que externaban sus sentimientos, él prefería quedarse callado y no hablar más de la cuenta y también sabía que eso de verse nunca pasaría, no era que no le tuviera confianza a la peli rosa pero su vida privada y mucho más si se trataba de Karin siempre la mantenían en secreto. Se le hizo muy raro que el día del cumpleaños de Naruto ellos comenzarán a hablar de eso por lo que decidió dejarlos solos cuando Sasuke la interrumpía. _

_La peli rosa suspiró y sonrió._

-Cuando quieras Suigetsu, sabes dónde encontrarme.

_El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se disculpó, estaba trabajando y aunque Itachi no lo regañara por hablar con los clientes sabía que si hablaba con Sakura de los problemas que tenía con Karin, aunque no hubiera ninguno visible, él no quería que supieran la verdad sobre su ruptura con la mujer que tanto amó y según creía él seguía amando._

_Sasuke observó que Sakura se encontraba sola en la barra y fue por ella, era hora de hablar sobre ciertas cosas que lo estaban molestando._

_La llevó hacia el cuarto de servicio, no era que no quisiera estar con ella en una habitación y hablar ahí, habían dormido muchas veces juntos sin hacer nada más que dormir, pero no quería que la peli rosa pensara otra cosa._

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Aquí? –_Sakura miró alrededor y se le hizo un poco extraño, no era que no quisiera hablar con él sino que el lugar se le hacía poco común._

_Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y observó a los ojos a la peli rosa._

-¿Prefieres ir a los cuartos que están en la parte de atrás?

-No, aquí está bien.

-Sakura, yo quiero decirte algo. No sé como lo vayas a tomar pero créeme que mi intensión no fue lastimarte.

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?... –_Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, sí la había lastimado cuando él no le prestó atención durante lo que llevaba de vida por no hacerle ni un poco de caso _–Tú no me has lastimado – _Mintió._

-Es que ese es el problema, sí lo he hecho y me arrepiento. Durante toda mi vida te he hecho daño cuando yo ni siquiera sabía que sentías algo por mí, te agredía poniéndote apodos y cuándo Naruto decidió estar contigo tenía celos de ti porque me habías quitado a mi mejor amigo. ¿No te das cuenta?

_Los ojos de la peli rosa empezaron a empañarse debido a las lágrimas que estaban por venir, apretó los ojos para que no salieran pero fue imposible. Ella tontamente pensaba que Sasuke se le iba a declarar, su príncipe azul por fin se daría cuenta de que la amaba y se lo diría pero en cambio le pedía perdón, porque según ella, le daba lástima._

-Y también perdón por hacerte llorar, no es mi intensión Sakura, te lo juro.

-No, perdóname tú a mí por enamorarme de alguien al que le causo lástima –_Su voz apenas fue audible para el peli azul y éste miró con horror, eso no era lo que estaba tratando de decir, siempre lo hacía todo mal y para ellos la muestra estaba en que Sakura estaba llorando._

-No siento lástima por ti.

-¿Entonces?, porque eso me sonó más a que sientes lástima por mí por todo lo que hice para que te fijarás en mí y créeme que a veces yo también siento lástima por mí misma, te pasas todos los días conmigo, duermes en mi cama, te quedas en mí casa, me escuchas cuando tengo que desahogarme y me ayudaste con lo de Naruto y Hinata, para mí eso es tenerle lástima a la gente.

-No lo hago por eso, Naruto y yo siempre hemos tenido cierta rivalidad en cuanto a tener las mejores cosas y…

_Sakura abrió los ojos, ahora lo estaba entendiendo todo, como Naruto la tuvo a ella, la mejor estudiante, a la que todos deseaban, la hija de la directora de la Universidad de Konoha y dueña del mejor hospital del pueblo y ahora que Naruto no la tenía Sasuke quería jugar con ella un rato tal y como lo hizo el rubio durante algún tiempo._

-¿Oséa que Naruto y tú competían por ver quién me tenía primero?, siempre pensé que eras un ser tan detestable pero nunca pensé que quisieras hacer eso, Sasuke.

-¡Déjame explicarte!, entiende que me estoy tragando el orgullo para poder decirte estás cosas.

-Ahórrate las explicaciones Sasuke, ya lo entendí todo. –

_Sakura abrió la puerta de servicio y salió del bar, Sasuke se quedó ahí viendo a la nada, era raro que Sakura no hubiera gritado en ningún momento y también era raro que hubiera mal entendido todo. Sasuke quería confesarle la verdad acerca de lo que había hecho con Naruto y con Hinata y quería decirle que él sentía algo por ella desde muchísimo antes de que Naruto y la peli rosa fueran novios, pero como el rubio se había enterado por culpa de la chismosa de su hermana fue con Sakura y le pidió que fueran novios._

_Sasuke no le había contado a nadie acerca de lo que sentía por Sakura, pero Ino tenía una mente muy maquiavélica y se había dado cuenta sacando conclusiones que al peli azul le parecieron estúpidas, como Ino quería demasiado a su hermano y sabía de su rivalidad con Sakura lo ayudó, ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez Sakura nunca grabó a Sasuke a Naruto cuando hablaban de Karin._

_Sakura le empezaba a hablar a Karin por esas fechas en las cuales Sasuke quería tener algo con la peli roja y todo porque Suigetsu había llegado de viaje junto con ella y sus respectivos padres, Suigetsu siempre quiso a Sakura y se la presentó. Conociendo a Sakura ella intentaba ser amiga de Karin porque la peli rosa quería a Suigetsu demasiado y tal vez porque no quería que Karin estuviera sola en un pueblo donde nadie la conocía._

_Se golpeó mentalmente y decidió pensar en las cosas que tenía que arreglar, se le olvidó por completo la huída de la peli rosa mientras que ella se encontraba afuera del bar sentada arriba de unas cajas de cerveza vacías y llorando amargamente._

_Suigetsu salió a fumar, Itachi no lo dejaba hacerlo adentro pero sus amigos y él si podían, que tontería pero de todos modos Itachi era el jefe y había que respetarlo. Observó a la peli rosa sentada sola y se acercaba mientras prendía su cigarro._

-¿Qué tienes niña bonita? –_Le preguntó con una sonrisa._

_Sakura levantó la cabeza y Suigetsu observó que sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas a lo cual su sonrisa cambio drásticamente y se puso serio._

-Nada, será mejor que ya me vaya.

_Sakura comenzó a caminar y Suigetsu arrugó el ceño, se dio la media vuelta y la tomó del brazo._

-¿No viniste con Sasuke?

-Sí, pero supongo que está muy ocupado riéndose de mí. Ya no importa de veras, me voy a mi casa.

-No te dejaré ir sola, ya es muy noche, deja que te lleve.

_Sakura lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos y accedió. Suigetsu entró al bar y le pidió permiso a Itachi para salir unos minutos, cuando tomaba las llaves de su coche vio que la puerta del cuarto de servicio estaba abierta, decidió entrar y pudo ver a Sasuke quien se encontraba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos._

-Voy a salir unos minutos, ¿te puedo dejar encargado de la barra? Jūgo no podrá solo, los amigos de Itachi beben alcohol como si fuera agua.

_El peli azul no contestaba y Suigetsu se percató que ahí estaba la bolsa de la peli rosa, la tomó y movió a Sasuke._

-Sasuke, te estoy hablando.

-¿¡Qué Suigetsu!?, ¿¡qué!?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

-¿Le contaste a Sakura lo de las bebidas que le diste a Naruto, Hinata y a ella?

_Sasuke abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y giró la cabeza para ver a su acompañante._

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

-Me di cuenta, no soy tan tonto como piensas Sasuke. Pero si le haces algo a Sakura voy a usar todo el poder que tiene mi padre para destruirte y hablo muy en serio.

_Suigetsu salió sin ver a Sasuke del cuarto de servicio y se encontró con Sakura afuera del bar, él la ayudó a entrar a su coche. Viajaron en silencio, al menos por parte de Sakura, ya que Suigetsu le contaba cosas sin sentido para al menos distraerla un poco. El peli blanco le había tomado cariño a Sakura desde que la conoció en la preparatoria, justamente cuando había empezado su relación con Naruto, aunque ellos todavía no eran novios, pero Suigetsu tuvo que viajar con sus padres a otra ciudad de Japón y fue ahí cuando conoció a Karin._

_Regresó tiempo después cuando terminó la carrera de leyes y se re encontró con sus amigos, la terminó antes pues era buen estudiante y tomó créditos para adelantar materias, a él no le importaba quedarse a cargo del bufet de abogados de su padre y tampoco le importaba todo el dinero que tenía su familia por eso mismo él trabajaba por su cuenta y casi nunca iba a desempeñarse como abogado._

_Los padres de Karin conocieron al padre de Suigetsu mientras que estaban luchando por conseguir que no les quitaran su casa, Karin provenía de una familia más o menos humilde y en cuanto Suigetsu y Karin iniciaron su relación el papá de Suigetsu, Zabuza, amenazó a su hijo con quitarle parte de las acciones del bufet pero al peli blanco poco le importó y siguió con la peli roja, la relación siguió pero no fue hasta que Zabuza ordenó hacer a uno de sus empleados que perdieran lo documentos que validaban que los padres de Karin eran dueños de la casa donde vivían y también ponerle cargos por asesinato al padre de la peli roja, todo eso lo hizo para que Suigetsu y ella se separaran, Karin nunca supo la verdad Suigetsu le había inventado que no tenía tiempo en estar con ella por tanto trabajo que tenía entre el bufet y que había entrado como camarero a un bar que llamado Akatsuki._

_Karin lloró demasiado por la ruptura pero a Suigetsu no le quedó otra más que obedecer a su padre, él no quería que la familia de Karin sufriera y se quedaran sin nada, no quería que su peli roja la lastimara el hecho de que su padre estaba en la cárcel por algo que realmente no cometió y tampoco quería que su madre y ella vivieran al día. Suigetsu nunca había sufrido eso pero veía a las personas que llegaba a sacar de la cárcel y a sus familias, se daba cuenta de que había veces que una familia no llegaba a comer con tal de que sacarán a algún familiar de la cárcel, eso no se lo deseaba a la peli roja y mucho menos porque Zabuza lo había ordenado._

_Suigetsu nunca le contó a nadie a pesar de que confiaba en todos sus amigos, el único que sabía la verdad era J__ūgo que lo conoció trabajando en el bar, era muy callado y casi no se met__ía con nadie, no le hablaba a nadie con excepción de que su jefe, al hermano de su jefe y a Suigetsu, él le ofreció vivir juntos en un departamento y Suigetsu accedió con tal de no vivir en su casa al lado de sus padres quienes solo saludaba por pura cortesía y porque él trabajaba en el bufet del cual era dueño._

_Casi nadie sabía a lo que se dedicaba Suigetsu, sólo sabían que su padre era uno de los mejores abogados, no solo del pueblo, sino de todo el país entero por eso siempre lo veían con un poco de desconfianza por eso mismo las personas que no lo conocían lo miraban con un poco de desconfianza._

_Suigetsu dejó en su casa a Sakura y regresó al bar. Iba a tener que arreglar una cuenta pendiente con Sasuke pero él sabía que no era el momento, el sabía que para hacer eso tenía que saber lo que pasaba con Sakura y de paso también lo que pasaba con Naruto y Hinata._

* * *

**setsuna17: **tranquila!! Aparte recuerda que me faltó subir un capítulo así es que bueeeno, tuviste dos la semana pasada jeje, cuídate!!

**Aiki Sasuno: **hola!! Que bueno que te guste mucho mi fic!! Eso me alegra mucho n.n, y bueno Sasuke siepre es un idiota en los fics pero aquí lo cambié un poco y Naruto siempre el bueno y todo… pero verás que no es tan tan taaaaan malo…o tal vez sí… jaja sólo espera los demás capítulos se va aponer bueno

**Edison: **que onda!! Gracias gracias!!, pronto se verá qué pasará con ellos, aunque no pasa mucho tiempo sólo te adelanto que aparte de todo lo que va a pasar en el fic hay algo que cambia la trama completamente y resulta que los dos no eran tan malos como parecía, los malos eran otros… jojo

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **no precisamente lo mata… habrá alguien muerto pero no será Naruto jeje, yo también espero esos días para subir mi fic, el manga y el anime jaja

**Silvermist23: **hola!!, aquí está lo de la relación!! Pero bueno no duró mucho :S primero se tiene que aclarar todo para que estén juntos no?? Jeje cuídate!!

**Kunoichi2518: **hola!! Sí!! Me faltó uno pero ya lo subí está antes del anterior se llama "¿Y ahora qué?" espero que lo leas para que no te pierdas jeje, gracias por avísarme!!

**sumebe: **sí le faltaba uno pero como dije arribita está antes del anterior, se llama "¿Y ahora qué?", léelo y así no te pierdes ^^

**asukasoad: **sí es un desgraciado infeliz jaja pero verás que no todo es como parece, el no es tan malo pero tampoco tan bueno, de todos modos se irán descubriendo cosas jeje, cuídate!!

**Hitorijime: **se enterará, pero su reacción… mmm no será la que se esperan todos ya lo verás, aunque en éste capítulo Sasuke le intenta decir que fue lo que pasó no se lo dijo completo así es que mejor espera el próximo capítulo ahí se verá jojo

**Catalunaa: **hola!! Jajaja oh vaya ya se qué es HDP jaja gracias por la explicación n.n, gracias a ti por leer!! Sino leo reviews no me inspiro para seguir escribiendo jeje

**Kixanie-Rioyin: **aquí está la continuación y el jueves la otra n.n

**setsuna17: **jaja muchas gracias!!

**Silvermist23: **así es, nunca de los nuncas!! Pero no olvides que no sólo hay dos Uchiha en mi fic… Hinata y Neji también son de esa familia aunque se apelliden diferente… (pequeño spoiler del capítulo que sigue jaja) cuídate!!

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación!!**


	7. Tratando de arreglar las cosas

**Qué onda?? Aquí subo el nuevo capítulo… aunque el manga no me tiene taaaan contenta, siento que terminará el NaruSasu, lo que sea menos esoooo ya vieron el spoiler del 484?? Qué onda con Karin?? Cómo que se pone a darle una pequeña Platica No Jutsu a Sakura y las dos aplican el Voy a Llorar por Sasuke No Jutsu… jaja se nota que no me está gustando la trama del manga verdad??**

**Bueno x, aquí les dejo el nuevo, no es taaan largo como los demás y ahora si Sakura y Sasuke hablan de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Naruto, ¿cuál será su reacción? ¿lo perdonará o lo odiará más?, espero sus comentarios n.n**

**A lo mejor actualizo antes porque el capítulo es muy corto, pero no lo sé depende de mi ánimo… pero si no lo subo antes el jueves será como siempre.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo jueves**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Tratando de arreglar las cosas**

* * *

-¿Entonces nunca quisiste a Sakura?

-Sí la quise Suigetsu pero no la amaba, no sé porque hice lo que hice. Creo que el teme la hubiera valorado más de lo que yo lo hice.

-Pero Naruto, ¿tú sabías que Sasuke quería algo enserio con ella o sólo fue porque lo intuiste?

-No lo sabía, Sakura-chan siempre fue como una hermana para mí y la relación que tenían ella y el teme era como de amor y odio. –_Suspiró_ - ¿Recuerdas cuando empecé a salir con Sakura-chan?

-Sí, un año antes de que me fuera del pueblo con mis padres.

_Suigetsu y Naruto se encontraban en una cancha de beisbol donde solían ir a practicar después de la preparatoria, habían terminado un juego improvisado que realizó Shikamaru, según él para recordar viejos tiempos. Sasuke no había asistido, nadie lo había visto desde una semana que fue exactamente el día que Suigetsu llevó a su casa a la peli rosa._

_Ni el mismo Suigetsu sabía que había pasado con Sasuke, según Itachi estaba en la empresa tomando el lugar que le correspondía, pero el peli blanco sabía muy bien que el Uchiha menor quería tener un año sabático. A Sakura la vio ese día de su partido improvisado, llegó junto con Hinata e Ino pero en cuanto terminó el partido todos se estaban despidiendo y Suigetsu aprovechó para pedirle a Naruto que hablaran un rato acerca de cosas que tenían que ser en privado._

_Naruto había accedido no muy contento pues desde que se enteró del embarazo de Hinata había estado con ella para cuidarla y de alguna forma protegerla, el rubio se había sorprendido de su cambio interno ya que no salía con mujeres como acostumbraba mientras estaba con Sakura y si alguna de ellas le marcaba él simplemente decía que ya estaba comprometido._

-Hace tres años hubo una reunión en la casa de Sasuke, yo me encontraba con Shikamaru hablando acerca de mi hermana, ya sabes que soy un celoso de primera si se trata de Ino y básicamente lo estaba amenazando y…Bueno, Ino entró al estudio para ir por Itachi y pedirle de favor que me entretuviera para que dejara de amenazar a Shikamaru. Ella dice que se quedó en el umbral de la puerta porque se le hizo raro que Sakura-chan estuviera ahí con Itachi, Sakura-chan estaba observando unas fotos de cuando éramos niños y reía mientras que Itachi recordaba cada fotografía. También sabes que Itachi quiere a Sakura-chan como si fuera su hermana, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Ino sino que lo que s ele hizo raro fue que Itachi le dijo a Sakura algo así como "Mi hermano te quiere más de lo que piensas, si no fuera tan idiota se daría cuenta que te perderá"

_Suigetsu resopló, ya sabía que Ino era una metiche chismosa y más si se trataba de Sasuke._

-Yo sabía que tu hermana no había superado lo de Sasuke.

_Naruto soltó una carcajada._

-No fue eso Suigetsu, la relación que tenemos Ino y yo es de estarnos molestando todo el tiempo pero nos protegemos. Ella sabía que yo estaba saliendo con Sakura-chan y me contó eso para que fuera cauteloso en cuanto al teme. –_La cara del rubio se tornó seria _–Pero el teme y yo siempre estamos compitiendo por todo, se me hizo fácil ganarle algo que él quería, sé que suena estúpido y que, a pesar de tener veintidós, sabía lo que hacía… Sasuke nunca me reclamó nada pero él empezó a atacar más a Sakura-chan con eso de los apodos, a mí me molestaba el hecho de que lo hiciera ya que si según Itachi el teme amaba a Sakura-chan no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-Creo que Sasuke lo hacía para hacerle ver a Sakura que estaba celoso, él todavía es muy inmaduro y cree que insultando arregla las cosas.

-Lo sé Suigetsu y yo me arrepiento de haberle hecho lo que le hice tanto a Sakura como a Hinata, nunca de las dos se merecía eso, Sakura-chan me amaba y yo lo sabía pero aún así la engañaba, el teme me presentaba mujeres y me iba con ellas con tal de darle a entender a Sasuke que tenía el camino libre con Sakura-chan pero creo que nunca captó eso.

_Suigetsu levantó una ceja y cruzo los brazos._

-En verdad que eres idiota.

_Naruto alzó los hombros mientras que sus facciones se ponían tristes._

-No hay manera de regresar el tiempo. Quise disculparme con Sakura-chan pero como viste ella no quiere hablar conmigo y tampoco me contesta las llamadas, dice Ino que desde hace días está muy rara.

_Los dos e quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno pensaba en la plática que habían tenido, ahí la que había cargado con todo era Sakura y todo porque Naruto tratando de querer ayudar a sus amigos lo había arruinado todo… tal vez la culpa había sido de los tres, Naruto por tener una relación a base de competencia con el peli azul, Sakura por querer estar con Sasuke dándole celos con Naruto y Sasuke por haber planeado lo de su "venganza" la cual a Suigetsu le faltaba una parte muy importante y esa era saber ¿por qué motivo la hizo?_

-Se peleó con Sasuke, la llevó al cumpleaños de Konan por lo que sé ellos han estado saliendo. –_Suigetsu soltó de repente la frase y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido._

-¿Con cuál Sasuke?

-¿Acaso conoces otro Sasuke?

_El rubio negó con la cabeza._

-¿Pero desde cuándo Sasuke sale con Sakura?

-No lo sé Naruto, lo único que sé es que Sasuke habló con ella… por lo que le entendí a Sakura ella le había confesado que lo amaba cuando se besaron. Después de eso salieron varias veces y Sasuke le pidió perdón por no poderla corresponder, según ella… pero ahora que me dices esto creo que lo que intentaba hacer Sasuke era otra cosa.

_El rubio no pudo articular alguna palabra, no sabía que su mejor amigo y su ahora ex novia estaban saliendo, no era que tenían la obligación de contárselo pero se suponía que Naruto iba a ser padre del hijo que Hinata estaba esperando por lo cual se la pasaba arreglando los trámites para comprar una casa y casarse con ella, ahora que no pensaba no había visto mucho a Sasuke tampoco sólo hablaban por teléfono y eso de vez en cuando. En realidad se habían distanciado pero el rubio suponía que era por que dejó embarazada a la prima de su mejor amigo y éste no lo había perdonado aún._

-¿Y cómo vas con Hinata? –_Suigetsu habló de pronto._

-Bien, nos vamos a casar. Mis padres no tomaron muy bien lo del embarazo y que se diga de Hiashi, pero Itachi nos ayudó a arreglar las cosas, me voy a hacer responsable del bebé, Ino está emocionada por ser tía -_Sonrío_ – Todavía no sabemos que será pero ella ya compró ropa para niño y para niña, de hecho está ayudando a Hinata a decorar el cuarto del bebé en la casa que compartiremos cuando nos casemos.

-Me da gusto Naruto, ¿y cuándo será la boda?

-En dos meses, es que Hiashi y mis padres no quieren que sea en grande pero Hinata si, algo extraño en ella, pero le cumplo todo lo que quiere. Además va a tener a mi bebé, ¿qué más puedo hacer sino es cumplirle sus caprichos?

_Suigetsu sonrío._ –La amas ¿verdad?

-Yo pensaba que no pero sí, siempre me había gustado y creo que lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños me hizo darme cuenta de que ella y yo íbamos a terminar juntos, aún antes de saber que íbamos a ser padres… ¿crees que estoy mal si pensé eso?, digo todavía estaba con Sakura-chan y se suponía que nos íbamos a casar ella y yo… ¿estoy mal?

-No creo, dices que nunca amaste a Sakura y sí estás feliz con Hinata es lo que importa.

_Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa y Naruto lo tomó del hombro con una mano._

-Por eso me caes bien, siempre quise que fueras mi cuñado.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada.

-No Naruto, con Ino yo paso. No es mi tipo.

-Lo suponía –_Se encogió de hombros_ –Pero nada costaba con intentarlo. Vámonos, ya es un poco tarde te invitó a comer, seguro Ino y Hinata están en la casa que compré arreglando cosas, ya sabes mujeres… y así puedes conocer la que dentro de dos meses será mi casa.

_Naruto y Suigetsu se subieron en el coche del peli blanco ya que Ino se había llevado el coche de Naruto, en minutos llegaron a la casa que iban a habitar Naruto y Hinata dentro de unos meses. La casa era bonita y parecía que la había escogido Hinata, era muy su estilo que al menos a Suigetsu no le gustaba en lo absoluto._

-Ya llegó el estúpido de mi hermano, ¿por qué no te quedaste allá?

-Cállate Ino, no te vengo a ver a ti aparte es mi casa, vete tú.

_Los hermanos se miraron feo por unos segundos, Naruto abrazó a Hinata por la cintura mientras acariciaba su pancita de embarazada y la besaba en los labios._

-Asco, no me quiero imaginar ni como hicieron a mi sobrino –_Ino ponía cara de asco ante tal escena._

-Pues mira, primero nos besamos y luego nos fuimos quitando la ropa poco a poco y luego… –_Ino le aventaba un trapo que se encontró por ahí a su hermano mientras Suigetsu y Hinata reían._

-¡Cállate!, le diré a papá- _Lo interrumpió_

-Sí Ino, dile. Como si tú no supieras como se hacen los bebés.

_Suigetsu recordaba las peleas de esos dos, eran graciosas pero a la vez se molestaban tanto que llegaba un punto en el que sacaban de quicio a cualquiera. Ino alzó una ceja y puso un dedo en su mentón como si tratara de recordar algo._

-Papá me dijo que Yahiko regresó, se quedará en casa.

-¿Yahiko?, ¿no andaba recorriendo países como África o Haití? –_Naruto miraba confundido a su hermana._

-Sí pero regresó, yo que voy a saber Naruto pregúntale tú.

-¿Yahiko no es el amigo de Itachi?, ¿ese al que le decían Pain? –_Suigetsu preguntó de la nada, recordaba al tal Yahiko por pláticas que habían tenido en el bar Itachi, J__ūgo y él cuando no hab__ía muchos clientes. A Itachi le encantaba contar historias y al menos así pasaban un buen rato los tres._

-Sí. Es nuestro primo, pero es un poco raro el único que lo aguanta es Naruto… creo que la única normal de la familia aparte de mis padres soy yo.

_Suigetsu no sabía acerca de ese parentesco, se suponía que el tal Yahiko o "Pain" como a él le gustaba que lo llamaran estaba investigando algo acerca de brujería, según Itachi el tal Pain se creía Dios y por lo mismo aplicaba la brujería para hacer justicia en el mundo, al peliblanco le parecía una estupidez pero cada quien su vida._

-Tengo hambre Naruto-kun, ¿crees que podamos pedir algo de comida?, no nos dio tiempo de preparar algo.

_Naruto asintió feliz con la cabeza, Hinata se había esforzado mucho en arreglar la que iba a ser su casa, aparte iba a ser madre de su primogénito no podía negarle nada, era tan tierna y tan dulce._

-Yo voy, ¿Ino me acompañas? Así lo dejamos solos un rato y no te peleas con tu hermano. –_Suigetsu estiro su mano para levantar a Ino quien se encontraba en el suelo limpiando unas figuras de decoración que habían comprado recientemente su cuñada y hermano._

_Ino asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, ambos salieron de la casa rumbo al coche de ella, iban platicando de cosas nada interesantes para los dos y es que ninguno tenía como un tema de conversación, se conocían desde hace mucho pero no sabían sus gustos o aficiones, entraron al local donde iban a comprar la comida y se sentaron en una mesa a esperar su pedido._

-¿Y tienes novia Suigetsu?

_El aludido negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, se le daba eso de sonreír mientras estaba con las mujeres, era como un coqueteo indirecto aunque él no quisiera hacerlo._

-La última novia que tuviste fue… -_Ino movía la mano tratando de recordar la última novia de Suigetsu, nunca le había conocido a alguien y no era que quisiera algo con él, se había hartado de las relaciones eran muy problemáticas así como decía Shikamaru, pero a Ino le gustaba hablar de lo que fuera por eso sacó el tema de conversación._

-Karin. Ella fue mi última novia.

-¿Karin, la de cabello rojo de lentes?

-Sí, ella.

-A veces la veo junto con Sakura, desde que se separó de Naruto ellas dos se han vuelto muy amigas, no es que me den celos ni nada digo la frentona es mi mejor amiga pero hay veces que necesitas la opinión de otra persona… ¿Y la quisiste mucho?

_Suigetsu suspiró y levantó la cabeza hacia el techo del local mientras se acomodaba._

-Sí, mucho… nos tuvimos que separar por problemas- _bajo la voz un poco_- que no te interesan… -_volvió a su tono de voz normal_- pero nos seguimos viendo.

-¿Y Sasuke sabe que fue tu novia?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en esto? –_Suigetsu alzó una ceja mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento._

-Ah pues un día escuché que Sasuke le decía a mi hermano que Karin era perfecta para él, que tenía un cuerpo el cual deseaba y que la quería hacer suya, o algo así. Fue hace poco pero según yo Sasuke y tú son amigos, creo que mi hermano y tú son sus mejores amigos. De hecho yo le conté a Sakura y ella grabó la conversación que tenían mi hermano y Sasuke para luego enseñársela a Karin, ya sabes ellas sean llevado bien desde que llegaste y por eso Karin no quiso salir con él, terminaron peleados creo…

-Siempre se te va la lengua, ¿verdad Ino?

_Suigetsu tensó sus músculos, al escuchar eso. Sabía que Ino era una chismosa metiche pero siempre contaba las cosas como eran, no era mentirosa pero si chismosa. Sasuke sabía perfecto que Suigetsu todavía sentía un gran amor por Karin y era correspondido, ¿entonces por qué quería hacer algo así?_

-Espero que no te hayas molestado, es lo que sé. No se me hace justo que Sasuke intente tener algo con tu ex novia por la que todavía sientes algo. –_Ino hablaba un poco nerviosa._

-Sí creo que tienes razón. No es justo…

_Ino y Suigetsu fueron interrumpidos por uno de los camareros que les llevaba su pedido a la mesa, Suigetsu pagó y se subieron al coche de Ino. El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Ino pensaba en sí estuvo bien decirle eso a Suigetsu mientras que a él le hervía la sangre con tan sólo pensar en que Sasuke hubiera intentado algo con Karin. _

_Mucha gente llamaba zorra a Karin pero lo hacían más que nada por su manera de vestir tan provocativa, en realidad el único novio que había tenido era Suigetsu, no había salido con nadie más eso claro hasta dónde el peliblanco sabía, por eso tenía que hablar con ella y de paso con Sakura y Sasuke pero todo iba a ser en orden._

_Llegaron a la casa de Naruto y Hinata, Suigetsu trató de verse lo más normal posible ante ellos pero por dentro sentía coraje, todo el problema era culpa de Sasuke o al menos eso pensó por unos momentos, después recordó que Naruto engañaba a Sakura con cuanta mujer se le ponía enfrente así que también era culpa de él por haber dejado embarazada a Hinata y en parte también Sakura tenía la culpa por haber estado con Naruto aún amando o queriendo a Sasuke… no entendía nada pero pronto lo iba a entender hablando con Sasuke, Karin y Sakura aunque no fuera en ese orden._

_Suigetsu pasó la tarde con sus amigos ayudándolos a acomodar las cosas que habían comprado para su nueva casa, en cuanto dieron las nueve de la noche el aludido se despidió y la hermana menor de Naruto se ofreció a llevarlo a su departamento, el aceptó._

_Llegó co__n dolor de cabeza y lo esperaba Jūgo en la sala, al parecer estaba de malas pero el __único que lo entendía era Suigetsu._

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Vino Karin a buscarte, marcó por teléfono tu papá y ella contestó.

-¡Mierda!, ¿y qué le dijo?

-Nada, Karin le dijo que estaba aquí porque ella y yo éramos primos y que vino para intentar convencerme de llevarme a vivir a su casa.

-Y eso no es una mentira, deberías de ir a vivir con sus tíos Jūgo. Sólo los tienes a ellos, eres mi amigo y no me gusta ver que no tengas un apoyo más que el mío o el de Karin.

_Jūgo suspiró y cerró los ojos. Su madre murió cuando él nació mientras que su padre quien lo cuidó toda su vida hab__ía muerto siete años atrás, el peli rojo tenía veinte años cuando su padre murió por lo que pudo valerse por sí solo, no quería ser una carga para sus tíos ya que él sabía que tenían problemas de dinero y que les iban a quitar la casa. También sabía todo lo que había pasado con la relación de su prima Karin y Suigetsu y no quería acarrear más problemas ya que Zabuza, el padre de Suigetsu, no sabía que J__ūgo y Karin eran familia, eso iba a ser un punto en contra para su amigo, seguramente Zabuza le dir__ía a Suigetsu que corriera de inmediato __a Jūgo de su departamento._

-Sí ya sé lo que piensas, que mi padre me dirá que te corra. Déjame pensarlo… -_Suigetsu meditó unos segundos_- Na, no lo haré. Ya estoy grandecito como para decidir que hago y que dejo de hacer, es mi padre pero que se vaya a la mierda.

_Jūgo se calmó un poco y soltó una carcajada._

-En serio, que se vaya y se revuelque si quiere. Tengo las acciones del despacho y en cualquier momento puedo ser dueño de la firma, me estoy hartando de que trate de manejar mi vida y sabes, regresaré con Karin.

-Karin te ama y lo sabes, creo que esa es una buena decisión. –_Jūgo tomó del hombro a Suigetsu mientras que él sonre__ía._

-Por cierto, ¿no te dijo a dónde iría?

-¿Karin?

_Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza y Jūgo giró la cabeza hacia dónde se encontrab__a el cuarto de Suigetsu._

-En tu cuarto dormida, creo estuvo con Sakura todo el día. Ese tema de Sasuke la tiene un poco harta y creo que a mí también.

-Sí a mí también… iré a verla.

_Suigetsu se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se encontró con Karin quien veía la televisión acostada, él se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazó por la cintura._

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Estuviste todo el día con Sakura?

_Karin asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba de la mano a Suigetsu, no eran novios pero se abrazaban, tomaban de la mano y a veces se besaban pero no más._

-Sí pero no quiere hablar sobre Sasuke, creo que sí le pegó mucho lo que pasó.

-Supongo que sí, me da un poco de pena la situación. Hoy vi a Ino, Hinata y Naruto pero por lo que pude escuchar Sasuke se la pasa trabajando, a veces no llega a dormir a su casa y ya no habla con nadie.

-Sasuke siempre ha sido así, al menos desde que yo lo conozco.

_Suigetsu miró a Karin y pudo notar un poco de molestia en su cara._

-Por cierto, ¿Sasuke te invitó a salir?

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que un muchacho había estado insistiendo en salir conmigo?

Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza.

-Era Sasuke, pero no quería que supieras quien para que no te enojaras. No tenemos secretos entre tú y yo… perdón por no decírtelo, de todos modos nunca iba a salir con él y mucho menos con la grabación que me enseñó Sakura días después.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué pedir perdón. De todos modos no saliste con él y no tenías la intensión de hacerlo ¿o sí?

_Karin se sentó en la cama y miró a Suigetsu a los ojos._

-Yo no quise salir con él, Sakura me había dicho que él era un mujeriego y la verdad es que nunca te he olvidado, si hubiera tenido algo que ver con él nunca me lo hubiera perdonado porque sería traicionarte a ti y a mí en cuanto a lo que siento.

-Vaya mujer, sí que eres diferente a las demás. –_Suigetsu ponía su mano libre detrás de su cabeza mientras dejaba soltar el aire de sus pulmones._

-¿Diferente?, ¿me estás diciendo rara?

-¡Oh por Kami!, aquí vamos de nuevo…

-¿Cómo que de nuevo? –_Karin le pegaba en el estomago a Suigetsu mientras él hacía una mueca de dolor._

-Pero no te estoy diciendo nada Karin, cálmate.

-¡¿Ahora me dices que me calme?! ¡No estoy loca, Suigetsu! –_Karin bufó y Suigetsu soltó una carcajada para luego ponerse serio._

-¿Sabes de lo que me enteré?

_Karin negó con la cabeza mientras le cambiaba el canal a la televisión._

-¿Recuerdas al tal Pain, el que se cree Dios?

-¿El que tiene perforaciones en todos lados y se dedica a la brujería?

-Sí, ese mismo. El amigo de Itachi.

-Aja, ¿qué con él?

-Pues es primo de Ino y Naruto.

_Karin soltó una carcajada._

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, es tan… tan…

-Tan raro, no se parecen. –_Suigetsu interrumpió a la peli roja._

-Tal vez sí se parecían antes de ponerse todas esas perforaciones. ¿Y si se dedica a la brujería?

-No lo sé, pero sí se dedica o no, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

_Karin meditó un poco y hablo._

-Iré con él, tal vez así podamos arreglar las cosas con tu padre y deje que seamos pareja de nuevo.

-¡Estás loca!, ¿cómo puedes creer en eso?

_La peli roja soltó una carcajada, lo dijo bromeando porque realmente era gracioso saber que el tan temido "Pain", el peli rojo que a todos miraba feo fuera primo de Ino y Naruto los cuales eran niños bien, de una familia estable, nunca se imaginó que esa persona que practicaba brujería y se creía Dios por arreglar asuntos personales de las personas que acudían a él fue familiar de la rubia que tanto le caía mal y del rubio hiperactivo que hizo sufrir demasiado a Sakura._

_La voz de __Jūgo la sacó de sus pensamientos._

-Karin, te habla Sakura por teléfono.

_Suigetsu y la peli roja giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con Jūgo quien sosten__ía el teléfono inalámbrico. Él se lo pasó a su prima y contestó._

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

_-Bien Karin, me has preguntado eso todo el día. Es un poco molesto ¿Sabes?_

-Lo siento sólo tengo curiosidad.

_-Sí, gracias por preguntar de todos modos. No contestabas tu celular y por eso marqué aquí, lo que pasa es que hablé con mi madre y me dijo que te daría una plaza como enfermera en el hospital. Sé que no es mucho dinero el que te pagarán pero al menos ayudarás a tu familia._

-¿De verdad?, ¡eso es fantástico!... ¿cuándo empiezo?

_-El lunes, si no es que tengas otra cosa que hacer. _

-No, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, ¡gracias Sakura! Es difícil encontrar un trabajo aquí y más si estudiaste sólo para enfermera.

_-No hay por qué agradecer, pasó por ti a tu casa el lunes._

-Estaré con Suigetsu y Jūgo, ya sabes mis papás se preocupan por Jūgo y lo vine a vigilar el fin de semana…

_-Entonces paso por a ti ahí, te veo a las ocho ¿está bien?_

-Sí, perfecto, y de nuevo muchas gracias Sakura.

_Karin se despidió de Sakura y colgó el teléfono para luego gritar eufórica. Ella no le había pedido trabajo a Sakura pero la peli rosa sabía que no estaban muy bien las cosas en su casa por lo que decidió ayudarla._

_Tenía relativamente poco tiempo de conocer a la peli roja pero se habían hecho buenas amigas, a ella le contaba cosas las cuales no les contaba a Ino o Hinata, Sakura quería hacer algo por Karin y habló con su madre hasta convencerla de darle una plaza ahí en el hospital de Konoha de donde era dueña._

_La peli rosa sentía que tenía muchas cosas en común con Karin, a veces era explosiva pero Sakura también lo era, se peleaban y a los cinco minutos volvían a ser amigas. Suigetsu le agradecía infinitamente que la peli rosa hubiera aceptado a Karin desde el primer instante en el que se conocieron, por Sakura todos los amigos de Suigetsu la habían aceptado, era un círculo muy cerrado y no permitían que entrara otra persona a menos que fuera alguna pareja de alguno de ellos pero sólo era de hola y adiós, con Karin fue diferente, le llamaban para invitarla a salir con ellos._

_Suigetsu les presentó a Karin como su amiga, los únicos que sabían acerca de su relación era Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y ahora Ino y eso porque el mismo Suigetsu se lo contó._

_Sakura se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión. Su madre Tsunade había pasado el fin de semana ahí en su casa pero con su nuevo novio un tal Jiraiya, apenas si lo conocía pero se le hacía buena persona un poco pervertido pero buena persona._

-¿Ya le hablaste a tu amiga para lo del puesto?

-Sí madre, pasaré por ella el lunes a las ocho.

-Bien, esa situación en la que está su familia es un poco complicada. Me alegra que quieras ayudarla.

_Sakura le sonrió a su madre mientras que se sentaba junto a ella. Jiraiya llegó con unas pizzas que había encargado y se dispusieron a ver la televisión juntos. La peli rosa sentía que por primera vez tenía una familia, veía a su madre feliz al lado de ese hombre de cabello largo y blanco y él la trataba como a una reina._

_El teléfono celular de Sakura sonó una vez lo que significaba que era un mensaje de texto, miró la pantalla y era un número desconocido para ella. Abrió el mensaje y se sorprendió por lo que decía. _

_-"Sakura, por favor déjame hablar contigo. Me siento como un estúpido, mal  
entendiste las cosas, tengo que explicártelas pero tiene que ser lo antes  
posible. Te agradecería si me respondieras éste mensaje… Atte.: Sasuke."_

_No había sabido nada de Sasuke desde el cumpleaños de Konan, ella pensaba que él no iba a hacer nada por remediar la situación y ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad que alguna vez sintió, nada perdía con contestarle el mensaje o marcarle._

_Se disculpó con su madre y Jiraiya y subió a su cuarto con una rebanada de pizza en su mano, descolgó el teléfono que tenía en una mesita cerca de su cama y marcó el número de Sasuke._

_-¿Sakura?_

-Sí, soy yo.

_Hubo un silencio incómodo que duro unos segundos de los cuales a los dos les pareció horas._

_-¿Estás en tu casa?_

-Sí.

_-Baja a abrirme._

_Sakura colgó el teléfono mientras alzaba una ceja, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su casa. Sasuke se encontraba ahí, parecía que no había dormido en muchos días, tenía barba al parecer tampoco se había rasurado y quién sabe si se había bañado._

-¿Quién es Sakura? –_La voz de Jiraiya resonó en toda la casa, hablaba demasiado fuerte._

-Un amigo, voy a estar afuera.

_La peli rosa cerró la puerta y caminó hacia los columpios que estaban en el patio trasero de su casa, los ocupaba solo cuando se quería distraer, iba ahí a pensar y des estresarse. Sakura se sentó en uno y le pidió a Sasuke que hiciera lo mismo en el columpio de junto._

-Mi madre tiene novio, al parecer tienen más o menos como cuatro años juntos por eso no se aparecía por aquí a veces. Decidió que era tiempo de presentármelo… lo conocí la semana pasada es un buen hombre y hace feliz a mi madre.

-Entré a trabajar tiempo completo, no pude esperarme el año sabático. Mi tío Madara vino a quedarse unos días en lo que revisa unos asuntos, no me agrada mucho pero es con el único que hablo. Me salí de mi casa, no puedo soportar estar junto a ellos… estoy viviendo en un departamento cerca de aquí.

_Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, trataban de procesar la información que cada uno dijo por su lado, parecía como si ninguno de los dos hubiera escuchado lo que el otro decía pero la verdad era que les había caído de sorpresa lo que dijeron._

-¿Por eso Tsunade no estaba contigo?, eso es muy egoísta de su parte. Eres su hija y tenía que ver por ti tuviera o no tuviera novio.

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero mi madre quería conocerlo mejor antes de presentármelo, no sé si se vayan a casar yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella.

_Sakura miraba un punto en el suelo mientras que soltó una bocanada de aire que llevaba en los pulmones, sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla unos cigarros y prendió uno ofreciéndole a Sasuke, el aceptó prendiendo otro._

-¿Por qué te saliste de tu casa?, debe de haber una razón muy fuerte como para que hicieras eso.

-De eso es de lo que te tengo que hablar, no he dormido muy bien y me siento culpable… -_Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo a la peli rosa quien seguía viendo un punto fijo en el suelo._

_Para Sasuke era mejor soltar lo que traía en ese momento que quedarse callado, su orgullo ya le valía para dos cosas, le hizo la vida miserable a Sakura pero su prima se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor con Naruto._

-Yo fui el que ocasionó tu rompimiento con Naruto, por mí culpa Hinata se embarazó y por mí culpa también te he hecho sentir mal –_Soltó de golpe, Sakura abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para verlo directamente a la cara._

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿¡tú embarazaste a Hinata!?

-¡No!, ¡es mi prima Sakura, por Kami!

-¿Entonces?, ¿a qué se debe tu arrepentimiento? Ya te dije que las cosas pasaron así, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… a menos que me hayas ocultado algo que yo no sepa.

-Ese es el punto, te lo oculté. Hinata siempre ha estado enamorada del dobe y se me hizo fácil darles a ellos lo que les da Zetsu a los amigos de Itachi para que se emborrachen y la pasen bien en el bar… Te lo di a ti también para que no preguntaras por ellos pero todo se salió de control. Hinata quedó embarazada del dobe, tú me confesaste que estas enamorada de mí, rompiste tu compromiso con Naruto y todo ¿sabes por qué fue?...

_Sakura no contestaba, se limitaba a mirarlo a los ojos mientras que Sasuke jalaba aire en sus pulmones, sentía que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima con lo que acababa de decir, pero aún faltaba el por qué lo hizo._

-Lo hice porque tú le enseñaste una grabación a Karin acerca de que yo la veía solo como una oportunidad para acostarme con ella, sé que Karin y Suigetsu todavía se aman pero lo hice por egoísta, porque siempre te metías en mis asuntos así como yo me metía en los tuyos. No tenía por qué hacerlo y en verdad lo siento, siento haberte hecho infeliz cuando lo único que yo quería era estar junto a ti desde el primer momento en que te vi…

_Sasuke se levantó del columpio dándole la espalda a Sakura, ella lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, no sabía cómo tomar su confesión, no sabía exactamente cómo todo se salió de control y tampoco sabía el por qué Sasuke se había deshecho de su orgullo para decirle ese tipo de cosas._

-Naruto se enteró de que yo quería algo en serio contigo, siempre hemos competido y eso lo sabes demasiado bien. Me sentí impotente cuando lo aceptaste, mi orgullo quedó aplastado pero sabes que ni él ni yo somos unas blancas palomas y tú tampoco…

_Sasuke se giró para ver a Sakura, no podía entender sus facciones, estaba seria y no mostraba ninguna emoción._

-Pero ya está hecho todo, Itachi, Hinata y Neji se enteraron de lo que hice…se los dije y no lo tomaron bien con excepción de Hinata, ella ya tiene a la persona que ama y créeme que no le importa si eras o no la novia de Naruto tampoco le importa si eres su amiga o no. Ella creció como una Uchiha aunque no tenga el apellido, no es como piensas... A estas alturas me vale mi orgullo, ¡me vale una mierda lo que piensen de mí!, pero la única persona de la cual me interesa saber lo que piensa eres tú.

_Sakura y Sasuke se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos, la expresión de Sasuke era de arrepentimiento mezclada con culpa, sentía la boca seca y el latido de su corazón lo podía escuchar perfectamente en sus oídos. Mientras que Sakura permanecía callada, no mostraba ninguna expresión, Sasuke no sabía hasta que punto había sido bueno o malo en decirle lo que hizo, de todos modos se iba a enterar de la situación, tarde o temprano se tenía que saber la verdad y por eso Sasuke hablaba con ella._

-¿Sakura?

_El Uchiha menor llamaba a la peli rosa pero ella no reaccionaba, temía lo peor… lo único que no quería era perderla, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia a pesar de que antes se molestaban que ahora si ella decidía que lo mejor era alejarse de él su vida no iba a valer nada. Era la única persona que le interesaba, no le importaba no tener amigos, el apoyo de su hermano o de sus primos lo que a él le importaba era ella, la mujer a la cual le hizo la vida un infierno desde que tenía memoria._

* * *

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **pues Suigetsu como leíste trató de arreglar las cosas pero ahí va la metiche de Ino a hablar lo que no… se pondrá bueno, aquí nadie es tan malo ni tan bueno y el "villano final" por así decirlo es otra persona la cuál ni se la esperan jeje

**Silvermist23: **hola!! La relación de Suigetsu y Karin es un poco complicada como ya leíste pero se solucionó todo, no me centraré en esa relación mucho y ya leí el spoiler que mal va la historia!! Seguro a Kishimoto se le acabaron las ideas y por eso mete cada tontería :S pero bueeeno… ni modo a seguir esperando el spoiler de la semana que entra n.n

**asukasoad: **así es, entre más trata de arreglar las cosas más las arruina, pero ya veremos el próximo jueves qué es lo qué decidirá Sakura y muchas gracias!! ^^

**setsuna17: **jajaja y espérate a lo que viene!! Se enredará más

**..-chi..: **hola!!, muchas gracias!! n.n

**Catalunaa: **aquí está el nuevo capítulo!! Y noooo la que metió la pata fue Ino, imagínate lo que le dirá Suigetsu a Sasuke cuando hable con él?? Se pondrá feo el asunto jaja

**BRISA MARINA: **hola! Pues aí, de hecho así lo iba a hacer pero en realidad tenía que tener más emoción para que se descubra que todo fue un error… ya lo verás hasta te sorprenderás jojo, cuídate!!

**shadowofsasuke801: **siempre hace lo mismo jaja, también en mi otro fic lo hacía pero bueno éste es uno nuevo, historia sacada de mi cabeza loca que me reclamaban luego en el otro fic que por qué no hacía una historia por mí (que ya había hecho pero no publicado aquí en ) pero bueeeno, de todos modos está la incógnita de que hará Sakura con todo eso que le dijo Sasuke

**Hitorijime: **sí, ese Sasuke está bien mal de la cabeza jaja igual que en el manga pero espera el próximo capítulo ahí se verá que dirá Sakura al respecto =P

**Ofelitha moshithitha: **hola!! Jaja a mí también me da como coraje leerlo en los fics pero acaban bien de todos modos Sakura y Sasuke, pero éste fic es como diferente… no sé lo quiero hacer diferente para no caer en lo mismo de todos de que Sasuke dice algo Sakura se enoja, Sasuke intenta por todos los medios alegrarla, se mete otra persona y ya valió pero aquí no, jojo espera al próximo capítulo y lo verás ^^

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación si no es que antes!!**


	8. Cosas del destino

**Hola!! El nuevo capítulo de mi súper fabuloso fic jajaja, (si no me hecho porras quién más??) pero bueno, como dije ni Sasuke ni Naruto son los malos, hay una persona que ah como me dio gusto ponerla como mala, no adelanto mucho porque lo leerán en éste capítulo, también es un poco corto pero el que sigue es bastante largo.**

**Ya leí el manga y se ve interesante… qué pasará con Naruto y Sasuke?? Lo que odio es que Kishimoto denigre al personaje de Sakura ahora falta que denigre también a Karin y no no bueno que se haga el "Lloro por todo No Jutsu" por cierto, quiero que Suigetsu y ****Jūgo**** estén ahora en contra de Sasuke, ah como me daría gusto caray. Pero bueno lo dejo con el fic n.n**

**Espero que les guste, cualquier duda, tomatazo, aclaración, etc es bienvenido.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo jueves**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Cosas del destino**

* * *

_Sakura se levantó del columpio lentamente mirando a los ojos al Uchiha menor, camino hasta estar un paso delante de él dándole la espalda._

-Trae las cosas que tengas en tu coche para mi casa.

_Sasuke arrugó el ceño, no era posible que Sakura supiera que él estaba viviendo como una persona sin hogar en su coche, no había forma de que lo supiera es más nadie lo sabía._

-¿Qué no entiendes víbora?, trae tus cosas para mi casa, vivirás aquí.

La peli rosa apretó los puños después de apagar su cigarro. Cerró los ojos y giró el cuerpo para encontrarse de frente con Sasuke.

-Entiendo tus razones Sasuke, entiendo por qué lo hiciste porque yo estuve con Naruto por razones que ya sabes. Ninguno de los tres somos unos santos pero el hecho de que vivas en mi casa no significa que te perdone lo que hayas hecho así como tampoco quiere decir que me perdones por lo que te hice con Karin. Eso es otra historia y a pesar de todo eres mi amigo y siempre lo seguirás siendo. –_Suspiró_- No puedo dejar a un amigo que viva en la calle y menos a un amigo del cual estoy enamorada.

_Sasuke tuvo el impulso de abrazar a Sakura en esos momentos, ella correspondió el abrazo y lloró en silencio, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar acerca de todo, Sakura era demasiado tanto o al menos eso pensaba, las razones que Sasuke le dio le parecían válidas hasta cierto punto, se sentía como si fuera una broma del destino, una broma muy cruel._

_Sakura le pidió permiso a su madre para que Sasuke pasara unos días en su casa mientras rentaba un departamento, Tsunade aceptó gustosa ella tenía un viaje preparado con Jiraiya, eran como una luna de miel sin estar casados, nunca había viajado por placer así es que si Sasuke estaba con Sakura en su casa cuidándola era lo mejor._

_Shizune se había cambiado de casa, no era que no quisiera cuidar más a Sakura pero era lo mejor para esa familia, Jiraiya se la pasaba ahí y no quería molestar a la pareja. El viaje que iban a realizar se haría al día siguiente por la mañana._

_El domingo lo pasaron en silencio, cada uno por su lado. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iniciar una conversación, había tanto que decir pero no sabían si hacerlo o no, cada uno se encontraba en su habitación, Sasuke se preguntaba si había sido bueno decirle la verdad o no, de todos modos su familia ya lo sabía, en poco tiempo Naruto lo sabría y por lógica también Ino…_

_Su celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Sasuke?_

-¿Qué quieres Hinata?

_-¿Dónde estás?, hemos estado preocupados por ti. Regresa a la casa de Itachi por favor._

-No tengo por qué.

_-Sasuke, hazlo por mí. No puedo estar en un ambiente tenso es por el bebé, Itachi sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y piensa que lo de la venganza que hiciste fue una mala jugada, si querías estar con Sakura lo hubieras logrado por ti mismo._

-¿Y tú también hubieras logrado atrapar a Naruto por ti misma?, lo siento Hinata pero el malo del cuento fui yo y no tú por haberle quitado su prometido a tu mejor amiga.

_-Ese tema no es el que estamos tratando ahora._

-¡Es el mismo estúpido tema, Hinata!, y si Itachi quiere que vuelve que me lo pida él. No me vengas con que ésta situación le hace daño al bebé, te conozco y lo que estás haciendo es empeorar las cosas.

_-¿Por qué me tratas así Sasuke?, sólo quiero ayudarte._

-Vete a la mierda Hinata.

_Sasuke colgó su celular para luego tomar su cabeza con sus dos manos, la peli rosa había escuchado toda la conversación en el umbral de la puerta, Sakura iba a decirle a Sasuke que la comida ya estaba hecha pero en cuanto escuchó que estaba hablando por teléfono no quiso interrumpirlo. _

-No debiste de haberle hablado así a Hinata, es tu prima y después de todo eso le hace daño al bebé.

_Sasuke levantó la cabeza lentamente con el ceño fruncido, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas del coraje que traía pero no se quería desquitar con Sakura, ella no tenía la culpa de nada._

-Hinata está sobrevalorada, es una arpía… igual que todos en mi estúpida familia.

_Sakura se acercó lentamente hacia Sasuke y se sentó junto a él tomándolo de la mano._

-Acerca de que si son o no son arpías creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, menos Itachi, él si me cae bien.

_La peli rosa sonrío, gesto que le pareció tierno a Sasuke y ella continuó hablando mientras Sasuke ponía la cabeza en las piernas de la peli rosa y ella le acariciaba el cabello._

-No sé por qué Itachi te corrió de tu casa, si es por lo que hiciste creo que ya recibiste tu castigo. Además estás viviendo en mi casa, se supone que a mí me hiciste más daño ¿no es así?

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza._

-Bien, todavía no te he perdonado pero eres una persona que siempre ha estado sola, tienes a Itachi y a tus primos pero aún así siempre me daban ganas de protegerte. Eres como un niño pequeño que busca cariño aunque por afuera seas prepotente, engreído y algunas veces hasta insoportable.

_Sasuke giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sakura._

-Si quieres no hables, pero siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites. Olvídate de que te amo y siempre lo haré, creo que ese enamoramiento es más como una obsesión o un capricho… para estar enamorada se necesita de otra persona que sienta lo mismo que tú y no creo que esto sea recíproco por eso mismo lo que te ofrezco ahora es mi ayuda, puedes confiar en mí.

_Sasuke se reincorporó poco a poco hasta quedar demasiado cerca del rostro de Sakura, su mano izquierda la puso en la mejilla de Sakura y se acercó más hasta que su boca estaba a pocos centímetros del oído de la peli rosa._

-Sakura, gracias.

_La peli rosa quedó estática ante esa frase, en su vida jamás había escuchado decir "gracias" a Sasuke, sentía sus manos sudorosas y sus mejillas arder. Sasuke se había recargado en su hombro abrazándola por la cintura ella realmente no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, sólo atinó a darle unas palmadas en el hombro._

-La comida ya está lista.

-No quiero comer, quiero quedarme aquí… -_Sakura se intentó levantar pero Sasuke la jaló para retomar la posición en la que estaban. _–Contigo.

_Sakura bufó, la posición era incómoda y no quería tener tan cerca a Sasuke la hacía sentir varias emociones, todas en una y no podía explicar ni siquiera por qué seguía sintiendo algo por Sasuke._

-Me da mucha pena Sasuke pero ¿qué crees?, yo sí tengo hambre así es que tienes dos opciones, o te levantas de una maldita vez o te arrastró a la cocina y sabes que lo haré.

_Sasuke soltó una carcajada aún cuando tenía la cabeza hundida en el cuelo de Sakura._

-Eres una molesta, vamos a comer.

-Bien, así me gusta. Compórtate como alguien de tu edad.

_Sasuke se levantó y estiraba la mano para que Sakura la tomara, se fueron a la cocina y comieron, hace mucho que Sasuke no se sentía así tan protegido, tan lleno de cariño y tan amado._

-Lo de Karin no fue mi culpa, lo que pasa es que me cae bien y tú tienes una reputación bastante mala… ella todavía sigue amando a Suigetsu. –_Sakura habló de repente, habían estado comiendo en silencio y a ella le incomodaba un poco._

-Ino llega a exagerar a veces. Con Karin quería probar lo que era tener una relación formal de novios y todas esas cosas, me dio curiosidad pero no sabía que seguía enamorada de Suigetsu, de hecho no sé la historia de por qué se separaron, pensé que era porque se dejaron de querer.

_Sakura tragó un bocado que tenía en la boca y miró a Sasuke._

-Yo tampoco sé la historia pero es mejor no meterse en esa relación, me llevo bien con Karin pero no me gusta preguntarle acerca de Suigetsu.

-Sakura

-¿Mhm? –_La peli rosa seguía comiendo distraída, era raro que de un momento a otro Sasuke y ella volvieran a ser los mejores amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado pero aún sentía rechazo por él y por lo que le hizo._

-¿Suigetsu sabe que yo quise intentar algo con Karin?

_Sakura meditó unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. _

-No, a menos que yo sepa. ¿Vas a hablar con él?

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y recogía la mesa. Sakura hizo lo mismo pero el timbre de su casa sonó._

-Iré a ver quién es, ¿puedes lavar los trastes?

_El Uchiha menor no emitió ningún sonido, a Sakura le extrañó su comportamiento sabía que no era de muchas palabras… a veces hablaban pero cuando se trataba de cosas sin importancia no decía mucho. Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y se quedó viendo un punto fijo ahí._

-Voy yo, es el coche de Suigetsu y viene con Karin. No tiene buena pinta esto.

_Sakura se quedó estática mientras que Sasuke pasaba junto a ella, la peli rosa tenía días que no veía a Suigetsu, a Karin si pero lo que se le hacía raro era que fueran juntos a su casa, nunca los veía juntos pero ella sabía que tenían una relación rara._

_Escuchó la puerta abrirse y ella salió corriendo de la cocina para encontrarse a Suigetsu demasiado enojado seguido por Karin quien tenía fruncido el ceño._

-¿Qué haces aquí traidor? –_Suigetsu escupió las palabras mientras que Sasuke lo miraba con una ceja levantada._

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¡¿por qué no puedes dejar a Sakura en paz?! No te conformaste con intentar seducir a Karin, ahora vienes con Sakura y te aprovechas de ella ahora que está vulnerable por lo de Naruto, eres despreciable.

_Suigetsu tomó del cuello de la camiseta a Sasuke y en cuanto el le iba a dar el primer golpe Sakura los separó como pudo._

-¿Qué te pasa Suigetsu?, tú no eres así.

-¿Qué hace éste traidor aquí Sakura?, a pesar de todo lo que te hizo sigues hablándole ¿o acaso ya sabes que por su culpa Hinata quedó embarazada?

-Sí ya sé todo eso. Sasuke me lo contó, no me alegro con lo que pasó y tampoco me alegro que Karin haya estado involucrada… si quieres hablar tranquilo adelante, pasa, pero si no será mejor que te vayas.

_Sakura miró a Karin quien le daba las gracias moviendo los labios, Suigetsu soltó a Sasuke y los dos pasaron al interior de la casa._

-Sabes que no pido disculpas Suigetsu.

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero no tenías derecho a insinuártele a mi ex novia.

-Tú lo has dicho, ex novia… sólo íbamos a salir al cine si no mal recuerdo, ¿o estoy mal Karin?

_La aludida negó con la cabeza._

-Le dijiste a Naruto que querías tener sexo con ella, ¿o también en eso estoy mal?, ¡contéstame maldita sea!

-No, estás en lo correcto. Hay una grabación pero al dobe sólo le interesaba saber con quién teníamos sexo y con quien no, mis intensiones con Karin eran sólo para entablar una amistad con ella, por lo mismo que era tu ex novia, sabes que nuestro círculo es muy cerrado y al menos Ino y Hinata no aceptan a cualquiera… tu mismo has visto que a Tenten le ha costado trabajo entrar en el círculo y más siendo novia de Neji por más de cinco años.

_Sakura le creyó esa pequeña mentira a Sasuke, al menos así Suigetsu y Karin iban a estar tranquilos por un rato aunque la peli rosa supiera la verdad y no era que no le importaba, Karin era atractiva hacia los hombres, no le tenía celos pero era bonita._

-Yo le dije a Sasuke que lo hiciera, sabes muy bien que te aprecio Suigetsu y no quería ver a Karin que la hicieran a un lado como lo han hecho con Tenten. Lo de la grabación… ya sabes cómo nos llevábamos Sasuke y yo antes, lo hice para que Karin no saliera con él pero era broma, perdóname si te hice sentir mal. –_Sakura miraba a Karin y la peli roja asintió con la cabeza. _–Creo que todo fue un mal entendido, no hay razón por la que te enojes Suigetsu. Te pido una disculpa por parte de Sasuke y por mí.

_Sasuke giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la peli rosa, le daba las gracias por salvarlo de esa y una vez más se sintió basura por haberle hecho tantas cosas._

-Gracias por querer integrar a Karin al grupo… perdona mi comportamiento Sasuke.

-Yo también quiero pedirte perdón Sasuke, no sabía tus verdaderas intensiones… tienes una reputación que da mucho a desear… en serio pensé que tú querías algo conmigo y me enojo el hecho de que no respetaras a Suigetsu.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que quieran hablar?, es un poco tarde y creo que no han comido… -_Sakura se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia la cocina_ – Vengan les serviré de comer.

_Suigetsu y Karin la siguieron mientras que Sasuke se quedó solo en la sala pensando en todo lo que había cambiado su vida desde que hizo esa tonta venganza, al menos había salido algo bueno de ahí. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin la peli rosa, que Naruto por fin había sentado cabeza y ya no lo sonsacaba para ir a bares y ver mujeres desnudas o meterse con cualquiera, había empezado a trabajar tomando su puesto en la empresa y se había "independizado" si se podía llamar así el hecho de que Itachi lo corriera de su casa, que más que nada el mismo Sasuke fue quien se salió de ahí._

_Su hermano lo quería y lo protegía, en realidad no había conseguido ningún departamento o algún cuarto donde dormir porque en las noches se estacionaba frente a la casa de Sakura para al menos saber que se encontraba cerca de ella. A cualquiera le parecería que Sasuke fuera un acosador pero sólo él sabía que haciendo eso sentía como si un hueco en él se llenara, tenía que pensar en la manera de recompensarle a Sakura todo lo que había hecho por él en esos meses, se dio cuenta de que la quería… no, la amaba. _

_Él estaba consciente de que amar y querer no eran lo mismo, Sakura le había dicho horas antes que si estás enamorado de un apersona y ésta te corresponde es porque va en serio la cosa, pero si el otro no corresponde a tus sentimientos era sólo capricho. Ahora entendía que él si estaba enamorado de ella y siempre lo había estado, se lo iba a demostrar de alguna manera y también trataría de enmendar los errores que había hecho en el pasado._

-Sasuke, ¿no vienes? Suigetsu quiere contarnos algo.

_Sasuke escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la peli rosa, se levantó con pesadez del sillón y se dirigió hacia la cocina todavía con esos pensamientos en su cabeza._

_Suigetsu en cuanto vio a Sasuke entrar a la cocina comenzó a relatarles la verdadera historia por la cual Karin y él se separaron, les contó acerca de la amenaza que le había puesto Zabuza, su padre, y también les contó que Karin y él habían vuelto a ser novios._

_Sakura y Sasuke sabían la historia pero no completa, la peli rosa quería ayudarlos de alguna manera pero no encontraba alguna opción. Se sorprendieron cuando Karin les enseñaba un anillo de compromiso que llevaba en la mano, según la peli roja Suigetsu se lo había propuesto la noche anterior, no hubo romanticismos porque a ninguno de los dos les gustaban esas tonterías aparte J__ūgo, el primo de Karin, estaba en el mismo departa__mento durmiendo así es que no había por qué hacer tanto alboroto._

_Decidieron que la boda se haría en secreto pero aún no la realizaban, para eso Suigetsu tenía que tomar poder del bufet de abogados que le correspondía. Tenía bastante dinero guardado iba a comprar una casa y a mandar al demonio a su padre, le valía un comino lo que pensaran de él si se casaba o no con alguien que no fuera de su mismo status social además la quería y ahora que Sasuke no era rival y que nunca lo fue no había por qué complicar las cosas._

-Me alegro por ustedes.

-Gracias Sakura, y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por el trabajo de enfermera en el hospital... ¿mañana es el gran día verdad?

-Sí, te irá bien Karin. De todos modos ahí estaré para darte ánimos –_La peli rosa sonrío y Karin hizo lo mismo._

-Creo que es hora de irnos, Karin tiene que descansar para su primer día de trabajo.

-No te preocupes Suigetsu, no tendrá guardias. Yo aún no las tengo, es como una orden que dio mi madre.

_Suigetsu y Karin se despidieron y se subieron su coche, al menos no había salido mal la plática que habían tenido para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Se habían tragado la mentira y para que darle más vueltas al asunto mejor dejarlo así y ver como salían las cosas, para Sasuke lo más importante era congraciarse de nuevo con Sakura, se lo ponía difícil pero lo intentaría._

-Al menos Tsunade quiere que tú si tengas una vida social, no como ella.

_Sakura golpeó el abdomen de Sasuke con una mano y frunció el ceño. Sasuke la miró divertido._

-Te recuerdo que tú tampoco tienes vida social. Ya no vives en tu casa y ya no les hablas a tus amigos.

-Entonces seremos dos ermitaños sin vida social y compartiendo una casa solos por una semana. –_Sasuke sonrió de lado y Sakura bufó._

-Eres una molesta víbora rastrera.

_Sakura caminó hacia la cocina para recoger los trastes sucios que habían dejado sus invitados y Sasuke la siguió con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla._

-No creo que sea tan molesto como tú, babosa.

_Ambos sonrieron sin que se diera cuenta el otro, iban por buen camino o al menos eso pensaban, por un momento regresaron a esas épocas en las que se insultaban pero ahora era de una forma un cariñosa y se podría decir que hasta masoquista._

_La tarde pasó sin contratiempos, ambos se durmieron y despertaron muy temprano para iniciar su día de trabajo, Sakura tenía que pasar por Karin a casa de Suigetsu y Sasuke… Sasuke iba a irse directo a la empresa. Eran amigos y no tenían la obligación de quedar para comer por lo que ninguno de los dos dijo nada._

_Karin estaba emocionada por su primer día de trabajo como enfermera en el hospital de Konoha mientras que Sakura estaba un poco pensativa, ¿había sido lo mejor darle asilo a Sasuke?, de todos modos ella veía por la ventana de su cuarto el coche del Uchiha menor estacionado enfrente de su casa, se sintió culpable de que él estuviera solo, no era que fuera culpa de Sakura simplemente sentía ganas de protegerlo._

_Se encontraba en su consultorio revisando un expediente de un paciente al cual tenía que operar para sacarle las amígdalas, un procedimiento rápido y para nada cansado pero resultaba que ese paciente era la hermana menor de Hinata, tenía unos once años aproximadamente, su nombre era Hanabi. _

_Sakura no había tenido mucho contacto con Hinata e Ino desde su separación con Naruto, las evitaba el mayor tiempo posible pero al fin de cuentas eran sus amigas y ella revisaba el embarazo de Hinata, no tenía de otra más que apoyarlas y ayudarlas, tenía unas ganas enormes de gritarle a Hinata cosas como "eres una perra arrastrada", "te maldigo a ti y a tú hijo bastardo" pero ante esos pensamientos sonrió mentalmente. La que se estaba comportando mal era ella, al fin de cuentas nunca había amado a Naruto como se suponía que Hinata lo amaba, le deseaba lo mejor pero entre menos se metiera en esa relación mejor._

_Tocaron la puerta de su consultorio y levantó de su silla dándole un sorbo a su café._

-Pase.

_La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una Hinata sonriente, Sakura le tenía tanta envidia… al menos la Hyuga tenía a alguien que se supone que la correspondía, iba a tener un hijo y todo antes de los veinticinco todo lo que siempre soñó la peli rosa para ella._

-Hola Sakura-chan.

-Hola Hinata, ¿cómo va el embarazo? –_Sakura intentó no poner cara de fastidio y creía ella que funcionó pues Hinata le sonreía._

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe… ya sabes Naruto quiere tenerme en una caja de cristal, en cuanto sale de trabajar va a recogerme y después nos dedicamos a arreglar nuestra futura casa. Muy pronto nos casaremos.

_Hinata se lo decía con una sonrisa tierna pero a Sakura más bien le pareció que la Hyuga le estaba echando en cara que Naruto si se comportaba como un buen novio o futuro esposo con ella, algo que el rubio nunca hizo con la peli rosa._

-Sí Hinata, cada que nos vemos me dices que se casarán. No quiero sonar amargada pero de verdad no tienes por qué estármelo diciendo cuando tienes oportunidad.

-Sí lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada. Ya queremos saber sí será niño o niña, ¿cuándo tengo la cita?

_Sakura revisó su agenda tratando de contener las ganas de gritarle, si lo que Sasuke le había dicho era cierto Hinata sólo se paseaba por ahí para echarle en cara de que le bajo el novio que aparte era con el que se iba a casar y para echarle en cara que Sakura no va a tener la vida que soñó desde pequeña y eso Hinata lo sabía muy bien. Esa maldita bruja… la facha de niña inocente, virginal y tímida que aparentaba no era nada a comparación de cómo era por dentro._

-La semana que entra, dile a Naruto que podremos saber el sexo de bebé para ese entonces.

-¡Perfecto, se lo diré!, muchas gracias Sakura-chan

-Sí, de nada –_Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto intentándola ocultar por lo amargo de su café. _–Tengo que ir a ver a Hanabi, ¿para eso viniste no?

_Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras se acariciaba el vientre, ¡por Kami! Esa mujer es un demonio, a estas alturas Sakura confiaba más en Sasuke a pesar de que por su culpa Hinata estuviera viviendo la vida que Sakura siempre quiso que en su mejor amiga que tenía enfrente._

-Vamos, hoy se le realizará la operación. No es un procedimiento complicado, no tardaré mucho.

_Sakura caminaba junto con Hinata por los pasillos del hospital, a lo lejos observó a Karin quien corría un poco apresurada con varios historiales médicos en los brazos._

-Sakura, hay una operación de emergencia para el paciente de la cuatrocientos cinco.

_La peli rosa le dio las gracias mentalmente a Karin por habérsela topado justo cuando iba maldiciendo a Hinata y eso también lo hacía mentalmente._

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es un trasplante de corazón pero no está apuntado en el historial, se supone que había lista de espera y la persona que seguía murió hace unos días.

-Avísale a Shizune, ella sabrá que hacer. Kurenai es la cardióloga y creo que no tiene operaciones en estos momentos. –_Sakura le sonrió a la peli roja, era su primer día y claro que debía de estar nerviosa por no conocer los movimientos del hospital pero al menos Karin conocía a Shizune. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo de nuevo con todos los historiales médicos en sus brazos para encontrarse con Shizune._

-No sabía que estaba trabajando aquí la zorra de Sasuke, pobre, se ve tan estúpida, ¿si sabe de medicina o se acostó con alguien para entrar aquí?

_Sakura soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en los pulmones desde que Hinata comenzó a hablar, en verdad que esa mujer era una bruja pero Naruto se lo tenía merecido, bien dicen que no hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan._

_Sakura ignoró el comentario pues el cuarto de Hanabi se encontraba a pocos pasos, ella abrió la puerta y pudo ver en la habitación a Neji, Itachi y a la pequeña Hanabi acostada en la cama viendo la televisión._

-Hola Hanabi, ¿lista para la operación?- _La pequeña asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, tenía las amígdalas hinchadas y no podía hablar._

-Hola Itachi, Neji.

_Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza, esa familia era de pocas palabras, la única habladora era Hinata… y Sasuke ahora que lo pensaba mejor._

-¿Te tardarás mucho en la operación Sakura?

_Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras revisaba el suero que tenía la pequeña._

-No, es un procedimiento de rutina, no te preocupes Neji todo saldrá bien. En un momento vienen los camilleros por ella para meterla al quirófano.

-¿Nos mantendrás informados?

_La peli rosa sonrió ante la pregunta de Itachi, sabía que Hanabi era su adoración así como la de los Hyuga, ella estaba estudiando en un internado por petición de Neji, ya todos estaban grandes y no había quien la cuidara. Se les hacía un poco egoísta a todos pero era lo mejor, así la niña convivía con niños de su edad y no se la pasaba viendo problemas de adultos que no le correspondían._

-Claro que sí Itachi, mandaré a una de las enfermeras para informarles como salió todo. Quédense aquí en el cuarto, la sala de espera está un poco llena y al menos aquí pasa alguien cada veinte minutos ofreciendo agua o algo de comida.

-Mientras no sea a la zorra de Sasuke todo está bien. –_Hinata se acomodaba junto a su hermana en la cama, Itachi y Neji intercambiaron miradas un poco consternados._

-Sí, la acabo de ver. Esa peli roja de lentes, trabaja aquí, ¡ay pobre de mi primo! Mira que terminar con alguien de esa clase social y de tan baja reputación.

-No sabía que Sasuke anduviera con Karin, de hecho no sé nada de Sasuke –_Neji miró interrogante a Hinata mientras que ella alzaba los hombros con despreocupación._

-Déjalo, seguramente ha de estar pasándosela de lo lindo con esa mujer. Sabes que Sasuke es como los gatos arrabaleros, ven una gata en celo y están tras ella hasta que quedan satisfechos.

_Los camilleros interrumpieron la amena plática de Hinata para llevarse a Hanabi al quirófano, Sakura estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Sasuke?, se suponía que él la había ayudado a conquistar a Naruto y ahora le pagaba hablando mal de él. Cada día se daba cuenta que Hinata no era la linda persona que aparentaba ser._

-Bien me tengo que ir, los mantendré avisados no se preocupen.

_Sakura salió después de que la camilla de Hanabi saliera pero justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para ir por el pasillo que llevaba hacia los quirófanos sintió que alguien la tomaba del codo._

-Sakura, ¿tú sabes dónde está Sasuke? –_La peli rosa giró la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos negros llenos de preocupación de Itachi._

-Estoy preocupado por él, tuvo una discusión fuerte con Hinata hace unas semanas, no contesta el teléfono, no me recibe en la empresa… se fue de la casa sin decirle nada a nadie. Sé que ya está grandecito para que tome sus propias decisiones pero es mi hermano y estoy preocupado. Nadie le puede decir nada a ella porque pone de pretexto su embarazo, los considero mi familia pero creo que Hinata se pasó un poco en esa discusión… si sabes de él por favor avísame.

-Lo haré Itachi, no te preocupes. Si tengo noticias te avisaré… tengo que irme a operar a Hanabi

_Itachi asintió con la cabeza y regresó por el camino que vino. _

_Ahora que Sakura lo pensaba mejor, Sasuke nunca le dijo el por qué dejó su casa. Lo único que sabía era que había discutido con Itachi, Sasuke siempre decía la verdad a medias tal vez si tuvo una discusión por su hermano pero por culpa de Hinata… se encargaría de averiguarlo en la noche cuando saliera del hospital, eso no se iba a quedar así, Sakura iba a proteger a Sasuke costara lo que le costara y si eso era la amistad de Hinata con gusto lo haría._

* * *

**Cómo ven?? Hinata de mala, quién se esperaba eso??, creo que nadie jaja pero como dije en el fic, Hinata está sobrevalorada, perdón si alguien que lee el fic es fan de Hinata pero a mí parecer es un personaje sobrevalorado que sólo le tienen lástima porque está enamorada de Naruto. ¿Por qué no tenerle lástima a Sakura si está enamorada de Sasuke? Pero nooo, el lugar de eso la odian, bueno pues así como odian todos los fans de Naruto a Sakura yo odiaré a Hinata hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario en el manga.**

**Bueno ahora si a contestar reviews n.n**

**Adrienne: **no lo mató jaja, Sakura es más madura en mi fic que lo que es en el manga… que mira que odio que la pongan así

**asukasoad: **ya lo leíste jaja, Sakura tomó una decisión muy sabia, a mí parecer, pero esa Hinata… ya verás lo que pasa con ese personaje en mi fic, sólo espera unos capítulos más

**Hitorijime: **pues creo que las dudas que tenías se aclararon jaja, con respecto al fic pues ya leíste lo que hizo Sakura y Sasuke y con lo del manga… veo muy poco probable que Sasuke entre en razón, lo único que pido es que Taka vaya en su contra para que se quede en verdad solo y piense que lo que está haciendo está mal, pero creo que ni así entenderá ese Sasuke

**Kunoichi2518: **estaban empezando a tomar su curso, pero ahora espérate que no sabes lo que se viene!! Estará bueno, mira que me emocioné cuando escribí los capítulos que siguen

**Kixanie: **hola!! Los jueves pongo las continuaciones n.n

**Silvermist23: **hola!! Jaja perdón no pude subirla antes pero bueno ojalá pueda subir el otro capítulo antes o sino el jueves como siempre, se viene lo bueno en mi fic… espera y te enterarás =P

**Catalunaa: **muchas gracias!!, el Suigetsu vs Sasuke no estuvo tan feo jaja, Sakura lo salvó y mira uqe esto debería de pasar en el manga pero Kishimoto se está volviendo loco, el manga pasado no me gustó porque a Naruto lo puso como héroe tipo Superman, a Sakura como la indefensa mujer que está con el villano y bueno Sasuke como súper villano, el encuentro del equipo 7 debió de haber sido en otras circunstancias, no digo que Sasuke ya se volviera bueno y demás sino que como con un kunai Sakura lo intenta matar y Sasuke utiliza el kunai también?? Que acaso no tienen otros jutsus aparte del kunai?? En cambio el manga de ésta semana los dos con el Chidori y Rasengan, no no bueno eso si fue emocionante jaja

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **hola!! Ya leíste que le dijo Sakura a Sasuke jaja, mi ánimo no estaba por los suelos por el SasuSaku (que a estas alturas pienso que el manga terminará con NaruSasu y ODIO el yaoi y más si es con Naruto y Sasuke) mi ánimo estaba por los suelos porque Kishimoto no explota a los personajes (como lo dije en el review anterior), dime si no tengo razón??, es una estupidez que se quieran matar con un kunai siendo que Sasuke tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan y Sakura tiene súper fuerza

**setsuna17: **hola!! Muchas gracias!! Trataré de seguir así jaja

**-jocyta-: **ya viste que no se separaron al contrario, a pesar de que Sasuke le hizo la vida imposible a Sakura ella lo ayuda y no lo deja porque a pesar de todo son amigos n.n

**shadowofsasuke801: **hola!! Es que siempre la mete jaja, pero lo de la amistad de Sakura y Karin siempre había querido eso y de hecho el fic lo empecé a escribir desde antes, tu más o menos sabes que en cuanto acabé el de Daría mi vida por protegerte empecé éste, ni por la cabeza me pasaba que Sakura ayudara a Karin, y mira!! Yo y mis predicciones que a veces son ciertas jaja, cuídate!!

**ArYuChIa: **hola!!, sí la cosa se complicó pero dime a quién no se le ha complicado la vida así?? Jaja, y no te preocupes por no haberte pasado lo que me alegra es que sigas leyendo mis fics a pesar de que ya no los publique en NarutoSpain, eso si es de agradecer jeje

**And.Y-Xan: **Hola!! Pues bienvenida a mi fic n.n, muchas gracias qué bueno que te está gustando y aparte qué bueno que si leíste todo lo que ponía jaja, muchos no lo leen pero sí como viste Hinata es la mala mala, ya escribí algunos capítulos (me quedé en el 10 no tengo inspiración para escribir ahora) pero pronto se verá qué pasará con todo éste relajo que se traen. Dudo mucho que le salga un pretendiente a Sakura… o tal vez sí lo estoy pensando y también he estado pensando en una segunda parte pero aún no lo sé, a lo mejor éste lo dejo en el capítulo 10 y empiezo la segunda parte. Eso lo veré más o menos cuando suba el 9 y les pregunte si quieren una segunda parte o no jeje. Cuídate!!

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación!!**


	9. Cambios de parecer

**Hola!!... ok ésta semana no hablaré del manga copia barata de Romeo y Julieta …"Dejaremos de ser un Uchiha y un Jinchuriki" ok… no me gusta el yaoi y Kishimoto se pasó ésta vez, pero como dije no hablaré del manga jaja.**

**Pues bueno, aquí está un capítulo más de mi fic, lo que quisiera preguntarles es…**

**Quieren que acabe ya o quieren una segunda parte?? Se los pregunto porque estoy estancada en el capítulo que subiré la semana que entra, osea es el último capítulo que he escrito pero todo está inconcluso todavía… si sigo éste fic creo que serán otros 4 o 5 capítulos más pero si hago una segunda parte se vería más de otros personajes que a lo mejor les interesaría leer como lo son Pain (que lo puse como alguien que le gusta el vudú, Gaara que es tipo hippie cool que le gusta la meditación…Tenten, Neji, Hanabi…) podría explotar muchos personajes pero es su decisión. Díganme haber que opinan.**

**Si hago la segunda parte no me tardaré nada en actualizar tal vez publique el capítulo que sigue como último capítulo de éste fic y al mismo tiempo publique la segunda parte pero no sé ustedes, necesito que me digan porque estoy muuuy estancada jaja.**

**Espero que les guste éste capítulo se verá un cambio en Sakura (algo que nunca tendrá el manga!! Grrrr) y se verán muchas cosas que me han estado preguntando.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo jueves**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Cambios de parecer**

* * *

_Sakura llegó a su casa a las ocho de la noche, se suponía que Sasuke salía de trabajar de la empresa a las siete o al menos eso le había dicho en la mañana en cuanto se despidieron. Acordaron que Sasuke comprara la cena, la peli rosa sabía cocinar pero entre semana le daba demasiada flojera hacerlo con todas las operaciones y consultas que tenía que dar llegaba realmente agotada._

-¿Ya llegaste gusana? –_La voz de Sasuke provenía de la cocina._

-No, de hecho sigo en el hospital esto es un holograma. –_Sakura sonrío ante ese apodo, volvía a ser niña cuando lo escuchaba decir ese tipo de cosas._

_Sasuke se asomó por la puerta y su cara se mostraba seria, Sakura cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de fastidio._

-Pues el que hizo el holograma no debe de ser muy bueno, te hizo fea… mira que hacer un holograma con el cabello rosa.

-Al menos no me cepillo el cabello horas para que me quede como cola de pato.

_Se miraron por unos segundos se soltaron una carcajada, su relación era realmente extraña pero a ellos les gustaba comportarse así. Sólo ellos sabían lo que sentían, nadie más, no había quien supiera realmente lo que sentían al estar juntos, no eran pareja aún, no se besaban ni tenían relaciones sexuales, lo único que hacían era decirse cuanto se querían… aunque sea con insultos._

-Ven molesta, la cena se va a enfriar.

_Sakura se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero que había cerca de la puerta principal, se quitó los zapatos y entró a la cocina, siempre le había gustado andar por su casa descalza, era una manía que tenía desde pequeña._

_Sasuke y la peli rosa se sentaron en la mesa mientras que el sacaba la cena de las bolsas de plástico. _

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –_Preguntó la peli rosa a su acompañante mientras él le pasaba un plato con comida._

-Supongo que bien.-_Sasuke le contestó un poco aburrido._

-¿Supones?, ese tipo de respuestas se dan cuando te va mal y no quieres dar detalles.

-No sé nada de mi familia, ¿cómo quieres que me vaya?

_Sakura meditó un poco la respuesta de Sasuke, y decidió hablar._

-Hoy operé a Hanabi.

-¿Hanabi?, ¿mi prima Hanabi?

-Mhm, le quite las amígdalas. –_Sakura le tomó un sorbo a su refresco mientras que Sasuke la miraba sorprendido _–Se sintió mal en el internado y Neji la llevó al hospital de urgencia.

-¿Y cómo está?

-Bien, salió bien de la operación. Pero Itachi me dijo que si te veía te dijera que regresaras a tu casa, te ha estado buscando como loco por todo el pueblo, no le contestas las llamadas y no permites que entre a tu empresa.

_Sasuke miró a la peli rosa con el ceño fruncido y ésta suspiró y lo tomó de la mano._

-La pelea que tuviste con Itachi fue por culpa de Hinata ¿no es cierto?

_Silencio, Sasuke no dio señales de querer responder a la pregunta que le hacia Sakura. Ella se reincorporó en su asiento y siguió comiendo, al cabo de unos minutos la peli rosa continuó hablando._

-Es cierto lo que me dijiste acerca de Hinata, siempre ha sido una bruja y no me quise dar cuenta.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Sasuke se sorprendió pero mantuvo su expresión seria.

-No tiene importancia… la cuestión aquí es que Itachi quiere saber si estás bien o no. Mañana seguramente estarán con Hanabi, la voy a dar de alta si su progreso va bien el jueves a más tardar.

Sasuke suspiró y con voz cansada le contestó a Sakura.

-Mañana iré a ver a Hanabi, si me encuentro con Itachi hablaré con él, ¿contenta?

-¡Oye, yo no te estoy obligando a nada!, pero sí lo estoy. Si quieres puedes ir a mi consultorio y le digo a Itachi que me espere ahí para hablar sobre los cuidados de Hanabi.

-Molesta.

-Seré todo lo que tú quieras Sasuke, pero te quiero ayudar. –Sakura se levantó de su silla tirando el plato y cubiertos de plástico y los tiró a la basura.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Cómo que a dónde?, pues a dormir.

-Es muy temprano aún. –_Sasuke se levantaba y hacia lo mismo con sus platos mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a la peli rosa._

-¿Y qué?, ¿se te ocurre algo más interesante que hacer?

_Sasuke sonrió de lado y levanto la cabeza caminando hacia donde se encontraba la peli rosa, con un semblante engreído del cual ya estaba acostumbrada Sakura a verlo así, se le acercaba peligrosamente y ella ya sabía a lo que el Uchiha menor se refería._

-Eso me cansa muchísimo, ¿no puede ser otro día Sasuke? –_La peli rosa se fue haciendo para atrás hasta toparse con la pared_ _y lo miraba de manera suplicante._

-Será sólo una vez si así lo quieres.

_Sakura cerró los ojos apretándolos lo más que pudo, no tenía como resistirse ante lo que quería Sasuke, en verdad le gustaba humillarlo cuando hacían eso, abrió los ojos decidida y empujó a Sasuke hacia la sala._

-Está bien, trae el tablero… ¡pero ahora apostaremos una comida!

-Sí, sí como quieras. De todos modos siempre te gano, yo si sé cultura general.

_Sakura hizo un gesto de fastidio de verdad tenía mucho sueño pero quería humillarlo como lo había hecho últimamente jugando con el tablero y haciéndose preguntas de cultura general, cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo que en realidad quería Sasuke era tener sexo pero no, su idea de pasar el tiempo era jugando en saber quién sabía más de él acerca de cultura general. _

_Pasaron dos horas, dos humillantes horas para el Uchiha menor. Ya se le había hecho costumbre perder en ese estúpido juego con Sakura por eso cuando tenía la oportunidad de retarla lo hacía._

-Estúpido juego, estúpidas preguntas, estúpida mujer con estúpido cabello rosa que me gana en el estúpido juego.

_Sakura soltó una carcajada para luego levantarse del piso en donde estaba sentada en uno de los cojines de la sala._

-Te veo mañana a la una para que hables con Itachi, después de eso me llevarás a comer.

_Sasuke le aventó uno de los cojines que tenía a la mano a esa molesta mujer, pero lo alcanzó a esquivar. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura se comportaba tan arrogante?, el Uchiha menor pensaba que a la peli rosa le estaba haciendo daño vivir con él pero en parte le gustaba esa nueva actitud que había adquirido, una sonrisa involuntaria adorno su rostro, cada día le gustaba más esa pequeña molestia._

_Ninguno de los dos se decía lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ya lo sabían ¿para qué volverlo a repetir?, no era que Sakura no fuera cursi y que tampoco soñara con el día de su boda o que soñara todas las noches con Sasuke por que sí lo hacía, pero Sasuke no era de las personas que dijeran lo que sintieran muy a menudo. _

_Él tampoco quería arruinar la relación que llevaba con la persona que le quitaba el sueño y eso era literal, no dormía bien por estar pensando en la manera de tener su confianza de nuevo, que lo dejara vivir con ella no significaba que lo había perdonado, tal vez por eso mismo Sakura cambio su manera de ser con él, no había visto si Sakura se comportaba así con los demás ya que todos los que los conocían lo habían abandonado, todos excepto Suigetsu y Karin pero eso estaba todavía por verse._

_Se levantaron temprano y cada uno se dirigió a su trabajo, Sakura le recordó a Sasuke por milésima vez que tenía que ir hoy al hospital para hablar con Itachi y después pagarle lo que le debía por haber perdido en el juego, el Uchiha menor no quería hablar con su hermano seguramente iban a terminar peleados y ahora sí sin hablarse para toda la vida y todo por la culpa de la bruja de su prima Hinata, todo lo hacía por Sakura, ni el mismo sabía el por qué pero todo era por Sakura._

_No tuvo complicaciones en salir de la empresa, sólo dijo que tenía unos asuntos familiares que atender, en cuestión de minutos estaba ya en el hospital preguntando por el consultorio de la Doctora Haruno. Las enfermeras lo miraban con asombro, nunca habían visto a algún muchacho preguntando por Sakura y más si éste era el soltero más codiciado de todo el pueblo._

_Ninguna de las enfermeras quiso darle informes con tal de que Sasuke se quedara un poco más en la recepción y poder contemplarle el cuerpo, la cara y esos ojos tan seductores, Sasuke ya se había hartado no quería marcarle a Sakura porque seguramente se encontraría ocupada atendiendo a algún paciente. _

_Cerró los ojos apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y como por arte de magia alguien llegó en su ayuda._

-Hola Sasuke, que bueno es verte por aquí.

_El aludido giró la cabeza con frustración y enojo, por eso ya no salía a la calle, las mujeres se le aventaban descaradamente y él la verdad no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra persona que no fuera él… o en Sakura y eso era realmente extraño. _

-¿Vienes de la empresa?

-Sí, vengo a buscar a Sakura. ¿Sabes en dónde está su consultorio?

_Karin asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras que las enfermeras que se habían parado para ver al recién llegado murmuraban cosas malhumoradas._

-Ven acompáñame, no está lejos.

_Caminaron el silencio y tomaron un elevador, Karin apretó el número cinco y había un silencio incómodo entre ellos._

-¿Y Suigetsu? –_Preguntó Sasuke para evitar el silencio que se instalo en el elevador._

-Trabajando, ya habló con Zabuza. –_Sonrió_ –Al parecer tomó mal la noticia de la boda, pero lo apoyó, es algo raro en él… pero en cuanto nos casemos les avisaremos a Sakura y a ti. Suigetsu y yo queremos que sean nuestros padrinos.

-Ah ya, con gusto acepto ser su padrino pero no sé qué dirá Sakura al respecto.

-Ella está de acuerdo, apenas le comenté hoy. Me dijo que hablaría contigo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad… sé que tienen poco tiempo de conocerme pero considero a Sakura mi mejor amiga.

_Sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos ante lo que le decía Karin, antes hubiera jurado que Naruto le pediría a él que fuera su padrino en cuanto se casara pero ahora tenía mucho de no saber de él, dudaba que Naruto al menos lo invitara a su boda y seguramente Hinata ya le había lavado el cerebro como lo había hecho con todos en su familia. El se culpaba por haber destruido la felicidad de Sakura pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la verdadera culpable fue Hinata, él había cuidado de su prima cuando se quedó huérfana junto con sus hermanos, a Hanabi la habían mandado a un internado y también sentía pena por ella pero Hinata era la única mujer de la casa, de su misma edad y siempre la veía tan tierna y amable… esa maldita bruja arruino todo pero había aprendido del mejor maestro, y ese maestro había sido él._

-Aquí es, tocaré la puerta.

_Sasuke miró a Karin y asintió, su vista pasaba del letrero que tenía enfrente a los pasillos._

-Pase. –_Se escuchó la voz de la peli rosa a lo lejos._

_Karin le abrió la puerta a Sasuke y se despidió para seguir con su rutina de trabajo, el Uchiha menor dio un largo suspiró y entró al consultorio._

-Llegaste puntual, bien hecho Sasuke.-_Sakura se levantó de su silla y se paró delante de él con los brazos cruzados._

-¿Y Hanabi?

-En su habitación, están todos con ella. Y cuando digo todos me refiero a tus primos, el prometido de tu prima, su hermana y tu hermano.

_Sasuke guardó silencio, sabía que a Sakura no le gustaba mencionar esos nombres pero era obvio a quienes se refería._

-¿Quieres que vaya por Itachi?

-A eso vine, ¿no?

-Cierto, pero el hecho de que estés de mal humor no significa que te desquites conmigo. ¿Sabías que yo también no ando muy de buenas que digamos?, y todo se debe a tu prima, me saca de quicio, quisiera jalarle el cabello y arrastrarla por todo el hospital.

-¿Cuándo nace el bebé?

_Sakura bufó con enojo. _-En siete meses.

-Bien entonces dentro de siete meses tu le jalas el cabello y yo prendó fuego para quemarla viva como la bruja que es, ¿te parece?

_La peli rosa puso un dedo en su mentón y meditó lo que acababa de decir Sasuke._

-Hecho, pero que sea con leña verde, así se quemara más rápido.

_Sasuke soltó una carcajada, esa mujer tenía el don de cambiarle el humor de un momento a otro. Sakura sacó la lengua y lo abrazó unos segundos, cosa que Sasuke correspondió sin dudarlo._

-Iré por Itachi, espérame aquí.

_El Uchiha menor asintió y se dedicó a mirar el pueblo que más que nada parecía una ciudad, él no sabía como todos se referían a Konoha así, tenía edificios demasiado altos, no había mucho tráfico pero de que era una ciudad lo era._

_Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales se dedicó a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado el lugar en dónde había nacido, en las personas que conoció y en como cambió tan repentinamente la relación con todos sus amigos, ahora a la única que le tenía confianza era a ella, la dueña de ese consultorio._

_La puerta se abrió y Sasuke giró la cabeza, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje negro, pudo observar como Sakura entraba seguida de su hermano mayor quien se notaba preocupado._

-Espero que no me hayas traído aquí para hablarme sobre la salud de Hanabi, si es algo grave por favor no me lo digas, tengo muchas preocupaciones.

-No es nada grave Itachi, y levanta la cara, no es necesario que veas el piso por donde caminas.

_Sasuke observó como su hermano sonreía pero cambió sus facciones en cuanto lo vio a él parado cerca de la gran ventana del consultorio de Sakura._

-Me dijiste que querías hablar con él, tengo mis contactos… no tardé mucho en localizarlo, ya sabes lo traje aquí con engaños diciéndole que tenía que hacerse un chequeo por si tenía alguna enfermedad venérea. Tú hermano puede llegar a ser tan promiscuo… en fin los dejo solos. –_Sakura hablaba con cierto sarcasmo en su voz cosa que a Sasuke le causó gracia._

-Quédate Sakura, no tienes por qué irte. De todos modos pusiste de pretexto que iban a hablar sobre los cuidados de Hanabi. –_El Uchiha menor se dirigía hacia la peli rosa quien asintió con la cabeza._

-Está bien pero sólo porque no quiero que las enfermeras me pregunten qué haces en mi consultorio… te ven como si fueras un pedazo de carne pero para mí eres un pedazo de idiota.

-Muy graciosa Haruno.

_Sakura levantó la cabeza con orgullo mientras sonreía, le indicó a Itachi que se sentara y tanto ella como Sasuke hicieron lo mismo._

-¿Alguna vez te dije que siempre quise que fueras mi cuñada? –_Itachi habló de repente haciendo que Sakura lo mirara con interrogación._

-No pero qué bueno que me lo dices, así evitaré tener alguna relación con Sasuke.

_Itachi soltó una carcajada y se dirigió hacia su hermano menor._

-¿No lo dice en serio verdad?

-Creo que sí Itachi. Tengo pinta de ser un mujeriego, no creo que quiera terminar su vida conmigo.

-Naruto era un mujeriego y terminó con Hinata, hasta se van a casar. –_Soltó de repente Sakura sorprendiendo a Itachi, Sakura se había vuelto un tanto sarcástica y cada día que hablaba con ella parecía como si estuviera pasando mucho tiempo con Sasuke, le pego lo amargado y prepotente._

-Sakura, Hinata y tú no son iguales. Ella es más…

-¿Más tierna? –_Interrumpió Sasuke a su hermano mayor_ -¿más sensible?, no me vengas con esas estupideces Itachi. Es cierto que entre Sakura y Hinata no hay comparación, Sakura tiene dignidad algo que nuestra prima no tiene.

-¿Vas a salir con lo mismo Sasuke?, entiendo que Hinata y tú hayan discutido pero no es razón para que la insultes.

-¿Por qué no he de hacerlo?, al fin de cuentas si ella hubiera querido no se hubiera entregado al dobe. Yo tuve la culpa en entregárselo en bandeja de plata pero así como el dobe y Hinata pasaron la noche juntos Sakura y yo también lo hicimos, y entre nosotros no pasó nada.

-Es cierto, sólo nos besamos y le confesé que lo amaba desde pequeña. –_Sakura miraba sus uñas y hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, de todos modos no le importaba lo que Itachi pensara de ella, Sasuke ya lo sabía no había razón por la cual esconderse._

-No voy a regresar a mi casa hasta que esa bruja se vaya a vivir con el dobe, es cierto que yo la cuide y la protegí algo que Neji nunca hizo siendo su hermano, pero no había razón por la cual Hinata se hubiera entregado a Naruto y más sabiendo que Sakura era su mejor amiga. Sí ella lo hubiera querido hubiera cerrado las piernas y limitado a dormir.

_Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor y éste asintió con la cabeza, comprendía lo que Sasuke trataba de decir, el mismo había sentido los efectos de esa bebida especialidad de Zetsu, y también sabía que lo que hacías ya era por tu cuenta, estabas consiente de tus propios actos pero le dolía escuchar a su hermano menor expresarse así de su prima._

-Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar Sasuke, yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo pero no se puede hacer nada, ¿quieres venganza?, aquí la única perjudicada según yo, fuiste tú.

-¿Y por qué supones eso?, nunca te he contado nada de lo que siento o dejo de sentir.

_Itachi cruzó sus brazos y alzó una ceja retadoramente mientras veía a los ojos a su hermano menor._

-¿Sakura sabe que siempre has estado enamorado de ella?, ¿sabe que cuando Naruto y ella iniciaron su relación te deprimiste tanto que te la pasabas borracho y llegabas todavía oliendo a alcohol a la escuela?

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza._

-Sí lo sé, me lo contó. Pero sabes Itachi, Hinata no tiene derecho a restregarme en la cara que ella ahora es la prometida de Naruto, ella no sabe las verdaderas razones por las cuales nos íbamos a casar y tampoco sabe que si yo inicié una relación con él fue para que Sasuke me pusiera un poco de atención. Para Hinata eso que hizo fue como si ganara una guerra contra mí por el amor de Naruto, he pensado las cosas y lo mejor es que hayan pasado las cosas así, me he distanciado de ellos porque me siento realmente incómoda cuando Hinata lanza sus comentarios, tú mismo lo viste ayer cuando fui a checar a Hanabi.

-Hinata no habló acerca de Naruto, habló acerca de Sasuke. – _La corrigió Itachi._

-Es lo mismo, Hinata siempre ha sentido un apego demasiado raro por Sasuke, si no fueran primos hasta yo pensaría que ella quería tener algo que ver con él. Primero lo idolatra diciendo que es la única persona que la protegió y cuando logró lo que quería, que era estar con Naruto le dio la espalda hablando estupideces sobre él y una relación con Karin que la misma Hinata se inventó.

-¿Hasta cuándo van a dejar el tema de que Karin y yo tenemos algo? –_Sasuke se dirigió a Sakura y ella alzó los hombros._

-No sé, tal vez cuando tengas una novia.

-Entonces sé mi novia -_Sasuke habló sarcásticamente._

-Está bien seré tu novia –_Sakura sonrió feliz pero el sarcasmo también se le notaba en su voz._

_Sakura se levantó de su silla y se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke todo ante la mirada atónita de Itachi, no daba crédito a lo que veía, esos dos se habían vuelto más fríos y calculadores de lo que jamás había imaginado._

-Pero ahora que somos novios, ¿no crees que Ino dirá que lo hago por despecho?, a lo mejor piensan que como Naruto se casará con la que fue mi mejor amiga yo le haré lo mismo con el que fue su mejor amigo para que sienta lo mismo que yo sentí.

_Sasuke meditó unos segundos viendo a los ojos a Sakura._

-Creo que sí, y se hará otro chisme. Mejor cortemos ésta relación que acaba de empezar por lo sano.

_Sakura se levantó de las piernas de Sasuke y se sentó junto a Itachi. Tomándolo de la mano, él escuchaba atento a lo que tenían que decir Sakura y Sasuke, por un momento pensó que se habían vuelto locos pero ya sabía más o menos el rumbo de la conversación._

-¿Ves por qué Sasuke no quiere estar en tu casa?, Ino y Hinata tuvieron que ver mucho en las peleas que tuvimos Sasuke y yo, en nuestra rivalidad o como la quieras llamar. Al menos es lo que sentimos nosotros, si estamos juntos malo, si nos hablamos malo, si no nos hablamos malo… ¿qué es lo que quieren?, yo no tengo nada en contra de Naruto, lo quiero mucho y sabe cosas sobre mi vida que ahora también sabe Sasuke, fue mi mejor amigo pero por culpa de Hinata e Ino nos separamos y no sólo a mí, también lo separaron de Sasuke.

_Hubo un silencio en el cual los tres pensaron un poco las cosas, al menos Sakura y Sasuke creían que Itachi no los vería como locos, había sido una representación un poco sarcástica de lo que veían venir si ellos decidían estar juntos pero era la verdad._

_Ino por más que lo dijera, nunca había logrado superar a Sasuke por completo, seguía con un amor infantil hacia él, mientras que Hinata si los veía juntos inventaría una sarta de estupideces que la verdad tanto a la peli rosa como al Uchiha menor les daba demasiada flojera._

-Hablé con Naruto, él me dijo más o menos lo mismo que me están planteando ahora ustedes, no quería creerle aún veo a Hinata como la niña pequeña e indefensa que quedó huérfana, él la quiere pero no quiere que ustedes se separen de su vida, son sus mejores amigos.

_Itachi suspiró y miró a su hermano menor._

-¿En dónde estás viviendo?

_Sasuke miró a la peli rosa con una cara seria y de pocos amigos, tal y como la había tenido desde que entro al consultorio. _

-En mi casa.

-Le diré que vaya a verlos. Que se invente un viaje de trabajo o yo que sé, me quedaré cuidando a Hinata. Sakura –_La peli rosa miró a Itachi_ -¿Puede Naruto dormir en tu casa el fin de semana?

_La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza._

-Entonces él estará ahí a primera hora. Espérenlo, seguro tiene mucho que decirles.

Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que Itachi les decía, pensaron que iba a ser bueno un reencuentro entre ellos y hablar de las cosas que pasaron, pasaban y pasarían en sus vidas. Todo se iba a resumir en esa plática, esperaban que resultara lo mejor para todos.

_Hinata no era tan buena como decían, y Naruto, el sólo era parte del capricho que ella tuvo por varios años arruinándoles la vida a todos pero ahora que lo pensaban eso había ocasionado que Sakura y Sasuke se dijeran lo que sentían realmente._

_Itachi regresó con Hanabi mientras que Sasuke y Sakura salían a comer después de todo los hermanos habían quedado en buenos términos, pero no iba a regresar a su casa hasta que Naruto hablara con ellos, o al menos eso había dicho Sasuke._

_La semana había pasado normal, Sakura dio de alta a Hanabi y así no tenía por qué verle la cara tanto a Hinata como a Ino, era lo mejor de todos modos se le revolvía el estómago de tan solo pensar en sus nombres. Tan sólo esperaba que la plática con Naruto sirviera de algo, sí él pensaba como ellos lo hacían entonces todo iba a tener un final muy diferente al que se había imaginado ella._

* * *

**Yo creo que éste capítulo contesta algunas de sus dudas y vienen otras!!, qué le dirá Naruto a Sasuke y Sakura??, Sakura tratará bien a Naruto a pesar de todo lo que se hicieron?? Porque recuerden que en el fic Sakura no ha vuelto a ver a Naruto y qué dirá Naruto al ver a Sasuke y Sakura tan juntos?? Todo se contestará en el siguiente pero creo que en el siguiente habrá más preguntas que ni yo sé como contestar porque no he escrito el capítulo 11… por eso les pido que por favor me digan si quieren una continuación en un fic aparte o aquí mismo.**

**Se los agradecería mucho y me dedicaría a escribir la continuación del fic o bien la del capítulo que sigue… porfa por faaa, se los pido como favor!! Ayúdenme a decidir =(**

**Bueno ahora si a contestar reviews n.n**

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **exacto, y ahora con éste manga que es tipo Romeo y Julieta pero con un NaruSasu… ésta horrible… y con lo del fic, sí la verdad pocas veces he leído a una Hinata taaan mala onda y por eso la quise poner así y Sakura no se rebajará a su nivel lo verás en el próximo capítulo n.n

**Kixanie: **aquí está la continuación!! Jajaja no estás tan alejada de lo que pasará pero no cuento muchooo

**yukino-san6: **sí es como dije, a Hinata la he leído poco en ese papel de mala mala y bueno ahora cambié las cosas a Karin siempre la ponen como mala pero ve!! En el manga ya hasta deuda tiene con Sakura mientras que Hinata siempre se mete en lo que no le importa…

**Silvermist23: **jaja yo creo fue por eso que no fuiste a la escuela, pero siempre todos los jueves yo puntual actualizo ya sabes n.n

**asukasoad: **ese motivo ya lo leíste aquí, sé que falta todavía la confrontación entre Sakura y Hinata pero eso se verá en el que sigue y creéme que es un capítulo bastaaante largo como de 20 hojas o más así es que habrá entretenimiento para rato con el que sigue jeje

**setsuna17: **hola!! Jaja perdón siempre los dejo así =S pero no es mi culpa es porque es lo más emocionante y así dan hasta ganas de leerlo, a mí me dan ganas de leerlo siempre que actualizo para ver que tantas cosas puse jeje

**mcr77: **muchas gracias!!, y sí a Hinata la sobrevaloran creo que Kishimoto con poner eso de "Na…Naruto-kun" se gana fans con Hinata mientras que a Sakura muchos fans la odian pero al fin de cuentas las dos están actuando igual, aunque yo soy Sakura fan girl!! Jaja como se puede ver en mi fic

**hatake-katia: **hola!! Na!! No me ofendes al fin y al cabo es un fic jaja y siempre había querido poner a Hinata así y acerca de lo que discutieron ya lo leíste aquí un poco pero en el que sigue no se dirá mucho pero habrá algo que seguramente las pondrá con los pelos de punta por como acaba el siguiente capítulo jojo, soy mala

**melilove: **hola!!, osh ya sé Hinata es una perra desgraciada jaja y sobre lo de Sakura y Sasuke si estarán juntos pronto no lo sé… por eso pido que me ayuden a decidir si continuo éste fic o hago una segunda parte, ojalá me pudieras ayudar con tu comentario n.n

**-jocyta-: **sí, Hinata es una vieja pesada que pone de por medio al bebé que tendrá con Naruto y mira que Naruto quiere a ese bebé mucho mucho pero ya verás en el próximo capítulo que las cosas darán otro giro!! Yo y mis giros jaja pero ojalá te guste y porfa si me pudieras ayudar a decidir entre una segunda parte o continuar el fic me sería de mucha ayuda!!

**-Sakuritah-: **hola!! Sí, yo también respeto las opiniones pero es que mira es como yo le digo a mis amigos que ven Naruto… a Sakura y a Karin las sobrevaloran sólo porque están junto a los protagonistas que son Sasuke y Naruto, para los fans Sakura es una kunoichi que no hace nada y se la pasa llorando y Karin es otra que no hace nada pero sólo porque está enamorada de Sasuke los SasuSaku la odian… no entiendo eso cuando en realidad hay motivos de sobra como para odiar tanto a Hinata como a Tenten (otras que no hacen nada) pero Hinata está demasiado sobrevalorada con eso de que ama a Naruto y no es correspondida pero si te fijas tanto Sakura como Karin están en su misma posición, yo no apoyo el SasuKarin porque no hay fundamentos, el momento más representativo del SasuKarin fue relleno y de hecho ahí no fue cuando ellos se conocieron entonces… bueno al menos eso pienso no sé como veas tú o que pienses tú acerca de esto jaja yo y mi súper choro

**Ofelitha moshithitha: **hola!!, muchas gracias!! sí siempre es mejor decir la verdad a terminar como terminará Hinata jojo pero eso se verá en el próximo capítulo n.n

**LadySc -Maaya-: **hola!! Sí ese cambio que le di a Hinata fue muy drástico primero pensé que la mala sería Ino, luego que Tenten pero después dije por qué no… pondremos de mala a Hinata!! Y miraa a todos les sorprendió jeje, y con respecto a lo de Kishimoto yo leí que una mujer para él es alguien que toma las cosas como las está tomando en el manga, o sea sin pensarlas pero al final de cuentas el dijo que sería la heroína, no sé que tipo de heroína si con la que se drogan o una de a de verdad jaja, pero creo que está denigrando a tooodos los personajes no nada más a Sakura

**mao15: **hola!!, siempre continúo mis fics!! Jaja nada más que tengo bloqueo y por eso estoy pidiendo ayuda pero sólo para ver si hago una segunda parte o continuó este fic normal, pero no te preocupes siempre actualizo los jueves n.n

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación y porfa ayúdenme a decidir si hago segunda parte o continuó con el fic =D!!**


	10. Descubriendo cosas del pasado

**Hola!!... bueno éste capítulo ya lo había escrito desde hace mucho, él que sigue apenas lo empecé a escribir y bueno mejor les digo que continuaré la historia aquí y no habrá segunda parte… o bueno quien sabe como dije todavía no termino de escribirla jeje.**

**Es un capítulo muy largo en dónde puse varias cosas que no había dicho antes en los otros capítulos, pero estará bueno, hasta me emocioné de escribir éste capítulo en especial jojo. Espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por haberme dicho sus opiniones acerca de que si seguía el fic o habría una segunda parte n.n, ya saben abajo contesto sus reviews!!**

**Ya no hablaré del manga jaja, sólo que me dió gusto que Karin se fuera a Konoha, nunca me ha caído mal pero no me gusta el SasuKarin porque no EXISTE!!**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo jueves**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Descubriendo cosas del pasado**

* * *

-Naruto-kun, ¿ya llevas todo para el viaje?

-Sí Hinata, todo. –_Asentía con una sonrisa como las que lo caracterizaban._

-Es una pena que vayas a irte el fin de semana, ¿estás seguro de que no se puede aplazar ese viaje?

_El rubio negó con la cabeza y acariciaba el vientre de su futura esposa._

-Vamos Hinata, son sólo tres días, estaré de vuelta el domingo por la noche. Itachi te cuidará, además está Hanabi y Neji… mi hermana vendrá a verte junto con mi madre.

_Hinata cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. _

-Hanabi está enferma, la servidumbre puede cuidarla yo me canso mucho por el embarazo, Neji siempre viene con Tenten, tiene pinta de mujer barata no me cae nada bien, aunque la presencia de Ino y tu madre no me caerían para nada mal. Les diré que vayamos de compras.

_Naruto suspiró y cerró los ojos. En ese tiempo que llevaban juntos la estaba empezando a querer más de lo que quiso alguna vez a Sakura, Hinata no era mala persona siempre y cuando no hablara de los demás, lo bueno era que iba a tener un fin de semana con su mejor amigo y con la peli rosa para arreglar algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes. _

_Se había inventado ese viaje, Itachi lo ayudó a arreglar los detalles, un taxi pasaría por él y lo llevaría a la casa de la peli rosa, menos mal que la casa en dónde habitaba Hinata junto a sus hermanos y primos estaba bastante alejada de la de Sakura. _

_Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche del viernes, se suponía que iba de viaje a Europa por lo que Naruto iba a llegar allá siendo de día, llevaba un traje oscuro y una corbata azul marino. El pretexto era que llegando a Europa se iba a ver con los representantes que tenía la disquera en ese país, iba a estar muy ocupado por lo que sólo le iba a avisar a Hinata la hora de su llegada a ese país._

_El claxon del taxi sonó y Naruto le sonrió a su prometida._

-Me voy Hinata, te aviso cuando llegue.

_El rubio besó a su prometida en los labios y corrió con su maleta hasta llegar al taxi, se despidió nuevamente con una mano de su prometida y el taxi arrancó._

_Le dolía mentirle a Hinata, había madurado aunque nadie creyera, ya no le llamaban la atención otras mujeres y tampoco le gustaba mentirle a la que ahora era su novia. Iba a tener un hijo y era hora de sentar cabeza pero las actitudes que había tenido Hinata últimamente daban mucho que desear._

_La Hyuga nunca se había comportado de esa manera, o al menos el rubio nunca la había visto o escuchado decir algo de otra persona por eso quería hablar con Sasuke, tal vez él podría aclararle algunas dudas que tenía acerca de su relación con Hinata._

_Había un poco de tráfico, tardó exactamente una hora y media en llegar a la casa de Sakura, pagó el taxi y sacó su maleta, tomó su celular y le marcó a Hinata diciéndole que ya había llegado al aeropuerto y tocó la puerta de la casa de la peli rosa en cuanto vio que el taxi desaparecía por la calle._

_Era la octava vez que tocaban el maldito timbre, Sasuke abrió los ojos fastidiado por el estúpido sonido y giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Sakura con la misma cara de fastidio que él tenía._

_Ella no quería dormir sola, a veces dormían juntos pero sin hacer nada más que dormir. La peli rosa soltó un bufido y se quitó las cobijas de golpe._

-Sea quien sea te juro que lo mataré.

_Sasuke se talló los ojos y se levantó deteniendo a la peli rosa._

-Iré yo, es peligroso que salgas tú a ver quién es y más por la hora.

_La peli rosa asintió y se volvió a meter a la cama, cerró los ojos y espero a volver a dormir pero no podía hacerlo, no esperaban a nadie a esa hora se suponía que Naruto llegaría hasta mañana a primera hora a menos que fuera alguien que quisiera robar su casa… Sakura se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta y masculló un._

-Los ladrones no tocan el timbre.

_Sasuke abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y se sorprendió al ver al que antes había llamado mejor amigo en la puerta._

-Hola teme… ¿me dejas pasar?

_Sakura bajaba corriendo las escaleras con un bat de beisbol que le pertenecía a Sasuke, jugaba eso en sus ratos libres con Suigetsu por las noches así es que por primera vez la peli rosa le dio un buen uso a esa cosa que pesaba horrores, iba a descalabrar al ladrón que se atreviera a entrar a su casa._

-¿Quién es Sasuke?, si es un ladrón dile que traigo tu bat en las manos y que no temo usarlo.

_Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras que dejaba pasar a Naruto a la casa._

-Así se pone cuando la despiertan por la noche… pero eso creo que lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no es así dobe? –_Se dirigió al rubio mientras cerraba la puerta._

-No uses el bat, Naruto tiene la cabeza muy dura y lo vas a romper.

_Sakura soltó el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones, así se ponía ella cuando alguien tocaba a media noche, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sola pero aún le daba miedo si alguien trataba de entrar a su casa, el miedo era normal, todos en su calle sabían que estaba sola siempre, decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y dejó con cuidado el bat de Sasuke recargado en las escaleras._

_Naruto se rascó la cabeza y sonrío. La verdad es que ese detalle acerca de Sakura no lo sabía, se le hacía tonto pensar en que muchas veces se quedó en su casa pero no precisamente dormían, había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella y que probablemente ahora Sasuke las sabía mejor que nadie._

-¿Puedo usar tu baño Sakura?, ya sabes el traje… tengo que quitármelo.

-Sí claro, ya sabes dónde está.

_Sakura miró extrañada a Sasuke y el alzó los hombros, se dirigieron al comedor y esperaron al rubio. Naruto entró minutos después a la estancia vistiendo una pijama de pantalón verde oscuro y camiseta blanca sin mangas._

-¿Por qué te vestiste así?

-¿Cómo que por qué teme?, ustedes están en pijama.

_Sakura se percató de que ella no se había puesto nada encima de su peño short y playera de manga corta que usaba en esos momentos, miró a Sasuke quien sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro que según el fungía como pijama, ¿así dormían?, la verdad era que nunca se había dado cuenta de eso lo único que le importaba a la hora de acostarse en una cama con Sasuke era dormir._

-Vamos Sakura, como si el dobe nunca te hubiera visto así.

-Jeje, es cierto Sakura-chan. No tienes por qué apenarte de todos modos estás en tu casa. Por cierto ¿y Tsunade?

-Se fue de vacaciones con su novio Jiraiya. Si todo sale bien y no quiere quedarse más tiempo al lugar donde hayan ido regresará el lunes.

-Vaya, esa no me la esperaba… ¿y cómo es el tal Jiraiya?

-Es buena persona, mi madre me contó que había salido con él durante años pero tenía sus reservas en presentármelo por fin lo hizo, pero no recuerdo cuándo fue…

-Fue hace dos semanas –_Sasuke la interrumpió_

-Oh, cierto. Sí, hace dos semanas.

-Molesta.

-Engreído.

_Hubo un silencio el cual Naruto se sintió incómodo ante sus amigos, su relación había cambiado tanto. Se preguntaba qué hacía ahí Sasuke y también si ellos habían empezado una relación como novios cosa que adivinó Sasuke por las facciones que ponía el rubio cuando pasaba su mirada de Sakura hacía él._

-No somos pareja, Sakura sólo me dejó vivir aquí en lo que se solucionaban las cosas en mi casa. Por eso estás aquí ¿no es así?

_El rubio asintió con la cabeza, Sakura bostezó y decidió ir por café mientras que Sasuke y Naruto empezaban a platicar._

-¿Ya le dijiste que la quieres desde hace mucho tiempo?

-Sí, le conté todo. Es raro, entre ella y yo no hay secretos… nunca pensé que Sakura llegara a ser mi confidente, era tan molesta.

-Y tú eras tan arrogante, yo tampoco pensé en contarte cosas que Naruto no sabía sobre mí.

_Naruto sonrió cuando escuchó a la peli rosa que venía caminando con tres tazas de café en una charola pequeña. Ella les entregó a cada uno una taza dándole a Naruto unos sobres de azúcar, ella sabía que el Uchiha menor odiaba lo dulce por lo que se limitó a sólo dárselos a Naruto._

-¿Sigues guardando los sobres de azúcar de los cafés a dónde vamos? –_Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, esa niña y su afición por robarse los sobres de azúcar había pasado el límite._

-Que te importa.

-Me importa Sakura, ya no saldremos por café. Seguro tienen un foto en la entrada con un letrero que dice "Se busca por robar los sobres de azúcar, si la ven llamen a estos teléfonos"

_La peli rosa sacaba la lengua y Sasuke soltó una carcajada, todo eso ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto._

-Me alegra ver que se lleven bien. Me gustaría estar más tiempo con ustedes viendo su extraña relación… no sé como la calificaría pero no es una amistad normal.

-Somos amigos nada más Naruto, ¿qué creías que dijera Ino o Hinata si nos vieran tomados de la mano o besándonos?

_El rubio miró a la peli rosa a los ojos y sin pensar mucho en su respuesta le contestó._

-Que lo haces por despecho.

-Exacto, por eso hemos decidido no ser pareja. De hecho ni nos besamos, ¿no es así Sasuke?

_El aludido le daba un sorbo a su café mientras asentía con la cabeza._

-Por eso mismo me alejé de tu hermana y de tu prometida. Desde que pasó lo de ustedes que ella quedó embarazada y cosas que ya sabemos y no quiero repetir porque la verdad me da un poco de flojera, cada vez que me ven dicen comentarios que no me agradan mucho.

-Lo sé Sakura-chan, por eso estoy aquí, para hablar acerca de eso.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar exactamente dobe?, ya te dije que entre Sakura y yo ya no hay secretos.

_Sakura asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa._

-Habla de lo que quieras, Naruto que no te de pena expresarte, fungiré como psicóloga.

_Naruto sonrió, él sentía que sus amigos lo odiaban pero no era así. En realidad lo estaban apoyando y el ambiente se sentía tranquilo y ameno, algo que siempre deseo cuando se encontraban los tres juntos tiempo atrás._

-No sé por dónde exactamente empezar…

-¿Por qué no empiezas por la parte en donde decidiste empezar una relación con Sakura sabiendo que a mí me gustaba?

_El rubio abrió los ojos, vaya que Sasuke se había vuelto demasiado sincero, esa convivencia entre los dos los había cambiado demasiado y le asustaba._

-Está bien… empezaré por ahí. Quiero pedirte una disculpa teme, sabía que querías a Sakura y por nuestra maldita manía de estar compitiendo estuve con ella… nunca la quise como tú, espero que no te ofensas Sakura-chan.

-¡Oh claro que no me ofendo Naruto!, eso ya lo sabía. De hecho te perdono todas las veces que me engañaste, sí yo hubiera sido más lista también lo hubiera hecho –_soltó una carcajada_- pero Sasuke no me hacía caso por eso no lo hice.

-Te hubiera dicho algo sino hubieras sido tan molesta, eso de andar con Naruto para darme celos no fue buena idea. Por tu culpa me metía con cuanta mujer se me insinuaba.

-Sí, sí. Ya sabemos que te sientes superior a los demás, deja eso ya a veces cansa ¿sabes?

_Naruto soltó una carcajada ante el sarcasmo de Sakura y la peli rosa continuó hablando._

-Pero bueno Hinata siempre te quiso Naruto y obtuvo lo que quería que era estar junto a ti, ¿cómo van las cosas con ella?

-Bien, siempre me gustó y tú lo sabes teme, pero últimamente… no sé. El día que te peleaste con ella y te fuiste de tu casa me di cuenta de muchas cosas. –_Suspiró_ –Me di cuenta de que la virginal Hinata era sólo una fachada, la quiero y me dará un hijo pero no sé si quiera pasar el resto de mi vida con una mujer que habla mal de su propia familia.

-Tienes mala suerte dobe, te metiste con Hinata Hyuga, prima de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha… ¿sabías que no es bueno meterse con un Uchiha?

-Lo he sabido desde que te conozco pedazo de idiota, pero a Hinata la veía diferente. Nunca pensé que por dentro fuera como tú… sin ofender…

-No me ofendes dobe, sé que tengo muchos defectos pero Hinata se pasó del límite.

-Lo sé, nunca quise que en esa discusión entrara Sakura de por medio…

_Sakura alzó una ceja, ella no sabía por qué había sido la pelea entre Sasuke y Hinata, según el Uchiha menor estaba esperando el día en el que Naruto fuera a hablar con ellos para contarle la verdad._

-Eso no lo sabe Sakura, quise esperar hasta que estuvieras tú para decírselo.

_Naruto asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo a su café._

-El motivo por el cual discutimos fuiste tú Sakura. Ella me dio a escoger entre ella y tú poniendo en frente al niño que espera; básicamente me dijo que yo nunca había sido tan apegado a ti y que ella por ser mi prima tenía más derecho de que yo le diera mi apoyo. Le contesté que tal vez a ti no te conocía lo suficiente pero por lo poco que habíamos hablando hasta ese entonces, me daba cuenta de que eras mejor persona que ella ya que nunca habías hecho una bajeza como la que ella hizo.

-Me sorprendes Sasuke, nunca pensé que me ibas a defender ante tu familia.

_Sasuke alzó los hombros mientras sacaba un cigarro de una cajetilla que había en la mesa del comedor._

-Eres una molesta, débil y tonta niña pero al fin de cuentas siempre te he amado por lo que eres y mi prima es como yo aunque no lo aparente.

_Sakura mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba en las razones que le había dado Sasuke, ella ya sabía que él la amaba con todo su ser al igual que lo hacía ella y por una parte sentía pena por Hinata, por lo que sabía Itachi no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la nueva actitud que había tomado su prima, Sasuke se opuso a que "amarrara" de cierta forma a Naruto y él mientras tanto también sentía cierto rechazo por la Hyuga._

_Quien se iba a imaginar que la tonta venganza de Sasuke iba a resultar un punto a favor para Hinata, ni él mismo lo sabía pero conociendo a Hinata y más porque Sakura era mujer, ella sabía que las mujeres eran capaces de todo con tal de tener al hombre que querían a su lado._

-Tal vez Hinata pensó en tener sexo con Naruto el día de su cumpleaños siguiendo el ritmo de su ciclo menstrual, seguramente ella tenía la idea de que si así lo hacía y más si era sin cuidarse iba a salir embarazada. –_La peli rosa habló con la mirada perdida más para ella que para los presentes pero aún así ellos la escucharon._

-¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan?

_Sakura miró a los ojos a Naruto y sus facciones eran serias._

-Las mujeres podemos llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por tener lo que queremos. Sasuke no le dijo a nadie de su plan de drogarnos, pero quizá Hinata ya había planeado algo por el estilo desde antes, tal vez se imagino que si no se cuidaba iba a salir embarazada y así poder tenerte a su lado.

_Sasuke suspiró y miró a la peli rosa con cierto interés._

-Eso no lo había pensado, tienes razón. Días antes del cumpleaños de Naruto la escuché hablando con Ino por teléfono y ella dijo algo sobre que estaba en periodo fértil. –_Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto_ -¿Ino se oponía a la relación que tenías con Sakura?

_Naruto lo meditó por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza._

-Nunca lo dijo abiertamente pero yo me daba cuenta que cuando hablaba acerca de Sakura-chan con mis padres ella se molestaba, tú sabes que mi madre adora a Sakura-chan y que mi padre la veía como una segunda hija. Ino siempre ha sido la princesa de mi padre y puede que si tuviera algo de celos… cuando Sakura-chan llegaba a ir a mi casa toda la atención iba hacia ella.

_Sakura rió mientras le daba un sobro a su café._

-Esas arpías. A estas alturas me da un poco de pena lo que te ha estado pasando Naruto, pero si me teoría es cierta tienes que pensar si quieres seguir con Hinata o no, al bebé lo puedes ver de todos modos es tu hijo pero ahora resulta que la que planeo todo fue ella y no Sasuke desde un principio.

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas Sakura, si tu teoría es cierta habrá que comprobarla.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso teme?, mi hermana es chismosa y metiche pero cuando se trata de cosas personales no habla acerca de eso aunque le pongas una pistola en la cabeza.

_Los tres se quedaron en silencio tratando de encontrar un punto débil de Ino._

_Sakura habló de pronto._

-Shikamaru puede ayudarnos. Él conoce todo sobre Ino y por lo que yo sé él no quiere regresar con ella, dice que es demasiado "problemática" –_Dijo esto haciendo énfasis en la última palabra._

-Shikamaru no te dirá nada, y menos si es confidente de Ino. –_Sasuke bufó y puso cara de fastidio._

-A mí no… pero a Temari si. -_Naruto hizo una mueca que daba miedo._

-Me gusta la nueva Sakura-chan.

-A mí me ha gustado siempre. –_Sasuke hablaba en un tono indiferente. _–Pero si intentas quitármela de nuevo estás muerto.

-Te recuerdo que sigo aquí, Sasuke.

-Por eso lo digo, porque si caes de nuevo con Naruto te las verás conmigo.

-Eso no pasará no te preocupes.

_Naruto y Sakura soltaron una carcajada mientras que Sasuke reía de medio lado, tal vez el plan de Sakura funcionara. Temari e Ino nunca se habían llevado bien, las dos estaban detrás de Shikamaru algo que ni Sasuke ni Naruto comprendían, pero al fin de cuentas ellas dos se odiaban a muerte. Temari era amiga de los tres pero más de Sakura, lo bueno era que ella estaba al tanto de la situación y Sakura se encargaría de contarle su nueva teoría y claro que Temari no se negaría en ayudarla, todo era porque Ino dejara en paz a Shikamaru que ahora era su novio._

_Después de ultimar detalles de su nuevo plan, los tres se fueron a dormir. Sakura le dejó su habitación al rubio mientras que ésta durmió con Sasuke, al día siguiente tenía planeado hablarle a Temari y quedar con ella para platicar en su casa, los tres esperaban que ese plan funcionara porque si salía mal no podían tener pruebas de que el culpable de todo no fue Sasuke sino Hinata._

_Al día siguiente Sakura quedó con Temari de verla en su casa, le urgía saber si Ino y Hinata habían planeado el embarazo de Hinata desde antes pero también quería dejar solos a Naruto y Sasuke, tenían que actualizarse en muchas cosas después de todo iban a ser familia si es que Naruto se casaba con Hinata._

_Sakura tocó el timbre de la casa de Temari, estaba más alejada que la de ella, casi a las afueras del pueblo por lo que le tomó una hora en llegar._

-Hola Sakura, no me sorprendió tu llamada en lo absoluto… esa cerda y la bruja de la prima de Sasuke nunca me han caído bien.

_Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigían hacia el patio de la casa de Temari._

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Ya sabes Kankurō se la pasa de aquí a allá, y Gaara está en su cuarto meditando. Desde que descubrió esas tonterías de la meditación, la alineación de chakras y todas esas cosas se la pasa como si fuera hippie.

-Me alegro que estén bien, pues el motivo de mi visita es para contarte algo de lo que estuvimos hablando ayer Naruto, Sasuke y yo.

-¿Ya le hablas a Naruto de nuevo?, pensé que esa bruja no quería que lo hicieran.

_Sakura suspiró y miró hacia el cielo._

-Sí pero no nos importa. Ayer pensé en algo y tal vez tú lo sepas… es decir tal vez Shikamaru te contó algo.

-¿Acerca de qué? –_Temari preguntaba interesada pero a la vez nerviosa._

-Pues ayer me llegó a la cabeza que tal vez Ino y Hinata hubieran planeado lo del embarazo sólo para que Hinata se casara con Naruto y poder quitármelo a mí. Sé que no te quieres meter mucho en ese problema pero me ayudaría demasiado si me dijeras si sabes algo.

_Temari dudó unos segundos y se reacomodo en su asiento mientras giraba la cabeza en varias direcciones como tratándose de esconder de alguien._

-Shikamaru me cuenta todo desde que Ino y él rompieron su relación, ya sabes para no tener secretos… ella no sabe que nosotros somos pareja y creo que es lo mejor, ¡imagínate si se entera!, pero me daría gusto que lo hiciera así la noticia le vendría como un balde de agua fría.

-Temari estás evadiendo el tema…

_La rubia bajó la cabeza apenada y sus facciones mostraban arrepentimiento._

-Sé que tú eres mi amiga pero si te contaba eso seguramente quisieras armar una venganza, antes no eras así pero… sí Ino y Hinata armaron todo eso para que ella se quedara con el idiota de Naruto.

-Lo sabía, esas arpías…

_Temari interrumpió a Sakura._

-¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto verdad?

_Sakura negó con la cabeza._

-No tengo por qué, a decir verdad si no fuera sido por eso Sasuke y yo no hubiéramos hablado de nuestros sentimientos. Pero como te dije antes él y yo no vamos a ser novios o algo por el estilo… no hasta que se solucione el problema que tiene con su familia o al menos en eso acordamos. Aparte es muy poco tiempo, he disfrutado estar soltera estos tres meses.

-Tienes razón, estar soltera implica pasar todo el día con la persona que amas desde muy pequeña, dormir con él aunque sea sólo eso y también tomarse de las manos. –_La rubia habló con sarcasmo_- Si así es ser soltera te juro que me gustaría estar así.

_Sakura soltó una carcajada._

-Es diferente Temari, él y yo nos estamos conociendo. Suena raro, hemos estado juntos desde nuestra infancia pero no nos conocíamos hasta ahora, me gusta estar con él. Sé que le molesta estar mucho tiempo en un lugar encerrado, que duerme de lado o de frente sí es que me quedó con él, sé que no le gusta hablar mucho cuando se siente triste o enfadado, le gusta salir a jugar beisbol cuando llega de trabajar y a veces le gusta jugar un juego de preguntas de cultura general sólo para sentirse más listo que todos. –_La peli rosa miró a su amiga quien parecía aburrida_ –Y sé más cosas que ya no te diré porque te aburro.

-No es que me aburras pero no sé que esperan para iniciar una relación, esas brujas no tienen por qué enterarse, si no se han dado cuenta de que él vive en tu casa desde hace una semana y que se siguen viendo no veo la razón por la cual no hacerlo. Pero no discutiré eso ahora.

-Bien yo tampoco pienso discutirlo. Pero apuesto a que sabes eso y más de Shikamaru, así es que me comprenderás.

-Yo sólo sé que a él le gusta ver las nubes por las tardes, no hay mucha ciencia en saber que le gusta o no, créeme que no es tan amargado como Sasuke.

_Ambas rieron y pasaron la mañana conversando o más bien actualizándose de todos los temas que no se habían contado. Sakura llegó a su casa y se dio cuenta de que Naruto y Sasuke habían vuelto a ser los mismos de siempre con la excepción de que ahora no peleaban tanto y ambos reían, a ella le gustaba ver a Sasuke riendo, era como si su mundo se detuviera cada vez que el peli negro lo hacía y eso le encantaba, estaba enamorada y sabía que era correspondida pero no podían hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que se solucionaran las cosas con Naruto y Hinata, conociendo a la Hyuga y a la hermana menor del rubio seguramente planearían algo para separarlos._

_Pasaron el fin de semana los tres juntos, extrañaban eso y también extrañaba la risa del rubio. Sakura le contó lo que tanto le había dado vueltas por la cabeza y ahora que Temari se lo había confirmado no había duda de que esas dos arpías habían hecho eso para que Hinata "amarrara" a su amigo._

_Pasaron las semanas, Hinata fue a consulta con la peli rosa y les dijo que el bebé que esperaba era un niño. Naruto quiso esperarse a enfrentar a Hinata, sabía que ella llevaba a su bebé y también sabía que cualquier disgusto podía hacerle daño y lo que menos quería era dañarlo, su boda se pospuso para cuando naciera el niño, así lo había dictado Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, a lo que no hubo ninguna queja al respecto, todos lo respetaban y sí él lo decía así era porque se debía de hacer._

_Sasuke no regresó a su casa, alquiló un departamento cerca de donde vivía la peli rosa para así pasar tiempo con ella por las noches cuando salieran de trabajar, se había acostumbrado a estar con ella y si había día que no la veía se ponía demasiado tenso. Itachi y él volvieron a hablarse y se veían en la empresa que ahora le pertenecía a Sasuke, no volvieron a ir al bar porque ahí era un sitio en el cual sus amigos, dígase Hinata, Ino, Sai (que ahora visitaba con frecuencia a Ino pero no habían retomado su relación), Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y Tenten iban con frecuencia pese al estado de embarazo de Hinata, era como un capricho que tenía los viernes por la noche._

_Pasaron los meses y Jiraiya y Tsunade comenzaron a vivir juntos en su casa, Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar, era su madre y le caía bien su novio pero quería darles privacidad por lo que rentó otro departamento en el mismo edificio de Sasuke, ella tampoco podía vivir sin él pero no por eso significaba que tendrían que vivir juntos, aunque ya lo habían hecho una semana, era mejor así, cada quien en su casa de todos modos no eran nada y de hecho ya no se acordaban de la última vez que se besaron, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo pero no habían cambiado los sentimientos que sentían uno por otro._

_La boda de Suigetsu y Karin estaba por realizarse, desde la noticia de su compromiso, la cual sólo sabían Sasuke, Sakura y J__ūgo, hab__ían pasado cinco meses, Naruto fue invitado también pero sin su prometida, no querían que se acercara a ellos, respetaban al rubio pero a su novia no. Sakura se encontraba ayudándole a Karin a arreglar su vestido para cuando se iniciara la ceremonia._

-Estoy nerviosa, pero creo que es normal

-Es normal Karin, lo he visto en las películas. Sólo recuerda que no tienes que tropezarte cuando tu padre le entregue tu mano a Suigetsu.

_La peli roja soltó una carcajada._

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Sakura sin ti no hubiera pasado esto… -_Karin iba a comenzar a llorar pero no sabía si era por la emoción de dar un paso importante en su vida o porque realmente estimaba mucho a la peli rosa y le dolía la situación por la que estaba pasando en no poder estar cerca de Sasuke por temor a chismes o a una posible separación patrocinada por Ino y Hinata._

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que lo hago porque somos amigas.

_Sakura sonrió y abrazo a la peli roja mientras que a ella le salían lágrimas de los ojos._

-Ya es hora hija, tu padre quiere que salgas ya.

_La madre de Karin abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, jamás pensó que su hija se casaría con Suigetsu, el hombre que tanto los ayudó cundo tuvieron ese problema por dinero. Karin y Sakura salieron para encontrarse con Suigetsu, la peli rosa le dijo un "suerte" por lo bajo y tomó su lugar de madrina._

_La ceremonia se llevó a cabo tranquilamente sin ningún contratiempo, Sakura siempre había pensado en decir "Yo me apongo" cuando el que oficiaba la ceremonia dijera la clásica pregunta. Sonrió mentalmente, era algo que siempre había querido hacer, eso y casarse en las Vegas, sonaba tonto pero eran una de las cosas que quería hacer antes de morir._

_Cuando salieron del recinto Suigetsu y Karin le dieron las gracias a Sasuke y Sakura por haberlos ayudado y también por ser los únicos, aparte de Naruto, que hubieran aceptado a Karin como parte de su pequeño círculo, ellos los felicitaron y no faltó la foto que comprobaba su felicidad junto con sus tres amigos._

_En cuanto llegó el turno de Naruto para felicitar a la pareja se escuchó un grito el cual espantó a todos los presentes._

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Naruto?!

_El aludido alzó una ceja mientras giraba la cabeza y se encontró con su hermana quien había gritado y con su prometida. Se dirigió hacia ellas mientras que Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y lo siguió._

-Estoy en la boda de Suigetsu y Karin, ¿no ves?

-Eso lo veo perfectamente, esa zorra fue la que se llevó a Sasuke de su casa, ¿no te da vergüenza Naruto?

-No la verdad es que no, ellos son mejores personas que tú. Serás mi hermana y todo lo que quieras pero no me vas a prohibir hablarle a alguien, ni siquiera nuestros padres lo hacen.

-Ella no te puede prohibir nada, pero yo sí.

_Sasuke alzó una ceja y la expresión de Sakura de ser de alguien feliz había pasado a alguien con demasiado coraje y enojo en pocos segundos._

-Déjalo Hinata, ¿por qué tienes que venir a arruinar la boda de Suigetsu y Karin?, Naruto puede hacer lo que sea sin tu permiso.

_Naruto detuvo a Sakura con una mano mientras que Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura, ella se había vuelto una persona agresiva si alguien se atrevía a hablar mal de sus amigos y no lo iba a permitir menos si se trataba de Hinata._

-No tampoco tú tienes por qué negarme hablar con ellos. Eres mi prometida y madre de mi hijo más no mi dueña.

_Hinata se acarició su abultado vientre y miró con despreció a su primo y a la peli rosa, dirigió su mirada a su prometido y habló como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras._

-Veo que le sigues hablando a Sakura, puede que me estés engañando con ella.

-No te metas con Sakura, Hinata. Te lo advierto, me he detenido a decirte muchas cosas por tu estado pero no me detendré cuando nazca ese niño.

-¿Y tú por qué la defiendes Sasuke?, ¿o ya se te olvidó que la odiabas?

-No se me ha olvidado, pero eso ya pasó.

-Así como pasó que te fuiste de la casa de Itachi, seguro te fuiste con ésta para tapar que Naruto-kun me engañaba –_Hinata se dirigió hacia Sakura_ –Seguro te estás revolcando con los dos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Hinata?, es la boda de Suigetsu y Karin. Podemos hablar en casa, no hay razón por la cual gritar ahora. –_Naruto trataba de calmar a su prometida, él también se sentía frustrado por lo que estaba pasando pero no quería armar una escena y tampoco quería hacerle daño al bebé que aún no nacía._

-Estamos bastante alejados de ellos como para que nos escuchen. Y lo que pretendo, no, más bien lo que quiero es que escojas.

-¿Escoger?

-Sí, o son ellos o soy yo. Así de simple.

_Naruto nunca se imagino que Hinata lo pusiera a escoger entre ella y sus amigos, por una parte iba a tener un hijo y no se iba a poder perdonar si no estaba con él, pero por otra se había dado cuenta de la persona que era Hinata y que por su culpa Sasuke y Sakura estaban un poco alejados de él. Al rubio le hubiera gustado que su prometida y ellos pasaran tiempo juntos y también con su hijo, estaba pensando en decirle a Sasuke si quería ser el padrino del bebé pero con esa condición dudaba mucho que así fuera._

-¡Vamos Naruto contesta!, Hinata es la madre de mi sobrino, tu hijo. Necesitas decidir y está claro que la escogerías a ella. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya y los dejas?, ellos no te quiere como lo hace Hinata y tampoco te darán un hijo que está por nacer.

Naruto miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ino, ésta es una pelea entre dos, no te metas. –_El rubio se dirigió ahora a su prometida_ –Y si el caso es que sea de escoger, los escojo a ellos.

_Hinata puso una expresión rara en su cara y respiraba con dificultad mientras tomaba su vientre._

-¿Esa es tu decisión? –_Habló la Hyuga entre cortadamente._

-Sí, y si no me dejas ver a mi hijo contrataré aun abogado.

-No verás a tu hijo, Naruto. –_Hinata se quejó demasiado fuerte mientras que Ino la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a recargarse_ -¡No lo verás!, eso quiere decir que no nos quieres a ninguno de los dos, los preferiste a ellos por delante de él.

-¿Hinata estás bien? –_Habló de pronto Sakura interrumpiendo la discusión._

-¡No estoy bien Sakura, pero no quiero que me toque una ramera como tú!

_Sakura corrió los pasos que los separaban a ellos de ellas, tomó el vientre de Hinata mientras que ella le daba un manotazo para que no la tocara. La peli rosa se temió lo peor._

-Sasuke, háblale a una ambulancia… Hinata tiene contracciones, ¡rápido!

_Naruto se alarmó y tomó a Hinata de la cintura para evitar que cayera pero fue demasiado tarde, se había desmayado justo antes de que la agarrara._

_La ambulancia llegó a los pocos minutos, Ino no sabía qué hacer estaba desesperada, sí tan sólo Hinata le hubiera hecho caso y no hubieran ido a la boda… ¿pero a quién se le ocurría olvidar la invitación en el cuarto que ahora su hermano y su cuñada compartían?, por eso mismo fueron hacia ese lugar. Se sentía como una tonta por haberle dicho que fuera ahora si pasaba algo peor se culparía eternamente._

_Hinata se encontraba en la sala de urgencias mientras que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en el consultorio de la peli rosa, no querían estar en la sala de espera, los ponía demasiado inquietos. Sakura no entró al quirófano, no iba vestida como para tener una cirugía por lo que se lo dejó a manos de su madre, confiaba plenamente en ella y sabía que si le pasaba algo a Hinata ella se los informaría._

_Ino se encontraba afuera marcándole a sus padres y a Hiashi, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y se comunicó con Itachi, todos ellos estaban en la sala de urgencias pero la peli rosa y el Uchiha menor querían consolar un poco a su rubio amigo._

-¿Y si algo le pasa?

-No le pasará nada Naruto, está con mi madre, ella sabe qué hacer cuando un embarazo se adelanta. –_La peli rosa le contestaba un poco alterada a Naruto, a ella le preocupaba que el dolor y las contracciones fueran tan fuertes, según por lo que Hinata contó cuando cobró la conciencia dentro de la ambulancia. _

_Shizune entro al consultorio de Sakura, no traía buena cara y eso la preocupó más._

-¿Qué pasa tía?, ¿alguna novedad sobre Hinata? -_Shizune asintió con la cabeza y habló de pronto._

-Necesito que le hables a tus padres Naruto y también a Hiashi.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué a ellos?

-Te lo pido de favor, diles que vengan aquí necesito hablar con ellos y contigo también.

_Sakura se dio cuenta que era algo grave pero no dijo nada. Su consultorio estuvo en silencio hasta que tocaron la puerta de nuevo después de varios minutos. Naruto entró con sus padres y Hiashi, ellos estaban preocupados pero la cara que tenía Naruto en esos momentos era de terror._

-Me voy, los dejaré solos. Vámonos Sasuke.

_El aludido asintió con la cabeza y salieron, Shizune les pidió que tomaran asiento a Minato, Kushina y Hiashi mientras que Naruto se quedó de pie._

-Naruto, tienes que tomar una decisión muy complicada. Sé que todavía no estás casado con Hinata pero eres el padre del niño, por lo que también lo mande llamar a usted Hiashi-sama.

_Hiashi asintió con la cabeza con esa cara seria que poseía pero con la preocupación en sus ojos._

-¿Qué pasa Shizune? –_Minato habló._

-Está en peligro la vida de Hinata y del bebé, Naruto tiene que tomar la decisión de salvar a uno de los dos nada más.

_Kushina abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito, Minato y Hiashi intercambiaron miradas y luego giraron la cabeza para ver a Naruto quien tenía la cabeza agachada._

-Está en el octavo mes de embarazo, ni siquiera era tiempo de que tuviera contracciones. Tú ya sabías que el embarazo era de alto riesgo Naruto.

_El rubio asintió con la cabeza, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales había aplazado la fecha para hablar con ella y también Hiashi aplazado la fecha de la boda._

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay que se salve mi hija y cuantas el bebé?

_Shizune suspiró y miró a Hiashi._

-Las de Hinata son nulas mientras que el bebé, si se llega a escoger su vida antes que la de ella puede vivir un mes en una encubadora para que se desarrolle por completo y así ser un bebé sano. El niño no presenta complicaciones mientras que a Hinata le han dado dos paros cardíacos durante este tiempo.

_Hiashi se puso serio y se dirigió a Naruto._

-Tú sabes que amo a mi hija, pero también está en juego la vida de tu hijo. Lo dejo a tu consideración, sea cual sea tu decisión estaré de tu lado.

_Kushina se puso a llorar mientras que Minato la consolaba._

-También nosotros aceptaremos tu decisión sin decir nada. Amas a Hinata tanto como a ese bebé y…

-Ya lo he decidido padre. –_Naruto interrumpía a Minato y miró a Shizune._

-Salven a mi hijo.

_Hubo un silencio el cual tardó varios minutos en que alguno de los presentes hablara, Hiashi hubiera tomado la misma decisión, le dolía perder a su hija pero por lo que decía Shizune no estaba en buenas condiciones, por un lado se alegró de que Naruto quisiera salvar a su hijo pero por otro le dolía no ver más a su hija._

-Firma estos papeles, le diré tu decisión a Tsunade, con permiso.

_Shizune salió por la puerta cuando le entregó los papeles a Naruto mientras que él tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del consultorio. Naruto firmó los papeles y apartó a su madre._

-Quiero estar solo. –_Salió por la puerta encontrándose a Sakura y a Sasuke parados en el pasillo recargados en la pared. Naruto abrazó a Sasuke y se puso a llorar mientras que Sakura lo consolaba._

* * *

**Qué tal estuvo??, lo siento si alguien se enoja porque mate a Hinata pero la verdad necesitaba más emoción en éste fic jaja, todavía no decido si Naruto se queda solo o se consigue a alguien pero seguramente será la primera opción pero como dije todavía no lo decido.**

**Ahora sí a contestar sus reviews!! **

**asukasoad: **pues todas tus preguntas se contestaron en éste capítulo menos la última, acerca de que si Hinata se enteró o no de que Naruto fue y se reencontró con Sasuke y Sakura queda ya en ustedes, aunque por mí parte yo diría que no se enteró y creo que fue mejor así porque sino que tal y que Hinata se hubiera llevado a Naruto a otro lado y jamás hubiera muerto… pero tenía que morir en mi fic jaja, y gracias por tu opinión!! Seguiré el fic aquí mismo n.n

**isabella hoshi: **hola!! Sí, aquí mismo lo seguiré no te preocupes jaja y muchas gracias por lo que me dices!! Que bueno que te esté gustando mi fic y espero no decepcionarte con los capítulos que apenas estoy escribiendo jeje

**-Sakuritah-: **a mí tampoco me gusta el yaoi!! Y sí la serie no termina con parejas mucho mejor, así no hay yaoi aunque me encantaría que terminara en un SasuSaku jaja. Con lo del fic, Naruto irá a la casa de Sakura para hablar con ellos y arreglar el problema de la infidelidad y demás cosas, Hinata no lo ha dejado ver ni siquiera a Sasuke, y no sé si habrá una segunda parte =S el problema es que estoy estancadaaa, con trabajos acabé el próximo capítulo que estará algo intenso porque es el funeral y todo jeje, pero prometo echarle ganas para seguir escribiendo este fic, no lo puedo dejar parado!! No me gusta dejar así los fics

**ArYuChIa: **Pues de hecho sí pensé uqe perdiera al bebé, pero dije "por qué no?? Pondremos a Naruto como papá soltero" y pues bueno haber que sale jaja, el próximo estará intensoooo, ya lo verás n.n

**katia: **hola!! Pues no sé Sakura se tiene que ganar su lugar y así como lo dijo Sasuke "Ella no es como Ino y Hinata", no quiero rebajarla a que las ponga en su lugar jaja, así como Kishimoto la está rebajando en el manga que no no bueno… me da coraje cada que leo un nuevo capítulo, y actualizo los jueves para que estés atenta jaja

**Silvermist23: **hola!! Sí decidí continuarlo aquí sólo espero que no sean más de 20 capítulos porque sino… por eso los haré más largos para que lean un poco más y aparte que me llegue la inspiración jaja

**feer'uchiha 8D: **eso es lo que haré n.n!!

**MilfeulleS: **exacto, pero ahora con lo que pasó con Hinata deben de esperarse, digo para guardar un poco de respeto, porque a pesar de todo Hinata era la primera de Sasuke y también era amiga de Sakura, pero no te preocupes acabarán juntos no por nada es un fic SasuSaku n.n

**setsuna17: **hola!!, no lo dejaré parado jaja, créeme que es lo último que haría, voy a terminar el fic pero aún no sé cuando… y ya sabes todos los jueves hay continuación n.n

**mcr77: **pues ya viste que el mismo Naruto decidió que hacer, prefirió la vida de su hijo a la de Hinata, Naruto no es tonto pero estaba con ella porque si la amaba y aparte de todo iban a tener un bebé pero ya verás el próximo capítulo estará bueno, lo prometo ^^

**Adrienne: **hola!!sí se resolverá y pues los dos quieren estar juntos pero esas personas que no los dejan caray!!

**laurita261: **jaja es que creo que ahí metí un spoiler de éste capítulo jaja, pero bueno sale poco pero creo que meteré a Gaara en un capítulo más adelante aunque seguiré aquí mismo el fic, pensaba dejarlo aquí y hacer una continuación pero ganó que siguiera aquí mismo y pues así lo haré jeje

**--vale95--: **no entendí si tu nick era ese o era :3 jajaja, pero bueno aquí mismo continuaré el fic no te preocupes n.n

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko: **pues estuvieron juntos pero Naruto decidió dejar vivir a su bebé en lugar de a Hinata, pero de todos modos en el próximo capítulo Naruto dice lo que verdaderamente sentía por Hinata

**laurita261: **jaja es que creo que ahí metí un spoiler de éste capítulo jaja, pero bueno sale poco pero creo que meteré a Gaara en un capítulo más adelante aunque seguiré aquí mismo el fic, pensaba dejarlo aquí y hacer una continuación pero ganó que siguiera aquí mismo y pues así lo haré jeje

**--vale95--: **no entendí si tu nick era ese o era :3 jajaja, pero bueno aquí mismo continuaré el fic no te preocupes n.n

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko: **pues estuvieron juntos pero Naruto decidió dejar vivir a su bebé en lugar de a Hinata, pero de todos modos en el próximo capítulo Naruto dice lo que verdaderamente sentía por Hinata

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **sí, maldito Kishimoto ojos de regalo!! Pero se las verá con los fans SasuSaku, NaruSaku y todos los que no apoyen al NaruSasu jaja, y no te preocupes lo continuaré aquí n.n

**Catalunaa: **sí!! Ya era hora de que alguien rebelara a Hinata jaja y más si era de una forma en la que primero era buena como el pan y luego mala malísima, que bueno que te gustó eso n.n

**And.Y-Xan: **no te preocupes, lo bueno es que comentaste y me diste tu opinión en éste n.n, no sé si habrá otro galán para Sakura aunque lo he estado pensando… a lo mejor habrá un mal entendido y Sasuke se enojará pero todavía no he pensado muy bien esa parte =S pero seguiré aquí el fic no te preocupes n.n

**ANIME-y-Twilight-ZUKI-CULLEN: **gracias n.n

**melilove: **el problema fue que lo último que escribí fue éste capítulo y aquí me quedé súper atorada, ya no sabía si continuarlo aquí o en otro pero bueno ya escribí el siguiente y lo continuaré aquí mismo no te preocupes todo bien n.n

**-jocyta: **muchas gracias!! de vez en cuando es divertido cambiar la personalidad de los personajes y más si es por parte de Sakura o de Sasuke, digo para eso son los fics no?? Y no sé si haré una continuación =S pero seguiré aquí el fic n.n no sé cuantos capítulos más sean pero aquí seguirá

**Kixanie: **los jueves pongo la continuación ^^

**Hitorijime: **así es, pero creo que en éste capítulo se quitarán todas esas dudas, aunque si tienes alguna me la puedes preguntar y con gusto te contesto por si algo no quedo claro n.n

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación y espero que no se hayan enojado porque mate a Hinata!!, ya tenía que haber un fic en dónde se muriera a poco no??**


	11. Padres por un día

**Que tal!!... creo que la primera parte de éste capítulo está como muy triste… me estaba debatiendo si poner o no el funeral de Hinata y al final lo puse para que vieran que a Naruto si le dolió todo lo que hizo y todo lo que le dolió esa decisión. Aparte que me sirvió como terapia jaja, no es que me haya pasado eso pero creo que ahí me identifico con Ino en la parte del funeral.**

**Bueno espero que les guste y me está costando trabajo seguir escribiendo el fic!!, no es que no quiera sino que como dicen "tengo un bloqueo artístico", no quiero que el fic dure mucho sin que Sasuke y Sakura estén juntos como todos los fics que he leído y tampoco quiero que sea así rápido pero no sé no sé… estoy escribiendo parte del próximo capítulo y todavía no puedo decir que pasará. **

**No están como hartas de ver a un Sasuke celoso y a una Sakura sumisa?? Tal vez a partir de aquí Sasuke no sea celoso y Sakura tampoco se deje, ya veremos cómo sigo con el fic jaja.**

**Ahora si no hablaré del manga, me frustra demasiado, pero si quieren dejar sus reviews con eso se los contestaré no hay problema, siempre contesto aunque sea un simple "tu fic está genial" y se lo agradezco, por eso quiero seguir el fic yaaa, pero no hay inspiración :( , espero que llegue pronto y no defraudarlas.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos el próximo jueves**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Padres por un día**

* * *

_Naruto se encontraba en la casa que compartía con Hinata, estaba sentado en la cama vistiendo una camisa negra y un pantalón negro de vestir. Estaba esperando a que Sasuke fuera a recogerlo para el funeral de Hinata._

_No tenía muchas ganas de ir con sus padres y mucho menos con Hiashi aunque el último estuviera de acuerdo en que prefiriera la vida de su hijo ante la de Hinata Naruto sentía que le había quitado algo muy preciado a la familia Hyuga._

_Ino se las había arreglado para desaparecerse desde el encuentro que tuvieron en la iglesia y al menos Naruto no sabía del paradero de su hermana, Minato habló con Naruto y le dijo que pasaría por el o que al menos pasara una temporada con ellos y con el bebé pero el rubio se negaba diciendo que el niño debería de vivir con él, de todas formas le quitó de alguna manera a su madre y nunca se lo iba a perdonar._

_El rubio se levantó de la cama y observó una foto en la cual salían Hinata y él, la Hyuga acariciaba la mano de su prometido mientras que Naruto tomaba con sus manos el vientre ya abultado de Hinata, los dos aparecían sonriendo._

-Si tan sólo hubiera podido salvarlos a los dos –_Suspiró_ –Me siento culpable Hinata, ya sé que hiciste mucho daño pero dejé a mi hijo sin madre…

_Naruto no había llorado desde que abrazó a Sasuke y a Sakura en el hospital, el no creía haber sacado todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro, dijeran lo que dijeran Naruto amaba a Hinata, tanto que le pidió matrimonio y le cumplía todos sus caprichos; muchas personas veían esa relación como parte de la norma social al saber que había dejado embarazada a alguien que no era su novia y tenía que comprometerse, pero la verdad sólo la sabía él y nadie más. _

_Siempre había querido intentar algo con Hinata y a pesar de que ella fuera la que dio "el primer paso" embarazándose para "amarrarlo" él no lo sentía así; de todas formas Naruto nunca se atrevió a pedirle a Hinata algo por miedo al rechazo pero desde que las cosas pasaron como pasaron el estaba feliz._

_El rubio se miró al espejo y observó una gran tristeza en sus ojos, tanta que no iba a poder soportar ver a su amada Hinata dentro de un ataúd pero lo tenía que hacer, era una norma social establecida por quien sabe quién, tenía que estar ahí aunque no quisiera._

_El silencio de la casa era molesto, un silencio ensordecedor que lo llevaba a pensar y pensar más acerca de Hinata y de su hijo, pensar que tal vez había tomado la decisión incorrecta pero no le podía negar la vida su primogénito, no al niño que de alguna forma lo unió con la persona que amó desde que era un niño._

_Un sonido proveniente de la calle lo hizo despertar a la realidad de nuevo, se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver el coche de Sasuke en la entrada de su casa. Naruto suspiró y tomó un ramo de rosas blancas que había dejado antes en una mesa, salió de su casa con el ramo en sus manos y entró al coche de Sasuke._

_Se saludaron inclinando la cabeza, no había nada que decir, Sasuke se sentía triste, enojado y decepcionado pero no por Naruto sino por Hinata, si tan sólo ella hubiera sido un poco menos vengativa nada de eso hubiera pasado._

-¿Y Sakura-chan? –_Habló Naruto viendo a la nada._

-Me dijo que tenía que revisar unos asuntos… hoy tienes que ir por… ¿ya sabes su nombre?

_Naruto sonrió y miró a su amigo._

-Se llama Kenji, Hinata había escogido ese nombre. Me dijo que como tenía problemas en su embarazo seguramente ese niño iba a ser muy sano y fuerte.

_Sasuke se quedó en silencio mientras manejaba con rumbo al cementerio, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto Naruto amaba a Hinata sino hasta ese momento, sabía que nombrar a su prima en presencia de su mejor amigo estaba un poco fuera de lugar pero también sabía que Naruto tenía que sacar todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía._

-¿Sabes teme?, ayer fui a verlo. Se parece mucho a mí, hubiera querido que se pareciera a Hinata pero ¿qué se le puede hacer?, seguramente será un hombre de bien. Le conté que su madre dio la vida por él –_Sonrío_ –Pero creo que no me entiende, es demasiado pequeño todavía.

_Sasuke quería decirle muchas cosas a Naruto en ese momento pero no encontraba palabras para hacerlo, se había quitado su caparazón que no le permitía decir lo que sentía pero él perdió a sus padres y entendía el dolor de su amigo._

-Supongo que fue bueno que Sakura-chan diera la orden en el hospital para que Kenji se quedará unos cuantos días más. No podría soportar que presenciara el funeral de Hinata.

_Naruto habló más para él que para Sasuke y él lo comprendió. Llegaron al cementerio donde ya estaban reunidos todos sus conocidos, Minato había prohibido la entrada a los medios de comunicación pues querían que el funeral de Hinata fuera privado, pero al ser ella la prometida del hijo del gran Minato dueño de la compañía disquera más famosa de Tokio era razonable que existieran notas amarillistas al respecto._

_Suigetsu movió sus influencias en el bufet de abogados de su padre para que si salía alguna nota en cualquier parte sería demandado el medio de comunicación que la publicara._

_Naruto pudo observar que ahí se encontraban Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru que se encontraban a__garrados de la mano, Kankurō, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Chōji, Karin y Suigetsu, Jūgo, los amigos de Itachi… personas que jam__ás hubiera pensado que se encontrara ahí con él en esos momentos, personas que Hinata le había prohibido de alguna manera tener contacto con ellos. El rubio agradeció a todos con un gesto con la cabeza mientras que lo abrazaban para darle el pésame por la pérdida de su prometida. _

-¿Dónde está Ino? –_Karin le preguntó a Sasuke con disimulo pero Naruto lo escuchó._

-No lo sé Karin.

-Yo sí sé. –_Naruto habló de pronto._

_Sasuke lo miró extrañado, él sabía que Ino había desaparecido por completo, tal vez se encontraba en la casa de Minato y Kushina pero no la había visto desde el incidente en la boda de Karin y Suigetsu. El rubio señalo con un dedo la entrada del lugar dónde se iba a llevar a cabo el funeral y el Uchiha menor pudo observar a dos mujeres vestidas de negro, una tenía el cabello rubio, sin duda era Ino pero era imposible que Sakura estuviera caminando junto a Ino._

_Sakura e Ino llegaron a dónde se encontraban todos reunidos esperando a que empezara el funeral y la peli rosa saludó a sus amigos con un gesto en la cabeza mientras que Ino sólo veía a su hermano a los ojos._

-Perdóname Naruto.

-No hay nada que perdonar Ino, eres mi hermana después de todo.

_Ino tomó de la mano a Naruto y se apartaron un poco del lugar, ella no quería hacer una escena delante de los presentes y mucho menos en el funeral de la que era su mejor amiga. _

_Parecía que la rubia había llorado demasiado, no llevaba maquillaje y se podía ver que tampoco había podido dormir bien por las ojeras que la delataban._

-No desaparecí, yo sólo…

-Lo sé –_Naruto interrumpió a su hermana_ –Querías estar sola, te entiendo yo también he querido estar solo. –_El rubio llevó una mano a su cabeza y se rascó la nuca_ –Pero por alguna razón el teme no me deja estar solo. Supongo que no quiere que me deje caer como él lo hizo cuando se murieron sus padres.

_Ino se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada mientras que soltaba un suspiro._

-Hoy en la mañana fui al hospital a pedirle permiso a Sakura para que me dejara ver a mi sobrino. Estuve con él, espero que no te moleste.

_Naruto abrazó a su hermana y le acarició la cabeza._

-No me molesta Ino, Kenji tiene que estar con su familia. Una cosa son los problemas que tuvimos nosotros y otra muy diferente es él.

-Le pusiste el nombre que Hinata quería. –_Ino sonrió melancólicamente._

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar una lágrima._

-Es lo más que puedo hacer por la persona que ame toda mi vida. Estos dos días que he pasado sin Hinata he ido a ver a Kenji al hospital, le he hablado de ella… no quiero que piense que le voy a negar el recuerdo de su madre, aunque apenas tenga dos días de nacido.

_Ino se separó de su hermano y volvió a cruzar los brazos, quería consolarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Entre los dos la relación había cambiado mucho esos últimos meses, nunca se habían dicho un "te quiero" aunque con acciones lo demostraban. Ino sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, no quería que Sakura sufriera cuando pasó lo de Hinata pero ella sentía que la peli rosa se estaba robando toda la atención que le ponían a ella sus padres y su hermano._

_Ino comenzó a llorar por enésima vez ese día, había arreglado las cosas con Sakura y le había explicado las razones por las cuales ayudó a Hinata, era malo y lo sabía perfectamente pero tenía la necesidad de sacarlo y quien más sino con la perjudicada aunque ahora el más perjudicado era su hermano, si tan sólo no se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos su hermano estaría con Sakura, Hinata seguiría viva y Kenji no hubiera nacido. Esa idea que le pasó por la cabeza la ignoró completamente, ella quiso a su sobrino desde el momento en el que Hinata le dio la noticia de su embarazo, ahora toda la atención iba hacia el primogénito de su hermano mayor y no para ella pero no importaba, Ino quería a ese bebé y se juró a sí misma cuidarlo como si ella fuera su propia madre._

_Minato se acercó hacia sus hijos y les pidió que regresaran al lugar en dónde todos sus conocidos, familiares y amigos estaban presentes._

_El funeral comenzó y no dejó de escucharse llanto oprimido por parte de varias personas, Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura por el hombro mientras que ella lloraba en silencio, alguna vez había sido amiga de Hinata y la quería, no le guardaba rencor porque si no hubiera sido por su plan de embarazarse no estaría ahora con Sasuke aunque su relación sea sólo de amigos._

_Minato abrazaba a Kushina por un lado y por el otro abrazaba a Ino quienes no paraban de llorar, Naruto se encontraba al frente de todos llorando silenciosamente y jurándole a Hinata en sus pensamientos cuidar y proteger al hijo que ambos concibieron, al rubio le hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias pero al fin y al cabo tenía un hijo con ella._

_Al principio pensó darle a Kenji a sus padres pero Sasuke habló con él y le dijo que lo mejor era que Naruto lo criara solo, Sasuke le había dicho que ni él ni Sakura lo iban a abandonar y que al menos Sakura le enseñaría a cambiar pañales o a cuidar del bebé como se debía, no era que la peli rosa tuviera mucha práctica en ese aspecto pero sabía cómo hacerlo, no por nada era la doctora Haruno._

_El funeral terminó cuando depositaron la caja con los restos de Hinata, todos los presentes pusieron una flor blanca encima de la caja mientras que Naruto fue el único que puso todo un ramo de rosas blancas. Hinata había sido enterrada y con eso también se enterró el corazón de Naruto, había tenido muchas mujeres en su vida pero sólo amaba a una y ella ya estaba bajo tierra._

_Los presentes se fueron despidiendo uno a uno hasta que sólo quedaron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura._

_Ninguno de los tres hablaba, sólo se escuchaba el aire y el crujido de las ramas de los árboles._

-Es aquí cuando me doy cuenta que nunca voy a volver a verla, nunca voy a volver a escuchar su voz, a tocarla, abrazarla. No es como si se hubiera ido de viaje, es una perdida que tal vez supere pero el dolor que me causó darme cuenta que preferí a mi hijo en lugar de a la persona que amaba creo que nunca se curará esa herida.

_Sasuke y Sakura escuchaban atentamente lo que Naruto decía viendo el montón de tierra que tapaba el ataúd en dónde se encontraba Hinata._

-Pero de verdad me estoy dando cuenta lo que perdí, no me importa si hizo cosas malas o hizo cosas buenas, no me importa que nos haya separado a ti y a mí Sakura-chan, tampoco me importa que por Hinata te salieras de tú casa teme. Yo la amaba, siempre la amé, desde el primer momento en que la conocí y nunca me di cuenta de cuánto significaba para mí. ¡Nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora!, ¡deje a un niño sin madre!

_Naruto comenzaba a llorar y se dejó caer de rodillas pegándole al suelo con sus puños, Sakura corrió hasta dónde él se encontraba y lo abrazó de tal forma en que la cabeza de Naruto se encontraba en su pecho y ella acariciaba su cabello tratando de consolarlo._

-Te diste cuenta Naruto, por eso mismo decidiste estar con ella y te comprometiste. A Kenji no lo dejaste sin madre, era algo que no se podía evitar… era la vida de Hinata o la vida de Kenji.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura!, ¡tú no entiendes nada!, ¡no has perdido a nadie que te importe lo suficiente para entender mi dolor!

_Naruto trató de zafarse pero Sakura lo apretó a su cuerpo, suspiró y puso su nariz en el cabello de su amigo aspirando su aroma._

-Lo sé, no he perdido a nadie que me importe como te importaba Hinata y no comprendo tu dolor. Sé que durará mucho tiempo, pero también era mi amiga, a pesar de lo que hizo la quise y no estás solo, tanto tú familia como la de Hinata y yo estaremos junto a ti para lo que necesites y también para Kenji.

_Naruto alzó la vista y observó a Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintió que una mano que no era la de Sakura se encontraba en su hombro, giró la cabeza y observó a Sasuke quien no demostraba ninguna emoción aunque el rubio sabía que estaba llorando por dentro._

_Sasuke se agachó para estar a la misma altura que Sakura y Naruto y observó el montón de tierra que tapaba a la que había sido su prima. _

_Los tres se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que el rubio paró de llorar, Sasuke y Sakura escucharon un débil "Gracias" por parte del rubio y se encaminaron hacia la salida del cementerio._

_Sakura había dejado las consultas que tenía para ese día a otros médicos del hospital, Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraiya habían asistido al funeral pero se habían ido demasiado rápido como para darle el pésame a Naruto aunque si hablaron con Hiashi, Minato y Kushina._

_Sasuke fue a dejar a su casa a Naruto, él se negó a ir a casa de sus padres, quería estar solo aunque sea un día porque sabía que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a Kenji._

_El Uchiha menor se dirigió junto con Sakura a sus respectivos departamentos que estaban frente a frente, se cambiaron de ropa y fueron al hospital a recoger a Kenji._

_Sakura había pedido una semana de descanso en el hospital y Tsunade se la dio, ella quería enseñarle a Naruto todo sobre los bebés y su cuidado, no iba a dormir en la misma casa que Naruto pero al menos estaría al pendiente si algo pasaba, Sasuke hizo lo mismo en su trabajo, al fin de cuentas era el jefe y no hubo reclamaciones al respecto, Itachi sabía que Sasuke haría todo por ayudar a Naruto en esos momentos y no se opuso._

-Voy a estar con Kenji todo el día, mañana se lo llevaremos a Naruto. Creo que es mejor que éste solo y llore lo que tenga que llorar.

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras una enfermera le entregaba el bebé a Sakura. Sasuke le abrió la puerta a Sakura mientras que acomodaban a Kenji en la silla para bebés que le había pedido a Kushina en el asiento trasero del coche de Sasuke._

-¿Podemos pasar a comprar leche en polvo?

-¿Significa que vamos a ser padres por un día? –_Sasuke alzó la ceja y la miró con interrogación._

-¿Acaso creías que me iba a quedar sola con Kenji?

-Ese era tu plan, al menos yo no estaba informado que tenía que cuidarlo también.

-Muy astuto víbora, pero lamento informarte que vives frente a mi departamento y que seguramente si Kenji llora lo escucharás y mira que te pones de malas cuando alguien te despierta. –_Sakura movió la cabeza de lado y puso un dedo en su mentón._ -¿Recuerdas que junto a tu mesa de noche hay un radio?

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Claro que lo recordaba, ni siquiera él sabía cómo ese pequeño radio blanco había llegado a su mesa de noche, no lo movió de lugar pues estaba muy apurado con lo del funeral de Hinata._

-Bueno hay dos, uno de ellos se pone junto a la cuna del bebé y el otro dónde están los padres, básicamente si el bebé llora los papás tienen que ir a ver al bebé y darle de comer. Me aseguré de que el que tienes tú está prendido y el volumen está demasiado alto, el otro radio está apagado pero en cuanto llegue con Kenji a mi departamento lo prenderé, seguramente te irás a dormir y cuando él llore –_Sakura señaló al pequeño quien estaba dormido en la parte trasera del coche. _–Lo escucharás tú.

-Maldita bruja…

-Sólo soy precavida Sasuke, me ayudarás quieras o no. Además sólo es un día, tómalo como experiencia para cuando tengas tus propios hijos. –_Sakura sonrió tiernamente, Sasuke no podía negarse ante esa sonrisa._

-Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero si vamos a ser padres tendremos que comportarnos como tal. –_Sasuke sonrió de lado, a Sakura nunca le gustó ese tipo de sonrisas en Sasuke, siempre que las hacia se avecinaba algo grande._

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos a tu departamento.

_Sakura se asustó ante esa respuesta pero no dijo nada, cada que Sasuke tenía alguna idea Sakura perdía pero no ante el juego de preguntas, ahí siempre ganaba. Aunque Sakura dudaba mucho que Sasuke se refiriera al juego de preguntas de cultura general._

_Pasaron a una tienda y compraron todo lo necesario para tener a Kenji un día en lo que Naruto se reponía, qué tan malo podía ser intentar ser padres por un día, además Sakura y Sasuke no eran nada más que amigos._

_Llegaron al departamento de Sakura y dejaron todas las cosas que habían comprado ahí, a Sasuke se le hacía demasiado tonto que Sakura se hiciera cargo de Kenji, él tenía abuelos y tíos quienes podrían hacerlo, hasta Kushina se ofreció para cuidarlo en lo que Naruto se mejoraba._

-Pero tenías que cuidarlo tú… -_Sasuke habló entre dientes._

-¿Qué dijiste? –_Sakura alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Sasuke._

_Sasuke bufó y cerró la puerta del departamento de Sakura mientras que ella acomodaba a Kenji en una cuna improvisada en el sillón de su sala._

-Que debiste de haber dejado al niño con Kushina, ella tiene experiencia en bebés. Tuvo dos ¿no es cierto?

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza y tapó a Kenji con una cobija._

-Es cierto pero ya viste como salieron sus dos hijos. No estoy cuestionando la manera en la que crió a Naruto y a Ino pero vamos Sasuke, a lo mejor Kushina dejó caer a Naruto de la silla o mientras bañaba a Ino el agua se le fue al cerebro… es mejor que lo cuide yo, además soy médico por si no lo recuerdas.

-Exacto, eres médico no madre.

_Sakura rodó los ojos y se levantó del sillón poniendo los brazos en su cintura._

-Sé perfectamente cómo cuidar a un bebe y ya que tú no sabes me ayudarás y así aprenderás.

-¡Demonios Sakura!, yo no quiero cuidar un bebé. Ni siquiera soy su padre.

_Kenji despertó ante el grito de Sasuke y Sakura gruñía por lo bajo mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos._

-Lo despertaste, ¡eres un insensible Sasuke! –_Sakura observó al bebé que dejaba de llorar mientras ella lo mecía en sus brazos._

-Tranquilo Kenji, lo que pasa es que tu tío Sasuke es un amargado. Pobre de la mujer que se case con él.

-¡Ni siquiera te entiende Sakura!

_Kenji volvió a llorar pero ahora con más fuerza. Sakura tomó un cojín del sillón de su sala y se lo aventaba a Sasuke quien estaba de espaldas acomodando las cosas que compraron para su sobrino. El golpe le dio justo en medio de la espalda y le dolió demasiado, Sakura tenía mucha fuerza a pesar de ser tan delgada y tan corta de estatura, el Uchiha menor se dio la media vuelta con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos; cuando lo hizo se encontró con una imagen demasiado tierna hasta para él que era una persona que no se enternecía con nada. Sakura arrullaba a Kenji silenciándolo por completo, estaba sentada en el sillón individual de su sala y el dedo índice de la peli rosa acariciaba la ceja del pequeño._

_Sakura alzó la vista para encararse con Sasuke y habló en un tono más bajo de lo normal pero que perfectamente Sasuke la escuchaba._

-¿Qué me ves anormal? –_Sasuke no contestó, esos insultos ya le eran muy comunes y ni siquiera se esforzaba para atacar a la peli rosa con otro insulto, de todos modos se lo merecía por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. _

_La peli rosa suspiró y se levantó con cuidado del pequeño sillón para dirigirse hacia su acompañante._

-Perdón por decirte anormal. Creo que me estoy desquitando mucho contigo últimamente, pero es que no quiero que éste niño crezca sin una figura materna y…

-No vas a poder reemplazar a Hinata, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Ella no era igual a ti.

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero me siento culpable por su muerte aunque no haya tenido nada que ver, no sé si es el remordimiento de conciencia… nunca hablé con Hinata para aclarar las cosas.

-Yo tampoco hablé con ella y sé cómo te sientes al respecto porque yo siento lo mismo, pero debes entender que tú no eres la madre de ese niño. Mañana se lo llevaremos a Naruto y que él se encargue de su hijo.

La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza, le dolía no estar cerca de Kenji aunque hubiera nacido dos días antes ella ya le tenía un cariño especial, tal vez por no poder aclarar las cosas con Hinata quería reivindicarse cuidando a Kenji pero toda la responsabilidad era de Naruto, ellos sólo estaban para ayudarlo.

El teléfono del departamento de Sakura sonó de pronto haciendo despertar al niño y Sasuke bufó frustrado.

-Contesta. –_Sasuke se dirigía hacia Sakura._

-Tienes toda la libertad de contestar el teléfono, ¿no querías que nos comportáramos como padres responsables aunque sea sólo por un día?

_Sasuke se arrepintió de sus palabras en ese instante, no tuvo más opción que contestar el teléfono. Sakura se las arreglaba para cargar a Kenji y preparar una mamila con la leche en polvo que habían comprado horas antes; la peli rosa sólo escuchaba gritos por parte de Sasuke supuso que o era Naruto o era Itachi, era con las únicas personas con las que se gritaba de esa manera aunque a Itachi no le decía tantas malas palabras. _

-No debiste de haberle gritado de esa manera a Naruto. Acaba de perder a su prometida y créeme que lo último que necesita ahora es que tú le grites.

-Ya lo sé Sakura, pero no le gritaba por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?

_Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, le quitó a Sakura la mamila de Kenji y la preparó él hasta que estuviera en el punto exacto para que el niño pudiera tomarla. Le entregó la mamila a Sakura y la dirigió hacia la sala sentándose junto a ella en el sillón._

-Porque quería venir para ver a su hijo. Él todavía no está bien, le dije que se tomara un día de descanso y le dije también que nosotros íbamos a cuidar a Kenji.

-¿Le quieres dar de comer? –_Sakura le preguntó de pronto al Uchiha menor y éste no dijo nada._

-Vamos, no te morderá todavía no tiene dientes. –_La peli rosa le entregó el bebé a Sasuke diciéndole como tenía que cargarlo y le entregó la mamila explicándole como se debía de alimentar a un bebé._

_La peli rosa en cuanto vio que Sasuke ya había dominado el difícil arte de darle de comer a un bebé se levantó del sillón y fue a buscar su cámara fotográfica._

-¿Qué demonios haces Sakura?

-Te voy a tomar una foto, es la primer foto de Kenji así es que no salgas con cara de amargado, arruinarás la foto.

_Sasuke estaba nervioso, a él no le gustaban las fotos y mucho menos si esa iba a ser la primera foto de su sobrino, optó por bajar la cabeza y ver la cara de Kenji._

-Listo, ahora nos tomaremos una los tres.

-Tsk, ¿para qué quieres tomar otra foto Sakura?, eres demasiado cursi.

-Tal vez seré cursi, pero así me acordaré del momento en el que fuimos padres por un solo día.

_Sakura se ruborizó al instante, esas palabras le habían salido sin pensar, ella no quería volver a lo mismo de antes cuando se declaraban su amor entre líneas aunque nunca hubieran sido nada más que amigos. La peli rosa tomó la foto y por alguna razón que ella desconocía Sasuke levantó la cara y sonrió de medio lado mientras que ella sonreía tímidamente._

-Sakura.

_La aludida alzaba la cabeza para ver al Uchiha menor a los ojos._

-¿Hace cuánto que no nos besamos?

Un silencio incómodo se sintió en la sala del departamento de la peli rosa mientras que los dos se veían a los ojos, Sakura no recordaba bien cuándo fue la última vez que se besaron, ella hubiera querido decir exactamente los meses, días y horas que había pasado sin probar sus labios pero ella no era tan cursi como para recordar eso.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?, si vamos a comportarnos como padres aunque sea sólo un día tenemos la obligación de darnos besos o decirnos "te amo" ¿no es así?

-Te estás pasando del límite Sasuke.

_Sasuke soltó una carcajada al ver la cara sonrojada de Sakura, el de verdad quería besarla, de todos modos Hinata ya no estaba para echarles a perder su relación, si es que había alguna, y a esas alturas ya no le importaba que era lo que pensaran de él o de ella, Sasuke sólo quería estar con Sakura._

-Dame un beso Sakura, el único testigo será Kenji y todavía no habla, creo que para cuando hable ya no se acordará.

-No Sasuke.

-Sakura, te lo estoy pidiendo de la manera más amable posible. ¿No quieres que me ponga terco verdad?

_Sakura cerró los ojos y bufó, cuando él se ponía terco con algo no había manera de hacerlo entender, al fin de cuentas el siempre conseguía lo que quería aunque nunca lo había conseguido con ella._

_La peli rosa se fue acercando a Sasuke tomándolo de la cara con una mano, los dos iban cerrando los ojos para juntar sus labios cuando tocaron la puerta del departamento._

_Los dos se quedaron estáticos viéndose a los ojos, por dentro sentían que fuera quien los hubiera interrumpido se iba a ganar una buena paliza, habían esperando mucho tiempo para que uno de los dos diera el primer paso para su "segundo beso" y cuando pasa los interrumpían de la manera más cruel posible._

_Sakura se levantó refunfuñando y abrió la puerta._

-Hola Sakura-chan. Pensé que no estaban aquí sino en el departamento de Sasuke… me iba a dar la vuelta para tocar allá pero ya que abriste aquí…

-¿Qué pasó Naruto?, Sasuke te dijo que te tomaras el día de hoy para descansar de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Lo sé Sakura-chan pero no podía, necesitaba ver a Kenji. Sé que suena tonto pero siento un vació en mi pecho.

_La peli rosa dejó pasar a Naruto quién ya se había cambiado de ropa, vestía un pants negro y una playera del mismo color, Naruto observó a Sasuke y éste le devolvía la mirada llena de enojo._

-No creo que estés enojado por que vine teme, ¿o acaso estaban pervirtiendo a mí hijo?

_Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se quedaron callados y Naruto gritó._

-¡¿Estaban por tener sexo con mi hijo viéndolos?!

-¡No seas estúpido dobe!, ¿qué no ves que le estoy dando de comer a tu hijo?

_Naruto miró confundido a sus amigos y entendió lo que pasaba, había interrumpido un momento importante entre ellos, pero él que iba a saber que sus amigos estaban hablando acerca de su rara relación. Naruto sólo quería ver a su hijo, tenía un sentimiento de culpa por no haberlo ido a recoger al hospital y tampoco por no darle de comer y pasar tiempo con Kenji, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco apenas había nacido dos días atrás pero Naruto quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con él. _

_Sasuke le entregó a Kenji y Naruto le terminó de dar de comer, platicaban sobre cosas irrelevantes y Sakura le daba consejos de cómo tratar a un bebé recién nacido al rubio._

-Me voy a dormir.

-Sasuke…

-Tengo sueño Sakura, ¿qué quieres que me quede contemplando a Naruto cargando a mi sobrino? Es demasiado aburrido a mí parecer.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué Sakura?

-¿Recuerdas el radio que te puse en la mesa de noche?

-No lo harías Sakura

-¡Oh claro que sí lo haría!

_Naruto los miraba confundidos, a veces él mismo no sabía hasta dónde Sasuke y Sakura empezaban a tener una relación como pareja y en dónde terminaba su relación de amigos._

-Demonios Sakura, eres muy molesta.

-No me importa, te quedas aquí.

_Sasuke gruñó y se volvió a sentar en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, la peli rosa sabía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido pero no lo despertaría, no a menos que Naruto quisiera irse con Kenji, no lo iban a dejar solo por ese día, se lo habían prometido y sí eso significaba que Naruto durmiera en su departamento lo iba a aceptar._

_Sasuke se quedó dormido profundamente a los pocos minutos, la peli rosa veía el cansancio en los ojos del rubio y lo acompañó hacía el cuarto de huéspedes que a veces usaba Sasuke cuando no quería quedarse solo en su departamento aunque vivieran enfrente._

_Sakura le dio unas pastillas para los nervios a su rubio amigo y ella se encargó de Kenji por toda la tarde y la noche, a veces Sasuke despertaba y la ayudaba un poco en lo que ella dormía. Se turnaban para cuidar al pequeño y ellos esperaban que Naruto se las pudiera arreglar el solo cuando se llevara al bebé a su casa._

-Sakura –_El Uchiha menor llamaba a la peli rosa con un bostezo._

-¿Dime Sasuke? –_Ella estaba arrullando al pequeño Kenji, la luz de la sala era tenue pero el reloj marcaban las cuatro de la mañana._

-¿Así es tener un bebé?, es decir, ¿no duermes?

_Sakura pareció meditarlo unos segundos mientras miraba la ventana de la sala, no había muchas luces prendidas pero el paisaje era hermoso según ella._

-Muchas veces el bebé duerme toda la noche, sólo se despierta cuando tiene hambre. Pero creo que también a Kenji le afectó perder a su mamá…-_La peli rosa giraba su cuerpo con cuidado para mirar a Sasuke quien estaba semi acostado en el sillón_ -Ya sé que dirás que no entiende nada y que aún es muy pequeño pero ha estado demasiado inquieto.

-Yo también lo veo inquieto, ¿ya lo checaste a ver si no tiene nada de gravedad?

-Hace como dos horas lo revisé y no tiene nada. Creo que si le está afectando el humor de Naruto y todo lo que ha pasado. El niño está bien aunque haya nacido de ocho meses por eso mi madre lo dio de alta…

-No estarás pensando quedarte con él toda una semana ¿verdad?

_La peli rosa negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Sasuke quien por alguna razón la abrazó de la cintura cosa que extrañó a Sakura._

-No, si Naruto no puede con el niño le diré que Kushina lo cuide. Tienes razón, no puedo intentar ser su madre cuando sólo fui la ex novia de su papá a menos que…

_Sasuke abrió los ojos un tanto espantado, Sakura frunció el ceño y parecía pensar en algo. _

-¿No quieres decir que vas a volver con Naruto o sí? –_Sasuke la soltó rápidamente de la cintura y Sakura lo miró a los ojos extrañada._

-¿Quién dijo eso?, no volvería con Naruto ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra. Lo que quería decir es que hoy hablé con Ino y me dijo que había hablado con una amiga suya, creo que se llama Shion o algo por el estilo.

_Sasuke alzó una ceja, él sabía perfectamente quién era Shion y ella no era precisamente amiga de Ino sino de Naruto, y justamente fue el mismo Sasuke quien se la presentó tiempo atrás y fue con ella con la que Naruto engañó por primera vez a Sakura. Shion vivía en otra ciudad de Tokio bastante alejada a Konoha y muchas veces Naruto iba a verla poniéndole de pretexto a la peli rosa que tenía que viajar por trabajo._

-¿Y Shion que tiene que ver en esto?

-¿La conoces?

-Se podría decir que sí…

_Sakura frunció el ceño, ella ya sospechaba que Sasuke conociera a la tal Shion, por las cosas que le había dicho Ino sobre ella ese mismo día ella podía jurar que la tal Shion fue una de las tantas mujeres que pasó por Naruto, a esas alturas poco le importaba a la peli rosa además que Naruto tenía el derecho de re hacer su vida, aunque hubiera pasado tan sólo dos días desde que perdió a su prometida._

-Ino me dijo que Shion estaba triste por lo que le pasó a Naruto y quiere venir a ayudarlo con el bebé. Según Ino ella es pediatra y que está dispuesta a dejar su trabajo en donde vive para venir a cuidar a Kenji. Le dije a Ino que no se preocupara que yo cuidaría a Kenji pero veo que no será fácil, no a menos que viva con Naruto un tiempo y tú sabes que me dolió mucho lo que me hizo… prefiero vivir contigo a vivir con él.

_Sasuke sonrío y se acercó a la cara de la peli rosa._

-Yo quiero vivir contigo.

_Sakura se sonrojó violentamente, eso de fingir ser padres por un día, no haber dormido y aparte de todo estar cuidando a Naruto que hablaba dormido quejándose no era bueno para la salud mental de Sasuke, se estaba volviendo loco._

-Sabes lo que siento por ti y créeme que no te voy a estar rogando toda la vida.

_La peli rosa pareció meditarlo un segundo y levantó la vista para observar los ojos negros de Sasuke._

-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti pero ¿por qué no vamos paso por paso?, te recuerdo que en el tiempo que llevamos como amigos no hemos tenido una cita… bueno hemos salido pero no una cita romántica.

_Sasuke recargó todo su peso en el respaldo del sillón poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos miró a Sakura._

-¿Eres de las que llega a tercera base o a cuarta en la primera cita?

-¡¿Qué demonios significa eso Sasuke?! –_La peli rosa se percató que su voz pareció más un grito a una pregunta normal y temió que Kenji hubiera despertado pero el bebé dormía profundamente en sus brazos._

_Sasuke la siguió observando detenidamente sin perder detalle de las facciones de Sakura mientras que ella se ruborizaba cada vez más y el habló de pronto._

-Queda claro que eres de las que sólo llegan a primera base… por mí está bien, aunque hace mucho que no tengo sexo y me lo vas a tener que recompensar algún día.

-¡No voy a tener sexo contigo!, ¡eres un maldito pervertido!

_Sasuke rodó los ojos pero se reía mentalmente de la reacción de la peli rosa, era cierto que desde que se besó con Sakura en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto no había estado con otra mujer, para él la única a la cual tenía ojos era para Sakura pero ese tipo de comentarios que soltaba de pronto era para molestarla y hacerla sonrojar, le encantaba ver a Sakura de esa manera y nunca le iba a hacer daño, si ella no quería pasar más de uno o dos besos él no se iba a oponer de todos modos siempre había estado esperando ese momento en el cual ellos iniciaran una relación como pareja._

-No grites, vas a despertar a Kenji.

-Teme, ¿por qué sigues empecinado con tener sexo con Sakura-chan frente a mi hijo? –_Naruto salía del cuarto el cual Sakura le había prestado para que durmiera, tallaba su ojo derecho con la palma de su mano mientras que con la otra veía su reloj._

-O al dobe… -Sasuke murmuró.

-Lo siento Naruto, ¿te desperté verdad?

_El rubio negó con la cabeza y le pedía a la peli rosa que le entregara a su hijo para cargarlo._

-No, ya estaba despierto pero como escuché que estaban hablando de cosas privadas… salí en cuánto gritaste, me imaginé que el teme te estuviera metiendo la mano por la playera o algo así. En serio Sakura-chan si vas a salir con Sasuke cuídate porque es muy mano larga… además me da gusto que por fin se decidan a intentar algo, ¿verdad que quieres que tus tíos sean novios Kenji?, ¿verdad que sí?

_Naruto le hablaba a su hijo quien despertó en cuanto la peli rosa se lo entregaba en sus brazos y parecía un poco divertido con las caras que hacia su padre._

_Sakura bufó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café, en unos minutos más iba a amanecer y se sentía muy cansada. No veía la hora en la que Naruto se fuera con Kenji y que Sasuke se regresara a su departamento, lo único que quería era dormir. Kushina le había dicho que iba a mandar una cuna o alguna silla para bebés para que Kenji durmiera pero Sakura no lo vio necesario y en esos momentos era cuando más se arrepentía de haberse negado a la petición de Kushina._

-¿Entonces vendrá Shion? –_La peli rosa escuchó la voz del rubio que provenía de la sala, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras que se levantaba del sillón y veía el amanecer por la ventana._

-Hace mucho que no la veo, me gustaba mucho hasta creo que se parecía un poco a Hinata si no fuera porque Shion era rubia.

-Sí, se parecía un poco a mi prima. Creo que te servirá pasar tiempo con ella, no pensarás en Hinata tanto.

-No quiero que la gente piense que estoy cambiando a Hinata por Shion y mucho menos porque va a vivir en mi casa… ya sabes, la gente luego habla…

-No dirán nada dobe, supongo que Ino ya habló con Hiashi o tal vez con Itachi. Ellos no creo que piensen mal además Itachi conoce a Shion.

_Sakura entraba a la sala de su departamento con una taza de café para Sasuke y otra para ella. Naruto los observaba callado, se sentía feliz que sus amigos por fin pudieran estar juntos sin que Hinata se metiera pero por otro lado la extrañaba y no creía que la presencia de Shion en su casa fuera buena, al menos le iba a ayudar a cuidar a Kenji y por ese lado se lo agradecía infinitamente._

_Después de unas horas Naruto regresó a su casa con todo y Kenji y las cosas que tanto Sakura como Sasuke habían comprado para él, Minato y Kushina lo estaban esperando en la casa que le pertenecía a Naruto para ayudarlo con el bebé y sacar las cosas de Hinata, sus padres sabían que si él veía las cosas de su prometida él se deprimiría demasiado por eso mismo las sacarían._

_Ino llegó con Shion por la tarde para terminar de ayudar a sus padres a sacar las cosas de Hinata y Naruto le dio una habitación aparte a Shion, no era que no habían dormido juntos antes porque lo había hecho y ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían cuántas veces lo habían hecho sino que Naruto quería guardarle luto a su prometida y Shion lo entendió perfectamente._

_Esa iba a ser la primera noche que dormiría en su casa sin abrazar a Hinata por la espalda y oler la esencia de su cabello, iba a ser la primer anoche en la cual tenía que levantarse de madrugada para cuidar a su hijo recién nacido y también iba a ser la primera noche del resto de su vida como padre soltero, ni el mismo sabía si podía hacerlo pero le había prometido a Hinata ser un buen padre aunque Naruto no se interesara en Shion después de varios meses de no haberla visto._

_Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la pérdida de Hinata lo había hecho madurar como persona, él nunca había pensado que perder a alguien a quién quisiste o amaste demasiado iba a ser tan doloroso pero tan benéfico para él, tal vez no había sido todo tan malo y le esperaba una vida feliz junto a su pequeño hijo Kenji._

* * *

**Bueno al parecer a muchas les gustó lo de Hinata, como dije antes no es que ella sea una de mis top en personajes de Naruto, pero está sobrevalorada… lo siento pero así lo creo yo.**

**Estuvo triste, no?? Y lo de Sakura y Sasuke, pobrecito Sasuke después de ser uno de esos hombres que van de mujer tras mujer de pronto ya nada de nada!! Por eso quiero que Sakura le afloje al menos un poco jojo.**

**Se acuerdan de Shion??, la que sale en la película "La muerte de Naruto" que es idéntica a Hinata pero en rubia?? Bueno pues es ella la del fic, sino búsquenla, ya saben que aquí no se pueden poner bien los links pero es ella. Aquí el único OC que hay es Kenji =P**

**Ahora sí a contestar sus reviews!! **

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **sí, Hinata se rebeló y esas son las consecuencias con la gente mala… jajaja bueno no tanto pero en mi fic sí

**mcr77: **hola!! Espero que no te defraude el capítulo como que no es mi hit pero bueno… jeje hice lo mejor que pude

**asukasoad: **cierto, me falta Ino pero ella tendrá que esperar un ratito, primero debe de haber SasuSaku a poco no??, y no te preocupes seguirá aquí no habrá continuación, al menos no he pensado en eso pero por el momento seguirá aquí ^^

**Karina Natsumi: **todos los jueves es la continuación n.n no te preocupes lo seguiré, aunque tenga que irme a escribir a un McDonald´s para la inspiración jaja

**Kixanie: **muchas gracias n.n

**Hitorijime: **así es, y éste creo estuvo más no?? O bueno yo lo sentí así =P y sí, yo también creo que el debe de estar solo

**isabella hoshi: **Muchas gracias!!, no se podían vengar de ella sino hubiera salido peor lo del bebé, ya sabes hay que cuidar a las embarazadas y eso Sakura lo sabía por eso no había hecho nada hasta que Hinata se apareció en la boda de Suigetsu y Karin

**-jocyta-: **hola!!, sí pobre Hinata pero se lo merece (al menos en éste fic), lo de Naruto pues sí, ni modo va a tener que criar solo a su bebé y lo de Sasuke y Sakura, es como muy frustrante leer fics en donde Sasuke no demuestra lo que siente y le dan celos por todo lo que hace Sakura y Sakura sea muy sumisa… de todos modos mi fic es un AU hay OC por parte de todos los personajes no sólo de ellos pero es para cambiarle un poco a lo que ya está como muy marcado en los fics =P

**melilove: **hola!! Jaja las dudas todavía siguen pero bueno al menos estoy escribiendo el capítulo que subiré dentro de una semana, no estará tan peor como éste.

**-Sakuritah-: **nop, no lo dejaré parado eso lo prometo!! Sólo que no tengo inspiración y de pronto siento que en algunas partes de los capítulos por ejemplo en éste hay partes como muy de flojera… pero estoy intentando que el próximo no sea así ^^

**Silvermist23: **osh sí!! Yo también sentí feo cuando escribí esa parte pero también sentí feo cuando escribí éste fic :(

**ANIME-y-Twilight-ZUKI-CULLEN: **gracias n.n

**setsuna17: **muchas gracias!!

**Catalunaa: **jaja gracias!!, a poco tienes clasificados los capítulos como mejores o peores?? Yo creo que éste nuevo es de los peores la verdad no me gustó mucho :S

**DanielitaXx: **los jueves pongo la continuación n.n y el próximo capítulo habrá SasuSaku no te preocupes, tampoco quiero dejar mucho de lado eso porque al fin de cuentas es un fic SasuSaku jeje

**Alois Trancy Phantomhive: **hola!! Sí es que Naruto NO podía decidir la vida de Hinata si ella iba a estar delicada y su bebé estaba bien, es mejor decidir por un bebé al menos eso pienso por mucho que te cueste decidir sobre la vida de otro ser humano pero bueeeno, pienso que Naruto haría eso en el manga… si es que hay NaruHina y sí es que no hay yaoi jajaja

**ArYuChIa: **qué tal estuvo tu festejo?!?!, sí la verdad es que Naruto debía de escoger a su bebé pero no te preocupes yo como todos los jueves subo la continuación aunque ya salga los miércoles el manga… tla vez piense en la posibilidad de subir los capítulos los miércoles

**mao15: **muchas gracias!!

**And.Y-Xan:** Sí, pero eso será más adelante, como viste en éste capítulo es más como retomar el SasuSaku jojo, ya lo quiero adelantar porque bueno ya toqué el NaruHina y ya se vio quién fue la culpable de todo así es que el próximo es la tan esperada cita jaja nada más que todavía no acabo ese capítulo espero tenerlo para el domingo y así poder seguir ocn el fic n.n cuídate!!

**Ofelitha moshithitha:** sí, Hinata planeo todo!! Jaja pero déjame decirte que en un principio yo había pensado que Sasuke planeara todo y que Hinata no tuviera nada que ver pero dije "por qué no?? Nunca ponen a Hinata de mala" ahora la que falta es Ino, pero todavía no tengo muy bien definido lo que le pasará jojo.

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación!!**


	12. La tan esperada cita

**Hola!! Pues aquí de nuevo publicando otro capítulo, aaay!! El manga cada vez parece fan fic… por eso no me gusta escribir fics con la trama original jaja pero bueno.**

**Creo que serán los últimos capítulos del fic, la verdad la historia ya no da para más no quiero meter más personas "malas" ni otros conflictos porque al fin de cuentas ellos ya están juntos, espero terminar el fic en el capítulo número 14 que de hecho todavía no lo he escrito apenas voy en el 13 pero intentaré acabarlo para que todas queden satisfechas con mi fic ^^ (por cierto hay una advertencia debajo de esto para que la lean)**

**Cuídense y perdón por no haber dicho antes lo de la advertencia pero no se me hacia importante jaja, es mejor que un lemmón se lo imaginen ustedes a que yo lo escriba, o al menos eso pienso. Nos leemos el jueves!!**

_Advertencia: No lemmon!!, no me gusta, nunca he escrito uno y no le veo el caso a mí historia… si no lo hice con el NaruHina menos con el SasuSaku_

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

La tan esperada cita

* * *

_Habían pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de Kenji y la muerte de Hinata, Shion vivía con Naruto y le ayudaba en lo que podía pero el rubio insistía siempre en que él debía de hacerse cargo de su hijo, había veces en las que se lo llevaba al trabajo y claro no podían decirle nada porque era el hijo del dueño._

_Las secretarias, trabajadoras y demás mujeres que estaban en la disquera se enternecían cuando venían a Naruto darle de comer a su hijo, arrullándolo mientras estaba en alguna junta. Muchas de ellas veían al rubio como un codiciado padre soltero, era rico, guapo y era demasiado bueno con las personas se podría decir que desde que Hinata no estaba en su vida había cambiado._

_Naruto ya no salía con las mujeres y si lo hacía era por trabajo, la únicas mujeres en su vida en esos momentos eran su madre, su hermana, Shion y Sakura; aunque a Shion no le prestara mucha atención a pesar de vivir en la misma casa. Se llevaban bien pero el rubio le había dicho que ella siguiera con su vida a lo que ella había entendido como un "No quiero tener nada que ver con alguna mujer hasta que esté preparado" y ella lo aceptó así, de todos modos eran viejos conocidos y aunque habían ya compartido la cama algunos años atrás no estaban enamorados._

_Sakura le dio trabajo a Shion como pediatra en el hospital de Konoha, al menos ahí se iba a entretener y pasar su tiempo ya que Naruto siempre se llevaba a Kenji al trabajo, Shion lo revisaba todos los días y se podía decir que el niño tenía atención especializada por parte de una pediatra._

_Sasuke y Sakura optaron por tener su cita dos semanas después de la muerte de Hinata, era lo más conveniente porque a pesar de que lo disimulara, Sasuke se sentía todavía triste al respecto._

_La peli rosa se encontraba en su departamento, era viernes por la noche y estaba demasiado cansada había tenido que realizar una operación de alto riesgo y lo único que quería era descansar. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando tocaron la puerta._

-Espero que sea la comida que ordené –_Masculló para sí misma levantándose de su cama. Buscó dinero dentro de su bolsa y abrió la puerta un poco adormilada._

-¿Estabas dormida?

_Sakura abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, se le había olvidado por completo que ese día tenía una cita con Sasuke, casi no lo veía pero hablaban por teléfono cuando sus horarios se lo permitían._

-Lo siento Sasuke, se me olvidó por completo la cita. Tuve mucho trabajo.

_Sasuke sonrió de lado, a él por poco se le olvida también sino es porque Naruto se lo recordó ese mismo día. Temía que la peli rosa se enojara con él por olvidarla pero Sasuke pensaba que ahora estaban a mano, de todos modos ya no quería aplazar tanto la tan esperada cita._

-No te preocupes Sakura, te ves algo cansada. Podemos posponerla si así lo quieres –_Sakura lo contemplo por unos segundos. Vestía un traje negro azul marino Sakura suponía que era por la cita pero comúnmente así iba a trabajar, se fijo que también el Uchiha menor tenía cara de cansancio._

-Creo que la hemos pospuesto mucho, ¿te parece cenar aquí en mi departamento? De todos modos ordené comida.

-Me parece bien, pero mejor que sea en el mío.

_La peli rosa sonrío, al menos sabía que no iba a pasar mucho en esa cita los dos estaban muy cansados. Esperaron a que llegara el repartidor, Sakura siempre pedía porciones de comida para más de una persona por si a Sasuke se le ocurría llegar de improvisto, él no estaba acostumbrado a cocinar pero lo sabía hacer así es que comida no les iba a faltar._

_Cruzaron el pasillo y entraron al departamento de Sasuke, Sakura estaba descalza como siempre y Sasuke rodó los ojos ante eso, ella vestía una falda gris debajo de la rodilla y una blusa blanca según el Uchiha menor se veía encantadora en ese atuendo._

_Sasuke sirvió la comida en dos platos y se sentaron en el comedor._

-Sasuke

-Mhm

-¿Por qué no te has regresado a vivir con Itachi?, de todos modos es tú casa… no veo el motivo por el cual sigas en un departamento.

_El peli azul suspiró mientras tragaba un bocado y miró a la peli rosa._

-Porque no quiero y ya.

_La peli rosa rodó los ojos ante esa respuesta y siguió comiendo._

-Está bien, no voy a insistir en ese tema… por cierto ¿sabes quién es Pain?

-Mhm, el primo del dobe. El que práctica vudú y todas esas tonterías, ¿por qué?

-Yo lo conocía como Yahiko… bueno el caso es que fue al hospital con otro de los amigos de Itachi, con Hidan, el que quería salir conmigo. ¡Ese tipo está loco!, ¿sabes lo que hizo?

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza._

-Se atravesó una vara de metal en el pecho, según él estaba haciendo un sacrificio para un tal Jashin-sama. Todos los amigos de Itachi están un poco zafados de la cabeza creo que el único normal es él.

_Sasuke parecía molesto al escuchar a Sakura mencionar el nombre de su hermano dos veces en la misma plática y ella lo notó por lo que trató de evadir el tema. _

-Sasuke…

_El aludido se le quedó viendo mientras recogía los platos de la mesa y ella se encontraba parada en la puerta de la cocina recargada en el marco._

-¿Sabías que la palabra reconocer es igual al revés?

_Sasuke alzó una ceja y se le quedó viendo a la peli rosa con cara de interrogación, a veces Sakura podía sacarlo de sus casillas demasiado rápido y más con datos irrelevantes que a él no le importaban en lo absoluto, sólo si se trataba de algo relacionado con su famoso juego de preguntas pero seguramente ese dato estúpido no iba a venir en alguna pregunta del juego._

-No me importa, Sakura.

_La peli rosa bufó y se acercó a él con los ojos cerrados y acariciando el puente de su nariz. Ella creía que era hora de que se dieran un beso, y que mejor si ella tomaba la iniciativa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su primer beso y de verdad ya le urgía probar de nuevo los labios del peli azul además así lo calmaba de sus estúpidos celos que sentía por Itachi, que la verdad la peli rosa nunca los había comprendido del todo._

-¿Tampoco te importa si te robo un beso?

El aludido abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa mientras se recargaba en el mueble de la cocina con las dos manos, sentía a Sakura demasiado cerca de su cuerpo y eso era peligroso ya que había jurado abstinencia hasta que ella no quisiera lo contrario, y eso sólo se lo había jurado a él, la peli rosa no tenía por qué saberlo.

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke!, la semana pasada hasta me preguntaste si en mi primera cita llegaba a cuarta base… se me hace muy raro que ahora te pongas nervioso.

_Ajá, una cosa es decirlo y otra cosa hacerlo. A Sasuke lo seguía poniendo nervioso la cercanía de la peli rosa aunque ella, según él, no se diera cuenta. No la quería obligar a nada que ella no quisiera además había pasado mucho tiempo sin besar o tocar a una mujer que no fuera Sakura._

-No… no me estoy poniendo nervioso. Esa cabeza tuya te juega algunas bromas muy pesadas, siempre he creído que eres un poco bipolar, a veces hablas sola como si tuvieras a alguien viviendo ahí.

_La peli rosa sonrió de lado, lo tenía a su merced en esos momentos, eso le encantaba ya que con Naruto nunca lo pudo hacer, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba Naruto jamás se había puesto nervioso o cambiaba la conversación en un dos por tres cuando ella se le acercaba._

-Creo que no estábamos tocando el tema de que sí escuchaba voces en mí cabeza o no. –_Sakura jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y éste tragaba saliva con dificultad_ –La cosa aquí es si quieres un beso o no y por tu reacción creo que sí.

-No quiero, aléjate Sakura voy a lavar los platos sucios.

_La peli rosa gruñó ante la negativa, ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas pero sabía que él lo deseaba tanto como ella. Sólo era un beso, tampoco era tener sexo en medio de la cocina, esa idea la borró de su cabeza y bufó con frustración, no quería eso y menos en una "primera cita" aunque ya hubieran dormido juntos sin hacer nada más que dormir._

_Sakura caminó un poco alejándose y Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo, en cuanto observó que la peli rosa se veía indefensa dejó los platos en el fregadero lentamente para no hacer ruido y la acorraló ente la pared y sus brazos, se miraron por unos segundos y Sasuke comenzó el beso que al principio era tierno, sólo tocaban sus bocas pero después fue aumentando la intensidad hasta llegar al punto en el que por alguna razón la peli rosa tomaba fuertemente el cabello de Sasuke mientras que él la atraía más hacia su cuerpo._

_El teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar y se separaron, no porque no quisieran sino porque les hacía falta el aire y Sasuke de alguna manera u otra debía de contestar, tal vez era Neji._

_Desde que Hinata murió Neji había estado demasiado deprimido como para ir a trabajar, Tenten lo había animado a probar una semana y si no se sentía con ánimos suficientes iba a tomarse unas breves vacaciones, Sasuke se tenía que hacer cargo de la empresa de Neji por lo tanto debía de contestar, no podía dejar parada la empresa de los Hyuga y mucho menos si era parte de la empresa de los Uchiha._

-¿Diga?

_-Hermano, necesito que vengas urgentemente.-La voz de Itachi sonaba un tanto preocupada, jamás le marcaba a Sasuke y mucho menos en la noche._

-¿Qué pasó Itachi?

_La peli rosa se sobresaltó al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Sasuke aunque él la quisiera ocultar con un tono normal._

_Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban murmullos cosa que Sasuke no pasó por alto, era demasiado misterioso que Itachi no le contestara aún._

-Mira Itachi, si sólo hablaste para ver si estaba en mi departamento ya lo sabes, ahora voy a colgar.

_-No Sasuke, necesito a Sakura. Le marqué a su casa pero no contesta es una urgencia. –Itachi suspiró, parecía como si se hubiera alejado de los murmullos y ahora sólo se escuchaba su voz – Lo que pasa es que Deidara utilizó una bomba y explotó volándole un dedo…_

_Sasuke alzó una ceja, su hermano de verdad era estúpido y más si se juntaba con esos que se hacían llamar Akatsuki, por eso mismo el nombre de su bar. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría explotar una bomba y volarse un dedo?_

-¿En dónde están?

_-En el bar. _

-Vamos para allá.

_Sasuke colgó la llamada y gruñó con frustración, la peli rosa había escuchado la conversación pues no se despegaron y aún estaban muy cerca el uno con el otro, por ese motivo ella también reaccionó de la misma manera que Sasuke._

_Salieron del departamento y Sasuke aventaba maldiciones al aire. Sakura revisaba su maletín que llevaba a las consultas particulares que muy pocas veces daba a sus conocidos, se subieron al coche de Sasuke y siguieron las maldiciones al por mayor._

-¡Maldito Itachi y sus malditos amigos!

-Déjalo ya Sasuke. –_Trataba de alguna manera animar a su acompañante. _–No sé por qué te enoja tanto lo que pasó. Sabes que sus amigos son muy estúpidos y todavía sigo pensando el por qué Itachi no hace las mismas idioteces que ellos.

-¡Es que Itachi es un inconsciente!, desde que cerró el bar se la pasan metidos ahí haciendo estupideces. No se me haría raro que aparte de drogarse hubiera orgías o algo por el estilo.

_La peli rosa alzó una ceja y se dirigió hacia Sasuke._

-¿Orgías?, la única mujer ahí es Konan y no creo que Itachi sea gay. Aunque Deidara lo sigue mucho y parece mujer de lejos…

-¡Exacto!, ¿y ya la viste?; Llena de perforaciones por todos lados, seguramente les ha de gustar eso en una mujer y con respecto a Deidara, ¡qué sé yo si quiere o no con Itachi!, de todos modos son unos inconscientes.

-Bueno Sasuke, no puedes criticar mucho a Konan por sus perforaciones. Tú tienes un tatuaje en el cuello…

_Sasuke bufó frustrado._

-¡Es diferente!, yo me lo hice junto con el dobe.

_Cuando tenían quince años Sasuke y Naruto optaron por hacerse un tatuaje, cada uno iba a escoger el dibujo y la parte en dónde se lo iban a hacer. Sasuke escogió tres comillas y un círculo en medio con otro círculo encerrando esas comillas, la razón, sólo la sabía él. Mientras que Naruto escogió un sol o algo parecido, según él se lo quería hacer en el ombligo pero Sasuke lo molestó tanto en que eso lo iba a hacer parecer gay y no iba a tener oportunidad con las mujeres que decidió hacérselo en la espalda, un poco más abajo del cuello._

_Lo habían hecho una vez que estaban borrachos y según esos tatuajes eran para hacer fuerte sus lazos que tenían en su amistad, algo que la peli rosa a veces dudaba. Si no fuera porque Naruto fue su novio y ahora tenía un hijo y Sasuke la amaba ella hubiera pensado que esos dos eran pareja._

-Sí, pero Naruto lo tiene en la espalda… a veces dudo de su amistad, parecen como novios o algo por el estilo.

-¡Sakura por Kami!

-Ya, ya… no son novios.

_Sakura sintió de pronto una mano que jugaba con su muslo izquierdo y que iba subiendo hasta llegar un poco más arriba, eso hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y le soltó un manazo a Sasuke._

-¡¿Qué demonios de pasa Sasuke?!

_El peli azul rio de lado mientras fijaba su vista en el camino de ida para el bar de Itachi._

-Era para probarte que me gustan las mujeres, en especial tú.

_Sakura infló los cachetes y cruzó sus brazos._

-Para demostrarme eso no tenías por qué meterme la mano por el muslo.

_Sakura sintió de nuevo la misma mano traviesa de Sasuke ir más arriba de su muslo._

-¡Sasuke!

_El aludido soltó una carcajada, era extraño con ella podía tener mil emociones juntas a la vez y poderlas transmitir sin que ella se sintiera ofendida o triste por algún grito por parte de él._

_Llegaron al bar y vieron a todos los amigos de Itachi un tanto espantados, mientras que Deidara daba de gritos cuando Sasori intentaba enseñarle su dedo mutilado. La peli rosa bufó y se dispuso a ir con Deidara para revisarlo mientras que los amigos de Itachi al ver entrar a la peli rosa y al hermano menor del dueño del bar se tranquilizaron un poco._

-Sasori, ¿me harías el favor de quitar el dedo de Deidara de mi cara? –_Zetsu era el único que se mantenía tranquilo, al parecer estaba fumando algo que olía verdaderamente horrible._

-No puedo Zetsu, le pondré unos hilos y lo haré marioneta. Podría hasta grabar un pequeño sketch con el dedo de Deidara y subirlo a internet. Es tan gracioso, míralo como se mueve.

-¡Hey jodido Pinocho!, no me acerques ese dedo. No sé en dónde estuvo antes y te juro que si me lo pones en la cara te voy a matar.

_Sakura suspiró con frustración._

-Itachi, ¿puedes meter el dedo en hielo?, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital para que se lo vuelvan a poner y si lo están infectando así puede que pierda el dedo para siempre.

Deidara palideció y volteó a ver a Pain.

-¡¿Fuiste tú verdad maldito?!, seguramente hiciste alguna brujería con tu vudú y por eso perdí mi dedo. Esto jamás me había pasado antes y he explotado cientos de bombas. ¡Por tú culpa perderé mi dedo!

Pain negó con la cabeza y se levantó ante la mirada de todos mientras que Itachi le quitaba el dedo a Sasori y lo ponía en una bolsa llena de hielos.

-Kami quiso que perdieras tu dedo, yo no fui el culpable. A las personas buenas que quieren la paz del mundo no les pasa eso y con tus bombas estás haciendo la guerra entre nosotros.

_Sasuke alzó una ceja y ayudó a levantarse a Deidara quien seguía pálido por el susto._

-¿Qué estaban fumando? –_La pregunta fue dirigida más a Kisame que se encontraba del otro lado de Deidara._

-Lo mismo de siempre, pero ya ves como se pone ésta señorita –_Haciendo énfasis en lo de señorita y mirando a Deidara_ – No le hagas caso es igual a Naruto pero más tétrico.

-¡Hey Kisame, no soy señorita, soy un hombre!

-Sí, Deidara, sí… tal vez si te pusieras un vestido y unos zapatos altos saldría contigo.

_Kisame metió a Deidara en una camioneta, él gritaba al ver una vez más su mano ensangrentada y los demás amigos de Itachi se metían en la misma camioneta._

_Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Konan y Pain se subieron al coche del peli azul pues con todo el alboroto que estaba haciendo Deidara les había dolido la cabeza. Sasuke arrancó y la camioneta quien iba siendo conducida por Hidan los estaba siguiendo camino al hospital._

_El Uchiha menor sabía que Hidan manejaba demasiado rápido y el no se quedó atrás, después de una mini competencia por parte de los dos y un regaño por parte de Sakura quien le decía que iba a exceso de velocidad, risas por parte de Itachi quien no se creía aún que la pequeña peli rosa pudiera doblegar al gran Sasuke Uchiha con un simple "Sasuke vas muy rápido", después de que Sasuke tomó de nuevo el control del coche a velocidad normal y unos silbidos y palabras anti sonantes por parte de Hidan y el resto de los que iban en la camioneta llegaron al hospital._

_Después de tres horas de espera Sakura salió a donde se encontraban todos y les dijo que su madre, muy a regañadientes, injertó el dedo de Deidara otra vez en su lugar y que iba a pasar ahí unos cuantos días en observación._

_Sakura sabía que a su madre no le agradaban mucho los amigos de Itachi, en cuanto llegaron al hospital la peli rosa le explicó a Tsunade lo ocurrido y por ella no le hubiera "pegado" el dedo de nuevo sino es porque la peli rosa le rogó demasiado._

_Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu se quedaron acompañando a Deidara en el hospital. Eran muchos en la misma habitación y Tsunade no les prohibió hacerlo, de todos modos a pesar de los desastres que hacían siempre eran fieles a su amistad._

_Kisame ahora llevaba la camioneta que era manejada anteriormente por Hidan y con él iba Kisame mientras que Konan e Itachi iban en el coche de Sasuke._

_Llegaron al bar y sabían que tenían que limpiar todo lo que había ahí y aparte quitar la sangre de Deidara que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar, Konan se preguntó por qué demonios había sangre en el techo respuesta que ninguno de los presentes pudo contestar._

-Es bueno tener a Sakura, es una excelente doctora. –_Konan sonreía mientras prendía un cigarro y le ofrecía un refresco a la peli rosa._

-Sí, eres excelente Sakura. Una pena que mi primo haya escogido a Hinata en lugar de a ti. – _Pain quien estaba terminando de recoger el desastre que había hecho Deidara con su bomba casera se dirigió hacia Sasuke_ –Si no te apuras puede que alguno de nosotros intente algo con Sakura.

_La peli rosa notó como se tensó Sasuke, él no era de los que se ponía celoso con cualquiera, de todos modos Sakura no le daba pie a algo más a nadie que no fuera él, pero ella pensó que por el simple hecho de que Pain dijera "alguno de nosotros intente algo con Sakura" seguramente Itachi estaba ahí y por eso la tensión de Sasuke._

-Creo que debemos de irnos, muchas gracias por el cigarro Konan. Tenía tiempo que no fumaba –_La peli rosa le sonrió_ –Nos vemos Kisame, Pain, Itachi, si mi madre tiene noticias de Deidara me comunicaré con ustedes.

_La noche había sido algo larga, se supone que tenía sueño desde las ocho y ya era la una de la mañana, esa cita que habían tenido Sasuke y Sakura no había salido del todo perfecta, no como la había imaginado Sakura y como secretamente también lo había hecho Sasuke._

_Se fueron a sus respectivos departamentos y se pusieron sus pijamas correspondientes, Sakura se estaba metiendo a la cama cuando sonó el timbre que tenía su departamento. Bufó molesta y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

-Sí son otra vez esos locos con algún dedo o cabeza mutilada mataré a todos… -_Habló más para sí misma, era un hábito que tenía y Sasuke lo sabía a la perfección._

_Abrió la puerta y observó a Sasuke tallándose los ojos por el sueño que tenía._

-Teníamos una cita hace unas horas…

-Sasuke, ahora no. Es la una de la mañana y de verdad estoy muy cansada.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que acabe como a ti te hubiera gustado… ¿me dejas pasar?

_La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza y gruñó por lo bajo prendiendo la luz del recibidor, Sasuke se quedó parado sin decir nada y la tomó de la cintura._

-No la prendas, sólo quiero dormir como tú, pero no quiero hacerlo solo…prometo no llegar hasta cuarta base, sólo quiero dormir.

_Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormían juntos y ya extrañaba que la abrazara por la espalda o acariciara su cabello hasta quedarse profundamente dormida._

-Está bien, vamos.

_Se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura y en cuanto tocaron la cabeza contra la almohada se quedaron profundamente dormidos._

_Pasaron tres meses en los que Sakura y Sasuke seguían saliendo esporádicamente, muy pocas veces lo dejaban solos era como si el mundo estuviera en contra de que ellos iniciaran una relación, de que no era Itachi y sus amigos, eran los amigos de la peli rosa o del peli azul._

_Justo ese día se cumplía un año desde que Sasuke quiso vengarse de Sakura, Hinata había salido embarazada y Naruto y la peli rosa habían roto su compromiso, hace un año todos eran relativamente felices pero ahora Naruto cumplía veintiséis años y ahora ya tenía un hijo a quién cuidar, Kenji tenía tres meses y según los que lo había visto era la viva imagen de Naruto pero en pequeño, de Hinata no había sacado ni los ojos y eso era bueno por una parte así no les recordaba a todos sus conocidos su muerte._

_Naruto decidió festejar su cumpleaños "en familia", ya había sentado cabeza y no había salido con nadie en esos tres meses que también era muy pronto para entablar una relación, tampoco le daba alas a Shion y ella ya tenía un novio aunque la rubia viviera con Naruto entre ellos no había nada más que amistad._

_La fiesta se iba a llevar a cabo en un pequeño rancho que tenía el padre de Naruto, tenía alberca y estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí junto con los amigos de Itachi, Tsunade y Jiraiya._

-Sakura.

-¿Qué Sasuke, qué? –_La peli rosa estaba un tanto fastidiada, llevaban dos horas de camino hacia la casa de los padres de su rubio amigo y cada cinco minutos Sasuke le recordaba su nombre, eso era comprensible si fuera ella quien estuviera manejando pero era él el que iba al volante._

_El peli azul soltó una carcajada, le encantaba hacerla enojar pero todo llegaba a su límite y Sakura estaba a punto de llegar al suyo._

-Ya llegamos.

_Sakura suspiró con frustración pero a la vez aliviada, ese viaje había sido una tortura para ella, si Sasuke no le pedía que le cambiara al radio le pedía que abriera la ventana o simplemente para molestarla._

-Te juro que cuando nos regresemos me iré con Itachi. –_Murmuró la peli rosa._

-¡Miren, ya llegaron Sasuke y Sakura! –_ Gritó a lo lejos Naruto quien usaba unas bermudas color naranja, unas sandalias cafés, una playera blanca pegada a su cuerpo y unos lentes de sol._

-Eran los únicos que faltaban por llegar. –_El rubio corrió a recibir a sus amigos y pudo notar como la peli rosa azotaba la puerta del coche del peli azul y apretaba los puños para irse casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su madre, tal vez y sólo tal vez para acusar al rubio… o al peli azul._

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?

-Nada dobe, seguro está en sus días. –_Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras sacaba las maletas del coche y el rubio lo ayudaba._

-Ya están todos aquí, sólo faltaban ustedes. No sé porqué decidieron venir un día después que nosotros.

-No quería llegar antes.

-¿Es por Itachi, no es cierto?

-En parte sí…

_Naruto suspiró y cerró la cajuela del coche de Sasuke tras sacar todo el equipaje._

-El hecho de que Sakura-chan esté pasando tiempo con Itachi no es por culpa de ninguno de ellos, ya vez como es mi primo… se la pasa retando a sus amigos y jugando con sus vidas.

-¿Cuál es la habitación de Sakura y cuál la mía? –_El Uchiha menor cortó la conversación antes de siquiera empezarla y Naruto negó con la cabeza, Sasuke era demasiado terco y los celos que sentía eran normales si es que él tenía una relación con Sakura pero hasta el momento sólo habían tenido citas, además sabía que Sasuke por mucha experiencia que tuviera con mujeres no sabía cómo empezar una relación formal._

_Naruto lo guió hacia la habitación que les correspondía, a Tsunade no le importaba si Sakura se quedaba a dormir con Sasuke, ellos lo hacían pero sólo eso, dormir. Además que Minato y Kushina no iban a estar muy contentos de escuchar algún ruido extraño por las noches. La estancia en la casa iba a ser de una semana aproximadamente, todos tenían vacaciones o habían pedido vacaciones en sus respectivos trabajos y tanto la Universidad como el Hospital iban a ser atendidos por personas de confianza de Tsunade._

_Naruto y Sasuke regresaron a donde se encontraban todos y pudieron ver como la peli rosa estaba hablando con Tsunade, las dos parecían un poco molestas. Sasuke se acercó y con él lo siguió Naruto cargando a Kenji en brazos._

-Si mamá, pero Sasuke es demasiado infantil, se la pasó todo el viaje molestándome.

-Sakura, yo creo que la que lo molestó fuiste tú. ¡¿Y ya deja de quejarte quieres?!

-Ya Tsunade, no regañes a la niña. Si se está quejando ha de ser porque es verdad, jamás la he visto o escuchado quejarse de nada.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Jiraiya. –_La peli rosa le sonreía a su… ¿padrastro?, nunca lo había visto de esa manera pero lo quería como parte de su familia y desde que Naruto lo conoció se hicieron buenos amigos, tanto que Jiraiya escribía unos libros que en realidad la peli rosa no sabía de que trataban y Naruto le estaba ayudando a hacer la promoción de ellos junto con Minato._

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Naruto?, ¿Sakura? –_Los aludidos giraron la cabeza hacia dónde provenía esa voz, se supone que todos los que iban a esa fiesta que duraría una semana los conocían._

-¿Kakashi-sensei? –_El rubio se sorprendió al ver a su ex sensei parado delante de él, Kakashi era el profesor de todos los amigos de Naruto y también de él, les impartía la materia de biología en la secundaria pero jamás el rubio pensó que se lo iba a encontrar ahí y mucho menos en la casa de su padre._

-¿Los conoces? –_Habló Shizune quien acababa de llegar tomada de la mano de su novio Yamato._

-Sí, fueron mis alumnos. –_Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara, nadie sabía por qué la usaba según Naruto y compañía la usaba para protección a la hora de diseccionar animales o algún experimento pero que la llevara a una fiesta dónde se supone que hace mucho calor y que había una alberca… era demasiado raro._

-¿En serio?, Sakura es mi sobrina, ¡que coincidencia! –_Exclamó Shizune._

_La peli rosa bufó, nunca le había caído del todo bien ese profesor, de hecho sólo lo aguantaba porque le daba una de las mejores clases que había tenido en la vida y sólo por él se había decidido a ser doctora. Kakashi siempre había preferido a Naruto y a Sasuke por encima de todos pero sólo por hacerle la vida imposible a la peli rosa los equipos que él armaba siempre eran ellos tres, claro en ese tiempo Sakura y Sasuke se odiaban a muerte mientras que Naruto siempre competía con el peli azul._

_Ella iba un año más abajo que Sasuke y Naruto pero en esa clase era excepcionalmente brillante por lo que los directivos de la secundaria habían decidido adelantarla un año en biología._

-Sí, ¿aquí están los demás?, quiero decir, aquí está tu hermana Ino, y qué decir del brillante de Shikamaru, o de Chōji que se la pasaba comiendo en mi clase, Neji, Tenten, Lee que era un ferviente admirador de Gai, Kiba que entraba a clases con su perro Akamaru escondido en su mochila, Shino que le gustaban mucho los insectos y Hinata.

-Machista –_Murmuró la peli rosa quien ya se encontraba junto a Sasuke cruzada de brazos viendo al piso._

_Para Kakashi todos eran mejores en lo que hacían menos ella, Ino, Hinata y Tenten. Lo odiaba demasiado, tanto que una vez quiso decirle lo que pensaba acerca de eso pero Sasuke le puso el pie y se fue a estrellar contra el piso pegándose en la boca y aparte de todo su falda se había levantado tanto que se le vio más que la ropa interior, obviamente todos los que estaban en su salón comenzaron a reírse._

_Eso la hizo recordar ese pequeño accidente y le dio un codazo a Sasuke en el estomago._

-Ya Sakura, sí te venía molestando pero no es para que me pegues de esa manera. ¿O quieres que te acuse con Tsunade?

-Me pusiste el pie y me estrellé contra el piso, ¡idiota! –_Murmuro y bufó diciendo maldiciones._

_Sasuke la miró extrañado alzando una ceja. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, la única vez que le había puesto el pie para que se cayera se le había visto la ropa interior y claro como Sasuke estaba en plena adolescencia y aparte de todo le gustaba la peli rosa tuvo unos sueños un poco sugestivos gracias a eso durante meses. El peli azul suspiró y abrazó a Sakura._

-Te recompensaré por eso…

-Más te vale imbécil.

_Los presentes no le ponían mucho caso a Sakura y Sasuke, ya que Naruto se había adelantado a contarle todo acerca de sus compañeros que se encontraban ahí mismo, le contó a Kakashi que se había comprometido con Hinata y que el bebé que traía en brazos era su hijo pero que desgraciadamente Hinata había muerto._

_Naruto le entregó a Kenji a su madre ya que estaba profundamente dormido y mientras sus padres estaban platicando con Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune y Yamato el rubio dirigió a Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos._

_Los presentes saludaron a su ex sensei y recordaron varias travesuras que hacían en sus años de pubertad y adolescencia, Kakashi conocía a Itachi porque de vez en cuando Sasuke hacía alguna cosa no muy buena y el tenía que ir para hablar y defender a su hermano aunque el supiera que tenía la culpa. No había mucha diferencia de edades por lo que se llevaban bien, Kakashi regresó con "los viejos" como decía Naruto del otro lado de la casa mientras que ellos se quedaban descansando o platicando alrededor de la alberca._

-Deberías de practicar la meditación, eso te hace olvidar el dolor más fácil. –_Gaara se encontraba sentado en flor de loto con los ojos cerrados mientras que Naruto casi se moría de la risa, antes el peli rojo era igual o peor que él pero ahora le había dado por ser un hippie que se rasuró la ceja y aparte de todo se tatuó un símbolo japonés en la frente que significaba amor._

-Está bien Gaara lo practicaré, ¿y con la meditación también se le quita a uno la frustración sexual?

El peli rojo asintió con la cabeza mientras abría los ojos.

-¿Tienes frustración sexual?, porque si es eso te puedo decir algunas técnicas para que esa energía la concentres en tu parte reproductora.

_Naruto soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos voltearan a verlo, Gaara sonrió de medio lado._

-No es para mí, es para el teme. –_Habló un poco más bajo de lo normal para que sólo lo escuchara Gaara_ –Yo creo que Sakura-chan no le afloja, ¿tú sabes?

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que se había hecho hippie, raro, sin cejas y aparte de todo adorador de los inciensos __Gaara soltó una carcajada. Temari y Kankurō quienes se encontraban ah__í platicando con Shikamaru y Ch__ōji se asustaron y casi corr__ían para ver lo que le pasaba a su hermano pequeño._

-Yo creo que Naruto le dijo alguna estupidez, ya ves que no se le da eso. No te preocupes Temari.

_Ino no sabía con quien ir para platicar o al menos estar con alguien, escuchó que su hermano hablaba de algo con Gaara y se acercó más hacia dónde estaban._

-¿Quién no le quiere aflojar a quién hermanito?

_Naruto bufó molesto y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, no era que no hubiera perdonado a Ino pero de un tiempo para acá ella estaba como tratando de acercarse a los demás cosa que no les parecía. Todos sabían lo que Ino había hecho y que era en parte culpable de todo lo que le había sucedido a Naruto ese último año._

-En una novela que estoy leyendo, la protagonista no quiere tener sexo con alguien. Estábamos hablando de eso cuando llegaste a interrumpir.

_Ino alzó una ceja, había escuchado perfecto que su hermano estaba hablando acerca de Sakura y Sasuke, ella sentía que la estaban alejando pero también comprendía el por qué. Gaara y Naruto continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras que Ino meditaba viendo hacia un punto en la alberca._

_Sasuke ya se había cansado de pedirle perdón a Sakura, eso sí sin que nadie lo escuchara, no quería que nadie viera su lado romántico por lo que optó por ir con Naruto y Gaara mientras que Sakura se encontraba con Tenten tomando el sol._

-Sabes Sakura, me fui a que me echarán las cartas.

-¿Otra vez Tenten?, cada quince días vas a eso y siempre te dicen lo mismo.

_La morena rio, ella era fanática de esas cosas y si había alguna oportunidad para que alguien le dijera su futuro seguramente Tenten iba a estar ahí, ella sabía quiénes eran los charlatanes y los buenos diciendo la suerte en el pueblo._

-Sí, pero está vez me dijeron algo que no me cuadra mucho.

-¿Qué te dijeron? –_Preguntó la peli rosa un poco fastidiada, pero no por la plática con Tenten sino porque ese día no era su día, primero Sasuke molestándola todo el camino y después da la casualidad de que su tía es amiga del profesor que siempre la odio en la secundaria y preparatoria._

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que me dijeron que alguien cercano a mí moriría?

_La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía protector solar en los brazos._

-Ésta vez me dijeron algo parecido pero que se podría prevenir.

-Tenten, no te entiendo.

-Olvídalo, creo que yo tampoco lo entendí… pero se me hizo muy raro…

_Sakura bufó, cuando Tenten hablaba de esa manera nadie la entendía y a ella se le hacía muy raro que Neji lo hiciera, él no era para nada fanático de cosas esotéricas y de verdad la peli rosa no sabía ni como la aguantaba cuando se ponía a hablar acerca de eso._

-Voy a meterme al agua, ¿no vienes?

-No, me quedaré aquí. Neji y Lee están preparando la comida y seguramente quieren que les ayude.

_La peli rosa asintió y se metió al agua donde no había nadie, ¿qué no se supone que si vas a una "fiesta" donde hay alberca tienes que usarla?, pero al parecer nadie quería hacerlo. Ella estaba de mal humor y prefirió invitar a alguien a que se le uniera, además servía que se relajaba un poco._

_Extrañaba un poco a Karin y a Suigetsu, pero según Naruto llegarían al día siguiente junto con J__ūgo, ten__ía que esperarse un largo día para platicar con otra mujer que no fuera la loca de Tenten y sus cosas sobrenaturales que a ella le venían valiendo un rábano. Giró la cabeza para buscar a Konan con la mirada y pudo ver que estaba bailándoles a todos los amigos de Itachi, si no la conociera diría que ya había pasado por todos pero lo que muchos no sabían era que Konan estaba enamorada en secreto de Itachi y hacia lo que hacía para llamar su atención._

-Los Uchiha son unos imbéciles. –_Bufó para luego perder la mirada en un punto del jardín._

-¿Por qué me dices imbécil?, ¿se puede saber que te hice?

_Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Itachi cerca de ella. Según la peli rosa estaba sola en la alberca pero no, ahora también se encontraba Itachi._

-No era para ti… bueno sí…no... –_Suspiró_ –En parte era por ti.

_Itachi sonrió y se recargó en el borde de la alberca junto a Sakura._

-¿Qué te hizo Sasuke?

-Lo peor es que nada, he estado cambiando de humor muy rápido estos días, tal vez es por lo que pasó hace un año y bueno la fecha me lo recuerda.

_El Uchiha mayor miró al cielo y sonrió de nuevo._

-Me encantaría tener un sobrino.

-¿Disculpa? –_Sakura alzó una ceja y lo miró con cierta incertidumbre._

-¿Sasuke y tú no…?

_Sakura negó con la cabeza, a ella nunca le había gustado hablar sobre su si tenía o no sexo con otras personas, que bueno con el único con el que había tenido algo que ver era con Naruto pero jamás le contó a nadie que no fuera Sasuke._

-Entonces descartemos la probabilidad de que vaya a tener un sobrino. Aunque me gustaría, espero que si llegarán a tener uno no salga con el carácter de Sasuke, cuando era niño era muy feliz pero cuando pasó lo de nuestros padres se volvió callado. Creo que la única que puede entrar realmente en su corazón eres tú. –_Itachi miró a los ojos a la peli rosa y sonrió _– Pero creo que me escuché muy cursi.

_Sakura soltó una risa que pareció un tanto forzada._

-No no lo escuché así, yo también pienso lo mismo.

_Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y el Uchiha mayor habló de pronto._

-¿Y qué fue lo que te hice yo?

_La peli rosa suspiró._

-No es algo que me corresponda decir, creo que Konan es la indicada.

-¿Konan?

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza ante la interrogante de Itachi._

-Es mejor que hables con ella, tiene bastantes cosas que decirte.

_Minato apareció y los llamó a todos a comer, Itachi y Sakura salieron de la alberca y se dirigieron a las mesas que estaban en el patio con toda la comida hecha por Neji y Lee. Sasuke parecía un poco distante cosa que todos notaron pues se mostraba más arisco que siempre, no le dirigió la palabra a la peli rosa en toda la tarde ni siquiera cuando estaban reunidos todos frente a una fogata cantando y contando historias, era demasiado estúpido según la peli rosa pero era el cumpleaños de Naruto y si él quería hacerlo lo tenían que complacer._

_Cada uno se fue retirando para dormir y lo mismo hicieron Sakura y Sasuke, entraron a su habitación y Sakura estaba cerrando las cortinas cuando escuchó un portazo, supuso que fue Sasuke y giró levemente la cabeza, si él quería pelearse con alguien ella no iba a ser la que le siguiera su juego._

-¡¿Me podrías decir qué demonios estabas hablando con Itachi?!

_Sakura suspiró, ya se le hacía demasiado raro que Sasuke no armara un lío por una plática sin sentido._

-Escucha Sasuke, no es mi problema que nunca quieras decirme por qué sientes tantos celos hacia Itachi…

El peli azul la interrumpió y casi corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba tomándola de los brazos y viéndola con el ceño fruncido, la peli rosa alzó una ceja y aventó las manos de Sasuke.

-¿Ahora me vas a pegar?, por Kami Sasuke, no pensé que llegaras a tanto por los estúpidos celos que sientes por Itachi.

_Sasuke se trató de calmar respirando entrecortadamente cerrando los ojos, claro que no le iba a pegar pero esos celos que sentía por su hermano venían desde que sus padres estaban con vida._

_Fugaku, el padre de ambos le prestaba más atención a Itachi y Mikoto, su madre, sólo le decía palabras vacías de cariño. Siempre era Itachi, Itachi fue el mejor en su clase, Itachi es capitán del equipo de baseball, Itachi tiene novia, Itachi esto, Itachi lo otro… era algo que Sasuke a su corta edad no soportaba y más aún cuando no sólo era Itachi sino muchas veces era Neji. Nunca le ponían la atención necesaria a Sasuke, jamás lo felicitaron por alguna buena nota o por que el también era capitán del equipo de baseball pero de ligas menores._

-No es por ti Sakura, es por Itachi… quiero que lo entiendas.

-Pues sigo sin entenderlo, además ni siquiera somos nada como para que me reclames algo.

_La peli rosa había hablado de más, le había tocado un punto sensible a Sasuke, un punto que ni el mismo quería pensar, se dormía y despertaba pensando en eso todos los días y Sasuke sabía muy bien que algún día iba a tener que formalizar la relación que tenía con Sakura pero ni él mismo sabía cómo hacerlo, tomando en cuenta de que jamás había tenido una novia formal y la que más se acercaba a una ahora coqueteaba con su hermano mayor._

-Sakura, ¿por qué me haces esto?

-¡¿Qué te estoy haciendo según tú?!, sólo hablaba con Itachi y si eso te molesta lo siento pero es inevitable, es parte de tú familia y así como tú hablas con mi familia yo también puedo hablar con la tuya.

-¡Es diferente, Sakura!

-¿Por qué es diferente?, yo tengo una tía que es un poco mayor que Itachi.

_Hubo un silencio ensordecedor, ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer, por una parte Sakura no podía delatar a Konan y sus sentimientos hacia Itachi porque Sasuke seguramente se iba a encargar de arruinarlo todo y por otra parte Sasuke no le iba a decir a Sakura por qué tenía celos de su hermano mayor._

-Me voy. –_Sasuke cortó el contacto visual que mantenía con la peli rosa y esta sentía que sus entrañas hervían del coraje que sentía en esos momentos._

-Nadie te detiene, la puerta está enfrente, tu maleta sigue con las cosas adentro –_La peli rosa se dirigió hacia un mueble dónde se encontraba su bolsa y sacaba unas llaves _–Y aquí están las llaves del coche, no tienes por qué pedirme permiso para irte.

-Para que quede claro no te estaba pidiendo permiso.

-¿Entonces para qué me dices que te vas Sasuke?, ¿o es acaso otro de tus chantajes? –_Sakura se cruzó de brazos y mantenía el ceño fruncido._

_Sasuke tomó las llaves que Sakura le aventó en la cama y susurró algo inaudible para la peli rosa para luego azotar la puerta y caminar por el pasillo de la casa de los padres de Naruto._

_Sakura se sentó en la cama viendo hacia el techo, se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón._

-Creo que el cumpleaños de Naruto está maldito…

* * *

**¿Qué tal eh?, al parecer los próximos con bebé van a ser ellos, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y como dije yo creo que ya mero acaba mi fic, por más que pienso que lo quiero hacer diferente a los demás no se me ocurre, no quiero llegar al punto de inventarle a Sakura o a Sasuke un prometido/a, tampoco quiero llegar al punto de inventarle a Sakura otro galán, o que Sasuke se meta con otra… en fin ya saben todos los recursos que se ocupan en los fics SasuSaku, no lo quiero hacer igual y por lo mismo no quiero que aburra el fic.**

**Espero que me comprendan, al menos a mí no me gusta leer fics tan largos y la trama se complica cada vez más y más para que el final no sea lo mejor. Espero poder terminar el capítulo de la próxima semana ya que tampoco quiero que Ino termine como Hinata porque sería volver a lo mismo, meter conflictos innecesarios… pero bueno creo que sigo con mi bloqueo artístico porque tampoco he podido dibujar nada y subir algo en mi página de deviant art jaja.**

**Bueno denme suerte para que lo pueda acabar porque no quiero dejar el fic inconcluso, no me gusta y no es mi estilo… :( NECESITO INSPIRACIÓN!! Jaja, bueno ya ahora sí contestaré sus reviews n.n**

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko: **na, de hecho Shion sólo era para que lo ayudara con Kenji, no quiere molestar a Sakura ni a su familia por lo mismo que como decidió la vida de su hijo antes que la de Hinata quiere recompensarle eso a su hijo de alguna manera. No te preocupes jaja

**katia: **hola!! Sí la verdad es que si es mala onda que las personas pasen por eso, pero en realidad es como yo lo veo si eso llegara a pasar en el manga

**-jocyta-: **jaja si, si te explicaste. Pues aquí ya pasaron de ser "amigos" a ser otra cosa, y como dije ya mero acaba el fic así es que tengo que pensar en cómo acabarlo jaja, cuídate!!

**Hitorijime: **sí… lo siento es que también me desahogue jeje, son cosas uqe uno siente cuando un amigo se muere y creo que si lo escribí pensando en lo que me hubiera gustado a mí decirle a mi amigo jeje, pero qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo y sí!! Sasuke anda tremendooo!! jaja n.n

**setsuna17: **muchas gracias n.n

**Silvermist23: **sí y de hecho estuve buscando nombres de bebé en japonés y su significado jaja, no no bueno pero qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo ^^

**isabella hoshi: **Hola!!, el bloqueo artístico lo sigo teniendo jaja y ni idea por qué, de repente me entra la inspiración y fue como saque éste capítulo que no estuvo tan mal, nunca dejo mis fics o mis dibujos (porque estoy en deviant art) sin terminar así es que no te preocupes!! Lo acabo porque lo acabo jojo, y gracias muchas gracias por leer mi fic n.n

**-jocyta-: **hola!!, sí pobre Hinata pero se lo merece (al menos en éste fic), lo de Naruto pues sí, ni modo va a tener que criar solo a su bebé y lo de Sasuke y Sakura, es como muy frustrante leer fics en donde Sasuke no demuestra lo que siente y le dan celos por todo lo que hace Sakura y Sakura sea muy sumisa… de todos modos mi fic es un AU hay OC por parte de todos los personajes no sólo de ellos pero es para cambiarle un poco a lo que ya está como muy marcado en los fics =P

**ANIME-y-Twilight-ZUKI-CULLEN: **gracias n.n

**Kixanie: **hola!!aquí está la continuación jojo, no de hecho le pedí a una amiga que me escribiera el lemmon porque a mí la verdad no me gusta y no lo sé escribir, pero ella no escribe de la misma manera que yo y se vería la diferencia aparte que a ella no le gusta el SasuSaku le gusta más el SasuKarin y sólo porque le conté que en mi fic Sasuke quería con Karin iba a hacerme el lemmon pero por una o por otra cosa decidí que mejor no habría y se los dejo a su imaginación n.n

**asukasoad: **sí, es que es divertido jugar con los personajes, te imaginas a una Sakura arrogante y a un Sasuke sumiso?? Quiero leer un fic así jaja

**-Sakuritah-: **sí, es que la verdad la verdad lo de Hinata se me vino de pronto, en realidad el malo iba a ser Naruto pero dije por qué no?? Puede que Hinata sea la mala y cambiar un poco la línea de los fics SasuSaku pero creo que salió bien ese cambio de Hinata, nadie se lo esperaba y es lo padre en los fics o en alguna historia que leas ^^

**Catalunaa: **jajaja, ya sé a mí tampoco me cae bien pero algunas pusieron el grito en el cielo con lo de Hinata por eso traté de decir que a Naruto si le dolió, además…viste en el manga pasado?? Como Naruto ni la peló?? En dónde está en NaruHina!?!?...ya sé ya sé…en el mismo lugar en dónde está en SasuSaku… :S pero no importa yo le voy más al SasuSaku jaja

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **siempre los interrumpen!! Jaja si no es Naruto es otra persona ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo n.n

**Ofelitha moshithitha: **na para nada!!, alguien que escribe lo que necesita son críticas constructivas, así puede saber más o menos en que falla pero gracias por tu review de la vez pasada!! n.n jaja y eso de tu hermano y su "amiga" créeme que a tooooodos nos llega a pasar una vez en la vida jaja, ya sabes del odio al amor hay un paso

**ArYuChIa: **hola!! De hecho la semana pasada salió en miércoles y ésta semana pues supongo que hoy sale, ya ves que ayer salieron los spoilers y lo de Suigetsu y Karin, aaay es otra historia jaja a lo mejor escribo un poco de ellos en los capítulos que siguen n.n

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación!!**


	13. Volvieron a lo mismo

**Hola!! Osh de verdad no tengo imaginación!! Con trabajos pude acabar éste capítulo espero que les guste.**

**Probablemente haya algunas cosas que no entiendan pero no duden en preguntar, es como doble sentido y así… bueno si no entienden pregúntenme jaja**

**Supongo que éste es el penúltimo capítulo, hoy escribiré y escribiré espero no defraudarlas con el final… se los prometo que de verdad no defraudaré, pero si tienen algo que quieran que ponga díganme y lo pongo va??**

_Advertencia: No lemmon!!, no me gusta, nunca he escrito uno y no le veo el caso a mí historia… si no lo hice con el NaruHina menos con el SasuSaku_

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Volviendo a lo mismo**

* * *

_Sasuke salió de la habitación echando humo por las orejas, de tan distraído que iba no se fijo que había chocado contra Ino quien iba saliendo de su habitación, la rubia cuidaba a su sobrino Kenji y era hora de darle de comer por lo que iba a la cocina para preparar su botella de leche._

-Perdón Sasuke, no vi que venías.

_El peli azul ayudó a levantarla del suelo dándole una mano._

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

_Sasuke siguió caminando y bajó las escaleras con Ino tras él. La rubia había escuchado toda la pelea que habían tenido Sakura y Sasuke pues su cuarto se encontraba junto al de ellos, sabía que Sasuke no iba a estar de humor para aguantarla o para querer hablar acerca de eso._

-Espera Sasuke…

_Ino tomó del brazo al Uchiha menor quien ya se dirigía hacia dónde estaba estacionado su coche y el la miraba por el rabillo del ojo._

-Si manejas a esta hora y con el humor que traes puedes provocar una tragedia… quédate por favor, estoy segura de que si le hablo a Naruto el puede ayudarte a calmarte un poco.

_Sasuke aflojo un poco su semblante tenso y la rubia le soltó el brazo._

-No quiero hablar con el dobe, ¡no quiero hablar con nadie!

-Shh, están todos dormidos y ya sabes cómo se ponen los amigos de tú hermano si los despiertan.

_Próxima vez que le mencionaran a su estúpido hermano mayor y el juraba que fuera quien fuera lo mataría ahí mismo._

_Ino comenzó a caminar con dirección a la cocina, Sasuke volteó hacia las tiendas de campaña donde se encontraban todos los amigos de su hermano contándolo a él, si supiera en cuál de las dos casas de campaña estaba su hermano lo sacaría a patadas y lo aventaba a la alberca para luego ahogarlo y tirar su cuerpo para que se lo comieran los perros. Obviamente no lo haría pero algo muy dentro de él se lo pedía a gritos._

_Entraron a la cocina y Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí mientras que Ino sacaba la mamila de Kenji y la preparaba._

-¿No quieres que te prepare café o algo por el estilo?

-No –_Contestaba secamente el Uchiha menor._

-Escuché su pelea… perdón pero casi despiertan a Kenji. Esa frentona siempre ha gritado mucho y bueno… no te conocía así tampoco.

_Silencio, esa era la respuesta del peli azul. Ino suspiró y comenzó a hacerle un café, de todos modos con los gritos que pegaban Sakura y Sasuke se despertó como una hora antes de la hora a la que comúnmente se despertaba Kenji para reclamar su alimento._

-Mira Sasuke, siento mucho lo que pasó con Hinata, siento mucho haberle arruinado la vida a Sakura y a mi hermano, siento mucho que Kenji ahora no tenga madre. Pero eso ya pasó… tienes que continuar, sé que todavía Sakura no me ha perdonado por lo que hice y que ni mi hermano ni tú lo han hecho, pero ¿sabes?, creo que por algo pasan las cosas…

-Pues ese algo me está jodiendo la existencia, Ino.

_La rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada y le sirvió el café a Sasuke._

-Si Hinata no hubiera planeado embarazarse de mi hermano y no lo hubiera logrado ahora no estarías saliendo con Sakura. Es más, ni siquiera le hubieras dicho que la amabas, y no preguntes cómo lo sé porque sabes que me entero de todo.

-Continúa –_Le ordenó Sasuke a Ino._

-Bien, el punto es que probablemente ahora mi hermano y Sakura se hubieran casado y tú hubieras seguido de mujer en mujer, Hinata estaría viva pero de todas maneras hubiera intentado seducir a Naruto costara lo que costara. Yo la conocía mejor que nadie y déjame decirte que tu prima no era una santa paloma como todos creían.

-Lo sé Ino, ella sólo se comportaba así cuando hablábamos.

_Ino suspiró y se sentó frente a Sasuke._

-Sé cómo te sientes con respecto a Itachi, yo me sentía así cuando Sakura estaba todos los días en mi casa. Mis padres hablaban siempre de ella y yo deje de ser la princesa para pasar a ser algo así como la hermanastra malvada. Pero créeme que Itachi quiere lo mejor para ti, él no intentaría algo con Sakura al contrario…

_La rubia meditó unos minutos, ella había escuchado que habían hablado Itachi y Sakura en la alberca, ella se encontraba tomando el sol ya que nadie le hacía caso y había escuchado a la perfección toda la conversación._

-¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

_La rubia lo miró a los ojos, se debatía internamente en decirlo o no, no tenía nada de malo al contrario era algo bueno para Itachi y también ayudaría a Sasuke a aclarar sus dudas y si Ino quería que los demás la volvieran a aceptar tenía que hacer algo bueno por alguien, y más si se trataba de Sakura a quien con ayuda de Hinata le ayudó a destrizarle la vida en menos de un mes._

-¿Sakura y tú han tenido sexo?

_Esa pregunta descolocó completamente el semblante de Sasuke, nunca se hubiera imaginado una pregunta como esa, ¿y si Itachi quería eso de la peli rosa?, eso Sasuke no lo iba a permitir. Ino observó que el semblante de Sasuke se volvía a poner tenso y lo tomó de la mano._

-Sasuke, sólo te lo estoy preguntando porque escuché que Sakura no se ha sentido bien últimamente, escuché que ha tenido cambios de humor no muy normales en ella. Itachi le preguntó que si estaba embarazada o que si había tenido sexo contigo pero ella lo negó… esa frentona hasta negaba que lo estuviera haciendo con mi hermano, nunca le gustó hablar de eso y por la cara que puso supongo que le dio pena tratar ese tema con tu hermano.

_Sasuke se acordaba perfecto de la primera y última vez que lo habían hecho, había sentido como chispas por parte de los dos, nunca había sentido lo mismo cuando tenía sexo con otras mujeres. Fue exactamente hace un mes, era un sábado por la noche y estaban viendo una de esas películas románticas que tanto odiaba Sasuke pero le encantaban a Sakura, una cosa llevó a la otra y ese día despertaron juntos como lo hacían siempre pero la única diferencia era que estaban desnudos._

_Ino supo la respuesta de inmediato sin que Sasuke le contestara, ella se fijaba mucho en las acciones de las personas y en lo que decían sus movimientos, ella sonrió satisfecha, no era que ella nunca hubiera estado enamorada de Sasuke, eso había pasado años atrás pero tanto Sakura como Sasuke merecían ser felices y más si se amaban._

-Además creo que Konan siente algo por Itachi, al menos eso quiso insinuarle Sakura a tu hermano, de eso exactamente estaban hablando. ¿Contento?

_Sasuke no podía salía de su asombro aunque sus facciones no lo dijeran, ¿Sakura embarazada?, ella era doctora y si tenía un retraso por obvias razones tenía que checarse… ¿verdad?, Ino suspiró y se levantó de la silla para ver el reloj y comenzar a preparar la botella de Kenji, en unos minutos más su sobrino iba a empezar a llorar y gritar como si lo estuvieran matando, eso también lo había sacado de su papá así que era mejor darse prisa con esa botella._

-Te dejo Sasuke, si quieres dormir en el sillón ahí hay una cobija. Espera a mañana y hablas con Sakura al respecto.

_Ino le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sasuke y salió de la cocina con la botella en la mano. El peli azul se quedó ahí sentado viendo a la nada y preguntándose miles de cosas mentalmente, no podía tener un hijo sin empezar una relación formal con Sakura y mucho menos si acababan de pelearse por una estupidez, sabía que Sakura no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil y se estaba debatiendo mentalmente que hacer para que lo perdonara._

_Sakura seguía en su habitación observando el techo, no podía pegar un ojo es más ni siquiera tenía sueño, escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría y le rogó a lo que estuviera allá arriba que no fuera Sasuke._

-Sakura, ¿me podrías ayudar?

_La peli rosa se levantó de la cama y miró hacia la puerta._

-¿Qué pasa Ino?

-Le tengo que dar de comer a Kenji… pero el estúpido de mi hermano no me dijo como.

_Claro que sabía cómo darle de comer a Kenji, miles de veces lo había cuidado y se podía decir que era una experta en eso de los bebés pero eso la peli rosa no lo sabía, así es que no tardó mucho en que ella accediera._

_Las dos entraron a la habitación de Ino y Sakura cargó a Kenji y le empezó a dar de comer mientras que Ino la veía sumida en sus pensamientos._

-Me cuesta creer que no estés llorando.

-¿Por qué debería de estar llorando, Ino?

-Siempre que te peleabas con Naruto llorabas, y ahora que lo hiciste con Sasuke no veo ni siquiera rastros de alguna lágrima.

_Sakura bufó un poco molesta y se sentó en una silla mientras seguía alimentando a Kenji con la mamila._

-Con Naruto era diferente y lo sabes.

-Sí, mi hermano es un idiota. Tan idiota que me dejó encargado a su hijo para que él pudiera dormir a gusto.

_Sakura sonrió de lado y miró a Ino._

-Es su cumpleaños, al menos hoy y mañana debería de dormir bien… o toda la semana, ¿por qué quiso festejar aquí?

-No sé, luego le entran unas ideas que de verdad creo que soy adoptada.

_Las dos soltaron una carcajada no muy fuerte para no despertar al bebé y hubo un silencio que no fue incómodo. Sakura extrañaba de alguna manera las pláticas con Ino, por ella se había vuelto lo que es ahora, todo lo que le hizo y le enseñó jamás lo iba a olvidar, tenía todavía el resentimiento de que Ino hubiera planeado todo con Hinata pero eso no quitaba que alguna vez ellas dos fueran las mejores amigas._

-Te ves bien con un bebé en tus brazos. Espero que la siguiente en tener uno seas tú, frentona.

-Lo más seguro es que no, más bien pienso que la próxima serás tú, cerda.

-¿Yo?, pero no tengo novio. Además ya se me olvidó como hacer bebés. –_Ino giró los ojos y sonrió divertida _–Apuesto a que tú ya recordaste cómo se hacen.

_Sakura se sonrojó, con cualquiera podía ocultar lo que sentía pero no con Ino, la peli rosa sabía perfectamente que la rubia podía ser muy hábil para sacar información aunque no le fuera necesaria más que para chismes._

-Creo que lo tengo muy presente, ¿recuerdas que soy doctora?, atiendo partos de vez en cuando.

-No hablo de eso, sino de que posiblemente habrás practicado ya con Sasuke-kun como hacer un bebé, ¿o me equivoco?

_Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la silla despacio sin dejar de arrullar a Kenji._

-Lo he practicado Ino, pero sólo una vez. Espero que ésta confesión no sea usada en mi contra en un futuro… -_Lo último más bien lo decía con doble sentido a lo que Ino lo captó en seguida._

-No lo usaré en tu contra. Lo de Hinata fue una estupidez, ¿sabes?, yo la ayudé sólo porque llegó un punto en el que mis padres te trataban mejor a ti que a mí… celos, ya sabes… pero ahora con Kenji toda la atención se va a él, creo que ya se me quitaron esos celos tontos.

_La peli rosa miró a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados como tratando de ver a través de sus palabras, como si quisiera comprobar que no decía mentiras, Ino sonrió y Sakura suspiró._

-Esos celos los tiene Sasuke con Itachi pero no sé muy bien la razón. Se pone celoso cada que estoy con él, pero tiene que entender que si soy su pareja, amiga, amiga con derechos o lo que sea tengo que estar en contacto con su familia.

-Sasuke es muy inseguro, nunca ha tenido una pareja formal y no sabe como formalizar algo, de hecho a todos nos sorprende que ya tengan un año juntos siendo pareja o no. Además esos cambios de humor que tienes no ayudan mucho a que Sasuke formalice algo.

-¡¿Cuáles cambios de humor, puerca?!

-¡Shh!

-¡No me calles!

-Sakura, cálmate vas a despertar a mi sobrino. Y exactamente estoy hablando de esos cambios de humor, aparte que tienes la misma mirada que Hinata cuando estaba esperando a Kenji.

_La peli rosa alzó una ceja y terminó de darle de comer a Kenji para luego acostarlo en su cuna._

-No tengo mirada de psicópata.

_Ino soltó una carcajada y tapó a su sobrino con una cobija._

-No hablo de esa mirada, sino de la otra. Dicen que cuando estás embarazada se te nota en los ojos, pero que voy a saber yo de eso si tu eres la doctora.

_Ino abrió la ventana corrediza de su habitación que daba al patio trasero e invitó a la peli rosa a salir con ella. Le ofreció un cigarro y la peli rosa dudo por un momento, hace un mes había tenido relaciones con Sasuke y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no se habían protegido, había dejado de usar las pastillas anti conceptivas desde que Naruto y ella cortaron su relación y como con Sasuke no hacía nada no vio necesario seguir con el tratamiento._

_Tenía sus dudas acerca de que si estaba embarazada o no, se le antojaba fumar un cigarro pero si lo hacía y si estaba embarazada iba a ser malo para el bebé y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar. _

-¿Dudas?

-Creo que sí, mejor fuma tú…

_Ino sonrió y prendió un cigarro y miro hacia la nada recargándose en el barandal._

-Sabes Sakura, yo creo que tenemos que ayudar a Konan con Itachi.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Konan? –_La peli rosa se sobresaltó._

-¿Tantos años de conocerme y aún te lo preguntas?, mañana llega Karin, ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¿qué tramas Ino?

_Ino sonrió y buscó en el short de mezclilla que llevaba Sakura en esos momentos un celular. Ella no se había cambiado de ropa desde que habló con Sasuke cerca de dos horas atrás._

_La rubia buscó el número de Karin y ésta le contestó con un bostezo._

-¿Diga?

_-¿Karin?, soy Ino._

_La peli roja frunció el ceño y se fijo en la hora, Suigetsu roncaba demasiado fuerte y no la dejaba escuchar por lo que salió fuera de su habitación._

-¿Por qué me estás llamando Ino?

_-Tranquila, es sólo porque te quiero pedir un favor… p__ero no le digas a Suigetsu ni a tu primo Jūgo. Que quede entre nosotros __¿está bien?_

-Dime.

_-¿Mañana vendrás?_

-¡Ino no estoy para chismes!, pero sí iremos, saldremos a primera hora.

_-¿Puedes comprar tres pruebas de embarazo?_

_Karin alzó una ceja, ¿cómo para que quería Ino una prueba de embarazo?, a menos que se hubiera metido con algún desconocido y quisiera saber cuanto antes si estaba o no embarazada y seguramente practicarse un legrado._

_-No son para mí, son para Sakura. Pero ella todavía está en shock… mañana que te cuente pero ¿podrías traerlas?, aquí no hay ninguna farmacia cerca y sospecharían… es lo que menos queremos._

-Sí no te preocupes, mañana las llevo. –_Karin suspiró y colgó su celular, entró de nuevo a la habitación y Suigetsu sorpresivamente estaba despierto y un tanto molesto._

-¿Quién era?

-Duérmete, Suigetsu.

-¿Quién era Karin?

-Era Sakura –_Suspiró de nuevo, sabía que Suigetsu no se iba a dormir y no la iba a dejar dormir hasta no saber quién le había hablado a las tres de la mañana_. –Quería saber si mañana vamos a ir a lo de Naruto, le dije que sí y me encargó unas cosas para Kenji, ¿contento?

_Suigetsu se volvió a acomodar y sonrió con los ojos cerrados acurrucándose cerca de su esposa._

-Sí, ahora duerme Karin.

_La peli roja gruñó ante eso, no sabía en ese momento quien era más chismoso si Ino o su esposo, cerró los ojos quedándose dormida. Suigetsu pasó por J__ūgo al departamento en dónde antes viv__ía con él ya que Suigetsu había comprado una casa grande para vivir con Karin, le habían dich__o a Jūgo que por ellos no hab__ía problema si vivía en su casa pero el primo de la peli roja no quería causar problemas, Suigetsu le compró el departamento y lo amueblo decentemente ya que estaba en pésimas condiciones y ahora que su padre le había dejado el bufet de abogados el dinero era lo que menos le importaba con tal de que su amigo, el único que lo apoyo y escuchó cuando más lo necesitaba viviera bien, además que era primo de su ahora esposa._

_Karin le recordó que tenían que pasar a una farmacia y ella se bajó, pidió las tres pruebas de embarazo y compró un bote de leche y algunos pañales sólo para despistar y que ni Suigetsu ni J__ūgo se enteraran del verdadero motivo por el cual pasaron a la farmacia._

_Sakura no pudo dormir, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto y esperaba que el tema de su supuesto embarazo quedara aclarado ese mismo día y también esperaba que Karin comprara las pruebas, seguramente la peli roja había pensado que Ino le había jugado una broma, comenzó a escuchar ruidos que provenían tanto del patio como de la misma casa y optó por levantarse y bañarse, de todos modos el cuarto tenía un bañó así es que se podía tardar lo que ella quisiera sin que la molestaran, Sasuke ni siquiera había subido al cuarto y dudaba mucho que lo haría después de la pelea que tuvieron ayer. Se metió a la bañera y descansó un rato tratando de aclarar dudas las cuales no había aclarado l anoche anterior y dudaba que las pudiera aclarar en esos momentos. _

_Sasuke intentó dormir en el sillón pero no pudo, toda la noche pensando en la posibilidad de que si podía ser padre o no, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer?, ¿cómo se tenía que comportar con Sakura? Y lo peor de todo ¿cómo demonios le iba a hacer para que Sakura lo perdonara?, cuando por fin pudo dormir escuchó como Naruto lo llamaba a gritos._

-¿Qué demonios quieres dobe?

-¿Qué haces aquí teme?, ¿Sakura-chan te corrió? –_El rubio soltó una carcajada al verlo más despeinado de lo normal y con una no muy buena cara._

-Cállate idiota.

-¡Oh vamos teme!, dime qué paso. Antes de que todos empiecen a bajar.

_Naruto golpeaba a Sasuke en las costillas ya que él se había sentado en el sillón. Sasuke frotó su cara con sus dos manos como si así se pudiera quitar toda la frustración y el dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos._

-Ayer nos peleamos porque pensé que Itachi y ella estaban coqueteándose, no sé cómo decirle que sea mi novia formalmente, ayer casi la golpeo pero me contuve y creo que está embarazada.

_El rubio trataba de procesar toda la información que fue soltada de golpe por el peli azul, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Sasuke iba a golpear a Sakura sabiendo que estaba embarazada? _

_Naruto apretó los puños y jaló a Sasuke de la playera para levantarlo y aventarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el patio de su casa, siguió empujándolo hasta llevarlo a un lugar dónde no los podían ver o escuchar._

_El rubio le soltó un golpe a Sasuke que lo dejó sangrando de la boca y éste no se inmutaba, sus ojos parecían perdidos, giró la cara una vez más y Naruto volvió a soltar otro golpe del otro lado. Naruto respiraba entre cortadamente y tenía los puños apretados a sus costados, Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y el rubio lo imitó, no era que no tuviera todavía el coraje de haberse enterado de que Sasuke iba a golpear a Sakura pero lo iba a dejar hablar primero antes de partirle otra vez la boca._

-¡¿Acaso eres imbécil o qué?!, ¿le ibas a pegar a Sakura-chan sabiendo que estaba embarazada?, ¡eres un maldito cobarde!

_Sasuke se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio, era demasiada como para haber sido sólo de ahí y pudo notar que efectivamente, Naruto le había roto la boca. Era la primera vez que Naruto le pegaba de esa forma, casi siempre entre ellos se ayudaban a pegarles a otros no lo hacían entre ellos._

-No sabía que estaba embarazada, la tomé de los brazos pero me contuve y no le pegué…

-¿Entonces?

-Después de la discusión que tuvimos salí del cuarto y me encontré con tu hermana –_Suspiró_- Ella me contó lo que platicaron Itachi y Sakura, ¿recuerdas que Ino estaba cerca de ellos?

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza, a él también se le hacía raro que su hermana estuviera "tomando el sol" cerca de donde estaba Sakura e Itachi._

-Ve a disculparte con Sakura, y no pongas tu maldito orgullo por delante. Eres mi amigo Sasuke y ella aunque lo odies es mi ex novia y mi mejor amiga y ustedes dos se ven bien juntos, siempre se han visto bien juntos. Ahora que puedes estar con ella te salen unos celos irracionales si ella se le acerca a Itachi. Eso es lo que me molesta, con Itachi te puedes enojar y reclamarle cosas a Sakura de las cuales ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa pero cuando el baboso de Kiba la abraza o se le insinúa no le dices nada.

_Sasuke suspiró y miró a su amigo._

-Tal vez porque Sakura no siente lo mismo por Kiba que por mí.

-Pero tampoco lo siente por tu hermano, debes entender que de la única persona de la cual ha estado enamorada es de ti. Pero creo que no lo entenderás, eres demasiado necio, pero si es verdad que ella está embarazada tienes de dos –_Naruto se levantó del suelo y ayudó a levantar a Sasuke_ –O le pides algo formal y le pides perdón por haberle casi pegado y aparte de todo ponerte celoso porque habló con Itachi o la dejas ir. Creo que Kiba estará muy interesado en que la dejes ir y no creo que tenga problema con criar a un niño que no es de él.

_Sasuke gruñó ante ese comentario, no iba a dejar que nadie se le acercara a Sakura si es que estaba embarazada, era su hijo y de nadie más yaparte de todo era su mujer, no sabía cómo enmendar su error, era cierto que con ella podía hablar muchas cosas y podía llegar a ser cursi pero ahora si la había regado._

_Naruto se quedó en la puerta de la cocina junto con Sasuke escuchando a los que estaban en ese momento ahí que eran Kushina, Minato, Ino, Sakura, Tsunade y Jiraiya junto con Kenji. Los demás se encontraban afuera empezando a desayunar, era mejor que nadie viera sangrando a Sasuke, nadie iba a preguntar y todos felices y contentos._

-Tsunade, ¿te imaginas cuando seamos abuelos? –_Jiraiya cargaba a Kenji y miraba a su mujer._

-¿Seamos?, que yo sepa no tenemos hijos juntos Jiraiya.

-No pero considero a Sakura como mi hija, yo creo que si Sakura tiene una hija le compraré todo lo que ella quiera. Porque será una niña, yo lo sé, será igual de bonita que Sakura.

_Ino miro a Sakura y sonrió maliciosamente, la peli rosa sólo se sonrojó y comenzó a servirse el desayuno._

-Pero qué cosas dices Jiraiya, Sakura tardará mucho para embarazarse. Además no puedo ser abuela aún, estoy muy joven para eso.

-No estás joven Tsunade, tienes cincuen… -_Tsunade golpeó a Jiraiya en la cara pero eso sí cuidando que no perdiera el equilibrio y se le cayera Kenji de los brazos._

_Los presentes rieron con fuerza y Sakura seguía callada, Ino trataba de conversar mientras desayunaban pero sólo recibía por parte de la peli rosa monosílabos._

-Nos vamos a desayunar afuera, al menos ahí Sakura hablará un poco más… provecho a todos.

_Ino tomó de la mano a Sakura y agarraron su plato para poder ir a comer afuera, se toparon con Naruto y Sasuke pero Sakura no volteo a verlos, siguió derecho como si no se hubiera encontrado a nadie y se sentó junto a Kiba._

-¿Qué te pasó Sasuke?

-Tu estúpido hermano me pegó…

-Te lo tienes muy bien merecido, yo lo hubiera hecho ayer pero Naruto es más fuerte que yo. –_Se dirigió hacia su hermano_ –Dile a Tsunade que lo cure, pero no hables de bebés… Jiraiya quiere que Sakura tenga un hijo y supongo que ya sabes lo de la frentona ¿no?

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza pero su hermana siguió hablando casi en susurro._

-Karin viene para acá con unas pruebas de embarazo, saldrás de la duda hoy mismo Sasuke… suerte allá adentro.

_Los dos entraron a la cocina, Kushina se espantó al ver a Sasuke sangrando demasiado y Tsunade corrió para ver qué era lo que había pasado._

-Estábamos jugando… se me pasó la mano y mira como lo dejé mamá. Pero lo bueno es que a mí no me tocó ni un pelo. –_El rubio trataba de sonreír como si de verdad hubieran estado jugando._

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó Sasuke? –_Jiraiya le preguntaba al peli azul y éste asentía con la cabeza con un gesto de dolor mientras Tsunade lo revisaba._

-Sí, el dobe no mide sus fuerzas.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, no te pasó nada, sólo se te abrió el labio. Te pondré unas vendas pequeñas y como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Tsunade curó a Sasuke mientras que Naruto cargaba a su hijo y hablaba en secreto con Minato, el sólo asentía lentamente. _

_Giró hacia la dirección en dónde se encontraba la entrada del gran rancho y pudo ver la camioneta de Suigetsu llegar, le entregó a Kenji a su padre y salió a recibirlos mientras que Sasuke se cambiaba de ropa._

-Hola Naruto.

-Que tal Suigetsu, Jūgo. Qué bueno que vinieron, me dijo Ino que llegarían hoy.

-¿Ino?, ¿la que te habló ayer en la madrugada que no fue Sakura?

_Naruto carraspeó un poco y Karin miró a su marido._

-Sí, pero supongo que Sakura le dijo a Ino y ella a Naruto. –_La peli roja se dirigió hacia el rubio _-¿Dónde está Sakura?, me encargó comida y pañales para Kenji.

_Naruto captó de inmediato cual era la indirecta y la guió hacia donde se encontraban todos desayunando mientras que los seguían J__ūgo y Suigetsu por detr__ás._

_El rubio guió a Suigetsu y Jūgo hacia sus respectivas habitaciones y les indicó que dónde estaba la comida, Karin ten__ía otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estar comiendo, además había obligado a Suigetsu a parar a comer en un restaurant en medio de la carretera así es que no tenía mucha hambre que digamos. _

_Ino, Sakura y Karin se disculparon con los presentes y se retiraron alegando que tenían que ponerse el traje de baño para meterse a la alberca. Sakura subió las escaleras con Ino y Karin por detrás y se metieron a la habitación de Sakura._

-Ahora sí, ¿me puedes explicar cómo está eso que estás embarazada?

-Pues no sé Karin, creo que la cerda me metió miedo ayer en la noche. He tenido cambios de humor demasiado raros en mí, está bien que sea una bruja pero no todos los días.

_Se escuchó la puerta del baño y las tres giraron la cabeza, Sasuke había salido de bañarse ya cambiado, él las miro a cada una y se acercó hacia Sakura._

-Sakura…

-Nosotros lo dejamos solos… aquí están las pruebas, si nos necesitas estaremos en…

_La rubia interrumpió a la peli roja._

-En mi cuarto, sólo toca y saldremos ¿está bien?

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras las veía retirarse y su mirada se posó dónde estaban las pruebas de embarazo, ¿para qué tres?, con una era más que suficiente._

_En cuanto Ino y Karin cerraron la puerta Sasuke se abalanzó contra Sakura y la abrazó como si ella fuera a escapársele de un momento a otro, él comenzó a llorar en silencio y ella no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto llorar a Sasuke y eso que habían platicado de cosas sumamente dolorosas para el peli azul._

-No quise pegarte, me arrepiento por haberte apretado los brazos así, perdóname.

-Está bien Sasuke, sé que cuando se trata de Itachi es mejor mantenerme lo más alejada posible.

-No quiero eso, ayer me dijiste que querías pasar tiempo con mi familia. Itachi es el único de mi familia…aparte de Neji, pero sabes que con él no tengo mucha relación y si de verdad estás embarazada me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_Sakura acarició el cabello de Sasuke que todavía lo tenía un poco mojado._

-No sé si esté embarazada, por eso Ino le marcó a Karin para que trajera las pruebas… no quiero que te sientas comprometido a algo que a lo mejor no quieres, tal vez no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo y tampoco quiero que la historia del año pasado se repita de nuevo.

_Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura como no queriéndola dejar ir y ella se soltó del agarre._

-Será mejor que me haga la prueba, sólo son unos minutos de espera. Sí estoy embarazada no te preocupes no tengo la intensión de atarte a algo que no quieras como le pasó a Naruto con Hinata… al parecer nunca te debes de meter con un Uchiha –_sonrío de forma amarga_ –Esos Uchiha son muy fértiles.

_La peli rosa entró al baño y se hizo la prueba mientras que Sasuke se mordía el labio para no llorar, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto así?, ni siquiera él sabía. Nunca lloraba y su arrogancia y ego iban antes que nada. Tal vez era cierto lo que decían acerca de que los síntomas del embarazo había veces que los sentía el hombre._

_Karin tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró al no recibir contestación y miró a Sasuke de espaldas sentado en la cama y supuso que Sakura estaba dentro del baño. Sakura salió del baño con una cara que al menos Karin no pudo descifrar._

-¿Todo bien Sakura?

_Sakura volteó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke quien seguía dándole la espalda a las dos._

-Sí, todo bien. La espera creo que será larga así es que mejor baja a ver a Naruto, hoy es su cumpleaños después de todo y si no están todos se pondrá pesado.

_Karin asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó solos nuevamente. La peli rosa se acercó hacia Sasuke y le tocó el hombro con la mano izquierda._

-Sasuke… todavía no sé lo resultados pero me hice las tres pruebas. ¿Te parece que bajemos con Naruto y subamos al rato para ver el resultado?

_El peli azul asintió con la cabeza y la peli rosa pudo notar cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas._

-¿Estabas llorando?

-No… -_Respondió Sasuke girando levemente la cabeza._

-Nunca me imaginé verte llorar –_Sonrió y se hincó frente a él tomando sus manos._ -¿Por qué lloras?

-No sé Sakura.

-¿Sabes algo?

_Sasuke la miró a los ojos y observó un brillo que no le había notado antes._

-Siempre te he amado y créeme que cuando me dijiste que sentías lo mismo por mí me alegré muchísimo. Te conozco desde hace tiempo pero éste último año que pasamos juntos no sé si como amigos o novios me he dado cuenta de que cuando las cosas no salen como te lo propones te frustras y enojas, que cuando tu ego sube por arriba de las nubes no hay nadie que te baje y también me he dado cuenta de que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Se escucha tonto y se supone que esto lo tiene que decir el hombre en una relación pero tu ego no dejará que lo digas así es que yo lo diré. ¿Prefieres que seamos amigos o quieres seguir como hasta ahorita?

-¿De qué demonios hablas Sakura?

-Pues de que no creo que quieras tener un hijo conmigo, es un paso muy grande y no es que yo esté preparada porque no lo estoy, pero supongo que tú todavía tienes tus dudas… supongo.

-No Sakura, estás equivocada. No tengo dudas acerca de estar contigo, sabes que nunca te he metido pero anoche pensé las cosas y me molesta, no, me molesto conmigo mismo por ser tan inseguro con respecto a Itachi. Sé que él sólo quiere lo mejor para mí y me molesta que yo piense que tu quieres algo con él, me molesta que en cualquier momento Itachi quiera arrebatarme lo que más he querido en la vida y no creo que sea el mejor momento para decírtelo pero desde hace unos meses he pensado en algo…

_Sasuke se levantó de la cama dejando a la peli rosa hincada y siguiéndolo con la mirada. El peli azul buscó algo en su maleta y se hincó enfrente de la peli rosa._

-Sé que no es el mejor momento y que pensarás que lo hago por el bebé que tal vez venga el camino y créeme que no quería que las cosas pasaran de ésta forma, quería hacerlo todo bien. –_Abrió una mano y Sakura pudo ver un anillo de compromiso en la palma de la mano de Sasuke_ – Lo compré hace algunos meses y no había encontrado la oportunidad para dártelo, aparte que bueno… quería que pasáramos por todo lo que conlleva a una relación, las citas, las partes románticas que tanto odio…

_Sakura soltó una carcajada y miró como Sasuke ponía cara de asco._

-Las peleas, que sólo ha sido una hasta el momento… me sorprendo Sakura, pensé que iba a pelearme más contigo después de tratarte demasiado mal.

-Sí a mí también me sorprende, eres un poco bipolar.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿te quieres casar conmigo?, perdona si no fue romántico como lo hubieras esperado pero creo que el momento llegó y algo que he aprendido del dobe es ser espontáneo.

_Sakura sonrió y besó a Sasuke en los labios mientras que él le ponía el anillo en el dedo y ella limpiaba las lágrimas del peli azul que por alguna razón no habían dejado de caer._

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¿si estás embarazada?, ¿Kenji tendrá un primo para jugar?

_Sasuke gruñó con frustración y se colocó unos lentes negros, aparte del golpe que traía el cuál era gracias a Naruto tenía que ocultar sus lágrimas, sólo iba a dejar que Sakura lo viera llorar y nadie más._

-No sé Naruto… ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

_Sakura y Sasuke se levantaron del suelo, ese maldito estúpido de Naruto siempre tenía un tino especial para interrumpir momentos "románticos" como los denominaba Sakura._

-Perdón Sakura-chan, es que de verdad quiero saber… además será mi regalo de cumpleaños perfecto.

-¡Oh sí, es verdad!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! –Sakura corrió y abrazó a Naruto y éste la cargó.

-Gracias. –_Naruto bajó a Sakura y miró a Sasuke_ –No me tienes que dar regalo ya teme, esos golpes que te di fueron mi regalo.

-No te iba a dar nada de todos modos, imbécil.

-Oye teme, no seas amargado, tendrás un hijo.

-Todavía no es seguro Naruto. –_Sakura miraba al rubio y éste la veía con preocupación._

-¿Pero estás bien?, ¿Sasuke no te pegó ayer en la noche verdad?

-No, Naruto, no me pegó.

-Bien, sí te llega a pegar dime y le parto la boca de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, no se volverá a repetir. –_Sasuke hablaba un poco triste al recordar lo que ayer estaba a punto de hacer, malditos cambios de humor provocados por un embarazo que todavía no sabían si era falsa alarma._

-Más te vale teme. Bueno ¿bajan?, es que me van a dar mis regalos y quiero que estén presentes.

_Sakura suspiró y volteó la cabeza con dirección al baño, Sasuke la imitó._

-Sí, vamos.

_Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron, ya habrá tiempo de ver la prueba. Así podían distraerse un poco, todo lo que les había pasado los había dejado agotados mental y físicamente, Sakura tomó un pequeño regalo y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, acompañaron a Naruto a la planta baja y ahí vieron que todos lo estaban esperando con sus regalos por enfrente, iba a ser un día muy tenso y más si Naruto gritaba por cualquier estupidez pero de todos modos tenían que aguantarse, y así como el rubio lo dijo "es mi cumpleaños y si quiero lloro", esa frase era de mal gusto pero seguramente si lo haría._

_Naruto se encontraba abriendo regalos que iban desde cosas estúpidas a cosas que realmente el rubio quería como por ejemplo el regalo de Kiba que consistía en un libro de chistes ,ya que según el Inuzuka, Naruto tenía que aprender nuevos chistes pero él le contestó que los chistes eran espontáneos. O el regalo de Itachi que era un curso sobre cómo preparar ramen en todos sus diferentes tipos, según Naruto ese regalo era el que más le había gustado._

-Bien es hora de mi regalo –_Anunció Jiraiya y Naruto se sorprendió, él no se esperaba un regalo de parte del novio de Tsunade y mucho menos porque él nunca aceptaba nada de parte de Jiraiya, el rubio abrió una pequeña cajita que tenía hoyos en la parte de arriba y se extrañaron todos al saber el contenido._

-¡Muchas gracias Jiraiya!, siempre había querido tener una rana. –_Naruto se dirigió hacia Sasuke_ -¡Teme! ¿te acuerdas cuándo éramos niños que siempre quise una rana?

_Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Sasuke quien se encontraba abrazando a Sakura y éste no contestó._

-Bueno si no te acuerdas te refrescaré la memoria y de paso les cuento a todos. Cuando éramos niños íbamos al parque a jugar y una vez vi una rana en el estanque, la tome con mis manos y fui a enseñársela a Sasuke, el teme tenía una víbora de mascota. ¿Si lo recuerdas Itachi?

_El Uchiha mayor comenzó a reírse, claro que lo recordaba, Sasuke había hecho un berrinche colosal para que sus padres, antes de que ocurriera el accidente, le compraran una, ni siquiera sabía Itachi el por qué Sasuke tenía esos gustos tan raros pero claro, el tenía un cuervo de mascota así es que no podía quejarse._

-Si lo recuerdo Naruto, se llamaba Manda la pequeña víbora.

-Sí, bueno. El teme y yo fuimos a casa de Sakura-chan y ella se encontraba viendo babosas en el patio de su casa, había estado lloviendo y cuando nos acercamos la víbora Manda se comió a la babosa que estaba viendo Sakura-chan. Creo que desde ahí empezaron a nombrarse "víbora" y "babosa", Sakura-chan lloró mucho porque Manda se había comido a la babosa que estaba viendo en esos momentos y yo solté a mi rana para consolarla.

_Todos los presentes soltaron un suspiro de ternura y vieron a la pareja que discutía por lo bajo._

-Creo que la historia volvió a repetirse, la víbora se comió a la babosa. Llamaré a mi rana Gamabunta. ¡Muchas gracias Jiraiya!

-De nada Naruto. –_Jiraiya le sonreía mientras que volteaba la cabeza para platicar con Tsunade, Yamato y Shizune._

-¿Cómo que la historia se repitió de nuevo Naruto?-_Preguntó Konan mientras que los demás se iban dispersando._

-Ah bueno es que el teme…

-Konan, ¿me ayudarías a cambiar a mi sobrino?

-Sí Ino, claro. –_Konan se levantó de la mesa y acompañó a Ino. Maldito Naruto un poco más y había dicho que Sakura tal vez estaba embarazada y eso no era lo más conveniente los que tenían que decirlo eran ellos y no Naruto._

_Sasuke y Sakura se habían ido a un lugar un poco alejado de los demás, a Sakura le faltaba todavía contestarle la pregunta a Sasuke aunque era más que obvio que diría que sí, pero no se habían percatado de que Kakashi andaba por ahí leyendo._

-¡Sasuke, Sakura!, ¿por qué no vienen un rato a platicar conmigo? hace mucho que no los veo

_Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y la jaló hacia él para comenzar a caminar con dirección hacía dónde se encontraba Kakashi, ella gruñó por lo bajo, Sasuke sabía que no le agradaba mucho ese profesor pero él le tenía un cariño especial, había sido un padre para él cuando perdió a los suyos y al menos quería ponerse al tanto de las noticias con Kakashi._

-Veo que son novios, ¿desde cuándo?, jamás me imaginé que ustedes terminarían juntos. Sakura siempre te veía con ojos ensoñadores pero tú nunca le hiciste caso.

-¿Qué tan obvio era Kakashi-sensei? –_Sakura alzaba una ceja, lo que más odiaba de ese profesor era que siempre se metía en los asuntos que no eran suyos y más si se trataba de Naruto o de Sasuke._

-Era muy obvio mi quería Sakura, además Sasuke era algo popular mientras que tú no eras precisamente de ese grupo de personas.

-Ok, hasta aquí llegué. –_Sakura habló de pronto y se levantó del suelo, Sasuke se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, quería ver que tanto podía decirle Sakura a Kakashi, con eso de que ya no era la misma niña indefensa le iba a divertir que por fin lo pusiera en su lugar._

_Había veces que hasta el mismo Sasuke odiaba un poco los comentarios que Kakashi le lanzaba a Sakura en los tiempos de la secundaria pero no podía defenderla por más que quisiera, además los dos eran enemigos a muerte y ante la sociedad se vería un poco mal que él defendiera a enemiga._

-En primer lugar Kakashi-sensei, no sé porque me tenía o tiene tanto odio, siempre metiéndose conmigo y tratándome mal a pesar de que por usted y por su gran habilidad como doctor y profesor de biología decidí estudiar medicina. En segundo lugar, yo era una de las tantas que idolatraban a Sasuke, pero como ve me eligió a mí y en tercer lugar usted ya no es nadie para criticarme o estarme diciendo que era parte de los no populares, se supone que los profesores se debían de mantener al margen ¿no es así?, siempre estuvo al pendiente de Naruto y de Sasuke, ¿y qué hay de mí?, usted sabía a la perfección que mi madre nunca estaba en mi casa y también sabía que yo era buena estudiante pero siempre me denigraba.

_Sakura soltó todo de golpe y cuando terminó agarró todo el aire que pudo en los pulmones y apretó los puños, Kakashi por su parte sonreía y veía a Sakura._

-¿De qué se ríe?, maldito machista. –_Sakura apretó los dientes y Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura, en cualquier momento le iba a saltar encima a su ex sensei y no lo veía conveniente, no si en verdad Sakura estaba embarazada._

-Tranquila Sakura, estoy satisfecho por el trabajo que hice contigo. Antes no te hubieras atrevido a desafiarme, tal vez porque era tu profesor… pero ahora veo que has cambiado, nunca fuiste débil así como yo lo decía, nunca te interesaste tanto en Sasuke como para dejar tus estudios y no ser buena estudiante sino es que la mejor. Y muchas gracias por haberte decidido por estudiar medicina por mis enseñanzas, ese es el regalo más grande que un profesor pueda tener.

_Sakura no se creyó lo que le decía su profesor y salió indignada de ahí dejando a Sasuke sólo con Kakashi._

-Perdónala Kakashi, es que su humor cambia mucho últimamente.

-Sí lo sé, escuché que tal vez pueda estar embarazada. –_Sasuke se sentó junto a él en el pasto y ambos miraron a la nada._

-Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad?

-Nada. Y me alegro, olvida lo que le dije antes, siempre supe que terminarían juntos. Aunque nunca dijeras nada se notaba que a pesar de que la tratabas mal la querías y veo que la sigues queriendo.

_Sasuke suspiró y se quitó los lentes de sol que traía puestos para masajear el puente de su nariz con dos dedos._

-La amo, pero sólo se lo puedo demostrar a ella, no puedo decirlo a los cuatro vientos como yo quisiera. Ella cree que pasará lo mismo que pasó con Hinata el año pasado, ya sabes mi prima se embarazó del dobe y él tuvo que responder aunque él la amaba… no quiero que la historia se repita.

-Sí me enteré de eso, Naruto me contó ayer. Sakura es más inteligente que Hinata, en realidad no creo que ella se haya embarazado por capricho como lo hizo Hinata, tal vez tengas tus dudas al respecto…

-No tengo dudas Kakashi, lo único es que no quiero que ella tenga en mente eso porque yo no lo pienso así. Me quiero casar con ella y no es porque esté embarazada o no… desde pequeño siempre soñé en que terminaríamos juntos.

-Lo ves, tú y ella se complementan… aunque ella haya tomado tu actitud de cierta forma. Ustedes no son para nada Naruto y Hinata así es que hazle entender eso.

_Sasuke suspiró, ni siquiera él sabía por qué Sakura piensa de esa forma, se levantó con cuidado y cuando iba a empezar a caminar Kakashi lo detuvo._

-Felicidades por tu boda.

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y fue con los invitados para buscar a Sakura que no se encontraba ahí. Entró a la casa y subió las escaleras, camino por el pasillo y supuso que Sakura estaba o en la habitación de Ino cuidando a Kenji o en su habitación viendo el resultado de la prueba._

_Entro a su habitación y pudo ver a la peli rosa sentada en la cama con las tres pruebas de embarazo delante de ella._

-Creo que sólo es un retraso normal… por un momento pensé que si podría estar embarazada, pienso muy seriamente en dejar de hacerle caso a Ino.

_Sasuke sonrió y fue hacía donde se encontraba su novia ahora ¿prometida?, ni siquiera le había contestado su pregunta._

-Me alegro que mis cambios de humor no sean por tu embarazo.

-Yo también me alegro, no quiero ver un Sasuke llorón nueve meses. Entonces las cosas si se harán como quieres, ¿no es así?

-Supongo que sí Sakura, en mis planes no estaba tener un hijo antes del matrimonio, además no has contestado mi pregunta.

-Creo que es bastante obvio Sasuke. Sí me casaré contigo, y sabes… creo que se te está pegando lo romántico de los protagonistas de las películas que veo.

_Sasuke juntó su frente con la de Sakura y beso sus labios tiernamente._

-Te quiero preguntar una cosa.

_Sakura asintió y Sasuke suspiró._

-¿De verdad piensas que lo nuestro será como lo de Hinata y Naruto?

-Sí Sasuke… no sé, tal vez alguien piense que sólo me quiero embarazar para atarte, la gente habla aunque no les des motivos y lo que menos quiero es pasar por lo mismo. Tal vez te canses de mí, soy tu primera novia formal y bueno Naruto fue mi novio antes de ti… no quiero que pienses que te estoy comparando porque entre Naruto y tú no hay nada que comparar los dos tienen sus defectos y virtudes, pero yo pienso que lo mejor para ti es que estés con más mujeres y luego decidas si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

-No Sakura te equivocas, he estado con muchas mujeres, tal vez no en una relación formal pero las conozco demasiado bien y tú no eres como ninguna otra que yo haya conocido. Sé que tienes tus dudas por cómo te trate en el pasado pero creo que tengo un año demostrándote que no soy así. Naruto cometió el error de caer en la trampa de Hinata y las consecuencias fueron fatales… no digo que no se haya vuelto mejor persona con la llegada de Kenji, pero vamos Sakura ¡¿tú piensas que te voy a dejar por otra?!

-No, supongo que no.

_Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron platicar largo rato en su habitación, era normal que ella tuviera dudas acerca de todo tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado con Naruto, tenía miedo y mucho. Tal vez alguien quisiera separarla también de Sasuke y si eso pasaba no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer._

_Sasuke la entendía a la perfección pues el también tenía sus dudas acerca de que alguien pudiera separarlos pero mientras no se metieran con nadie todo iba a salir bien, la única que quería robarle la felicidad a los demás era Hinata y ella estaba muerta. _

_Ino sorprendió a todos ayudándolos a arreglar sus problemas cosa que lo hizo sin que ella quisiera nada a cambio. Naruto se sorprendía con la nueva actitud de su hermana pero también le advirtió que no se metiera entre Sasuke y Sakura, ellos debían ser felices ya que Naruto alguna vez también se metió entre ellos y el resultado no fue nada bueno, le había jodido la vida alguna vez a sus dos mejores amigos y por suerte lo perdonaron pero eso no iba a pasar de nuevo y cualquier cosa que les quisieran hacer a Sakura y Sasuke el iba a meter las manos al fuego por ellos._

_La fiesta de una semana de Naruto terminó y todos regresaron a sus respectivos trabajos, Sakura anunció su compromiso con Sasuke un mes después en una cena a la que asistieron sus amigos y sus familiares, todo estaba saliendo mejor, demasiado bueno para el gusto de la pareja, siempre habían tenido dificultades en cuanto a su relación pero hasta el momento no se había dado algún indicio de que alguien quisiera separarlos. _

_Konan le confesó a Itachi que estaba enamorada de él o al menos eso creía, Itachi le dijo que él no sentía lo mismo por ella, al fin de cuentas no todo en la vida es tan bueno como uno se lo imagina así es que Konan decidió olvidarlo, a Sakura le dolió mucho eso pues se reflejaba con la historia de Konan y su próximo cuñado._

* * *

**Como vieron Sakura no está embarazada jaja, falsa alarmaaa pero quise poner a Sasuke todo llorón y así como todo raro, nunca veo fics así y bueno lo quise poner, además de que se me hizo padre meter a las invocaciones como mascotas, imagínense a Sasuke en un universo alterno con una pequeña serpiente que se llame Manda, jaja sería chistoso a poco no??**

**Bueno contestaré sus reviews y si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, aclaración pregunta ya saben, díganme y con gusto se las contesto n.n**

**Silvermist23: **verdad que no?? No sé porqué me insisten en poner lemmon jaja, digo para todo hay una primera vez pero no creo que escriba uno, al menos no ahora y no soy mala, lo que pasa es que es la falta de inspiración jaja por eso los dejo así los capítulos

**Catalunaa: **pues sí, yo sigo siendo SasuSaku pero me gusta el NaruSaku, aunque con el manga nuevo… NaruSasu, NaruSaku y luego NaruHina todo en una misma hoja jaja que tal con Kishimoto eh?? Jaja ese señor nos vuelve locos!! Y lo del lemmon quien sabe, es que no me gusta escribirlo de hecho no sé cómo escribirlo tal vez haga un one shot con lemmon pero muy muy muy en el futuro!! jeje

**setsuna17: **mejorarán sólo que me gusta meter drama a loco jaja no te preocpes n.n

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **jajaja es que a los Akatsuki en un universo alterno me los imagino todos mensos, así ya grandes pero jugando a tonterías así tipo Hidan y los arrancones con Sasuke a la hora de llevar a Deidara al hospital, muchas gracias!! espero de verdad no defraudar con el final jeje

**-jocyta-: **sí jaja, se entiende un poco con ese hermano que se carga quien no se pone celoso?? Y sí!! Yo creo que el próximo será el último capítulo :( pero espero no defraudarlas

**isabella hoshi: **hola!! Osh sí ya quiero que se me quite el bloqueo artístico jaja y tu sugerencia es muy buena, me dio algunas ideas para acabar el fic!! Dejé inconclusas algunas de las cosas que se dijeron Sakura y Sasuke y puedo meterlo ahí, muchas gracias!! ojalá salga esa parte como me la imaginé jeje

**asukasoad : **Hola!!, sí sí, no tiene motivos para encelarse pero hombres… quien los entiende?? Pues yo también espero que se me pase pero tengo algunas ideas para el próximo capítulo jeje

**-Sakuritah-: **hola!!, sí a mí también medio me aburren si es la misma historia y pasa de los 12 capítulos ya sé como termina y mejor no lo terminó de leer :S es como siempre lo mismo y pues aja… lo de Tenten sólo era para meter al personaje, de hecho estuve leyendo como su biografía en shonnen jump y decía que le gustaba saber del futuro y eso, pero no es como importante era sólo para meterle miedo a Sakura jeje

**Ofelitha moshithitha: **sí que mueran!! Menos Sasuke jaja, ese aunque sea malo en el manga me da pena y no quiero que muera :S

**Shado0wEmerald: **jaja, de hecho ese era el fin de que lo odiaran así como a Hinata a Ino no tanto porque como viste ella si se preocupa por Sakura y Sasuke, más bien era manipulada por Hinata, pero es un fic y en lo fics se puede jugar con los personajes jaja y no te preocupes a mí también me daban ganas de tener aun Naruto real junto a mí mientras escribía y pegarle y escupirle en la cara

**Kixanie: **aquí está la continuación n.n

**Shado0wEmerald : **gracias!! jaja, ese era el chiste que lo odiaran así a muerte por maldito porque a poco no cansa leer que el maldito siempre sea Sasuke?? Digo le queda perfecto pero en un fic hay que cambiar y no leer lo mismo siempre es como aburrido jeje, que bueno que te está gustado el fic me haces muy feliz!! Y espero que me llegue inspiración pronto para poder complacerlas a todas con el final n.n

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación!!**


	14. Recordando

**Hola!! Pues aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic (si, el penúltimo)… es que se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de poner éste capítulo como con pequeños flash back que tiene Sakura.**

**Obviamente como pueden notar Sakura tiene sus dudas con respecto a Sasuke, siempre ponen a Sasuke con dudas y bueno quise cambiarlo un poco, el próximo ya es el final así es que atentas!!...no quiero terminar éste fic porque de pronto me salieron muchísimas ideas pero creo que eshora uqe termine, ya podré poner esas ideas en otro fic o en algún one shot.**

**Pero bueno espero que les guste!! Y si tienen preguntas o algo acerca delos flash backs díganme, va??**

_Advertencia: No lemmon!!, no me gusta, nunca he escrito uno y no le veo el caso a mí historia… si no lo hice con el NaruHina menos con el SasuSaku_

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Recordando**

* * *

_Una niña de cabello rosa de aproximadamente unos cinco años se encontraba sentada en el pequeño jardín de un hospital, la niña jugaba con su tía que era mayor que ella a las escondidas. Una voz sorprendió a la niña y a su tía y pararon de jugar._

-¡Shizune!

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade? –_Contestaba Shizune quitándose la tierra de sus pantalones y levantando a Sakura quien se había tropezado cuando escuchó la voz de su madre._

-Necesito que vengas conmigo. –_Shizune asintió y comenzó a caminar mientras dejaba a la niña de cabello rosa parada en medio del pequeño jardín._

_Sakura vio alejarse a su madre y a su tía, suponía que tenía una emergencia con algún paciente y por eso le habló a Shizune, el día estaba tranquilo no había muchas personas en el hospital y Tsunade accedió a que Shizune jugara un rato con Sakura. A ella de verdad le molestaba estar ahí pero de todos modos había crecido de esa forma, su madre no le hacía caso y se había hecho dependiente a muy corta edad._

_La pequeña peli rosa se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con unas muñecas que tenía ahí._

-Hola…

_Sakura levantó la cabeza y pudo observar a una pequeña de ojos lila claro y cabello negro azulado corto, nunca antes la había visto y supuso que su madre la había mandado al jardín para que se distrajera._

-Hola –_La saludó con una sonrisa_ –Me llamo Sakura

-Yo me llamo Hinata –_La peli azul bajó la cabeza y observó a las muñecas de la peli rosa y ésta la invitó a jugar. _

_Al parecer la niña que se hacía llamar Hinata era bastante callada, la peli rosa arrugó la nariz y habló._

-¿Trajeron a alguien de tu familia al hospital?, mi mamá es la encargada de los enfermos.

_Hinata asintió con la cabeza, detrás de ella la peli rosa pudo observar a un niño de cabello largo y café y ojos muy parecidos a lo de Hinata._

-Trajeron a mi mamá, está embarazada y va a tener a mi hermanita. También vino mi hermano mayor y mis primos, pero tú mamá me dijo que podía estar aquí contigo.

-Puedes venir a jugar tú también –_La peli rosa le sonreía al niño que estaba detrás de Hinata_. – ¿Eres el hermano de Hinata?

_El niño asintió con la cabeza_ –Soy Neji.

_La niña sonrió a los hermanos para luego invitar a sentarse a Neji, el mayor. Pasaron unas horas y siguieron jugando, Neji no decía mucho era muy callado mientras que con Hinata la amistad aumentaba, tenían muchas cosas en común aunque la peli azul era muy callada y bueno Sakura también._

_Entro corriendo al jardín del hospital un niño rubio al cual la peli rosa conocía muy bien ya que eran amigos desde que tenía memoria. _

-¡Sakura-chan!, marcó mi mamá a tu casa y no contestaron y supuse que estabas aquí. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar? Mi papá le compro un nuevo juego de té a Ino y ya sabes cómo se pone de pesada… ¡quiere que me ponga vestido!

_La peli rosa rió por lo bajo y Hinata miró al rubio con las mejillas sonrosadas._

-¡Oh, veo que conoces a Hinata y al pesado de Neji!, ¿qué hacen por acá?

_El rubio se sentó junto a Neji con las piernas cruzadas y miró a los hermanos._

-Trajeron a mi madre, se le adelantó el parto y estamos esperando noticias. –_Habló con un tono neutral Neji, la peli rosa no se creía que un niño fuera tan serio, el único amigo hombre que tenía era Naruto y el siempre estaba sonriendo._

-¿Entonces también está aquí Sasuke-teme?

-Sí, llegó con Itachi y con mi tía. Están en la sala de espera.

_¿Sasuke-teme?, la peli rosa había escuchado a su amigo rubio nombrarlo un par de veces pero nunca lo había visto en persona. Según su rubio amigo el tal Sasuke-teme era su mejor amigo y siempre hacían travesuras, aunque a esa edad a Sakura no le importaban los amigos de Naruto y menos si fueran niños, lo único que le importaba era jugar y que su madre le presara un poco de atención._

-Hinata, ¿por qué nunca hablas y te sonrojas de la nada? –_Naruto levantó un poco la boca y entrecerró los ojos mirando a la pequeña de cabello azul._

-Yo…yo…

-Ya déjala Naruto-dobe. Te he dicho que no acoses a mi prima pero entre más te digo más lo haces, entre más creces más idiota te vuelves.

_La peli rosa, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación jugando con sus muñecas, levantó un poco la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a un niño de cabello alborotado negro con reflejos azules y unos ojos negros, sintió demasiada vergüenza y su cara comenzó a arderle, nunca le había pasado eso a menos que tuviera fiebre por alguna gripe pero su madre la curaba en seguida y no pasaba a mayores. _

-¡Cállate cabeza de pato!, sólo quiero platicar con Hinata un rato ya que Neji siempre está callado –_El pequeño rubio se dirigió a Neji_ –Hasta parece que siempre chupas un limón, tienes cara de amargado, mira Neji que tienes ocho años, no seas tan...tan… ¡pues tan así!

_Naruto se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo no había conocido aún a la niña que le robaba el sueño, o al menos a una de ellas ya que la otra era Hinata, sentía una cierta atracción por esa niña de cabello rosa, tal vez era porque ella era la mejor amiga de su hermana menor y porque era tan tierna con su cabello rosa que la hacía ver como una princesa indefensa, según las palabras de Naruto. _

-Por cierto Sasuke-teme, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de la amiga de Ino?

-¿La que siempre te salva de que Ino te ponga vestido y te maquille?

-Sí esa. Mira es ella, Sakura-chan princesa de cabello rosa, te presento a Sasuke-teme cabeza de cola de pato.

_Sakura saludó a Sasuke con un pequeño gesto con la mano y él le sonreía mientras que se sentaba junto a ella. Sakura pudo notar como Hinata apretaba su vestido con sus pequeñas manos en el mismo momento en el que Naruto la presentaba como "la princesa de cabello rosa", no le tomó importancia, se veía que esa niña era algo rara._

_Neji por su parte se quedó al margen de la conversación, estaba preocupado por su mamá y por su pequeña hermana Hanabi, así la habían nombrado desde antes que naciera por decisión de su madre._

_Un muchacho de cabello largo y negro con ojos del mismo color entró al jardín y observó a sus primos y a su hermano junto al divertido de Naruto, no conocía a la niña de cabello rosa pero le había dicho su padre que se llevara a todos a su casa ya que la madre de Hinata y Neji se encontraba demasiado delicada y tal vez podía morir a causa del parto. Itachi suspiró y caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus familiares._

-Es hora de irnos, mi tía se quedará aquí unos días más. Mi padre dijo que los llevara a comer…

-¡Podemos llevar a Sakura-chan!, ¡anda Itachi, di que sí! –_El rubio interrumpió al hermano mayor de su amigo y éste suspiró._

-¿Quién eres pequeña?

-Mi…mi mamá es la doctora de aquí. No se preocupen por mí, me quedo hasta muy tarde esperando a mi tía o a mi madre a que salgan de trabajar, pueden irse si quieren. –_La peli rosa sonrió tiernamente y el mayor de los Uchiha le sonrió revolviendo su cabello._

-Creo que a Tsunade no le importaría si te llevo con nosotros. De todos modos creo que tardarán, te prometo llevarte a tu casa cuando anochezca, ¿está bien?

_Sakura nunca se había ido con gente extraña, Ino siempre la invitaba a su casa y se quedaba a dormir ahí pero no había pasado el día en otra casa que no fuera la de Ino o la suya._

_Dudó un poco y Naruto la levantó casi a la fuerza, le dijo que el tomaría el regaño si es que Tsunade la regañaba por haberse ido con ellos pero la peli rosa, a pesar de ser una pequeña de cinco años, sabía perfecto que a su madre no le importaba lo que le pasara._

_La peli rosa accedió y así fue como conoció a Hinata, Neji, Sasuke y a Itachi. Tsunade le pidió a Fugaku Uchiha si podían cuidar a su pequeña hija pues estaba muy ocupada tratando a la madre de Hinata y Neji._

_Pasaron tres días en los cuales Sakura se sentía bien con los nuevos niños que acababa de conocer, Ino llegó y armaron una pequeña pijamada. Itachi recibió la noticia de que la madre de Hinata y Neji había muerto en el parto dejando a la bebé Hanabi sin madre._

_Era muy tonto pensar que a Hinata le había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo varios años después, era también demasiado tonto para Sakura recordar el día en el que conoció a Sasuke, justo ese día en el que tenía que acompañar a Sasuke a ver a Itachi quien había sido operado de urgencia de la apéndice a su casa._

-¿En qué piensas Sakura?

_Sasuke iba manejando y la peli rosa iba como copiloto, la voz de su prometido la sacó de sus pensamientos en cuanto cruzaron la puerta automática de la casa de su cuñado._

-En nada importante… me acordaba el día que te conocí.

_A Sasuke se le vino el recuerdo de cuando Naruto se la presentó como "la princesa de cabello rosa" y sonrió._

-Para todos eras la princesa de cabello rosa, creo que era mejor decirte así que decir tu nombre.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?

-No tiene nada de malo, sólo que se me hizo gracioso que Naruto te llamara así, ya sabes cómo era, a mí me decía que tenía cabeza de cola de pato.

_Sakura bufó y se cruzó de brazos, ya se encontraba fuera del coche y Sasuke bajaba unas bolsas con comida para la alacena de Itachi._

-Sigues teniendo cabeza de cola de pato.

-¡Y no lo niego!, creo que me raparé la cabeza y también las cejas así como Gaara.

-No lo harías, eres demasiado hedonista.

_Sasuke soltó una carcajada y le entregó unas bolsas a Sakura._

-No, no lo haría. Pero sólo porque a ti te gusta mi cabello.

_La peli rosa se quedó parada en la entrada soltando una sarta de maldiciones hacia su prometido, la conocía demasiado bien y no podía mentirle al decirle que no le gustaba su cabello. Sasuke entró a la casa y Sakura se quedó parada con la mirada perdida en algún punto del jardín._

_La casa era como la había conocido la primera vez que fue, no había cambiado en nada, salvo por las remodelaciones un poco más modernas pero el patio siempre había estado igual. _

_Había un estanque que más que parecer estanque era una mini alberca la cual usaban ellos cuando eran pequeños._

-¡Sasuke-teme, quítate de ahí me voy a aventar! –_Un niño de no más de trece años amenazaba con saltar y salpicarlos a todos._

-¡No Naruto!, le vas a mojar el cabello a Sasuke-kun. –_Una niña de once años corría hacia dónde se encontraba su hermano y lo jalaba._

-Eso es lo que quiero, ¿además no has visto que cuando Sasuke hunde todo su cuerpo en el agua sólo se ve su cabeza y de verdad parece un pato?

-No le digas así a Sasuke-kun. ¡Lo que pasa es que le tienes celos porque es más guapo que tú!

_Sasuke quien estaba dentro del gran estanque rodó los ojos, Ino era demasiado fanática de él y eso le molestaba demasiado, la única normal ahí era Sakura pero le caía un poco mal, también se la pasaba regañando a Naruto cuando lo molestaba además que era una babosa, aún se acordaba cuando su pequeña víbora Manda se había comido a esa babosa que estaba viendo Sakura, eso lo hizo sonreír._

_Escuchó unos murmullos que venían de la orilla del estanque donde estaban platicando Sakura y su prima Hinata._

-Me gusta el cabello de tu primo, es raro pero a la vez único.

-Yo pensaba que te caía mal Sakura. –_Hinata miró a Sakura y ésta se ruborizaba._

-Me cae mal Hinata, pero eso no quita que me guste su cabello… -_Hinata sonrió y rodó los ojos._ –Su cabello es igual al mío sólo que el mío es un poco más azulado.

_-Sí Hinata, pero tú eres niña y a mí no me gustan las niñas._

-¡Entonces te gusta mi primo!

_La peli rosa trató de callar a Hinata quien estaba gritando algo escandalizada y eso lo escuchó Sasuke._

-¡Hey dobe!, mejor me aviento contigo haber quien saca más agua. Ellas –_señaló a su prima, Ino y a Sakura_- Serán las jueces.

-¡Bien!, te aseguro que sacaré más agua que tú.

_Ino soltó una carcajada y le pegó a su hermano en la cabeza, Sasuke salía del estanque y se preparaba para saltar junto con Naruto._

_Al final de cuentas los dos salpicaron demasiada agua y terminaron por mojarlas, era imposible que Sakura no se enojara por lo que habían hecho esos dos, llevaba un vestido rojo con toques blancos que le acababa de regalar su madre y seguro que la iba a regañar si la veía toda mojada._

_Sakura sonrió, era imposible que Sasuke hubiera escuchado la conversación que tuvo años atrás con Hinata acerca de que a ella le gustaba su cabello, pero no entendía muy bien porque estaba recordando todas esas cosas._

_Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Sasuke._

-¿Vienes?

-Sí, perdón. Me quedé pensando…

-¿Ahora en qué? –_Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y ayudó a Sakura con las bolsas._

-En nada importante, ¿dónde está Itachi?

-En su cuarto, quiere verte. –_Sasuke frunció el ceño y Sakura soltó una carcajada._

-Ya te dije que no pasará nada, ven acompáñame. No sé de lo que quiera hablar conmigo pero puedes estar ahí si así lo deseas.

_El peli azul soltó un gruñido y tomó de la mano a su prometida subiendo las escaleras y llegando hasta el cuarto de Itachi. _

_Entraron al cuarto de Itachi quien llevaba menos de una semana desde que le quitaron el apéndice y pudieron ver a regalos por toda la habitación, lo que más le llamó la atención a la peli rosa fue un pequeño pez azul en una pecera enorme._

-Itachi, ¿y esto qué es?

-Un pez, ¿no es obvio?, te lo presento si quieres- _El pelinegro quien se encontraba de pie vistiendo una pijama le daba de comer al pequeño pez_ –Kisame junior te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke te presento a Kisame junior.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y cerró los ojos masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Kisame junior?

-Mhm, es el pez favorito de Kisame. Por ser su pez favorito dice que es como su hijo y me lo trajo para que me hiciera compañía…ya que mi estúpido hermano menor se la pasa con su hermosa novia y se olvida que tiene hermano.

_Sakura se mordía los labios para no soltar una carcajada, los amigos de Itachi en verdad eran raros y él Uchiha mayor no era la excepción, parecía un niño dentro del cuerpo de un hombre._

-Por cierto Sakura-chan, ¿cómo has estado?- _Itachi se dirigía hacia Sakura después de darle de comer al pequeño pez de color azul, la saludó y cargó dándole un par de vueltas en el aire._

-Muy bien Itachi, mi madre te dijo que no hicieras esfuerzo… -_Itachi soltó a Sakura y entre cerró los ojos._

-Sí, recuerdo que una mancha rubia me dijo que no hiciera esfuerzos… pero digamos que tenía anestesia todavía así es que no cuenta.

_A Sasuke no le hacía gracia ver a Itachi jugar a "ser un niño" con su novia, siempre lo hacía y de verdad que le enojaba demasiado, él quería comportarse así y lo había intentado miles de veces pero nunca le salía tan bien como a su hermano mayor por eso le tenía cierto coraje._

-Itachi, ¿puedes comportarte como un adulto?

_El Uchiha mayor camino despacio mientras tronaba la boca y asentía, se sentó despacio en su cama porque aún tenía un poco de dolor por la operación y Sasuke y Sakura se sentaban en unas sillas cerca de su cama._

-¿Para qué quisiste que viniera Sakura? –_Habló Sasuke con cierto enojo en su voz y tanto Sakura como Itachi lo notaron._

-Porque quiero hablar con ella, ¿tiene algo de malo? Y prefiero que sea a solas si no te importa.

_Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó de la silla para pegarle a su hermano, Sakura lo agarró de la mano y le pidió de favor que si los dejaba solos._

-Iré a hacerte de comer… si encuentras una rata en tu sopa no preguntes. –_Sasuke habló por lo bajo y cerró la puerta azotándola._

-Sigue estando celoso de mí ¿verdad? –_Itachi observó la puerta por donde salió su hermano y suspiró._

-Un poco, pero ya sé porque es… me lo dijo hace poco.

-Sí, no lo culpo. Mis padres siempre me prefirieron a mí, nunca me gustó ser el centro de atención en mi casa por eso ahora soy libre de hacer y decir lo que quiera –_Itachi se hacía para atrás y recargaba su cuerpo en las almohadas de la cabecera de la cama._

_Sakura sonrió y acarició la mano de su cuñado, a pesar de todo le caía bien y aprovechaba cualquier momento que tenía para platicar con él, era diferente a Sasuke en todos los sentidos y en él había encontrado el hermano mayor que siempre quiso para ella._

-El motivo por el cual te traje aquí es…

_Itachi se levantaba de la cama despacio y se dirigía hacia un cajón, sacó un sobre de color amarillo que se veía algo viejo y cerró la puerta con seguro._

_Le entregó el sobre de color amarillo a Sakura y se recostó nuevamente para tomar su posición inicial._

-Ábrelo, de todos modos es tuyo y no creo que le moleste a Sasuke que te lo entregue, de todos modos se van a casar en un mes.

_Sakura abrió dudosa el sobre, tenía un pequeño hilo de color rojo que lo adornaba y sacó varios papeles y una foto vieja en un marco._

-¿Qué es esto?

-Cartas de amor –_Itachi tocaba su corazón y cerraba los ojos para hacerlo más dramático el momento a lo que Sakura soltó una carcajada._

-¿De amor?

-Sí, léelas. También hay una foto tuya con Sasuke

_La peli rosa tomó una de las cartas que estaban ahí, estaba algo vieja y arrugada pero se conservaba gracias al sobre amarillo, se fijo en la foto y era de hace más o menos diez años._

_Estaban en la casa de Naruto, tenían aproximadamente quince o dieciséis años y era cumpleaños de Sakura. El rubio había organizado una reunión ahí ya que según sus amigos era la mayoría de edad "legal" para que comenzara a tomar, los padres de Naruto habían salido de viaje y la casa se encontraba sola._

-¡Vamos Sakura-chan!, dale un trago al sake

-No Naruto, me da asco.

_Sakura toda su vida había visto tomar sake a su madre y el olor era algo que no soportaba, podía tolerar cualquier alcohol menos el sake, se le revolvía el estomago sólo de imaginar tener ese líquido en la boca. Naruto le insistía tanto en que lo tomara que agarró el vaso y justo cuando iba a beberlo Ino llegó con una cámara y tomó una foto. _

_Jamás se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba Sasuke con una caja de regalo color blanco y un moño rojo y saludando a la cámara detrás de ella, de hecho ni se acordaba que Naruto la hubiera agarrado por la cintura para atraerla hacia él._

_En la foto se podía apreciar perfecto a Sasuke y a Sakura pero en dónde salía Naruto se notaba que la foto había sido doblada por mucho tiempo, tanto que si se sacaba la foto del pequeño marco se podía romper._

-No me acuerdo de cuando tomaron la foto. Bueno sé que Ino traía una cámara y supongo que ella la tomó… pero ¿por qué la tenía así Sasuke? –_La peli rosa regresó a la realidad y miraba fijamente a su cuñado._

-No sé, siempre ha estado enamorado de ti. Te doy ese paquete de cartas porque nunca te las entregó y no creo que te las entregue alguna vez, un día buscando las llaves del coche encontré ese sobre dentro de un cajón y bueno ahora son tuyas.

-¿Pero por qué me las das ahora Itachi?

-Porque son tuyas, además sé que tienes tus dudas acerca de mi hermano. Por lo que me he dado cuenta tú sigues pensando que Sasuke irá tras otra cuando se canse de ti y cómo puedes ver eso no es cierto.

_La peli rosa suspiró y volvió a ver la foto y la carta que sacó desde un principio._

-Siempre tan atento Itachi…

_El Uchiha mayor sonrió y tomó de la mano a Sakura._

-No me des las gracias, de todos modos sé que vivirán felices cuando se casen, es una lástima que no estuvieras embarazada para estas fechas ya estaría comprando la cuna…pero Sasuke siempre ha sido muy perfeccionista en lo que hace y es mejor que se esperen después de la boda.

_Sakura suspiró, desde la falsa alarma de su embarazo no habían vuelto a tener relaciones íntimas y Sasuke era demasiado cuidadoso al acercarse a Sakura, la peli rosa no sabía si era porque para Sasuke había sido traumante el hecho de que si no se hubiera contenido le hubiera pegado o porque no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho en toda su vida._

_La puerta de la habitación comenzó a sonar y la peli rosa giró la cabeza para ver la manija de la puerta que estaba moviéndose, pudo escuchar a Sasuke gritar del otro lado y decir maldiciones a su querido hermano mayor. Itachi comenzó a reír a carcajadas tapándose la boca y se levantó con cuidado de la cama para pegarse un poco a la puerta._

-Sí Sakura, ¡así!...no te detengas, ¡oh Sakura-chan mi hermano es tan afortunado de tenerte!, sí así ¡sigue Sakura!

_La peli rosa al escuchar los gemidos falsos por parte de Itachi soltó una carcajada._

-Creo que si sigues diciendo eso jamás va a dejar que estemos de nuevo solos.

-Tienes razón… -_Itachi abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su hermano pequeño que tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa._

-¿Qué demonios le estabas haciendo a Sakura?

-Nada Sasuke, sólo hablaba con ella. ¿Y mi comida? –_Itachi revisaba con la mirada a su hermano menor como si de la nada apareciera su comida en sus manos, ¿se supone que Sasuke había ido a hacerle algo de comer no?, pero jamás lo encontró._

_Sasuke suspiró irritado y se sentó junto a Sakura._

-Tus amigos idiotas están abajo, trajeron comida rápida para todos… dicen que bajes a comer con ellos.

_Itachi sonrió y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos, todavía le dolía la herida que tenía de la operación pero nada que no aguantara. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron dentro del cuarto y el peli azul esperó hasta que se escucharan los pasos de su hermano bajando las escaleras._

-¿Qué quería Itachi?

_La peli rosa le enseñó la foto vieja en donde salían ellos hace diez años y Sasuke se sorprendió._

-Me las dio, dijo que las encontró por ahí y que me pertenecían.

_Sasuke tragó saliva y observó todas las cartas que le había escrito a Sakura durante muchos años, había algunas recientes de cuanto fue el cumpleaños de Naruto, todo el lío que se armó con su prima y también algunas canciones que le dedicaba. Itachi sabía lo cursi que era y también Sakura, pero el hecho de que ella tuviera en sus manos todas las cartas que alguna vez le escribió y, que según él, nunca le llegarían lo ponían nervioso._

-¿Y las vas a leer?

-¡Claro que las voy a leer!, quiero ver que pensabas de mí cuando teníamos quince años. Por cierto, nunca me diste ese regalo –_Sakura señaló el regalo que tenía en sus manos el peli azul en la vieja foto._

-No era nada importante… -_Contestó Sasuke levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la ventana de la habitación de su hermano._

-¿Qué era?

-Tsk, Sakura… no era nada importante.

_La peli rosa observó de nuevo la foto, no se acordaba de ese regalo, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que se acordara de eso, además por lo que recordaba ese cumpleaños no había sido bueno. Ino la emborrachó demasiado y con trabajos podía recordar cómo había acabado la fiesta de sus dieciséis años. _

_Se escucharon muchos pasos provenientes del pasillo y escaleras de la casa y los dos voltearon hacia la puerta de la habitación._

-Konan dijo que sería mejor que comiéramos aquí, de todos modos hay espacio y Kisame quiere ver a Kisame junior.

_Itachi entró con una sonrisa, al parecer nunca bajó las escaleras y tanto él como sus amigos habían escuchado la plática un tanto íntima de Sasuke y Sakura, el Uchiha mayor quiso intervenir antes de que hablaran de más y en cuanto Itachi habló se pudo escuchar quejas por parte de sus amigos._

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza y ayudó a Yahiko o mejor conocido como Pain a poner las cosas de la comida en una mesa que había en el cuarto de Itachi, no era muy grande de hecho esa mesa era para las medicinas y cosas que se ocupaban para la curación de su herida pero si ellos querían estar ahí Sasuke no se los iba a impedir, de todos modos era casa de su hermano._

_Itachi se volvió a acomodar en su cama, parecía que él no quería descansar de tanto que se levantaba y acostaba pero así era él, siempre con algo que hacer no le gustaba estar en un solo lugar y de verdad quería ayudar a quitarle las dudas a Sakura que tenía con respecto a su hermano menor._

_Comieron y platicaron un rato, Sakura se sentía bien con los amigos de Itachi todo eran como él, ya estaban grandes pero tenían cierta inocencia en sus miradas y eso le gustaba._

-¡Un, dos, tres por Deidara que está en el closet! –_Gritaba Hidan quien jugaba a las escondidas con el resto de los amigos de Itachi, un juego bastante infantil pero quien perdía tenía que tomar un vaso de alcohol, ahí estaba la parte "madura" según las palabras de Kakuzu. _

_Se escucharon unas carcajadas de todos los presentes contando a Sasuke, no podía negar que no se divertía con ellos pero a veces lo desesperaban._

-¡Ya sal del closet Deidara!, ¿qué esperas?, ya te encontró Hidan. –_Fue el turno de Sasori en gritar._

-¡Ya voy!, siempre pierdo en éste maldito juego –_Maldecía por lo bajo el rubio mientras tomaba un vaso de alcohol sin respirar y de un trago._

-Creo que es tu culpa Deidara, siempre te escondes en el closet

-No siempre Kisame, a veces también me escondo detrás de las cortinas.

_Itachi y sus amigos reían a carcajadas y Deidara sin saber por qué se reían también los siguió._

-Creo que Deidara no sabe el verdadero significado de "salir del closet", ¿verdad? –_La peli rosa le preguntaba por lo bajo a Sasuke haciendo énfasis en la frase "salir del closet"_

-No, creo que no. –_El Uchiha menor reía y se levantaba de la cama de su hermano en dónde estaban los dos sentados junto con Itachi._

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

-¡¿Por qué Sasuke?! Todavía hace falta que nos digan cuándo es la boda, no me ha llegado la invitación.

_Sakura se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Konan quien hacia un puchero mientras le reclamaba a Sasuke._

-Será en dos meses, las invitaciones se mandaran por correo no te preocupes, te llegará. Fue un placer como siempre chicos, nos vemos pronto.

_La pareja se despidió y el Uchiha mayor les dio las gracias por haberlo acompañado ese día, hacía mucho que no los veía y de verdad quería darle ese paquete a Sakura._

_Sasuke iba manejando hacia el edificio en donde los dos vivían, y Sakura miraba por la ventana algo distraída._

-Tengo una vaga idea de qué era lo que tenía ese regalo.

-Sigues con lo mismo, molesta.

_Sakura giró la cabeza y le quitó la gorra que usaba en esos momentos Sasuke para ponérsela._

-Según mis suposiciones ese regalo contenía o ropa o algún disco.

_Sasuke meditó por unos segundos y en un rápido movimiento le quitó su gorra a Sakura para volvérsela a poner y seguir manejando._

-Te equivocas. No tenía nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No vas a dejar el tema tan fácil verdad?

_Sakura negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke suspiró y se estacionó en una calle que estaba vacía a unas cuantas cuadras de sus departamentos. _

-La caja tenía algunas cartas que tienes en tus manos ahora y un boleto de avión.

_La peli rosa alzó una ceja, ¿para qué demonios iba a querer un boleto de avión a los descaséis años?_

-El boleto era para que fueras a visitar a Tsunade, estaba de viaje ¿no?

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza, ahora que lo recordaba por eso Ino y Naruto le habían propuesto hacer su fiesta en su casa en lugar de la de Sakura. Tsunade había ido a uno de sus tantos congresos de medicina y lo que más quería la peli rosa era estar con su madre en su cumpleaños pero por una o por otra cosa no pudo acompañarla y se había quedado en su casa junto con Shizune._

-El dobe me contó que lo que más querías era estar con tu madre, ¡fue demasiado cursi de mi parte!, pero compré el boleto y suponía que como leerías las cartas ibas a querer ir conmigo por eso no sólo era uno sino dos boletos.

_Sakura meditó un poco acerca de la revelación de Sasuke._

-¿Y cómo por qué piensas que hubiera querido ir contigo a ese viaje?

_Sasuke sonrió de lado y le acarició el cabello a la peli rosa._

-Por que cuando leas esas cartas te darás cuenta de que si te hubiera dado ese regalo cuando cumpliste dieciséis hubieras querido pasar toda tu vida conmigo.

-¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso?

_El peli azul soltó una carcajada y arrancó de nuevo su coche._

-Te dejaré sola hoy toda la tarde para que las leas, es más si sigues con tus dudas acerca de mí y las lees te prometo alejarme de ti pero si estás completamente segura de que quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo sabes dónde encontrarme.

_Sakura miró de nuevo por la ventana, ¿acaso Sasuke estaba tan seguro de lo que sentiría Sakura al leer las cartas?, la peli rosa dudaba mucho en eso, sabía perfecto que Sasuke tenía su lado cursi y empalagoso y que pocas veces lo demostraba con gente que no fuera ella, ahora que lo pensaba sólo se lo demostraba a ella, esa era una de las dudas que tenía acerca de si pasar o no el resto de su vida con él._

_Era cierto que Sakura ya le había dicho que sí y en su mano estaba el anillo de compromiso que le había dado meses antes pero eso no significaba que no podía echarse para atrás si aún tenía sus dudas. Sasuke le había dicho mil veces que en cuanto ella quisiera podían romper el compromiso, por una parte ella quería continuar pero otra le decía que debía de tener cuidado y no comprometerse tanto con él, ya tenía la experiencia con Naruto y no quería volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces. _

_Llegaron al edificio y subieron al elevador, Sasuke no la tomó de la mano pero si se seguía comportando como un caballero al cederle el paso y cosas por el estilo las cuales ya se había acostumbrado Sakura._

_La peli rosa se detuvo frente a su departamento y Sasuke se colocó junto a ella bajando un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos._

-¿Te parece si jugamos a algo?

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza y bajaba su mano la cual ya tenía las llaves de su departamento._

-A partir de éste momento sólo somos amigos, olvida todo lo que pasó, intenta sentir lo que sentías por mí antes de lo que pasó con Naruto y Hinata. Vuelve a odiarme un poco…pero no mucho porque si no me enojaré. Finge que nunca hemos sido nada y lee las cartas, cuanto termines toca la puerta de mi departamento o márcame por teléfono… si te mueven algo esas cartas dímelo pero si no lo hacen no te preocupes podemos cancelar el compromiso.

_Sakura abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y se giró para encarar a Sasuke, ¿cómo le pedía esa estupidez?, Sasuke se había vuelto loco de tanto estar con los amigos de Itachi._

-Es una estupidez Sasuke, no voy a hacer eso.

-Sólo finge que tienes dieciséis de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Ahí estaré pero si no suena mi teléfono o tocas a mi puerta sabré que no quieres seguir con esto, te prometo que no me enojaré yo siempre he querido tu bienestar y lo que hice fue por un ataque de ira… sólo pretende que tienes dieciséis.

_Sasuke acarició el cabello de Sakura y le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca para luego entrar a su departamento._

_Sakura hizo lo mismo pero ahora la mirada la tenía pérdida, entro a su departamento y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes, no entendía por qué Sasuke le había pedido hacer eso, era un poco tonto y absurdo pero si lo pensaba bien desde que tenía dieciséis habían comenzado sus problemas amorosos con Sasuke y Naruto, había comenzado o más bien empeorado las competencias entre los dos desde que tenía esa edad._

_Abrió los ojos y buscó su teléfono, marcó a casa de su madre y comprobó que no había nadie, había hablado con su madre dos días antes y ella le había dicho que se iba a ir a pasar unos días a la casa de Jiraiya y Shizune probablemente estaría con Yamato, desde que Sakura ya no vivía ahí tanto su madre como su tía no se paraban por la casa a menos que fuera necesario._

_Tomó las llaves de su coche, ropa para dormir y un cambio de ropa más, aunque ella sabía que no lo necesitara, y hecho el sobre amarillo en su mini maleta que había improvisado. No quería que Sasuke pensara que había huido o algo por el estilo así es que le tocó la puerta y Sasuke salió con cara de espanto, ¿no había podido leer las cartas tan rápido o sí?, Sakura sonrió al verlo así y le dijo que iría a su antigua casa a leer las cartas. Si Sasuke quería que ella recordara lo que era tener dieciséis iba a hacerlo bien._

_Se despidieron pero no se besaron en los labios como era su costumbre, se supone que estaban fingiendo ser amigos o más bien conocidos de toda la vida como lo habían hecho desde que tenía memoria y hasta hace dos años atrás._

_Sakura se subió a su coche y manejo hasta donde se encontraba la casa de su madre, se estacionó y entró a la casa, no sabía por qué pero le traía bastantes recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, tal vez por eso se había salido también de ahí y tomó como pretexto el no dejar solo a Sasuke._

_Paseo unos minutos por toda la casa y se metió al que era su cuarto, su madre no le había hecho modificaciones porque según ella decía que pronto volvería y eso también la había ayudado a empezar a recordar, en primera no le gustaba estar en su casa, en segunda siempre se la pasaba en su cuarto cuando tenía oportunidad, ahí era su refugio y en dónde nadie la podía tocar o hacer llorar con burlas. _

_En cuanto eso pasó por su mente recordó a Sasuke molestándola, jalándole el cabello o metiéndole el pie para que cayera, era demasiado odioso y ella misma no sabía cuánto lo odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo si eso era posible._

_Se sentó en su antigua cama y sacó el sobre con las cartas y la vieja fotografía de hace diez años, sus ojos comenzaron a vagar, no sabía por qué carta empezar, menos mal que Sasuke era demasiado ordenado y todas tenían fecha. Comenzó a ordenarlas por año, se dio cuenta que la carta más vieja no era de hace diez años sino de hace veinte, por sus cálculos cayó en cuenta que Sasuke le había comenzado a escribir desde la época en la cual se conocieron, el debió de haber tenido unos seis o estaba por cumplir los siete años, no era posible ¿o sí?_

_Tomó la primera carta y la escritura era algo torpe, no parecía una carta más bien como alguna página de algún diario que llevaba Sasuke, describía exactamente como la había encontrado y como la había descrito Naruto en cuanto se la presentó, ese gesto se le hizo tierno a la peli rosa y sonrió._

_Tomó la segunda carta, tercera, cuarta…ya había perdido la cuenta, se dio cuenta que eran hojas arrancas de un diario con anécdotas que ella ni siquiera recordaba pero al parecer él las tenía muy presentes cuando escribió eso. La escritura se iba haciendo más fina con el paso de los años y Sasuke relataba como si fuera una película todo lo que vivió al lado de ella, Sakura tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía cómo describir, pasaba de la alegría al enojo y del llanto a la risa en segundos de tan solo leer lo que Sasuke escribía a tan corta edad._

_Llegó hasta la carta que tenía fecha de diez años atrás, un veintiocho de marzo para ser exactos cuando era cumplía dieciséis, la carta estaba escrita en una hoja blanca y estaba un poco doblada y arrugada pero eso no impidió que la leyera completa, estaba escrita por delante y por atrás pero le llamó la atención un párrafo el cual decía:_

"…Quiero que sepas que los años que hemos sido "amigos" me han servido para empezar a sentir algo por ti, sé que suena tonto y que dirás que es una broma de mal gusto pero en verdad pienso que sin ti no podía vivir. Recuerdo cuando mis padres fallecieron en ese accidente, te insulte demasiado ese día y aún así estuviste conmigo en el funeral y entierro, ese día quise corresponderte el abrazo que me diste y llorar en tu hombro…pero no pude hacerlo y sé que fui un tonto en tratarte mal, sé que no te merecías eso de mí parte y mucho menos que te aventara cada que intentaras consolarme.

¿Sabes?, mi madre siempre te quiso y alguna vez yo le dije que tu ibas a ser mi futura esposa, mucho antes de que empezara mi odio irracional hacía ti que aún no comprendo cómo pasó, tal vez porque el dobe se refería a ti como "la princesa de cabello rosa" o "la niña de mi vida"… siempre hubo competencia entre nosotros y no quiero que pienses que tú eres el premio mayor porque créeme que no lo eres, te quiero…no, te amo y te amé desde que te conocí en el jardín del hospital.

El boleto de avión que ves en la caja es para que vayas a visitar a Tsunade, ahorré bastante para comprarlo (y sabes que yo no soy de los que ahorran para comprar regalos), Itachi se dio cuenta y me pagó un boleto para que vaya contigo, espero que no te moleste… en realidad no sé ni por qué estoy escribiendo todo esto y tampoco sé por qué te daré todas las páginas de mis diarios que hablan de ti, lo único que sé es que eres la mujer de mi vida y espero que no pienses que es una broma de mal gusto porque no lo es, puedes preguntarle al dobe y…no, mejor al dobe no, pregúntale a Itachi él te dirá que todo lo que está en ésta caja es cierto."

_Sakura comenzó a llorar, ¿en verdad Sasuke la amaba tanto como para disculparse?, ¿por qué había sido en una carta y no en persona?... se suponía que Sasuke le dijo horas antes que fingiera que tuviera dieciséis de nuevo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo._

_Cuando ella tenía esa edad hubiera pensado que todo eso era una broma ideada para romperle el corazón o emocionarla y que Sasuke había hecho eso para tomarle el pelo una vez más. _

_Terminó de leer la carta manchándola un poco con lágrimas y suspirando entrecortadamente, se sentía una tonta por haber pensado que Sasuke nunca la quiso pero también se sentía culpable porque nunca supo la verdad cuando se supone que la debió de haber sabido. Tomó los demás papeles y se encontró con dos boletos de avión, la fecha era hace diez años justamente el treinta de marzo, dos días después de su cumpleaños._

_Recordó que dos días después de la fiesta organizada por Naruto y su hermana Ino ella seguía en la casa de los rubios, por obligación más que porque quisiera estar ahí y de verdad ella no quería, lo que más le gustaba era estar sola en su cuarto leyendo o escuchando música._

-Vamos frentona, ¿por qué no quieres ir?

-Porque no quiero Ino, si tanto quieres salir a comer pide una pizza o algo. Todavía me siento mal de lo de la fiesta.

_Sakura se encontraba tumbada en el sillón de la sala de lo hermanos mientras que Ino la empujaba para pararla sin ninguna señal de poder lograrlo._

-Estas bastante pesada, Sakura. No logro moverte de aquí… -_Ino buscó con la mirada y encontró a su hermano hablando por teléfono a lo lejos_ -¡Pedazo de imbécil, ayúdame a levantar a Sakura!

_Naruto colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la peli rosa y su hermana, cargó a Sakura con los dos brazos y se balanceo un poco simulando que le había ganado el peso de la peli rosa y los tres rieron._

-Vamos a ir a comer quieras o no Sakura-chan.

_El rubio cargó a la peli rosa mientras que Ino le hacía muecas con la cara y se reía de Sakura, Ino abrió la puerta de su casa y salió primero para arrancar el coche que apenas le había dado su padre a su hermano mayor. Naruto mientras tanto hacia reír a la peli rosa mientras la cargaba e intentaba hacerle cosquillas en las costillas._

_Naruto perdió el equilibrio después de hacerse el gracioso bastante tiempo y ambos cayeron al suelo, se pudo escuchar una carcajada de parte de Ino y quejidos por parte de la peli rosa. El rubio acarició la cara de Sakura y le quito algunos cabellos que descansaban en su cara por motivo de la caída, la peli rosa sentía que esa situación se estaba saliendo de control y que no era otro de los juegos de su rubio amigo en cuanto sintió sus labios rozar con los de ella._

_Sakura cerró los ojos por inercia, se suponía que cuando le dan su primer beso a cualquier mujer tiene que cerrar los ojos o al menos eso le había dicho Ino así es que lo hizo y espero paciente a que el beso terminara, no sabía cómo corresponderle, había visto en películas que un primer beso tenía que ser lento y dulce y que también tenía que ser en un lugar romántico; en primera Naruto no estaba siendo dulce, más bien ese beso lo sentía como demandante y posesivo y en segunda no era un lugar romántico era la entrada de la casa del rubio._

_Sakura sintió como Naruto paraba por falta de aire y abrió los ojos en ese instante, el sol le llegaba directamente a la cara y le tapaba un poco la visión una silueta que no alcanzó a reconocer hasta que levantó la mano y la puso arriba de sus ojos como si con esa acción tratara de tapar la luz del día._

-¿Qué me ves babosa?

Sakura cerró los ojos con frustración y Naruto la ayudó a levantarse.

-Nada, no te creas tan importante viborita. No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor –_Sakura giró la cabeza para ver a Naruto quien sonreía de una manera extraña y veía a Sasuke_ –Voy con Ino, te esperamos allá.

_El rubio asintió con la cabeza y la peli rosa caminó hasta el coche de Naruto en donde los esperaba Ino._

-Mi hermano te besó, que asco. ¿Al menos besa bien?, digo es mi hermano y todo lo que quieras pero siento que es un poco torpe en ese aspecto. Además, ¿quién se besa en el suelo?, mi hermano es demasiado estúpido hasta parece que a mi madre se le cayó mientras lo bañaba o tal vez cuando nació en lugar de que el doctor lo agarrara se le cayó y tiene problemas de retraso mental…

_Sakura sólo escuchaba hablar y hablar a Ino, la verdad era que ese beso no le había gustado, ni siquiera se había imaginado que Naruto le daría su primer beso, ella quería que fuera con Sasuke aunque demostrara lo contrario. La peli rosa contestaba por inercia a todo lo que le preguntaba Ino, el rubio al parecer era un experto en esas cuestiones pero de verdad no le había gustado el beso ella se lo imaginaba en otras circunstancias; a lo lejos veía a Sasuke discutiendo o peleando con Naruto acerca de quien sabe que cosas. _

_Vio que Sasuke le enseñaba lo que parecía unos tickets, tal vez de algún concierto o de algún evento que se iba a realizar y al final de la discusión los guardó en su pantalón, el peli azul así como llegó se fue y Sakura no supo más del asunto._

_Ahora la peli rosa se daba cuenta que Sasuke tal vez le había reclamado a Naruto acerca de por qué la había besado y los tickets que supuso Sakura que eran de algún concierto eran en realidad los boletos de avión que ahora, diez años después, sostenía en sus manos._

-Tal vez Naruto sabía del contenido del regalo de Sasuke y por alguna razón no dejó que me lo diera…

_Sakura desvió su mirada al teléfono que tenía en su antiguo cuarto, en esos momentos no quería hablar con Sasuke sino con Naruto, tenía unas ganas terribles de jalarle esos cabellos amarillos y escupirle en la cara aunque rio ante esa idea de verdad quería hacerlo._

_Tomó el teléfono y le marcó al rubio quien estaba dormido, eran las doce de la noche y como buen padre soltero había arrullado a Kenji hasta quedar los dos dormidos en su cama._

_La peli rosa le exigió que fuera de inmediato a la casa de su madre y que por Kenji no se preocupara ella lo cuidaría pero tenía que arreglar unas cosas pendientes con él, Naruto se sorprendió y dudó un poco acerca de ir o no ir a la casa de la que antes había sido su novia, por teléfono sonaba algo rara pero tenía que hacerlo era como un deber que se había auto impuesto desde que la peli rosa lo había ayudado tanto con respecto a Hinata y a Kenji._

_Naruto llegó a la casa de Tsunade y la peli rosa lo esperaba afuera fumándose un cigarro, tomó a Kenji y lo recostó en su cama para luego jalar y pegarle a Naruto hasta que se cansó a lo cual el rubio sólo atinaba a quejarse de dolor y reírse de vez en cuando._

-Ya me cansé, te lo tienes bien merecido por haberme tratado mal durante el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo y como pareja y además por no haberme dicho que Sasuke quería algo más conmigo.

-¿Entonces me gané hematomas sólo por eso? –_Naruto se sobaba los golpes que recibió por parte de Sakura, algo que no podía negar era que la peli rosa estaba en buen estado físico y que tenía un poco más de fuerza que él… pero sólo un poco._

-Me sorprende que sepas lo que son hematomas, y sí fue por eso.

_Ambos se sentaron en el suelo después de que dejaran a Kenji en la habitación de junto, seguía dormido así es que menos el bebé no se dio cuenta de cómo le pegó a su papá y no le causaría un trauma._

-Mira, Itachi me dio esto hoy. –_Sakura le enseñaba las cartas a Naruto y éste se sorprendió al verlas. _–Ya las habías visto ¿verdad?

-Sí, llegué a ver cuando el teme escribía algo en sus diarios y también algunas cartas. –_El rubio tomó los boletos de avión y sonrió amargamente._ –También recuerdo estos boletos de avión.

-Me da gusto que los hayas recordado porque yo no sabía de su existencia hasta hoy, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, sé que ésta conversación la debimos de haber tenido hace poco más de un año pero…

_Naruto interrumpió a Sakura_

-Pero nunca quisimos hablar sobre esto… te comprendo Sakura-chan, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Sé que te hice mucho daño con no decirte lo del teme, y sé que también se lo hice a él aunque por alguna extraña razón sigan siendo mis amigos, ¡qué digo amigos!, ¡mis hermanos!...pero lo hice por la estúpida competencia que teníamos siempre él y yo. A todo esto, ¿por qué te dio estas cartas Itachi?

_La peli rosa suspiró y se levantó para abrir un poco la ventana, prendió un cigarro y le ofreció a Naruto otro._

-Itachi sabe que tengo mis dudas acerca de si quiero casarme o no con Sasuke, me dijo que éstas cartas me quitarían las dudas… sabes perfecto a que dudas me refiero.

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza y prendía su cigarro, Sakura le contó a Naruto acerca de sus dudas a pesar de que ellos hubieran tenido algo, a esas alturas Naruto no sentía, sintió o quiso sentir algo por Sakura así es que por su parte estaba bien que la peli rosa se desahogara con él. _

-El punto aquí es que Sasuke me dijo hace unas horas que pensara bien si quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él, que fingiéramos que teníamos descaséis de nuevo y que leyera todas esas cartas para luego tomar mi decisión.

-El teme siempre ha sido demasiado cursi, tan cursi que desespera. Sino fueras tú la mujer de su vida y viera con mis propios ojos que él ha estado enamorado de ti durante todos estos años de verdad creería que es gay.

_Sakura sonrío y negó con la cabeza ante lo que dijo su amigo pero éste continuó hablando._

-No sé por qué tienes dudas Sakura-chan, sé que todo lo que te hice estuvo mal y sé que Hinata se arrepiente de lo que hizo…aunque ya no esté aquí con nosotros, y créeme que si por mi fuera no lo hubiera hecho pero ni yo sabía que tenía en la cabeza.

-Aire… muchas veces Ino dijo que tu madre te dejó caer cuando eras bebé, ojalá no se te caiga Kenji porque si no quedará como tú.

-No es gracioso Sakura-chan, de verdad me arrepiento de lo que te hice. Y no tienes por qué dudar acerca de lo del teme, te ha demostrado que te es fiel y que te ama. Sasuke era de los que se metían con cualquier mujer sólo para tener tu atención aunque sea para molestarlo o insultarlo y muchas veces lo logró pero con la única con la que quiso estar siempre fue contigo.

-Yo no sé… -_El rubio interrumpió a la peli rosa, sabía perfectamente que si ella dudaba era por algo y él se encargaría de quitarle todas esas dudas._

-¿Sigues teniendo tus dudas a pesar de que te lo digo yo?, creo que te tendré que contar algo que pasó cuando todavía Hinata vivía… tal vez así se te quiten las dudas tontas, o es eso o el teme no te satisface como yo. –_Naruto dijo esto último con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrisa que le quito Sakura con un golpe en la cabeza._

_La peli rosa negó con la cabeza, no hacía falta que le recordara más a Hinata ese día. La prima de Sasuke era su amiga por muy mal que la haya tratado al final de su vida y al parecer durante toda su vida de todos modos era su amiga y no quería seguir recordando._

_Sakura se quedó hablando con Naruto toda la noche y no le marcó a Sasuke ni fue a su casa, ya vería que hacía mañana tenía que arreglar las cosas con su antiguo novio para tener una relación con el peli azul, como dicen por ahí, la peli rosa sólo quería cerrar un círculo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, sólo esperaba que Sasuke no se molestara por tener a Naruto en su casa toda la noche… _

* * *

**La verdad a mí sí me gustó eso de los flashbacks sin ponerle el título de "Flash back" como que están padres no?? Jaja, bueno me faltó poner uno pero creo que sería en el otro capítulo.**

**Esperodeverdad uqe les guste éste capítulo y ya saben el próximo es el último… ni modo así son las cosas no quiero alargar más el fic, pero vendrán otros no sé si pronto pero vendrán otros n.n**

**Ah se me olvidaba!!, lo de "salir del closet" para las que no saben o algo así es cuando alguien que es gay lo dice abiertamente, por eso la broma de Deidara, que parece niña y demás… ojalá le entiendan jaja**

**Bueno contestaré sus reviews y si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, aclaración pregunta ya saben, díganme y con gusto se las contesto n.n**

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **jaja ya ves!! Cambios en los personajes, lo de Itachi no creo ponerle una pareja así formal, al menos yo me lo imagino en un AU como un soltero mujeriego pero más buena onda que Sasuke jaja y no, el final es el próximo capítulo n.n

**asukasoad: **gracias!! sí, fue falsa alarma, de hecho el embarazo fue así de pronto porque me imagine que si Sasuke quería tanto a Sakura no podía obligarla pero bueno ya viste en éste capítulo que ese Sasuke, al menos en mi fic, es otro jaja y eso es lo padre a poco no?? Y como dije éste capítulo es el penúltimo en el próximo ya acabo con el fic n.n

**Hikari_Uzumaki_Uchiha: **jaja es que luego me sale mi vena cómica jaja, pues el NaruSaku me gusta pero sólo en fan arts, de hecho casi no leo fics NaruSaku algunos son… no sé como que hay mucho estereotipo y así, a lo mejor haré un one shot NaruSaku pero en el futuro jeje, y sí no es que no me guste el NaruHina porque dibujo NaruHina pero Hinata está sobrevalorada, no entiendo porque critican tanto a Sakura si Hinata esá en las mismas o peor!! Los argumentos que sacan los NaruHina es que Hinata aprendió sola a entrenar mientras que Tsunade ayudó a Sakura, ok si voy de acuerdo pero Kakashi NUNCA le hizo caso a Sakura mientras que Kurenai quería a Hinata como su hija tanto que hasta Hiashi se la "regaló" (eso sale en el relleno de la primera temporada) jaja bueno ya… si se ve uqe soy súper fan de Sakura no?? jaja

**Kixanie: **aquí está n.n

**Silvermist23 : **la boda es en el siguiente capítulo n.n y como verás aquí aparece el pez de Kisame jaja, se me vio la idea y lo tenía que poner jaja y así como dije el próximo es el último capítulo n.n

**-Sakuritah-: **muchas gracias!! creo que éste ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir, ojalá que también te guste n.n

**isabella hoshi: **hola!! Sí me ayudó!! Así como viste en éste capítulo un flashback es del cumpleaños de Sakura y toda la historia de éste es con tu idea n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA!!, es que tenía bloqueo y la verdad no sabía cómo continuarlo pero ahora ya sé, el próximo será el final y lo del lemmon pues si pienso lo mismo, además que eso se imagina no?? No sé no me gusta leer lemmon jaja y mucho menos escribirlo

**-jocyta- : **no, no los ha abandonado… es como algo muy presente y así, bueno es que me identifico con esa parte porque mi mejor amigo falleció hace ocho meses y siempre va a estar ahí la presencia aunque ya no esté la persona y ahora súmale que era amiga de Sakura, prometida de Naruto y prima de Sasuke… pues si es algo como fuerte no?? Bueno eso quería reflejar en el fic, el próximo capítulo será ya como vida de casados pero no creo ponerle una pareja estable a Itachi, los OC no me gustan mucho a menos que sea necesario como en el caso del hijo de Naruto y Hinata, si es padre que te imagines a los OC pero luego meten OC de las mismas escritoras siendo algún personaje y eso es lo que no me gusta, no sé si me explico… bueno el próximo será el final como ya dije jeje y ojalá te guste éste capítulo n.n

**setsuna17: **muchas gracias n.n

**Shado0wEmerald: **pues sí ya era hora de uqe el malo fuera Naruto jaja y que saliera más en lo fics SasuSaku, ojalá y salgan ideas buenas de mi fic para que otras personas que lo lean escriban a Naruto como el malo, me encantaría verlo así, y ahora le tocó a Sasuke ser el enamoradizo en lugar de Sakura y la madura obvio ella, (mi fanatismo por Sakura es demasiado jaja) y muchas gracias!! el próximo es el capítulo final ^^

**LunitaMoon: **jajaja en serio?? Quiero verla!! A ver si me pones el link o algo así si la tienes en alguna página va?? Sí pues como dije arriba Sakura es la de las dudas y siempre es Sasuke y eso aburre un poco por eso lo cambie, el próximo capítulo es el final así es que bueno jaja, ojalá me salga padre porque todavía lo estoy escribiendo n.n

**Hitorijime : **gracias!! sí como dije el próximo es el final así es que abusada jaja, lo de Sasuke osh es uqe quise cambiarlo, siempre lo ponen como el súper fuerte pero alguien que no tiene papás y se murieron y odia a su hermano obvio va a ser sentimental por dentro y con Sakura lo pudo sacar n.n

**shadowofsasuke801 : **jajaja comprendo perfectamente lo que tú y tú inner tratan de decir jaja, sí!! El manga a estadooo pfff… no no buenoooo pero va demasiado rápido no?? O bueno así lo veo

**ANIME-y-Twilight-ZUKI-CULLEN : **gracias!! jaja, sí fue un embarazo de falsa alarma jaja pobrecitos a poco no?? Y Sasuke ya tenía que llorar jaja ya era por obligación más que por gusto jojo

**Nos vemos el jueves con la continuación!!**


	15. La vida que siempre soñó

**Hola!! Estoy taaan feliz porque éste es el último capítulo del fic y a la vez un poco triste porque ya no escribiré un epílogo, no es que no tenga inspiración que de hecho no tengo y con trabajos acabé el fic, sino que ya no tendré demasiado tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Perdón si se desilusionan con querer leer más sobre l ahistoria pero como dije unos capítulos atrás, ya no da para más… pensé escribir un epílogo pero la verdad es que lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que la historia tenía que terminar de la misma manera que acaba, no quiero meter hijos, no quiero meter un "Años después" porque ese es el chiste de la lectura no?? Que te imagines que hubiera pasado sí… por esa razón no habrá epílogo. Lo siento =(**

**Espero que les guste éste capítulo y perdón si no es de su agrado pero ahora si no tengo inspiración, espero no defraudarlas, y muchísimas gracias a todas las que pusieron el fic como favorito, me pusieron a mi como autor favorito y comentaron el fic aunque sea con un "conti plis" que como me da risa que lo pongan jaja, pero bueno las dejo leer el capítulo que ya me estoy poniendo sentimental, ya saben abajo contesto sus reviews y los que me manden en éste capítulo los contestaré en un MP va??**

_Advertencia: No lemmon!!, no me gusta, nunca he escrito uno y no le veo el caso a mí historia… si no lo hice con el NaruHina menos con el SasuSaku_

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La vida que siempre quiso**

* * *

_Sakura regresó a su departamento después de que pasara una noche entera y sin dormir platicando de todas sus dudas y aclarando varios puntos en los cuales ella, según Naruto, era la víctima tanto de Sasuke, Hinata, Ino y de él mismo._

_Ella no sentía que fuera la víctima al contrario sentía que todo había pasado por una razón y esa razón era Sasuke, probablemente si el peli azul se le hubiera declarado cuando cumplió dieciséis años y hubieran iniciado una relación se hubieran dejado de querer muy rápido, al fin de cuentas no se conocían lo suficiente en ese entonces aunque hubieran crecido juntos. Ahora ella creía que los dos se conocían lo suficiente, por algo le había propuesto matrimonio ¿no es cierto?, y por algo las cosas habían pasado así._

_Sí Hinata no hubiera ideado ese plan para repararla de Naruto y Sasuke tampoco hubiera ideado el plan para "vengarse" de Sakura por haberle dicho cosas que no eran ciertas a Karin ellos dos nunca se hubieran dicho que se amaban y tal vez nunca hubieran dicho lo que sentían._

_Ahora estaba más consciente de las cosas y ahora más que nunca no tenía dudas sobre su futuro con Sasuke, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por el poder de convencimiento de Naruto o por las cartas que leyó las cuales había puesto de nuevo en el sobre._

_Se bajó de su coche y entro al edificio dónde vivía, dudo en entrar a su departamento en cuanto sacó las llaves, se suponía que debía de hablar con Sasuke y ya no estaban fingiendo que tenían nuevamente dieciséis. Tocó la puerta que estaba frente a la suya y no parecía que quisieran abrirle, había un pequeño timbre del lado derecho así como en el suyo, lo oprimió unas cuantas veces y no hubo respuesta, temió lo peor…Sasuke le había dicho que le marcara por teléfono o que le tocara la puerta y ella sabía que el peli azul se refería a la noche anterior no al siguiente día._

_Suspiró por lo bajo y abrió la puerta de su departamento, camino con la vista agachada hasta llegar a la sala, por primera vez en toda su vida no había dormido una noche por placer, lo había hecho anteriormente pero por las guardias del hospital más no para pensar en su futuro, el futuro que siempre había soñado al lado de Sasuke, un futuro que tal vez nunca llegaría por sus malditas dudas. Sabía que Sasuke le tenía consideraciones pero si era algo que tenía que ver con su relación se lo tomaba muy en serio._

_Se levantó con pesadez del sillón, le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba con urgencia una aspirina o algo que le quitara las malditas punzaciones de las sienes, ya vería después como arreglar el asunto con Sasuke y no era que fuera egoísta sino que para arreglar las cosas, si es que había algo que arreglar con él, tenía que sentirse bien._

_Entró a su cuarto, tomó dos aspirinas y se las tomó con un poco de agua que había en una botella cerca de ahí, se acostó en su cama y cuando puso la cabeza en la almohada sintió algo duro debajo de ésta, gruñó por lo bajo y se sentó para buscar que era lo que había debajo de la almohada, tal vez uno de los libros que leía o algo parecido._

-Qué demonios…

_Sakura observó lo que había dejado de su almohada, no era ningún libro era una caja pequeña, la abrió y observó dos boletos de avión pero con fecha reciente, de hecho todavía ni pasaba esa fecha._

-Por fin llegaste, molesta.

_La peli rosa abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, había entrado a su departamento, se había paseado por ahí y no había visto señales de que hubiera estado otra persona._

-Pensé que no estabas Sasuke, fui a tocar a tu departamento y no atendiste… pensé que habías salido por algo de desayunar… o que estabas enojado –_Bajó la voz con la última frase que dijo._

_El peli azul sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a ella en la cama._

-No me puedo enojar contigo, nunca lo he hecho aunque pienses lo contrario. Naruto me marcó en cuanto llegó a su casa, dijo que estivo toda la noche contigo platicando sobre las cartas que te dio Itachi. Me imaginé que tardarías poco en llegar así es que vine y puse eso ahí

_Sasuke señaló la pequeña caja con los boletos de avión que tenía la peli rosa en sus manos._

-Sasuke, yo quiero decirte que…

-No tienes por qué decirlo, de hecho esos boletos son por algo que te prometí no hace mucho y quería dártelos antes de que me dijeras tu decisión, no importa que no quieras estar conmigo de verdad lo entiendo, te causé mucho daño.

-¿Promesa?, ¿de qué hablas?... ¿entonces Naruto no te dijo nada?

_Sasuke abrazó a la peli rosa y se recostaron en la cama, ella puso su cara en el pecho del peli azul mientras que él acariciaba su cabello con las yemas de los dedos._

-¿Recuerdas cuando tuve mi "año sabático"?

_La peli rosa asintió y lo miró a los ojos._

-Entonces supongo que recuerdas que te propuse que si Tsunade te daba un año sabático podríamos ir al país donde tú quisieras y que corría por mi cuenta ¿no?

-Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Entonces estos boletos son…?

-Son exactamente eso, para las vacaciones que te prometí y perdona por haber escogido el país sin consultarte.

-No me molesta que lo hayas escogido, de todos modos acepto ir a donde tú me lleves.

_Sasuke alzó una ceja, el estaba cien por cierto seguro que Sakura lo iba a dejar, no pudo vivir sin tenerla cerca toda su vida y si ahora lo dejaba… el chiste es que estaba sólo con una máscara de hombre fuerte, no quería verse débil ante Sakura una vez más y antes de la respuesta de Sakura estaba deprimido pero ahora ya no sabía cómo sentirse._

-¿Creías que te ibas a librar tan fácil de mí?, ¡oh vamos Sasuke!, sabes que soy demasiado indecisa y tenía que cerrar el círculo con Naruto para poder estar contigo.

-¿Entonces significa que somos novios de nuevo?

_Sakura puso un dedo en su mentón y dudó por unos segundos._

-Sí, pero… ¿podrías cambiar el destino de estos boletos?

-Pensé que siempre habías querido ir a Europa –_Sasuke no entendía a Sakura, llevaba dos años junto a ella y no la entendía._

-¡Y si quiero!, pero también quiero apresurar la boda.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura?, por Kami, explícate…creo que no dormir te afecta.

_Sakura soltó una carcajada, se le había venido una idea muy loca a la cabeza y nadie iba a salir lastimado, sólo Sasuke pero un poco no mucho._

-Quiero ir a las Vegas. –_Anunció por fin Sakura quien se encontraba ya de rodillas en su cama y Sasuke a lado suyo acostado viéndola con el ceño fruncido._

-¿Para qué demonios quieres ir a las Vegas?...oh… ¿estás segura?

_La peli rosa tenía cada vez ideas más locas y Sasuke por supuesto le cumplía cualquier capricho pero eso de ir a las Vegas a casarse nunca se lo hubiera imaginado._

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –_Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar _–Podemos irnos "de viaje" y casarnos allá, no tiene por qué estar nadie, cuando regresemos les enseñamos las fotos y les decimos que la boda sigue en pie aquí. Ino se está encargando de los detalles, quiere que sea sorpresa para ambos así es que no hay que preocuparnos por eso, la boda será en seis meses y los boletos de avión son para dentro de dos… ¡es perfecto!

_Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido como diciendo "a ti qué demonios te picó", conocía a Sakura y sabía que esas ideas geniales que a veces tenía no eran tan buenas._

-No creo que sea lo mejor. –_El peli azul se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la habitación de Sakura._

-¿Por qué no?, siempre he querido ir allá y casarme, la boda no es legal a menos que sea sólo en Estados Unidos, aquí no cuenta y podemos llegar y casarnos de nuevo. Si quieres no tenemos noche de bodas, la noche de bodas será una noche entera jugando en casinos y…

-Sí Sakura, sí… está muy bien todo lo que dices pero creo que estar toda una noche con el dobe te afectó demasiado.

-Por favor Sasuke, en verdad quiero ir… tómalo como un capricho, no, más bien tómalo como la promesa que me hiciste en llevarme al país a dónde yo quisiera, ¿sí?, hazlo por mí…

_Sasuke la miró unos segundos a los ojos, Sakura ya se encontraba de rodillas y sus cabezas casi estaban a la misma altura, el peli azul cerró los ojos por unos momentos y puso sus manos debajo de su mentón como si pensara en algo._

_De todos modos el siempre había querido ir a las Vegas a gastarse el dinero a lo idiota, por alguna razón lo veía divertido y de hecho habían planificado un viaje Naruto y él hace muchos años en dónde los dos iban a estar con miles de mujeres y gastando el dinero que obviamente tenían, pero esos años ya habían pasado y el viaje nunca se llegó a concretar. Ahora sólo iba a estar con la mujer que el amaba y se iban a casar en una boda rápida sin valor ante la ley, sólo por diversión de todos modos se iban a casar en seis meses._

-Está bien, pero ni una palabra de esto al dobe, no quiero que se nos pegue. Por las vacaciones no te preocupes, hablé con Tsunade ayer por la noche y lo arreglé todo… podemos cambiar el viaje para la próxima semana si así lo deseas.

_Sakura se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de su novio para darle un beso en los labios, lo amaba tanto y él también la amaba por eso había accedido a su capricho, digamos que era una prueba más que le había puesto Sakura al peli azul para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar para estar con ella y con esa simple acción, el sólo haberle dicho "si, vamos a las Vegas a casarnos si así lo deseas" era para Sakura la mayor de las alegrías, tenía un novio que la hacía feliz con algo tan simple como un capricho que siempre había tenido desde que veía en la televisión que las parejas iban y se casaban allá con disfraces aunque la peli rosa dudaba mucho que Sasuke se quisiera poner un disfraz pero eso no importaba ahora, se iban a ir a las Vegas y regresarían para seguir con sus planes de boda normales._

_Nadie supo el verdadero motivo de su viaje, sólo les habían comunicado a sus conocidos y familiares que Sasuke le debía un viaje a Sakura, ni siquiera les dijeron el destino porque el peli azul sabía que Naruto iba a sorprenderlos con una llegada inesperada y que también llevaría a Kenji, no era que no quisieran al hijo de su mejor amigo sino que esas vacaciones eran como una pre luna de miel pero sin sexo._

-¿Cómo les fue teme?, ¿me trajeron algo? –_Naruto preguntaba a Sasuke mientras que guardaba una de las tantas maletas con las que Sakura regresó de su viaje a las Vegas a su camioneta. _

_El rubio había ido a recogerlos, era sábado en la mañana y había dejado al pequeño Kenji con Kushina._

-Bien, Sakura trae los regalos.

_El peli azul entró a la camioneta de Naruto para evitar más preguntas, la peli rosa ya se encontraba ahí y justo como lo había prometido, no hubo sexo pero si se la pasaron bien en su viaje, decidieron no esconder los anillos de boda que se habían comprado de "improviso" en las Vegas y hasta que no les preguntaran acerca de ellos no dirían nada._

_Naruto entró a la camioneta diciendo alguna que otra maldición, según él, Sasuke había llegado más amargado y Sakura había llegado más callada de lo normal y eso no le gustaba._

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces qué Naruto?

-Pues cuéntenme cómo les fue Sakura-chan. Quiero ver que me trajiste, quiero ver las fotos

_La peli rosa suspiró fingiendo cansancio y puso su brazo izquierda dejando ver su anillo de boda._

-Que te cuente Sasuke, estoy cansada.

_Sasuke miró por el espejo retrovisor lo que hizo su ahora esposa y sonrió de lado, puso su mano izquierda arriba de su rodilla y se acomodó en el asiento._

-Ya te dije dobe que nos fue bien. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan metiche?

-¡Oye, yo no soy metiche!, simplemente quiero saber a dónde fueron, no le dijeron a nadie ni siquiera a Tsunade. ¿Teme me podrías pasar un chicle de los que tengo en la guantera?

_Sasuke abrió la guantera de la camioneta nueva de Naruto y le pasó un chicle, la peli rosa se fue quitando poco a poco el brazo izquierdo de los ojos y rogaba a lo que estuviera allá arriba que Naruto se diera cuenta del anillo que usaba Sasuke._

-Gracias teme, por cierto –_Se metió el chicle a la boca y continuó hablando_ -¿Te volviste gay o por qué traes un anillo?

_Hubo un silencio dentro de la camioneta en la cual sólo se podía escuchar las masticadas que le daba Naruto a su chicle, no llevaban música pues Sasuke había apagado el radio cuando se subieron con rumbo a la casa de Kushina y Minato para entregarles los regalos que habían traído del viaje._

-Teme más Sakura-chan, más viaje secreto, más teme con anillo, más… -_Naruto giró la cabeza para intentar ver la mano izquierda de la peli _rosa –más Sakura-chan con anillo… ¿Se casaron?

-Tardaste en adivinarlo dobe.

_La peli rosa sintió que algo no andaba bien con Naruto, después de que el girará la cabeza para verle la mano izquierda y comprobar que tenía un anillo su semblante estaba serio._

-Naruto, ¿te pasa algo?

-No nada, me alegro por ustedes.

_Tanto Sakura como Sasuke notaron la amarga risa que Naruto soltaba, después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de sus padres y les ayudó a bajar las maletas que había comprado Sakura en las Vegas donde venían los regalos de la familia del rubio, los de ella y los de Sasuke._

-¿Estás seguro que no tienes nada Naruto?

-Seguro Sasuke, nada…

-Sakura, ¿por qué no vas con Kushina y Tsunade y les entregas los regalos?

_La peli rosa asintió y arrastró la maleta por el suelo, tenía ruedas así es que era más fácil transportarla con lo pesada que estaba._

-Sakura… -_La aludida giró la cabeza y miró a su ahora esposo_ –Si está Itachi te regresas.

_La peli rosa bufó y rodó los ojos, ¿qué acaso no se le habían quitado esos celos desde que Itachi le dio las cartas?, al parecer no._

_Sasuke se quedó con Naruto en la entrada de su casa, Naruto jugaba con las llaves de su camioneta y en cuanto el peli azul observó que Sakura se metía dentro de la casa de los padres del rubio, habló._

-¿Qué tienes?, no acostumbro preguntarte pero desde que viste nuestros anillos de boda te comportaste raro… ¿es porque Sakura y yo nos casamos en secreto?, ¿es porque yo si me pude casar con ella y tú no?...

-No es eso Sasuke.

-Bien, porque no me importa lo que pienses. Yo amo a Sakura desde que la conocí y te recuerdo que te ibas a casar con ella por compromiso con Tsunade.

-Ya lo sé, de verdad me alegro por ustedes, me da gusto que por fin Sakura-chan esté con alguien que la respete algo que yo nunca hice… y me alegro que seas tú pero…

-¿Pero? –_El peli azul se cruzó de brazos y Naruto suspiró revolviéndose el cabello._

-Cuando vi los anillos pensé que si Hinata no hubiera muerto para estas fechas, quizá, tendríamos otro hijo en camino, ya nos hubiéramos casado y nuestra vida sería "feliz". Mi sueño nunca ha sido casarme Sasuke, y lo sabes, pero si me hubiera gustado hacerlo con Hinata.

-Dobe

-¿Y ahora qué hice teme?

-Nada, exactamente nada. Tienes que re hacer tu vida, Hinata era mi prima y era tu prometida, lo sé y nunca se me va a olvidar, pero tienes a un bebé que le hace falta una madre y lo mejor sería que buscaras con quién pasar el resto de tu vida, ¡hasta Hiashi te lo dijo!

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero es algo que no podré hacer jamás. Sé que Hinata fue una persona que actuaba según su conveniencia pero aún así la amaba, no quiero tener otra mujer, no quiero que Kenji crezca pensando que esa mujer es su verdadera madre, no quiero que olvide a Hinata…por eso le hablo de ella todas las noches.

-Y eso está bien, pero Kenji está aún muy pequeño, apenas cumplirá un año y creo que necesita una figura materna a su lado.

_Naruto suspiró, sabía que no iba a hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke con respecto a lo que sentía y tampoco Sasuke iba a entrar en razón con respecto a que se consiguiera otra mujer por eso decidió cortar la conversación, los dos eran muy necios y ninguno iba a quedar en algo concreto._

-¿Porque mejor no vamos adentro?, seguro que tienes que explicar muchas cosas entre ellas ese anillo y supongo que Tsunade o mi madre o Ino ya se dieron cuenta, así es que entremos.

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y entraron a la casa, era difícil hablar con Naruto, entendía su posición pero al peli azul le preocupaba que Naruto no volviera a hacer su vida por miedo a que Kenji se olvidara de su madre, ya iba a tener tiempo de hablar con él y hacerlo recapacitar._

_Sakura y Sasuke les contaron a los presentes, que eran Tsunade y Jiraiya, Itachi, Minato, Kushina, Ino y Kenji el por qué decidieron casarse allá, era muy estúpido pero era algo que la peli rosa quería y Sasuke se lo cumplió, le enseñaron las fotos a sus familiares y alguno que otro video._

_Ya eran marido y mujer pero no oficialmente, eso sería hasta dentro de algunos meses, seguirían viviendo por separado y casi nada cambiaría de hecho nada iba a cambiar._

_Ino se encargaba de la boda ya que no trabajaba por cuidar a su sobrino, Sakura seguía en el hospital y Sasuke con la empresa, Sakura confiaba en el buen gusto de la rubia y por eso dejó a cargo todos los preparativos, algunas cosas ni siquiera ella las sabía cuando le preguntaban por ejemplo las enfermeras del hospital o la misma Tsunade, según Ino no le decía ciertas cosas para que fueran sorpresa, además que la peli rosa se evitaba del estrés ocasionado por los preparativos, eso la hacía feliz de algún modo._

_Sakura se encontraba en su consultorio firmando unos papeles cuando entró Naruto sin tocar la puerta con Kenji en brazos._

-¡Sakura-chan!, Kenji…

-Buenos días Naruto, siéntate por favor, ¿Se te ofrece una taza de café, refresco, agua?

_La peli rosa subió la vista y se encontró con un Naruto asustado y pálido, y a Kenji riendo._

-¡No estoy para bromas Sakura-chan!, ¡Kenji, mi hijo Kenji se me está muriendo!

_Sakura se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos._

-Pues yo lo veo perfecto, ¿qué le pasó según tú como para que se esté muriendo?

_Naruto tomó aire y le entregó al bebé a Sakura._

-Estaba cambiándome para irme a trabajar y dejé mi pantalón en la cama dónde estaba Kenji, me giré por un segundo… ¡un segundo Sakura-chan!, y cuando lo vi estaba chupando una moneda.

_Sakura quien estaba revisando a Kenji mientras escuchaba el relato de Naruto y se fijó que no tuviera nada el niño._

-¿Te fijaste si se la comió?

-En realidad no me fije, pero conociéndolo si lo hizo. ¡Se va a morir!

_Sakura le sonreía al pequeño Kenji mientras Naruto pegaba de gritos por todo el consultorio, encontró la moneda que según Naruto, se había tragado el bebé en una de sus manitas, se giró hacia el rubio y le dio una cachetada, algo que se estaba haciendo muy común para Sakura desde su plática aquella vez en su cuarto._

-No se tragó la moneda, la traía en la mano. Si hubieras sido un poco más cuidadoso en lugar de traerlo aquí corriendo hubieras notado que estaba ahí.

_La peli rosa suspiró y volvió a tomar a Kenji que lo había dejado sentado en la camilla que tenía para revisar a sus pacientes, lo cargó y se sentó con él en sus piernas en la silla de su escritorio._

-No te comportaste así cuando Kakashi-sensei nos dejó de tarea cuidar a un huevo.

_El rubio suspiro de alivio y guardó la moneda en su pantalón, se sentó frente a la peli rosa._

-Era diferente, era un huevo que no tenía vida, además ¿recuerdas que nos puso en parejas para simular un matrimonio?

-Sí lo recuerdo, ¿con quién te tocó?

_El rubio bajó la mirada y murmuró algo inentendible para la peli rosa._

-¿Con quién?

-Con Hinata…

_Sakura sabía que el tema de Hinata era delicado pero ya se estaba hartando de no poder mencionar ese nombre en presencia de Naruto._

-¡Ah sí!, a mí me tocó con Shikamaru. Recuerdo que Hinata cuidaba al huevo como si fuera un bebé de verdad y ella lo tenía en su escritorio, llegaste para preguntarle algo y tiraste el huevo al piso. Me reí demasiado porque algo de ese huevo le cayó en los zapatos a Sasuke.

_Hubo un silencio por parte del rubio y la peli rosa lo interpretó como un "no quiero hablar de Hinata y menos si está Kenji presente"._

-Naruto, ¿sabes que tienes que re hacer tu vida verdad?

-Sí, lo mismo me han dicho todos…

-¿Y?, ¿por qué no lo haces?, Sasuke ya me platicó el por qué no quieres hacerlo pero se me hace una estupidez, el hecho de que respetes a Hinata y que le hables de ella a Kenji es una cosa y otra cosa es que quieras iniciar una nueva vida… te ves algo triste Naruto, ya no eres el mismo de siempre.

-¿Quién dijo que crecer era fácil Sakura-chan?

-Tienes razón… pero no tienes por qué recordar la muerte de Hinata cada que ves a Kenji, es algo que, aunque no lo creas, le afecta al bebé.

_El rubio tomó su cara con sus dos manos y talló sus ojos con desesperación._

-Hubiera querido quedarme en la época en la que Hinata todavía vivía y en lugar de tener que cuidar a un bebé cuidar a un simple huevo.

_La peli rosa soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Kenji quien jugaba con una pluma del escritorio._

-Creo que debes de iniciar tu vida, y pobre de ti si se te cae Kenji porque a tu huevo lo pudiste reemplazar con otro sin que Kakashi-sensei se diera cuenta pero con él –_señaló al bebé_ –No puedes hacerlo.

_Naruto sonrió un poco más animado, le faltaba hablar con Sakura acerca de eso y aunque no fuera una plática demasiado profundo a la peli rosa la respetaba, sabía que con ella podía contar aunque le haya hecho demasiado daño y sólo por eso que le debía trataría de hacer su vida de nuevo pero no pronto, aún tenía que encontrar a otra mujer y a esas alturas lo que más le importaba era cuidar a su hijo._

_El rubio salió del consultorio con Kenji en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su casa, quería descansar y pasar tiempo con él, había estado trabajando mucho y no quería que al bebé se le olvidara que tenía papá, balbuceaba un poco y el quería que su primera palabra fuera "papá", Ino a pesar de estar con los preparativos de la boda le trataba de enseñar a hablar a Kenji, Kushina lo alimentaba y bañaba cuando la rubia no podía y hasta Minato lo llevaba a pasear los fines de semana. Naruto sabía que había descuidado un poco al niño desde que se enteró de la boda de sus amigos, pero no era por celos ni nada por el estilo, sino que el soñaba casarse con Hinata y darle una familia al pequeño, no lo logró pero iba a intentar hacerlo._

_Sasuke y Sakura seguían viéndose todos los días, a pesar de que Tsunade les aconsejó no hacerlo, según ella el hecho de que se vieran todos los días implicaría problemas o discusiones sin sentido que a lo mejor iban a quebrar su relación, pero no había por qué discutir ¿o sí? De todos modos los preparativos lo estaba haciendo Ino y no dejaba que ninguno de los dos se metiera mucho, no había por qué discutir, además se conocían lo suficiente como para saber si no estaban de humor o no para platicar de ciertas cosas._

_El tema de Itachi ya se podía tocar pero Sasuke se molestaba, Sakura le dijo que iba a ser parte de su familia ahora así es que tenía que aceptar el hecho de que, quisiera o no quisiera, Itachi sería parte de su vida y más porque vivirían un tiempo con él ya que Sakura aún no encontraba alguna casa que le llamara la atención, eso lo hacía más que nada para que Sasuke pasara tiempo con su hermano que por otra cosa, de hecho ya había encontrado esa casa y ella había dado el depósito hace ya un mes pero eso no lo tenía por qué saber Sasuke, no hasta que la peli rosa observara que los hermanos Uchiha se llevaran bien._

_Habían pasado algunos meses y ese día era la tan esperada boda, Sakura se encontraba arreglándose en la casa de su madre mientras que Sasuke estaba con Itachi en su casa, estaba esperando al que sería su padrino de bodas, por obvias razones había resultado ser Naruto._

-Sasuke, deja de mover el pie.

-¿No tienes otra cosa en que ocuparte en lugar de andar viendo mi pie?

_Itachi sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

-No, es divertido verte nervioso.

-No estoy nervioso Itachi, vete y déjame en paz.

_Itachi se le acercó a su hermano menor y pasó su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros del peli azul._

-¡Ay Sasuke!, todavía recuerdo como pintabas las paredes de ésta casa y cuando te comías los mocos sin que nadie te viera, obvio yo te veía, creo que tengo por ahí una foto, ¡te veías tan mono!

_Sasuke gruñó ante ese comentario, él no se comía los mocos ni siquiera cuando era pequeño, era algo repugnante y de muy mal gusto…tal vez si había una época en la que comía mocos pero ¿qué niño de cinco años no lo hace? El peli azul decidió levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se recargó en la pared, vestí aun smoking negro, por mucho que vivieran en Tokio y que fuera un pequeño pueblo de ahí no se iba a poner un kimono, de hecho no le gustaban esas tradiciones y prefería más una boda como las que habían visto él y Sakura en las Vegas, la típica boda con anillos, vestido blanco y smoking y una ceremonia sencilla._

_Itachi veía de re ojo a su hermano menor mientras ojeaba una revista._

-Neji, ¿puedes decirle a Sasuke que deje de mover el pie?

-Sasuke deja de mover el pie.

-¿Tú que te metes Neji?, ¿qué no tienes que ir por Tenten?

_Neji quien estaba terminando de acomodar su corbata se giró a ver a Itachi y formuló una "o" con la boca para luego hablarle a Sasuke en un tono no muy agradable._

-Mejor no me meteré en tus asuntos, haz lo que quieras. De verdad compadezco a Sakura por casarse contigo, le diré a Suigetsu que le dé buen precio si solicita el divorcio. Me voy, los veo en la ceremonia.

_Neji cerró la puerta con de la casa y escuchó un golpe en seco, sonrío arrogantemente, había hecho enojar a Sasuke algo que de verdad le encantaba tanto a él como a Itachi, Sasuke siempre se quejaba de su primo con Sakura pero como la peli rosa jamás había visto a Neji molestarlo y conocía a Sasuke a la perfección dudaba que el Hyuga fuera capaz de algo así._

-Cuidado Naruto, Sasuke no está de muy buen humor y como llegaste un poco tarde… te compadezco.

_Naruto corrió hacia la entrada de la casa y casi tropezaba con Neji, tragó saliva y se trató de excusar con él pero lo único que logró pronunciar fue un "Gracias lo tendré en cuenta"_

_El rubio abrió la puerta despacio ya que no tenía llave y se pudo encontrar con la mirada más penetrante y malvada que le había visto a Sasuke en todos los años que llevaba de amistad con él._

-Llegas tarde…

-No es tan tarde teme, me dijiste a las seis y son… –_el rubio observó su reloj y puso una mueca de fastidio_ –Pues son las seis, ¿de qué te estás quejando?

_El peli azul bufó y caminó hasta la entrada para arrastrar a su mejor amigo hacia su coche e Itachi los siguió por detrás, según Sasuke no iba a manejar hasta la ceremonia porque no podía ver bien de noche y mucho menos manejar, aunque pusiera ese tipo de pretextos tontos tanto Naruto como Itachi sabían que Sasuke no quería manejar porque estaba demasiado nervioso, tanto que jamás lo habían visto sudar de las manos y en ese momento parecía que se acababa de lavar las manos con demasiada agua._

-No puedo creer que el gran teme-cara-de-persona-con-problemas-del-estomago esté nervioso. Ver para creer, Itachi ¿ya tomaste fotos?

-Ya Naruto, estoy documentando éste momento para la posteridad.

_Sasuke respiraba profundamente, iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto en su coche, Naruto iba manejando SU coche, si algo le pasaba a su hermoso y querido coche ese rubio se las iba a pagar y más porque no era nada cuidadoso al manejar a menos que Kenji fuera con él. Estaba claro que estaba nervioso pero ¿por qué tenían esos dos que hacerlo notar cada malditos cinco minutos?, decidió no contestar ni hablar nada, Itachi no estaba tomando fotos y sabía que esos comentarios lanzados al aire por Naruto y su hermano eran para sacarlo de quicio y gritara pero no lo iban a lograr, no el día de su boda con la mujer que siempre amó y amará por siempre._

_Llegaron al lugar dónde se efectuaría la ceremonia y esperaron a Sakura unos minutos, se suponía que llegaría con su familia y que Jiraiya la entregaría y así lo hizo, sólo que el viejo Jiraiya lloró en cuanto le entregó la mano de la peli rosa a Sasuke, no era que Jiraiya no quisiera esa boda sino que quería a la peli rosa como a una hija, le había tomado cariño y la protegía más que Tsunade._

_La ceremonia fue bonita y nada de extravagancias, algo raro siendo que Ino fue la que organizó todo. No había una temática para la boda era sencillo así como el vestido que le había escogido a Sakura, nada de plumas, piedras brillantes o alguna otra cosa demasiado vistosa, simplemente fue sencillo._

_En medio de la ceremonia Sakura recordó cuando habló con Ino acerca de su boda perfecta y esa plática no había sido precisamente hace algunos meses sino cuando ambas tenían doce años. Para Ino la boda perfecta era con millones de cosas demasiado tontas como por ejemplo una estatua de hielo, flores adornando las mesas y un tocado lleno de plumas blancas, era una estupidez para la peli rosa que en cambio ella quería algo sencillo y justo como lo había imaginado Ino se encargó de re crear esa boda perfecta para ella._

_-_Ino se ganó puntos por esto_ –Pensó la peli rosa en cuanto la ceremonia terminó y se acercaban al lugar dónde se iba a llevar a cabo la fiesta._

_La fiesta pasó y con ella los sueños e ilusiones que había en esa boda tanto por parte de Sakura como de Sasuke, decidieron pasar la luna de miel en un hotel ya que en verdad querían descansar aunque muchas personas no lo creyeran así._

_Llegaron al hotel y se registraron, ambos entraron bostezando y Sakura se tiró a la cama con el vestido puesto._

-No tengo ganas de quitarme el vestido, me dormiré así.

_La peli rosa cerró los ojos y bostezó una vez más, Sasuke la miraba de re ojo quitándose las mancuernillas de su camisa y desabotonándosela._

-No te preocupes Sakura… te lo puedo quitar yo.

_Sakura abrió los ojos y se recargó con los codos en la cama aún acostada._

-Dijimos que eso podría esperar a mañana.

-No, no dijimos… dijiste. Yo no recuerdo haber accedido a esa petición tuya, además he esperado mucho para esto.

_Sasuke se acercó hacia la peli rosa y se acostó encima de ella tratando de no aplastarla, le quitó algunos cabellos que estaban en su cara y la miró a los ojos._

-Además el dobe quiere que Kenji tenga un primo, yo no soy nadie para negarle algo a un pequeño e indefenso niño, ¿o sí?

_Sakura alzó una ceja y trató de separar a Sasuke._

-Que yo recuerde no llevas una relación muy buena con Kenji, ni siquiera lo cargas.

_El peli azul comenzó a besarle el cuello y tratar de quitarle el vestido blanco a la peli rosa._

-Eso es porque es parecido al dobe, ya sabes que a veces me saca de quicio. Te prometo hacerlo mejor que la última vez, he estado guardando algunas cosas para ésta noche.

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras que Sasuke seguía besándole el cuello, lo meditó por unos segundos y le terminó de quitar la camisa al peli azul para luego besarlo. Se separaron por falta de aire y Sakura lo miró a los ojos demasiado seria._

-¿No te vas a dar por vencido verdad?

-No, sabes que de todos modos lo terminaré haciendo.

_Sakura suspiró y se posicionó arriba de Sasuke._

-¡Qué diablos!, de todos modos yo tampoco puedo esperar hasta mañana.

_Sasuke sonrió y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, esa era la primer anoche después de la falsa alarma del embarazo en la que volvían a tener sexo y Sasuke haría que jamás se le olvidara esa noche a la peli rosa, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y quería estar con ella, tal vez había valido la pena esperar todos esos años para estar junto a esa pequeña molesta babosa de cabello rosa, tal vez todo lo que les había pasado en sus vidas tenía una razón de ser y tal vez las cosas ya estaban escritas por quien sabe quien desde antes de conocerse._

_Él nunca había creído en el destino pero ella sí, él no creía en las señales pero ella sí, casi nunca estaban de acuerdo con lo que les gustaba y lo que no, ella era como la primavera y él como el invierno, eran completamente diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos que quizá y sólo quizá algo los había hecho estar juntos._

_Pobre del que le hiciera algo a Sakura porque ahora si tenía quien la defendiera y diera todo por ella, él no iba a dejar que nadie la dañara porque con él había bastado y sobrado para todo lo que restara de su vida de todos modos ella, Sakura la niña de cabello rosa, era la única que había podido entrar en su corazón y eso se lo agradecía a tal grado que le cumplía cada capricho que tenía y si su deseo oculto era ser madre se lo iba a cumplir, sólo esperaba que Kenji no creciera como su dobe padre y no tratara mal a su pequeña hija, si es que tenían una hija, pero si tenía un hijo no lo iba a educar de la misma manera a la que lo educaron a él y jamás le iba a poner el apellido Uchiha por delante, el apellido no valía nada lo que valía era él y ahora Sasuke estaba con la mujer que más amaba, Sakura._

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Se acabó =(, qué les pareció?? No quise meter a todos los personajes y tampoco le quise poner una nueva novia a Naruto porque no le vi el chiste, es mejor imaginarse que pasó con los personajes en un final (bonita excusa para no escribir por mi falta de imaginación jaja) pero es verdad!!, digo de todos modos los personajes principales eran Sakura y Sasuke no?? Y querían saber que pasaba con ellos pues según mi cabeza terminan juntos, no sé si tendrían un niño o una niña o si Itachi quisiera mucho a su sobrino eso se los dejo a su imaginación pero estaría padre que me dijeran que piensan del final y como creen según ustedes que acabaron todos los personajes, me entretendría mucho leyendo!!**

**Y como dije arriba, muchas gracias a toooooodas, hubo quien me puso en mi otro fic que se notaba que no me podía idear un fic y bueno aquí está el resultado jaja, aaww ya me pondré de sentimental, bueno como dije también contestaré sus reviews en un MP.**

**No sé cuando vuelva a escribir otro fic y tampoco sé cuando lo publicaré pero espero que lo lean y me manden reviews eso significa muchísimo para mí, se los juro!!**

**Bueno ahora si a contestar reviews**

**sakura-yuuki-luna: **hola!! Pues yo creo que Sasuke al final se dará cuenta que está siendo manipulado sino es que ya se dio cuenta y supongo que está como utilizando a Madara, lo de los ojos de Itachi igual era el plan de Itachi, yo creo que él sabía que cuando Sasuke se enterara de la verdad el iría tras sus ojos y seguro ahí dejó algunos genjutsus y seguramente se le aparecerá pero para eso yo creo que faltaría muchísimo!!, con lo de Sakura supongo que lo de ser "heroína" fue cuando casi mata a Sasuke, Kishimoto es muy machista y apuesto lo que sea a que Sakura ya no será relevante hasta que peleen Naruto y Sasuke o a lo mejor Sakura se interpondrá entre ellos y alguno de los dos la matará dando su vida por el otro, (muy a mi pesar pienso que eso pasará :S) Lo de los epílogos ya lo expliqué arribita, pero no creo hacerlo lo siento =(, muchas gracias por leer mi fic!! Te lo agradezco muchísimo!!

**asukasoad: **sí, como que hubieron muchas cosas ahí que hicieron que no estuvieran juntos pero si no hubiera pasado todo eso no se hubieran casado y Sasuke no hubiera cambiado. Lo de los otros fics si los haré pero no sé cuándo, ya no voy a tener tanto tiempo como tenía ahora pero espero que salga al menos un one shot pronto n.n

**-Sakuritah-: **qué descubriste?? Jaja osea yo bien chismosaaa, pues el manga pasado estuvo raro!! Hubo NaruHina, NaruSaku y NaruSasu todo en una misma hoja, no creo que acabe con parejas la serie o al menos no declaradas pero ya lo único que le pido a Kishimoto es que ya no maltrate a Sakura… no bueno yo y mi fanatismo por Sakura jaja

**setsuna17: **gracias n.n

**Kixanie : **aquí está la continuación y es el último capítulo jeje

**.-'SaKura HiMekO'-.: **sí!! Es que la verdad no quería meter más conflictos entre ellos, me chocan ese tipo de fics en donde meten conflicto tras conflicto y parece interminable para que al final cuando están juntos es súper rápido y no sé… no me gustan jaja por eso mis fics (escritos con historia original) son así de rápidos n.n

**LunitaMoon: **hola!! Nunca me llegó el mensaje que me dijiste jaja, pero no importa puede ser cuando sea n.n, muchas gracias!! y pues ya es el final =(

**Silvermist23: **nop, no habrá epílogo como ya lo expliqué arriba =(, pero seguro haré otros fics!! Eso no lo dudes n.n y muchísimas gracias por leer mis dos fics jaja, aunque el primero haya sido bastante largo!!

**-jocyta-: **sí, yo quiero ver a Sasuke así de nuevo en el manga, porque si te fijas así era antes de que Itachi matara al clan y todo eso, siempre me pregunté como hubiera sido el carácter de Sasuke y como habría tratado a Sakura si su familia no hubiera sido asesinada…supongo que si no hubiera pasado eso no hubiera NaruSasu jaja pero quién sabe!!, y sí!! Hinata le tuvo celos a Sakura desde un principio pero hay veces que las personas no son lo que aparentan y Sakura la quería como su amiga para luego descubrir la traición de quitarle el novio y bla bla…esa Hinata grrr por eso la maté jojo

**isabella hoshi: **hola!! Muchas gracias!! aaww pero qué bueno que se arreglaron las cosas con tus amigas!! Y me da gusto que te haya puesto de buenas el fic, sí!! Ocupe tu idea y ya viste uqe fue como algo que le pasó a Sakura cuando cumplió 16 que cambió todo, l de las otras ideas una está en éste capítulo que era lo de cuidar a un huevo, que por cierto a mí me lo dejaron en la prepa y era fastidioso!!, la otra era como Neji había terminado de novio con Tenten sólo por hacer enojar a Hinata y luego se enamoró pero eso ya era salirse de la historia del SasuSaku, bastante fue poner el SuiKa y el NaruHina además que lo iba a hacer más largo de lo que ya está y al menos yo me aburriría de esas historias porque no soy fanática del NejiTen, SaiIno y ShikaIno, sólo de las parejas uqe puse jaja y eso el NaruHina no me gusta taaanto pero es como cannon ya entonces decidí ponerlo. No habrá epílogo lo siento =( pero espero que te haya gustado el fic!! Y espero verte en otro de mis fics que aún no comienzo a escribir jaja pero espero verte por ahí n.n

**Yamileth: **No te preocupes!! De hecho yo tampoco sabía que se podía cuando empecé a leer fics aquí, y me da muchísimo gusto que hayas seguido el fic desde un principio!! Me hace feliz éste tipo de comentarios jeje. Muchas gracias por tus observaciones!! De hecho ese era el chiste del fic que se saliera un poco de lo que siempre se ha escrito acerca del SasuSaku, siempre es Sasuke el "machista" "egocéntrico" y "mal hombre" y Sakura es la "dejada" "abnegada" y "sumisa", como que hay que cambiar un poco no?? Y no he leído muchos fics así los que he leído que me han gustado no bueno se van a favoritos inmediato!! Y qué bueno que te guste mi fic por éste tipo de reviews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo pero como dije ya no tendré tiempo :S, si quieres dejarme un review en éste capítulo te lo contestaré en… mmm en mi cuenta de deviantart o si quieres déjame tu mail como quieras n.n .En lo de las observaciones…chin!! Me cachaste, se me fue eso del papá de Hinata, se nota que lo has leído muchas veces jaja, de hecho había pensado eso en un principio pero no sé qué relajo hice ahí que primero maté a la mamá luego al papá y luego reviví al papá, pero qué bueno que te diste cuenta tendré más atención en cuanto a eso en otros fics que haga ^^ y lo de los padres de Sasuke e Itachi creo que no lo puse o creo que sí no recuerdo, el chiste era que Sasuke inventaba eso para que no le tuvieran lástima alguien más que no fuera Naruto que ya sabía eso, pero según yo si lo había escrito jaja, de todos modos te lo aclaro por aquí jeje, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por leer el fic desde el principio!! Te lo agradezco de verdad!! n.n

**mariana : **hola!! Muchas gracias!! sí éste fic es como para salir de lo que ya está como establecido en tooodos los fics que hay veces que me dan hasta flojera leerlos =S pero uqe bueno que te gustó mi fic!!. Tengo otros 3, uno se llama "La niña, el príncipe y el sapo" que es la historia normal del manga y ese está en SasuSaku pero podría ser también NaruSaku dependiendo de cómo tomes el final, otro que se llama "Ruleta rusa" que es SasuKarin en un universo alterno, es un one shot y song fic al mismo tiempo, pero no es como pareja es más como Karin relatando cosas, y tengo otro que se llama "Daría mi vida por protegerte" que es SasuSaku pero es adaptación de la saga de Twilight n.n

**Ofelitha moshithitha : **hola!! Jaja no te preocupes a mí también luego me da flojera leer los fics que tengo en alerta por eso los leo cuando los acaban jojo, pero lo del epílogo eso si te lo voy a dejar a deber, no tendré tiempo ya pero sí haré otros fics en un futuro…no sé cuándo pero si haré otros te lo prometo n.n y muchas gracias por leer el fic!! Te lo agradezco muchísimo!!

**Gracias de nuevo por leer la historia!! Nos vemos más adelante con otra… cuando me llegue la inspiración otra vez jaja.**

**ºSakura984º**


End file.
